Conspiracy
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth buys a used car to replace the clunker she is currently driving. What she doesn't know is that a bad guy has hidden something inside that he needs back. He finds the car, but what he needs is gone and he is convinced that Liz has taken it. After feeling like she's being watched, she calls her friend Emily who calls her brother Jason to help. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth buys a used car to replace the clunker she is currently driving. What she doesn't know is that a bad guy has hidden something inside that he needs back. He finds the car, but what he needs is gone and he is convinced that Liz has taken it. After feeling like she's being watched, she calls her friend Emily who calls her brother Jason to help.

A/N – Alright, sorry but, life is just crazy right now so I'll only be posting MWF for the foreseeable future. I didn't get much of break since I still have to write every day, but I did manage a few days off. I'm not sure how long this one will be. Jason is 25 and Liz is 20. I played with people's ages and relationships in like I always do. You'll get necessary info as we go along. It's AU/AH.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth slipped into her new but used car with a big smile on her face. It wasn't fast, the paint job was chipped, and there was a dent in the right back door, but she didn't care. It purred like a kitten and the heater worked. That was a win-win as far as she was concerned. No more walking in the snow when her stupid old car broke down. It was Maserati to her and no one could tell her differently.

She had saved all summer for it by working as Jax's assistant. It was long hours and a bit tedious going through all the paperwork for the merger he was planning, but in the end, it had been worth it. Jax hired had her full time so she wouldn't have to wait tables. The best part was that she could still do her art, which Jax readily encouraged, since he was also owner of a gallery as well.

Carefully, she drove back to her studio and paralleled parked into a tight space. "I rock," she muttered under her breath. She was late for dinner as usual. Emily and Nikolas would be along any minute to pick her up and she still had to change. A shower just wasn't an option, so she quickly hurried upstairs and ran to her closet and picked out something nice to wear. The last few weeks had been weird. Several times she had sworn someone was following her, but when she'd turned to look, no one was there. As soon as she had pulled the top over her head, she heard the knocking. "Darn," she muttered before grabbing her jacket and pulling on her shoes, stumbling as she made her way to the door. "Coming."

She finally threw it open and found an amused Nikolas standing there.

"Ready?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Nikolas smiled. "Come on. You look fine."

"You'd say anything to get me to move faster," she said before grabbing her purse.

Nikolas walked her down to the car. It was farther down the street so they didn't have to double park. They were half way there when Liz saw someone duck behind a building across the street. "Did you see that?"

Nikolas followed her gaze. "No, what was it?"

"I don't know. Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that I think someone was following me?"

Nikolas stopped in his tracks. "For how long?"

Elizabeth knew what he was thinking. "If it was Helena, I'm sure she would have made herself known by now. She likes grand entrances and there is no way in hell she'd let anyone else take credit for her handy work."

"You've got a point." He opened the car door for her and they got inside. His grandmother had been pretty quiet lately anyway, and downright agreeable. It was starting to freak him out.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she studied Liz's worried expression.

"Elizabeth thinks she's being followed."

"For how long?"

Liz shrugged. "A few weeks."

"And you're just saying something now?"

"I just figured that I was being over dramatic. You know I have a big imagination."

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Hey, can you meet me at Eli's in ten minutes?"

"Emily…," Jason said dramatically.

"Come on. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

Carly looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Emily needs me, Ms. Nosy."

Carly smirked. "Fine. Since it's Emily, I'll let you off the hook for dinner."

"I'll see you later."

She watched him leave, wondering what was going on. Jason hadn't been back in town for long and she had really missed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Eli's and glanced around the room, finally locating his sister in the corner. She waved and he headed back there. He wasn't surprised when he saw Elizabeth and Nikolas since the three were practically inseparable. "What's up?"

The waitress interrupted him, clearly crushing on Jason. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer."

Emily rattled off his brand and the younger woman hurried away.

Elizabeth stole as many glances as she could of Jason. She didn't blame the waitress for looking, he was so handsome. The kind of gorgeous that makes your knees weak if you look at him too long. Sighing, she glanced down at her drink. Of all people, Emily had to call the source of her biggest crush, something she hadn't admitted to anyone.

"Elizabeth thinks that she's being followed."

Jason frowned. "How long?"

Liz looked up at him. She hated that question, since she already knows what the reaction will be. "Two weeks."

"And you're just saying something now?"

Emily sat back and crossed her arms across her chest as she smirked at her friend.

"I wasn't sure."

"Why do you think they are following you?"

Jason took a minute to peruse his sister's best friend. She was cute, but had always shied away from him. He wasn't sure why, but he always felt like he needed to keep his distance as a sign of respect.

"I saw a man dart behind a building tonight. Sometimes, I feel like someone is walking behind me, but when I turn no one is there. And one day, I could have sworn someone had broken into my car because things were out of place," she said as everyone raptly listened.

The waitress put Jason's beer down and then touched his arm. "Your dinner will be right up."

"I ordered you a steak," Emily said to Jason.

"Thanks." He hadn't intended on eating with them, but he figured he might as well. "I can put a guard on you," Jason said returning his gaze to Liz.

The waitress pouted and walked away when it was clear that Jason wasn't going to pay her anymore attention.

"Is that really necessary?"

Jason shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Exactly," Emily added.

"Fine."

Emily started telling Jason about Lila's new foundation and before they knew it, the food had arrived.

The waitress put down another beer for Jason and when she had left, he noticed something was written on the napkin she had left and Nikolas chuckled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's a little forward."

Jason didn't say anything. He had no interest in the waitress. As far as he was concerned, a woman was the last thing he needed in his life right now. Most of them couldn't handle his life style and the rest were clingy and obsessive.

They ate in silence. Jason glanced at Liz and then grabbed an extra napkin and reached over and wiped her cheek, causing her to blush. "You had some sauce on your cheek."

"Jason!" someone shrieked.

"Dear God no," he said lowering his head.

"If you close your eyes, it won't make her go away," Emily quipped.

Lisa Niles was standing a few tables away with her hands on her hips.

"You don't know that," Jason said softly.

"She's still there Einstein."

Liz tried not to laugh.

"It's your fault. You shouldn't have slept with the skank."

Jason groaned. "Emily, nothing happened. I was too drunk. Do you really think I would have even been in the same room as her if I was conscious?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "God only knows. She is a blight on humanity and maybe you should think about how it felt when you realized you had stayed the night at her apartment before you drink so much again."

"Yes mom," Jason growled. Unfortunately, he had gotten drunk a few weeks ago when he first came back to town and had been stalked ever since.

Liz glanced at Nikolas who was having trouble not smiling too.

Lisa huffed and walked over to the table. "I know you heard me."

"They could hear you in Uzbekistan," Jason said exasperatedly before wiping his mouth with his napkin and throwing it down.

"Is that any way to treat the woman you love?"

Jason frowned and turned to look at her. "Are you off your medication?"

Liz started to choke on her water and Jason reached over and patted her on the back.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded as Lisa just glared at her.

Liz stood up. "I'll be right back."

Jason's eyes followed her until she reached the bathroom and then he returned his gaze to Lisa. "For the last time, we are not together. I do not want you, so stop stalking me."

She pouted. "But Jason, I love you."

Emily started laughing. "I have to give it to you Lisa, you are persistent."

Lisa glared at her. "I'll call you later after you calm down and there aren't so many haters around."

Jason's head dropped into his hands and Emily gave him a look.

"You brought this on yourself."

He rolled his eyes and then took a swig of his beer, definitely needing something stronger.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished rinsing as the door swung open.

"Keep your hands off of my man."

"It doesn't seem like Jason wants to be your man," she said before tossing a paper towel into the trash can.

"He'll come around. He just doesn't realize that he loves me yet."

"You are so pathetic." She made a move to pass her and Lisa grabbed her arm. "Let go or you will be sorry."

Most people had no idea that Liz had taken boxing and grappling lessons from Alice. The maid made sure that Elizabeth and Emily could handle themselves in case some jerk tried something nefarious.

"I'm not scared of you. I know for a fact that I could kick your ass."

Elizabeth smirked. "Try me."

Jason stood. "She's been gone too long." He hurried across the restaurant and heard a scream and ran into the bathroom. "Elizabeth!"

He froze and stared at her for a minute and then glanced down at Lisa who was knocked out on the floor.

"She shouldn't have tried to punch me," Liz said crossing her arms across her chest.

Jason's smirk elicited a small smile from her.

Emily rushed into the room and then laughed when she saw Lisa sprawled out on the floor. "Come on. Just leave her there. Nikolas paid for dinner and now he's getting the car."

They left Lisa right where she was and hurried out of the restaurant before someone called the cops.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason followed them to the mansion on his motorcycle and they met up in the boathouse.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your guard will be here any minute."

Emily wondered who Jason picked. She figured it would be OB or Francis, so when a cocky John Zacchara walked in, she was shocked.

"Elizabeth, this is John."

He smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Liz blushed and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Emily, however, was not impressed. She knew that John was a huge flirt and had seen him in action at the hospital before, so she didn't want him anywhere near Elizabeth. She glared at her brother and he looked at her blankly. "So what's the plan?"

"John will shadow Elizabeth until I can figure out who is following her."

"That's fine," Liz said.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Jason stared him down. "Focus. You are there to protect her, not hit on her."

John held his hands up. "Alright, I get it."

Elizabeth was shy so the attention she was getting was making her want to crawl under a rock. Sensing this, Jason's gaze fixed on her.

"Elizabeth, I need you to listen to what John says. I'll give you my number just in case something happens and you need to get in touch with me. Pay attention to your surroundings and the less you're out at night, the better."

"That's going to be a problem."

"Why?"

"I work late for Jax and we're in the middle of restructuring a business that he bought."

"You can't leave by yourself and if you have to be there alone, then John will have to be nearby."

"Got it."

"I'm going to have Stan monitor you via video cameras. We'll set some up if Jax doesn't already have them and we probably shouldn't meet again in public. I don't want people to know that you're familiar with me. It's for your own safety."

"Won't people know that John works for you?"

"He's new and from out of town, so no one should suspect anything."

"If someone questions you, just say he's your boyfriend," Nikolas said.

Liz and Jason stared at him.

"What?"

John grinned.

"Alright, I'll go get started and I'll be in touch. This will be our meeting place," Jason said.

Nikolas really hoped that Jason would be able to protect his friend. "John can take her home right?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll follow her when she has to go somewhere too, right?"

John nodded. "Yes." He could always drive her, but Liz looked really independent and it was probably best to let her do her normal routine.

"That's probably good in case it dies on her," Emily said.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Do not talk about her like that. She runs good."

"If you're racing a snail," Nikolas said.

Liz put her hands on her hips. "Fine, the next time you two need a ride, you can walk."

Jason's brow furrowed. "Is your car safe?"

"I just brought it and I had a mechanic look at it. Just because it's older doesn't mean it's bad."

"I didn't say it did."

"I work on cars on the side. If she has a problem, I can fix it," John said.

Liz smiled. "See, we have it under control. My Mazdarati is safe in his hands."

Jason couldn't help it and smirked.

"What? I drive it like a Maserati."

Nikolas shook his head. "Alright, I'm out of here."

"I'll walk you to your car," Emily said as she followed him.

"John, make sure you stay close to her. I'm afraid that they will get bolder."

"I will."

Liz hurried to catch up with her friends.

"If you need any money for her car, you ask me and I'll get it," Jason said.

"Okay," John said before hustling after Liz.

When Jason started to walk past the back deck, the glass door opened and Edward motioned for him to come closer.

"Yeah."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Edward gave him a knowing look. "Well, if you need my help, I really hope that you'll ask. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but if this is involving Emily or Elizabeth, I will gladly help." The Quartermaines would have made great spies, all of them were really good at eavesdropping and peeking around corners.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Thanks. Lila was about to go upstairs. Do you want to say hello?"

He nodded and followed him inside and when Lila saw him, her whole face lit up.

A/N – Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this one. Like reading your theories lol. I'm trying some unique couples this fic. Hope you'll go along with the flow.

Chapter 2

"Jason, it's so good to see you."

He gave her a rare smile, not realizing how much he missed her until he saw her smiling face. "Hello, Grandmother."

"Come sit next to me."

He sat in a chair and she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Tell me how you are."

"I'm good, just really busy."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

He shook his head and made such a negative face that it peaked her curiosity. "Why not?

After letting out a long sigh, he turned to meet her gaze. "I don't think relationships are for me."

She scowled. "Did someone hurt you again?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly Jason, you need to be careful who you let in and find a nice girl who will not only accept who you are, but also appreciate you. I know people say you have my eyes, but I think you have my heart too."

Jason's look of disbelief made her giggle. He thought she was so cute.

"I know you have to be hard in your position, but I see how you are with Emily and Michael. Don't push that side of you away, it makes you human and lovable. It's okay to have layers."

She always knew the right thing to say.

"I feel like I'm too damaged."

"To me, you are perfect just the way you are."

"You really don't want him back?" he asked referring to his old persona. Jason Quartermaine was a source of contempt and insecurity.

"I loved who you were before, but everyone changes over time. I accept that this is who you are now and while I might not like that you put yourself in danger, I trust you to come back to me because the alternative is just not acceptable."

He slightly squeezed her hand. She was getting older and he wished that her health was better. If it weren't for her and Emily, he wasn't quite sure he'd have a softer side. No matter how much life hardened him, they always found a way to draw him back to center.

"Now, what were you really doing outside?"

He chuckled at her nosiness. "Elizabeth is in trouble."

"Sweet little Elizabeth?" The younger woman had spent a lot of time at the mansion with Emily and they considered her like part of the family. She spent every holiday with them.

"Yes. She thinks she's being followed, so I put a guard on her."

"Oh my… Do you think it has something to do with the business?"

"No. I have no contact with her and I know she chats with Sonny from time to time, but they aren't really close."

"I would hate it if something happened to her. She has always been such a good friend to Emily even though she's a few years older."

"They are still very close. Emily is the one that asked me for help."

"Well, I know you will try your hardest to protect her. It's what you do best."

"I will."

She patted his hand. "Now, I won't make you stay much longer, but where have you been since I last saw you. I know you took off on your motorcycle last month. I keep tabs." She wouldn't reveal her source to Jason, but Johnny let her know that he was okay when he was gone for a prolonged period of time.

"I ended up in Brazil."

Her eyes grew big. "Tell me everything."

He talked for about fifteen minutes, giving her the highlights.

"Oh I so love hearing about your travels."

"I brought you something. I'll either give it to Emily or drop it by the next time we meet."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

She smiled. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that you think of me."

"Always." He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

He paused for a moment, letting the words wash over him. "I love you too." Sometimes he felt like her love and Emily's devotion to him were the only real things in his life. The shootings and mob craziness that revolves around him like a swirling storm, is surreal yet addicting, but when he needs to ground himself, it is Lila who reaches out and directs him like she is his compass. She is his true north and when the day comes that she leaves his world, he is scared that she'll take whatever makes him human and less robotic with her. His heart will be broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John parked the car and glanced at Liz. "When we get out, I'm going to hold your hand."

"Okay, but you don't have to come up."

"Yes, I do."

"But then they will expect you to leave."

"I know, but I'm not going to. You have a couch?"

"Yeah, but I sleep on it."

"I can sleep on the floor."

She shrugged. "It's your back's funeral."

John smirked. "I'll take my chances. I want to send a message."

"What—that I'm easy?"

He laughed. "There is nothing easy about you."

"Now you're making me sound like I'm high maintenance."

"You knew what I meant."

He grabbed a bag off the back seat and then they ascended the stairs. When they got to the top, the door was cracked open, causing John to draw his gun as he pushed her behind him. "Where's the light?"

"On the right, by the door."

His slight touch made the door creak open further and then they brushed by it as he flicked on the light. The level of destruction took them by surprise. "Grab the back of my shirt and stay behind me."

"Okay."

He led them further inside and Liz's bottom lip started to quiver as she surveyed the damage. Things were strewn everywhere and her canvases were slashed. She was very frugal and saved her money, cutting corners where she could. There was no way she could afford to replace everything right now.

He walked around the tiny studio and then called Jason.

"I'll have someone change the locks in the morning and I'll have Enzo guard it. Obviously, they were looking for something," Jason said.

"I'm going to take her to my loft for tonight. We'll figure out the rest in the morning."

"Okay. Leave her car in case they messed with it."

"Will do."

Tears flowed down Elizabeth's cheeks in a steady stream. "I don't have much and they've ruined it." Her voice sounded shaky and vulnerable as she struggled to hold it together. She had lost everything and would have to start all over. While she has done that in the past, she was finally in a better place and it was dredging up emotions she had long shoved down.

He looked at her tenderly, but realized he had to rein her back in because they needed to get to his place quickly. "Stuff can be replaced, but you can't be. Jason will have someone clean it up in the morning and change your locks. They won't get in here again."

She couldn't imagine ever feeling safe in her apartment again. They had tainted everything and she wondered if she could ever feel at peace inside these walls again.

"Find something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow and then we'll go."

She wiped her face as she nodded and quickly pieced together an outfit and some pajamas. After some searching, they located her toothbrush and some other toiletries. Enzo knocked on the door to let them know he was there and then they headed to Johnny's place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They entered the loft and Liz was impressed by the size and design. It was huge compared to her living space.

John noted her expression. "It's not mine. My sister rented it, but she's in Italy."

"I've always wanted to go there."

"I love it there. By the way, there's only one bed. You can have it and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Elizabeth, it's okay. The couch is fine. Take a load off and I'll get you some water."

She sat and then blew out a harsh breath as she rubbed the top of her thighs. It was scary to think that someone could have done so much damage to her apartment. What if she had been in it? Just the thought of it made her want to scream, hating that it made her feel so helpless.

"Here," he said handing it to her. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-one in November."

"I'm twenty-five," he said before taking a sip of his beer. "You have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No—um—guys don't really go for me."

His brow raised. "Why? Because they are crazy? You're beautiful."

She nervously wrung her hands together. "I guess I don't see myself like that."

"Let me tell you how I see you. Your eyes are gorgeous and there is a sweetness about you with a little hint of mischievousness that makes men wonder what you are thinking and the fact that you are oblivious to your appeal makes you even more attractive."

She blushed. "Thank you for saying that. I'll make sure Jason gives you a bonus."

John leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees. "Trust me, Jason is not paying me for what I just said and in case you are worried, I'm not going to hit on you all the time. It wouldn't be professional."

She smiled, noting he had left himself a little leeway with his statement. Her self-esteem was a little fragile because she was a little chubby in high school and was teased, but that weight had fallen off and with or without it, she still felt a little self-conscious.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

He turned on the television and they got situated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz went to work and Jax called her into his office.

"Why has there been a guy sitting in the lobby for the last hour?"

"Um, he's watching over me. His name is John."

"Are you in trouble?" He was feeling a little affronted that she hadn't come to him.

"I think someone is following me, so for now I have a guard."

Jax sat back in his chair and studied her for a moment. "How serious is this?"

"I honestly don't know."

He mental note to call his brother Jerry and have him look into it since he was very good with security. "Will you let me know if you need my help."

"Yes."

"I can't lose you Elizabeth. This office wouldn't run right without you."

"Thank you for saying that." Jax had always been really good to her and very protective, so she considered him a friend.

"Can I have his number just in case?"

"I'll text it to you."

"Alright. Are you ready to get to work?"

"I am."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason hurried up the stairs to Liz's apartment and surveyed the damage. The fact that she could have been hurt was really pissing him off. Anyone who targeted women were pricks in his book.

Johnny O. sighed. "This was sloppy. It wasn't a professional."

"What the hell were they looking for?"

"I don't know. This makes no sense. What could Elizabeth Webber have in her possession that someone would follow her around and ransack her apartment?"

"They think she has something and we're going to have to try and figure out what."

Johnny shifted. "I have some cleaners coming. We'll replace what we can. It looks like she stretched the canvases by hand, so I'll get some more and just have someone at the art school show me what else to buy."

"How do you know so much about art?"

"I've dated a few art students in my day."

"You mean stalked them."

Johnny smirked. "Don't be a hater." He watched his friend brush some hair out of his eyes. When Jason came back from South America, he was thicker and was in even better shape. It made him look more formidable and a little older. He had also let his hair grow out and it was hard getting used to.

"How is Siobhan?"

"Hotter than ever."

"I still can't understand a damn thing either one of you say when you're together."

"Not my fault your Gaelicly challenged."

Jason ran his hand through his hair as he perused the room again. "I'm worried that this is going to get worse before it gets better."

"You know, you're probably going to have to be seen with her if that happens. It might be the only way to protect her."

"I know. It's the last thing I want because then she'll be a target for other reasons."

"Well, for now, we'll see how it works with JZ. I ran a background check on Elizabeth, hoping it might help." The information had shocked him, but it wasn't really relevant. "Do you want to know what I found?"

Jason couldn't imagine that is it could be that much. "Is it bad?"

Johnny nodded.

The confused look on Jason was met with a sad one from Johnny.

"If it's not relevant then I don't want to know. Her life has already been turned upside down. If she wants me to know, she'll tell me."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax popped his head through the doorway of his office. "You hungry?"

Liz perked up. "I could eat."

"Good. You're coming with me and Olivia to dinner."

Liz made a face. "You sure? I don't want to be a third wheel." She liked Olivia, but she didn't want to interrupt their time together. They both were workaholics.

"I'm very sure, besides, I invited someone else."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Are you really trying to play matchmaker again after the last disaster?"

Jaz grinned sheepishly. "I thought Pete was nice."

"He was nice, but he just boring and liked to talk about himself all the time."

"That is because he's proud of his accomplishments."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. This is the last time."

"Fine, you have my word." He just wanted her to be happy like he was. After all she had been through, she deserved it.

Olivia got out of the elevator and then approached them. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm great. How is the restaurant?"

"Packed. I'm so busy, it's ridiculous, but I love it."

Olivia is a great cook and Liz loves going to her Italian restaurant.

Jax gave her a quick peck. "Let's go eat."

They headed upstairs as they chatted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked at Johnny sarcastically as Siobhan laughed.

"Come on, didn't you miss glaring at him?" she asked.

"I guess."

He glanced towards the elevators and watched Elizabeth enter the room. JZ nonchalantly stepped out of the next elevator and headed to the bar. While he wouldn't order alcohol, he needed some kind of cover so had the bartender bring him a soda.

Siobhan followed his gaze. "Johnny told me what happened to her apartment. She's so nice. I don't understand why anyone would target her."

"Me either."

"I have something that I need to tell you and it's going to piss you off. You want the news before or after dinner?"

He stared for a moment, trying to read her, and finally he gave up and said, "Before."

"I was in the boutique earlier trying to buy a present for my sister's birthday and Lisa Niles was in there telling the clerk that she had a hot date with you tonight. She said you were her boyfriend."

"Would I go to hell if I ended her?" Jason asked, making them laugh.

"I don't think God would hold that against you," Johnny said.

Jason stood. "I'll be right back."

JZ watched him approach and then looked the other way when Jason stood beside him and asked for a beer.

"Is she okay?"

JZ answered without averting his gaze. "Yeah. Do you want her to stay with me indefinitely?"

"Probably better that way. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to go back to her place, but you never know. Everything should be cleaned up and in place by tomorrow." He had gotten Emily to help him replace some of the clothes. He also had them rearrange it so she could have a space in the corner for a real bed and still have a small couch. The studio was way too small in his opinion.

"Don't let her out of your sight. If she goes to the bathroom, I'll send Siobhan with her."

"Okay."

Carly swept into the room and immediately spotted Jason and he met her half way. She gave him a hug. "How are things going?"

"Good."

"Michael is spending the weekend in Pennsylvania with AJ."

Jason nodded. He really wasn't close with his brother, but they had a truce. AJ had made every effort to give up alcohol and moved a state over, running another ELQ office. Edward left him alone for the most part, but only because Jason said he wouldn't cut his grandfather out of his life if he left his brother alone. He even gave Jason access to his trust. Michael deserved to have both of his parents be there for him without interference. Although Carly had cheated on Jason with Sonny, they had put it behind them. Jason never forgot and as a result, they weren't as close as they used to be, but Carly wasn't willing to give him up completely.

"Who are you here with?"

"Siobhan and Johnny."

"Oh okay, I'm working so I guess I'll talk to you later."

He nodded and took his seat just in time to watch a harried looking Patrick Drake approach Liz's table and shake Jax's hand and he wondered if Elizabeth was on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Thanks for reading. Re: writing a story about current nuJason being fake, I did one like that. It's called Blink of an Eye. That's actually the only scenario that would make me write about current GH because Jason isn't Jason anymore and I hate NuJason and I ain't feeling Liz either. This is why I stay in fanfic. It's safer lol.

Chapter 3

Liz smiled. "Hi."

Patrick grinned. "If I had known it was you, I would have made sure that I was on time."

"So, you know each other?" Jax asked.

"This is our second blind date," Liz said.

"Obviously, it's meant to be," Patrick said wickedly.

Olivia chuckled at the look on Liz's face.

"In your own mind."

Jax wasn't sure if they liked each other or not.

"My mind is a work of art, so I'll take that as a compliment."

While Patrick is very cocky, Olivia thinks he is funny and nice and wonders if it could work.

JZ wasn't impressed. He was very aware of Patrick's reputation as was Jason.

Liz laughed loudly and Jason was a little irked that she was possibly falling for Patrick's charms.

She got up and Siobhan did the same and followed her at a distance. When Elizabeth came out of the stall and went to the sink, she was met with a smile.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm great. I couldn't help but notice that Patrick joined you for dinner."

Liz sighed. "That was Jax's doing?"

"What? You don't like him?"

"He's fun, but I'm really not his type. My legs tend to shut when he's around and that probably insults his ego."

Siobhan laughed.

"Will you give Jason a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell him he can stop looking so worried. I'm fine and he's just going to get early wrinkles." She snuck a look at him every chance she got.

Siobhan grinned. "I will pass along the message."

They left and Siobhan laid a kiss on Johnny before sitting. "She told me to give you a message."

Jason's brow rose.

"Stop worrying because you're going to get early wrinkles from all that scowling."

Jason put his beer down. "She said that?"

"Well, maybe not exactly, but that was the gist of it."

"I think she's onto something," Johnny said.

Jason glanced at Liz who gave him a slight smile before looking away. "What about Patrick?"

"Jax is trying to set them up, but Liz isn't feeling it."

He took another sip of his beer, feeling strangely proud of her and slightly relieved.

Lisa got off the elevator and Jason groaned.

"Hide me."

Siobhan frowned although she was slightly amused that Jason, the big—bad enforcer cowered every time he saw Lisa. "I can take her to the bathroom and drown her in the toilet if you like."

"That's my girl," Johnny said. He had trained her well. It was the price to pay if you were going to be seriously involved with anyone in the mob. Being able to defend yourself was paramount.

"I'd pay to see that," Jason added.

Liz's head tilted as she watched Lisa saunter over to Jason with a very short dress on that left little to the imagination.

Patrick craned his neck to see her. "Damn."

"She's a crazy stalker, so if I were you, I'd look the other way," Liz said.

"Duly noted."

Jax was disappointed. He sucked at matchmaking and they had made it clear that they had no interest in dating each other seriously. His mission to set up his favorite employee had completely failed. Olivia soothingly rubbed his back, after spying his defeated expression.

Jason's face was downright glacial as he stared at Lisa. "I'm having dinner with my friends. What do you want?"

She ignored his attitude and went to sit in the chair next to him.

Siobhan stood. "Take your hand off that chair or I'll break it," she growled.

Lisa was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Jason can have dinner with whomever he wants."

"I didn't ask you," Jason said.

"Look, I'm not giving up on us. Why can't you just get to know me a little better?"

Johnny groaned.

"There was never an "us" and the answer is no, so turn back around and go home."

"Do you like my dress? I bought it just for you."

Jason gaze didn't falter. "Do you think I haven't seen legs before? Go!"

She pouted and then walked away, even more determined to find a way into Jason's heart. When she spotted Liz and stopped, Jason almost jumped to his feet, but Johnny held up his hand for him to stop.

"Look who it is," Lisa said.

"Let me guess, Jason didn't want to see you."

Lisa glared. "He's busy, that's all."

Liz smirked and Lisa wanted to snatch her face off. She stomped away and then tripped on purpose, falling to the floor.

Much to her chagrin, Patrick and Jax jumped up to assist.

"She is a total train wreck," Siobhan muttered.

Lisa held her ankle as she cried. "I need Jason."

Olivia and Liz rolled their eyes.

Patrick walked over to the other table. "She hurt her ankle and she wants you."

Jason stood, making Lisa think that her ruse was working. "Johnny, I will cover for you Saturday so you can have the day off if you handle this for me."

Siobhan smiled. "Take the deal."

"Alright," Johnny said getting up and walking over to Lisa.

"You need to slip out the back," Siobhan said.

"Good idea."

Lisa wasn't happy that Johnny came to her aid instead of Jason, but in her mind, that meant that Jason cared a little bit and it gave her hope.

Carly watched the drama from across the room and plotted her next move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz read the instructions that John gave her and quickly said her goodbyes and went upstairs. She knocked on the suite door and was surprised to see Jason when it swung open, but she gathered her wits and hurried inside. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about your apartment."

He motioned for her to sit so she plopped down onto the couch. "Everything should be cleaned up by tomorrow night. I had them install a new door, so you'll need a new key." He handed it to her. "We replaced as much as we could."

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't worry about that."

"Can I move back in?" She was scared that if she didn't go back there soon, she never would.

Jason shifted and then started to pace. "Well, I think it might be better for you to stay with John for a while. Are you okay with that?" He stopped to meet her gaze.

She was more than okay with that because she didn't think she was ready to be alone yet. Quickly, she hid her emotions and tried to give the situation a positive spin. "I'm trying to think of it like an adventure. John is nice and it's kind of cool having someone around you can depend on."

Jason had already sensed her fear and wondered if there was more to it then Elizabeth was letting on. "I'm sorry you have to be away from your home. Hopefully, we can figure out what is going on soon, so you can go back to your life."

Their eyes locked for a minute before Liz blushed, unnerved by his intensity and then look away, completely stumping him.

There was a knock on the door and he let Nikolas and Emily inside. The girls hugged and Jason and Nik took a seat.

"So, rumor has it that you had a hot date tonight."

Liz groaned. "Doesn't anyone mind their own business in this town?"

Emily grinned. "I think that you know the answer to that."

"Have you found any leads?" Jason asked. Her date was the last thing that he wanted to think about.

Nikolas shook his head. "No. The car was impounded and no one picked it up, that is how it ended up at the auction. The only owner was an older woman who died two years ago. After that, it's not clear what happened to it. The title was still in her name when you purchased it. She had a son, but he was killed in a car accident a month ago."

Liz frowned. That sounded really suspect.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll get wrinkles," Jason said, repeating the words she had said about him earlier.

Emily and Liz's attention snapped to him and then Liz chuckled as a confused Emily watched them silently communicate. Jason didn't have a sense of humor ninety-nine percent of the time, so it was always a shock when he did. It hadn't always been that way, but Carly cheating and then his failed relationship with Robin had started to change him and Emily noticed that he was closing himself off more.

"Well, maybe they were using my Mazdaratti for something bad."

"Certainly no one would guess that," Nik quipped.

"Be nice," Liz said.

"We combed the car and found nothing," Jason said.

"Then they think that she has whatever they are looking for," Nikolas said.

"Maybe they'll just give up," Emily said.

Jason really wished that were true. "I don't think they will. They've been following her for weeks and then broke into her apartment. Next will be direct contact and that is what we need to avoid." His phone rang.

"Where are you?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"We got word that Alcazar might be heading this way."

Jason almost groaned."I'll worry about it when he shows up. There's nothing I can do now." He walked into the bedroom.

"We have three shipments next week," Sonny said impatiently.

"I know, but we have enough coverage."

Sensing his enforcer's frustration, Sonny changed the subject. "I'm cooking some pasta tomorrow night. You in?"

"I'll let you know." He ended the call and then went back inside.

Nik and Emily stayed for another half hour and left.

Jason read a text message and then returned his phone to his pocket. "John needs to run an errand so we're stuck here for a while."

"That's fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

Liz studied him for a moment. "Sure."

"Are you afraid of me?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Not really."

"You always seemed to shy away, so I thought that maybe I intimidated you."

"You were quiet, so I didn't think you were much of a talker."

"I'm not. I mean, it's easier with some people like Emily and Lila."

"Lila is my favorite Quartermaine, but don't tell Emily."

Jason slightly smiled. "They are my top two."

Liz tucked her leg under her. "Do you like working for Sonny?"

"For the most part, but I like it more when I get to travel."

"I really like your motorcycle."

"Ever been on one?"

"Who me? No. I don't get out much."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"I like to paint and Jax keeps me really busy."

"Do you like your job?"

"I love it. Jax is really nice and I'm learning a lot."

"If you could do something else, what would you do?"

Liz smiled. "That's easy. I would paint and possibly teach art. I would also love to travel and paint, but there aren't too many jobs with those requirements."

"Sometimes, you have to make your own way."

"Is that what you've done?"

"After the accident, everything changed and I struggled to fit in. Sonny accepted me as is and I've been with him ever since. I'm good at it and I think I'm addicted to the danger at this point."

Jason was an interesting person and Elizabeth wanted to learn everything she could about him.

"Am I asking too many questions?" She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"No. You're fine. Surprisingly, I don't mind."

There was a knock on the door and Jason let Johnny O. inside.

"Hi," Liz said smiling.

"Hello beautiful. How's it going?"

Liz knew him from the diner. "Good."

"I really miss seeing you at Kelly's."

"That's because I know your order by heart."

"While that is true, you do have a great smile too."

Liz blushed. Johnny is gorgeous and she always enjoyed seeing him every day.

Jason seriously didn't like Johnny's flirting. "What's up?"

"We followed a suspicious car that was outside the hotel, but ended up losing him due to a police car. They are getting bolder."

Liz wrung her hands together nervously, a movement both men caught.

"Do you just have work tomorrow?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. I was going to stop at Kelly's for breakfast though."

"That's fine as long as John is with you. What time?" Jason wanted to be in the area.

"7:00." She needed to be at work early for a phone call.

"Alright."

"JZ is downstairs. I told him to come up in a few minutes."

"You okay?" Jason asked, noticing that Liz was fretting.

She brushed a few curls back. "Yes. This is just very cloak and dagger and I'm not used to it, but I can handle it." She had been through worse.

Jason could hear the strength in her words and could tell she meant it. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to her. She was easy to talk to and very nice, but it went a little deeper than that and he wondered if she would ever want to be with someone like him. Shaking the thoughts away, he concentrated on the task at hand. She needed to feel safe and be protected and that was more important than anything else at the moment. He stood and held out his hand and she slightly smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her up, both noting the slight charge they felt at the contact.

Johnny watched them with fascination. Clearly Elizabeth was having some kind of effect on Jason. Sure he was good at hiding emotions, but every once in a while Jason would softened his expression and was kind of sweet to her. Just that thought almost made Johnny hurl. Jason Morgan was never sweet. The way Liz fidgeted and blushed occasionally pretty much sealed it that she was game. It was going to be interesting watching them hopefully grow closer. Jason deserved some happiness and Johnny really liked Liz. He was going to have to talk to his girl about this development.

John knocked on the door and Johnny opened it and was met with a grin.

"Hey."

"Come on in."

Jason glanced in John's direction and then turned his attention back to Liz. "Be extra careful tomorrow at Kelly's. Pay attention to your surroundings and stick close to John."

"I will."

They stared at each other a little too long, making John's head tilt as it clicked that maybe his charge was a little enamored with Jason and the feeling might be mutual. How in the world did the quiet, intense man get women so easily? He wasn't sure if he should be impressed or feel insulted that Liz didn't find him attractive in that way.

Johnny saw the look on his face and chuckled before shoving him slightly. Their gaze connected and John laughed.

Jason looked over at them and wondered what was so amusing as Liz grabbed her purse.

"Bye."

She noted his soft smile and returned it, taking a few more seconds to memorize his face. "See you later."

They left and Johnny and Jason discussed some business for a while and then headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz and John walked into Kelly's and she was immediately swallowed up into a hug.

"I missed you so much," Felicia said.

Liz grinned. Felicia had become like a mom to her when she had worked there and she had missed her too. "Ditto."

"Sit. How are things going in corporate America and who is that hottie you walked in with?"

Liz grinned. "That is John and he is single."

Felicia openly perused him. "He's probably a little too young for me."

John smiled. Felicia was older than him, but she was hot and the look she had given him didn't go unnoticed. He had been with older women before and liked it because they knew what they were doing and just had a more self-confident air to them. He would definitely hit that.

Felicia's eyes danced wickedly as she smiled back. His smile lit up the room and was infectious.

Liz looked between them and chuckled and then waved John closer.

"Hey."

"John, this is Felicia Jones."

He took her hand kissed the top of it. "It's very nice to meet you."

Her eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

"Old enough."He could tell by the saucy look on her face that his answer wasn't going to cut it. "I'm twenty-five."

Felicia seemed to be processing that when the door flew open and her daughters Maxie, fifteen, and Georgie, thirteen, ran towards her.

"Hey mom," Maxie said before looking over at John. "And hello to you too."

Georgie gave her a hip check, making Maxie smack her on the arm as she steadied herself.

"Girls, have a seat or you'll be late."

"Hi Liz," Georgie said with a smile.

"Yeah, hi," Maxie added.

"Hello." Liz got along with the girls very well. She found that Maxie could be a little obnoxious at times and precocious, so she was more friendly with Georgie.

The girls sat at a table near the door and Felicia looked at John again. "Those are my daughters and I'm thirty-four. I think I'm too old for you." She had been divorced from her husband since the girls were younger and they had done just fine on their own, but she was itching to date again.

"Nine years isn't an issue for me, but if you need to think about it then I'll give you some time."

"Mom!" Maxie said impatiently.

"I have to go. I'll get back to you."

Liz smiled. "Well, look at you, Casanova."

He sat next to her. "She's hot. You seem really close."

"We are. She has always been there for me and has watched out for me. It's hard finding people like that anymore. Most seem to want to cut you down, not help you. She's the one that encouraged me to take the job with Jax."

"Well, I'm glad she has your back." John could see the sadness in her eyes and it made him want to hurt someone. He had already grown fond of his charge and eventually, he was going to find out who had hurt the sweet woman sitting across from him and hopefully be able to do something about it.

Felicia handed Elizabeth a muffin and two cups of coffee. "Tell Jasper I said hello."

Liz chuckled. "I will." No one but Felicia ever called Jax by his real name and she just did it to mess with him because Jax didn't like it.

John held the door open for her and when they walked outside, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for all the comments. I appreciate it! * Guest – sorry re: Gejo. I don't normally write Maxie and Georgie their real age, but decided to do something different. * Cara – Thanks!

Chapter 4

Lisa pulled her door open and was surprised to see Carly who abruptly pushed by her. "What are you doing?"

Carly spun around to face her. "You need to back off little girl."

Lisa shut the door and crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't realize that you owned Jason."

"I will own your ass if you don't leave him be. He doesn't want you. Are you deaf?"

Lisa smiled. "I'm surprised you had the audacity to ask that considering you never listen to him."

Carly's jaw clenched. The bitch was too smart for her own good. "What will it take for you to leave town?"

"Nothing you could give me. Look, I'm going to be with Jason and then you're going to have to be nice to me, so just get used to it."

Carly's blood pressure was boiling. "Jason is mine. Get it? Mine! So keep your grubby hands off of him."

Lisa grinned. "Does Sonny know that you're obsessed with his enforcer? Are you this passionate about your husband or do you think of Jason when you're yelling out Sonny's name?"

Carly smacked Lisa hard, causing her head to recoil and quickly jerk forward again.

"Never touch me again or you will live to regret it."

There was something about the crazy look in Lisa's eyes that disturbed Carly, so she decided to retreat. As she brushed by, making Lisa take a step back, she paused for a moment and their eyes locked. "If you try to lay a hand on me, Sonny will make sure that you suffer and you won't live to regret it."

Lisa rolled her eyes and the locked the door after it slammed shut. "Bitch."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason headed towards Kelly's. The sun warmed his skin and he was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth. Quickly, his smile faded as he watched as she and John walked outside and then two men popped out from an alley, ambushing them and he broke out into a run, hoping he could get there in time.

Felicia heard someone scream and grabbed her phone and told the girls to go to the office. She called 911 as she ran to the window and reported what happened. Liz was lying on the ground with blood trickling down her face and John was in battle with two men. Felicia ran to the back and got a shotgun and then threw open the door and shot it into the air, right as one of the men took advantage of the distraction and hit John on the back of the head. One of them started to grab Elizabeth and then saw Jason out of the corner of his eye and they made a run for it.

Felicia ran towards them and told Jason she had called for help.

"Listen, Elizabeth is in danger. I have to get her out of here. Can you just tell them that they were trying to mug John?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes, just go." She didn't know what was going on, but there was no way she wanted Elizabeth hurt any further. Now where Jason fit into all of this, she didn't know, but she was smart enough not to judge without getting all of the facts. She could hear sirens and they were close.

Jason picked up Elizabeth. "I will."

"You don't have time, please follow me."

Jason nodded and they went back inside. Thankfully, the other patrons had run out the back and the girls were out of sight. She grabbed some keys and they hurried upstairs and she led them into a room.

"Stay here and do not open this door unless you hear my voice."

"Thanks."

Jason carefully laid Liz down as the lock turned in the door and then he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and then wiped her brow. When the men had jumped them, she had crashed to the ground and was knocked out. After accessing her cut, which thankfully wasn't bad, he watched as her chest moved up in down, as if it would stop should he looked away. She started to stir and then scream, but Jason put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Shhh, the cops are downstairs. Are you okay?"

She nodded as his hand slowly retreated. Their eyes were locked and she noted that he looked really tired. "John?"

"He was knocked out. Felicia is with him right now."

Her eyes closed as tears sprang into them and then she began to recall every detail, the hitch in John's breathing, being shoved to the ground, and then giving in to the darkness that surrounded her before flashing to something in her memory even more sinister. "It was so scary."

"I know, but you're okay. Try to sit up." He didn't like the look in her eyes.

She did and then wiped her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For crying." She was trembling and no matter how hard she tried to quell her fear, her body had no intention of stopping.

He knelt in front of her and grasped her hands. "It's okay. I understand. You're not used to the violence."

She gazed at him soulfully, ignoring his last comment. "Don't you ever wish that you weren't?"

He nodded. "Sometimes I would love to just be normal, but that isn't in my cards. You don't deserve to be exposed to any of this. You're a good person."

"And you aren't?" She swallowed languidly as Jason let go of all pretense and showed her his vulnerability. His beautiful blue eyes slightly darkened as he mulled her question.

"No. I've done bad things. It's too late for me. This is the life that I chose, but when I meet someone like you, it does make me wish that I could go back and do things differently."

She let out the breath she was holding. He is such a beautiful man and she hates that he is so twisted, but what she really wants is to show him that he deserved happiness too, but she didn't know how. Jason was someone who made up his mind and that was that. He's very black and white and she wasn't sure how to approach that. Her hand reached out and then pressed against his heart, sending a jolt of energy through his body. "I don't think you're a bad person. You feel and hurt just like everyone else does. Your job doesn't have to define you. It's just an aspect of your life."

"But it really is my whole life. It permeates everything and that means anyone around me is in danger. I worry about my family every day—that they will be targeted because of my choices."

"That's a heavy burden to bear, but I don't think they are willing to give you up just because you work for Sonny."

"I know." The importance of that statement wasn't lost on him, but it still changed nothing. "I just want to get you through this without being damaged, so you can go back to your life."

Their eyes were in a duel as they silently conveyed their attraction. "What—what if I don't want to?"

The look of shock on his face nearly took her breath away. Sadly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several minutes earlier

Felicia pulled up her gun as an officer ran inside.

"Drop your weapon," Ronny yelled as Mac barreled inside behind him.

Felicia lowered it. "Are they gone?"

Mac rushed towards her and took it from her. "What the hell happened?"

Her eyes slightly filled with tears as she played the role she needed to. She had already told the girls that they couldn't mention that Elizabeth was here or she'd punish them for life. "I heard something outside, so I made the girls go to the office so they wouldn't see anything. I grabbed the gun and looked out of the window and saw two men jumping another man. I think his name is John. He had just left."

Mac made her sit down because she looked a little shaky.

"I fired the gun into the air and they looked up at me and then ran away."

Ronnie checked out the kitchen and then walked back outside.

"Is John okay?"

A few seconds later, Ronnie came back inside and helped John to a chair.

Felicia jumped up and grabbed a first aid kit and ran to his side. "Where are you hurt?"

"My ego and the back of my head."

Felicia smirked and then parted his hair and found a bump. "Are you dizzy at all?"

"No. It's just throbbing." He closed his eyes as she wiped it with peroxide.

"You probably should get yourself checked out."

He gazed into her beautiful eyes, getting lost in the moment. "I'm fine."

Mac's eyes narrowed and Ronnie chuckled.

"He's got game."

"He needs to keep his hands to himself." He had always watched out for Felicia and the girls. In fact, until recently, they had lived with him.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're not going anywhere."

He tried to figure out why she was looking at him so strangely, but decided that she probably knew where Liz was so he'd play along. At least he was hoping that she wasn't taken.

Mac approached them. "I'll take his statement and then I'll go. Felicia, if you could give a description to Ronnie, we can get out of your hair."

"Okay."

Mac offered to drop the girls off at school instead of having them take the bus, so she said goodbye and then helped John go upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked to the door to assist them.

"I'm fine."

"Sit," Jason said.

Liz looked up at Felicia who was watching them curiously. "Someone has been following me and Jason had John look after me. This is the first time they have tried to abduct me and we don't know why."

"I see and you didn't go to the police?"

"With what? I have no proof or answers."

Felicia folded her arms across her chest. "So, you work for Jason?"

John nodded. "Yes. I'm a guard."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "How much danger do you think she's in?"

"We're not sure, but I'm not taking any chances. Today can't happen again," Jason said.

"I agree. I won't say anything to Mac, but if she disappears, all bets are off and I'm calling in the cavalry." She'd find Frisco and make him help. Liz had been hurt before and she'd do anything she could to keep her safe.

"Fair enough," Jason said.

"He's not going anywhere. I'll look after him for the next few hours and make sure that he doesn't have a concussion."

John started to protest, but Felicia wasn't having it.

Jason smirked. "Alright, I'll take Elizabeth with me."

"Do you think that's smart?" John asked.

"Maybe if I'm seen with her, then that might make them back off a little. I'm not trying to have a repeat of today."

Felicia agreed. "He's right. We have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Okay."

Jason led Liz downstairs and out the back. They slipped down an alley and then he led her through a warehouse and grabbed a helmet out of his office.

Liz's eyes grew wide. "You're taking me on your bike?"

"It's all I have with me." He could have easily borrowed a car, but he wasn't feeling it.

She grinned. "Awesome."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and then helped her put it on and gave her some instructions before he took off and headed out of town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny tried to call Jason and was pissed that he wasn't answering his phone, so he called Johnny who walked into his office several minutes later.

"Yeah boss?"

"Where is Jason?"

Johnny's face remained neutral. "He went for a ride."

Sonny rolled his eyes. It could be hours before Jason returned. "What set him off?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed fine. Sometimes, he just likes to get away. You know how antsy he can get."

Sonny sat back in his chair. "He's different this time around. I don't feel like he wants to be here anymore."

Johnny sat. "He's been through a lot the last four years and sometimes it takes a toll on you. Give him some space." Both Johnny and Jason were enforcers and Johnny had come to love Jason like a brother. He had taught him everything he knew mainly for his safety. Jason was raw and a little wild in the beginning and Johnny had taken him under his wing and instructed him on harnessing his energy and turning his anger into fuel. As a result, Jason was already feared and had a lethal reputation.

"If Lorenzo decides to move, we need to be ready. We'll need Jason."

Johnny had always tried not to be offended by Sonny's hard on for Jason. It was almost like he saw the other man as a threat, so he tried to keep him under his thumb and put him in his place. When his boss had slept with Carly and Jason saw them, it had totally blindsided the younger man and he was injured as a result. Robin had found him shot in the snow and had nursed him back to health. That had initiated a second go round of their relationship which later ended because she just didn't want the violence in her life. After that, Jason's entire demeanor changed and he lost his lightness. Johnny figured that he just decided to close off instead of being hurt again. That's all he knew, hurt and pain and that is why his apparent interest in Elizabeth made Johnny hopeful that just maybe she was the one that could change that.

"We'll be ready with or without him."

Sonny was in no mood to stroke Johnny's ego. "Just find him and get him back here."

Johnny nodded and left. There was no way in hell that he was going to interrupt Jason. Elizabeth needed him right now and needed to go check on John to make sure he was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled into a long driveway and then parked in front of a small cabin.

Liz jumped off and practically ripped her helmet off. "That was so awesome!"

He chuckled at her exuberance and then held out of his hand. "Come on. We'll hide out here and I'll take you back in the morning."

She took it and then gasped. "Jax!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure John or Felicia will handle it."

She followed him to the door and Jason put his thumb up to a scanner and then they were let in. He flicked on a light.

Her eyes perused the room. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really. I was here about a month ago though. I just need to get off the grid sometimes."

"I understand that. It's nice."

He shrugged. "It's enough. You thirsty?"

"Sure. I'll have some water."

He grabbed two bottles out of the fridge. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

They sat on the couch and then Jason gathered his courage and began to talk. "I'm not very good at relationships. People tend to leave me because of my job and then I'm left all alone. I just—"

"—don't' want to get hurt. I understand."

"I want to be honest and I also need to know something. Do you like me more than friends, Elizabeth?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're pleased with Jason putting it out there.

Chapter 5

Liz blushed and then stood and went over to the window. "Yes." She slowly turned to gage his response. It was time that she fought for what she wanted. For so long, she had done what was safe and now, she wanted the exact opposite. Pushing fear aside, she licked her lips and then added to her statement. "I've had a crush on you for the last three years."

Jason mouth slightly dropped open. "How is that possible? You totally avoided me."

"I know. I didn't think you'd like someone like me. I mean Robin is nice, but she's also angsty and her parents are spies. I'm just Elizabeth."

He stood, wondering why she was so hard on herself, and then moved closer before letting doubt seep in as he stopped and shut his eyes, unsure if he should even be having this conversation with her. There would be no going back.

She touched his arm and they felt the connection. "Talk to me, Jason."

His eyes snapped open and the emotion they projected momentarily threw her. "Maybe you being you is enough. I just don't want my life to end up destroying yours. I never thought you'd like someone like me. I noticed you, but thought I scared you so I backed off." She was right about Robin. Because of Stone, she was a little darker and he had plenty of that because of his past. It didn't mean they were right for each other though. Despite whatever was weighing her down, Elizabeth has a light that makes her stand out more than most and Jason is very drawn to it.

Her hand slid down his arm and she grabbed his and then blushed. "Are you willing to try?"

He was silent for a long moment. Since the accident, he had mainly cared about everyone else and mostly ignored what he wanted. As much as he wanted to try, the fear he felt was palpable.

Sensing his discomfort, she pushed forward. "I'm scared too. For years I have been hiding and haven't dated a lot. Maybe my obsession for you was an excuse to not let anyone else in, and I have this problem with not feeling like I'm enough. It's hard for me to believe that someone like you would want me."

His other hand lifted and his calloused tips touched her cheek. In that moment, he just wanted her to know that she was enough and he truly needed to hurt whoever made her feel that way. "I guess we both feel the same way and for once, I'm going to be selfish." Throwing caution to the wind, his head dipped down and his lips brushed against hers, sending a shiver throughout their bodies. Once, twice more he repeated the motion and then Elizabeth threw caution to the wind and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had. She had waited so long to see what his kiss would feel like. Jason was surprised by her boldness, but turned on never the less and drew her body closer as he ravished her mouth. After a few minutes, a slight smacking noise filled the air as he pulled back and stared at her swollen lips.

"That was some first kiss," she said breathlessly. It was more than she had ever imagined and she wanted to do it again and again.

"The best ever."

"Again."

He smiled and then kissed her reverently, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he wanted her. When he had kissed her thoroughly, he pulled back and leaned his head against hers, wishing they didn't have to leave and go back to the real world.

Her arms encircled his waist and then her head fell to his chest. He was stirring up feelings she never knew she had and Liz couldn't believe that she had finally kissed the object of her obsession.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason walked hand in hand through the woods to a clearing.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah."

Slowly they made their way to the ridge and just took in all the beauty that surrounded them.

"What happens when we get back?"

Jason pulled her back into his chest as he leaned against a tree. "You'll go back to Johnny's. It's just the safest place for you right now. Adding Jason's Morgan girlfriend to your list would probably just add to the mayhem."

She smirked and turned around. "Is that what you want me to be?"

His eyes softened as he grabbed her hips. "Eventually… At least that is where I'm hoping this will lead to. Will you be okay with that?"

"More than okay, but I'm worried that once you have to listen to me ramble endlessly and realize I tend to sleep crazily, that you'll tire of me and—."

Her words were cut off by his mouth until they finally had to separate.

"I don't think that is going to happen and I look forward to watching you sleep."

She blushed. "It's your funeral."

Jason smiled and she decided it was her new favorite thing. "I'll take my chances, you probably only weigh about a hundred pounds. I think I can contain you."

She shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Do I get to sleep with you tonight? There's only one bed."

He watched as lust and fear flickered in her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to make love to you."

"What? You're just going to drive me crazy?" Her hand clamped over her mouth and Jason chuckled.

"Now I'm going to have to kiss it better." He removed her offending digits and gently kissed her lips. "Better?"

"Uh huh." He was so hot and had just made her melt.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He needed to know what he was working with.

"No."

Seeing the apprehensive look in his eyes she started to panic. "But I'm a fast learner and I'll be willing to practice."

Jason eyes smoldered. "You're going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

She smiled as her cheeks flushed red. "I'm gonna try."

He growled and kissed her torridly, making her knees give out slightly.

She pretended to fan herself afterwards as she tried to slow her breathing. "I'm going to need lots of practice."

"I think you are doing just fine, but I'm willing to help."

"That's good to know."

Her eyes flickered mischievously and she shoved him backwards, making him stumble, and then took off.

Jason grinned and gave chase, quickly running her down and then he picked her up and spun her around as she threw her arms into the air and laughed, giving her a feeling of freedom that she hadn't felt in a long time. Slowly, he set her back on the ground and then hunched over. "You want a ride back?"

She hopped on his back and then hugged her arms around him. Emily was going to freak when she found out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia brought John some chili. "You need to eat something."

Johnny fought a laugh. JZ looked like a little puppy dog and in two seconds, Felicia had ruined all his street cred.

She glanced at Johnny. "When is the last time that you ate?"

"I'm good. My girl dropped some food off earlier."

"I happen to like your girl."

Johnny grinned. "Was it her saucy attitude or the accent?"

"I have to admit. It was a little of both. I'll come up and check on him in a bit."

She left and Johnny shot John a quizzical look.

"Shut it O'Brien."

"What? If you want to play Twister with Felicia, I won't say anything. She's pretty."

"She's gorgeous and I don't think she'll take my shit."

"That's for sure. Is she willing to go there?"

"She's thinking about it."

Johnny laughed. "Is it because you're still wearing diapers?"

"Please… I'm only a couple years younger than you old man."

His phone rang and he put Jason on speaker. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. Luckily, she has a hard head."

Liz crinkled up her nose, making him smile.

"That's good."

"How is John?"

"I'm right here. Felicia is taking care of me."

Jason's head tilted at the tone of his voice. "Do I even want to go there?"

"No!" John said. He was not discussing his love life with his boss.

"We're going to stay here for the night. I'll bring her to your loft in the morning," Jason said.

"I'll be ready. Sorry they got the jump on me."

"You did the best you could."

John dropped the spoon in the bowl. "I'm glad you showed up."

Jason was too, especially since he and Liz got to know each other more. "Let me know if something goes down."

"We will," Johnny said before ending the call.

"You think they'll hook up?" John asked.

"I hope so. She'd be good for him."

"She's a sweet girl. You think she can handle being around the mob?"

Johnny shrugged. "She's tougher than people give her credit for. I think she'll be fine."

"I have a feeling he's in way over it head."

"It's going to be fun watching him fall."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had fixed them a nice pasta dinner and then afterwards, they cuddled on the couch.

"What is your favorite food?" Jason asked.

"Chocolate."

He grinned. "I was thinking more along the lines of a food group not dessert."

She frowned. "Oh, then I guess I'll have to go with pasta or potatoes."

"I like steak."

"And here I thought you'd say cereal?" she teased.

"Too sweet."

Liz pursed her lips for a moment, tapping them with her fingers as she thought of something else to ask. "Got it! What is your favorite color?"

"Black, I guess."

She had already decided that the color of his eyes was her new favorite. "Blue."

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"It certainly wouldn't be Uzbekistan."

Jason chuckled. "It's an acquired taste, but I actually think you would like it."

"I will take your word for it and my answer is Italy."

"It's beautiful there."

Liz's eyes grew big. "You've been?"

"Yes, several times." He rattled off some Italian and Liz grinned.

"You can talk to me in Italian anytime. Of course, I probably won't answer, but it sounds really hot."

"Good to know." He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute and he loved her expressions.

She yawned and stretched.

"You tired."

She nodded and then yelped when he picked her up and then carried her into the room. Carefully, he placed her down and then went back into the other room to shut off the lights. When he came back, she was already under the covers so he took off his shoes and socks and then climbed in next to her, loving that she snuggled up against him and already willing to keep her warm all night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander growled and threw his pen across the room. Ever since he had seen something sticking out from under Elizabeth's car and pulled it out, he had been on a mission to find out what was hidden on the disc he had retrieved. Unfortunately, it was encoded and while he was very good at computer programming, he just couldn't figure it out. He also was very aware that someone was after Elizabeth, thinking that she had the information they were looking for and while he felt guilty for not coming forward, his greed overpowered his need to tell her. Besides, he figured that someone was looking out for her. She had Nikolas and Emily. He needed the money really bad and would feel horrible if something happened to her, but that possibility was not bad enough to make him confess. Once he found out what he was dealing with, he planned on hopefully selling the information and then moving far, far away. He took a swig of the slightly cold liquid from his coffee cup as he grimaced. He would stay up all night every night if it meant that he solved the mystery. Sleep was something he could catch up on later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes leisurely blinked open and he wondered why there was pressure on his chest. His head jerked downward and he smirked. Elizabeth's upper body was splayed across his chest and all he could see was a mass of curls. When she had told him that she slept crazy, he really hadn't believed it was that bad. She suddenly jerked and then sleepily shifted her body, moving up his body a bit and then she threw a leg between his before snuggling into his body and letting out another contented sigh. He just couldn't help it and started to chuckle, the movement making her head snap up and their eyes lock. At first, he was met with a fierce frown and then her eyes softened and her head, heavy with sleep, crashed down onto his chest.

"Tried to warn you...," she muttered.

"I don't mind."

"Good."

After a few more minutes, the need to go to the bathroom was overwhelming, so Jason flipped them, making her yelp and then crawled out of the bed.

She wasn't happy to lose her pillow, but she understood and rolled onto her stomach again. When he came back, he crawled next to her and she got up and went to the bathroom too.

He grinned when she stumbled back towards the bed, looking like a zombie with her wild curls bouncing every which way whenever she stomped forward. She climbed up his body and hugged it like she was his personal blanket.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?"

"I wish we could. Do you have a hard time getting out of bed in the morning?"

She groaned. "Yes and it would be worse if you were in it because you're so comfy."

Jason had never smiled so much first thing in the morning, but she was too cute for words. "I'm glad you think so."

"Know so...," she said snuggling into him more.

He rubbed her back for a while and then she slid off of him.

"I guess we have to get up."

"I'll make some breakfast."

"Okay."

He headed for the kitchen and Elizabeth went into the bathroom and washed up. When she was done, she joined him and he placed some previously frozen waffles in front of her.

"Thanks."

He nodded and made his and then sat across from her.

"I really liked hanging out with you."

"I don't think many people feel that way."

She finished chewing. "Maybe they just don't get you like I do."

He really liked the sound of that. There was an ease between them that he really appreciated. She had no problem just being silent, but he didn't mind it when she wanted to chat. There was no judgment and her energy brought him to life in a way.

"I'll drop you off at John's and then he can take you to work." He got up and washed his plate and then she brought hers over and finished helping him clean up before she traveled back to the other room and made the bed.

"You ready?" Jason called out.

"Yup." She grabbed her purse as he locked up and then they got back on the bike. It jerked forward as he gunned the engine and she squealed in appreciation, making him smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the cuteness. Will try to post MWTF next week. :)

Chapter 6

John opened the door and immediately his arms were full. "Hey." He chuckled at the sight of her wild hair.

"I look like a crazy person, don't I?"

He nodded.

"How are you?" she asked as she tried to tame her curls.

"I'm fine. I have a hard head."

"Maybe you should wear a helmet."

He chuckled as she slipped by him.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes. Jason made me some breakfast."

His brow raised.

"Don't look so surprised. He is a good cook," she said before going around the corner.

He stood there wondering just how close the two had gotten while they were away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax watched Elizabeth walk towards him. "There you are. Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry for bailing on you."

"Emily explained everything and frankly, I'm wondering if you should go to the police."

"I'm fine. Jason won't let anything happen to me."

Jax didn't say anything for a long time as she turned on her computer and rummaged around her desk. "Elizabeth, maybe you should take some time off."

Her head jerked up. "Are you scared something will happen here?"

"Maybe a little." He had a responsibility to protect his guests and staff. As much as he wanted to keep an eye out for her, he would be financially liable if there was an attack.

She got up and stood in front of him. "I don't want to leave, but I understand it if you want me to. I can pack up my things pretty quickly."

Her sad eyes were killing him. "I would never give someone else your job. It's yours. We work well together. I can get a temp. Do you mind if I spoke to Jason?" He just wanted to understand what he was dealing with.

"No. Do you want me to send him a text to stop by?"

"Please."

She fished her phone out of her purse and sent the message.

"For now, meet me in my office in five so I can bring you up to date on the new merger."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's office.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Why were you with Elizabeth?"

Jason was surprised that he knew.

"Someone saw you dropping her off. Do you think it's smart being around her?"

"What happens in my personal life is my business. I can see who I want to."

Sonny leaned forward. "Jason, I'm just looking out for you and her. This business is dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that. Why did you want to see me?"

Slowly, Sonny's body retreated until he leaned against the back of his chair. "Lorenzo should arrive in a week or so. I want to know your plan."

Jason hated when Sonny micromanaged. "We have surveillance set up at his compound. Francis hired extra guards and all of our shipments will have an escort. Do you really want to know every detail?"

"I have a lot to lose here. Don't act like I'm being unreasonable." Jason was still young and learning and Sonny wanted to make sure that he was being thorough.

Jason stood. "I'll have Francis come in and give you all the details then. He's handling most of it. I'm an enforcer, and I will handle those duties. Francis organizes the men and the shipment details, so I think he's got it handled."

"I'm aware of his job."

"Are you sure?"

The men's eyes locked in battle. Jason wasn't usually so saucy.

"Do you want a raise or more responsibility?"

"No." He didn't want to be drawn further into the web. Right now, he made good money and liked traveling. Taking on more responsibility would mean that Sonny would think he owned him.

Sonny was surprised, but didn't let it show. He wanted Jason more involved. The younger man had a good head on his shoulders and his lethal reputation was good for business. Before, Jason would have jumped at the chance, but the last six months he seemed to be distancing himself. "Fine, call Francis then."

Jason left the office and made the call. When he got Elizabeth's text, he headed to Jax's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax's receptionist announced Jason's presence and then sent him in.

"Hello," Jax said with a slight smile.

"Hi. What's going on?" He hadn't seen Elizabeth on the way in and wondered where she was.

"Well, I need to know how bad this could get. I have to protect the staff and the guests."

Jason sighed. "I can't tell you that because I don't know. They could come after her here, I can't lie about that. The fact is that we are on the defense and it's anyone's guess what move they will make next."

Due to the mafia presence in the town, there was always a risk that one of the mobsters that ate or stayed her could be attacked, so there was always an amount of risk involved.

"My suggestion would be for you to hire more security and make sure your cameras are being monitored. The only other thing you could do would be to make Elizabeth work from home if that is even possible."

"It would be. I'm scared for her and I think it would be easier for them to get to her here. She is one of the most compassionate people I know. Part of me just wanted to whisk her away on my jet and hide her until this blows off."

"I don't think she would go for that. You'd have to drug her or something."

Jax's eyes locked with Jason's and when he saw the amusement in the usually hardened younger man he smiled. "I'm not beyond kidnapping if it meant her safety, but I wouldn't want to be there when she woke up."

Both men slightly smiled.

Liz appeared in the doorway. "I'm afraid to ask what you are talking about."

"Nothing," Jax said.

"Uh-huh."

She walked inside and then plopped into a chair next to Jason. "So, am I being banished from the building?"

"Not now, but if the danger increases we'll have to discuss you possibly working from home."

"Okay."

"I'll increase the security and then play it by ear."

Jason stood. "If we get wind of something, I might have to take her away at a moment's notice."

"I'll deal with it. The most important thing is her safety."

Liz stood. "I'll walk you out."

They slowly moved to the elevator, neither one wanting to leave the other.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Can I see you later?"

Jason mentally went over his schedule for the day. "I'm not sure. We have a couple of shipments coming in tonight and there is an enemy that is close by. I might have to pull an all-niter."

"I understand. I'll text you before I go to sleep."

"Okay. I might not be able to answer. Sometimes I have to turn my phone off so it won't give away my position."

She nodded. The elevators opened and Jason slid inside and their gaze locked until it closed. John was sitting in a corner watching. They definitely had it bad for each other and he wondered how the relationship would change Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly rolled her eyes when she saw Lisa approach the bar. "Jason isn't here."

"I know where Jason is, sometimes I get thirsty."

"I think Jason needs to get a restraining order."

Lisa smirked. "Wouldn't that ruin his reputation?"

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you?"

"It's called persistence. Jason is worth fighting for. Just because you threw him away and stomped all over his heart doesn't mean I will."

Carly ignored her slight. "You can't force him to want you."

"Jason will come around because he will eventually see that I am loyal and trustworthy. Unlike you, I will never cheat on him and then expect him to just be okay with it. Besides the accident, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to him."

"I love him and fight for him. He knows that. If he didn't want me in his life, then I wouldn't be in it. It's called forgiveness."

"You tend to force that on the people who are around you because you just can't help screwing up. I have a medical degree that I worked hard for. I didn't lay on my back for my wardrobe and jewelry and God knows, that I don't purposely set out to destroy someone's life like you have done since you set foot in town."

Carly moved closer. "Yet, given the chance, that is exactly what you would do to Jason. I know you little girl. I could eat you up and spit you out on any given day. I know every move you make before it's even a glimmer in that psycho little brain of yours. Do not force my hand."

A slow, sinister smile began to take form. "Oh Carly, you think you're so tough, but it's interesting that you always need someone to rescue you from yourself. That's not admirable. It's pathetic. I'm not scared of you and don't make the mistake of thinking that you know me. It would be the last one you'd ever make."

Carly took a step backwards when Lisa began to move.

"I'll go spend my money in a less hostile environment." She sauntered away, leaving Carly in a huff.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About three hours later, Jason looked over at his phone and smiled when he saw the text.

"What ya doing?"

He chuckled, imagining her facial expression. "Reading your text."

"Ha! Very funny…"

"I wasn't trying to be. What are you doing?"

"Reading your text," she said saucily.

"Don't make me come over there."

She grinned. "I double dare you."

He didn't answer right away.

"Jason?"

"I'm on my way."

She gasped. "Are you serious?" She was in an old pair of pajamas and her hair was a mess.

"Yup."

"Jason!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Since when do you joke around like this?"

"Should I work on my delivery?"

"Your delivery is just fine."

"Good to know."

"I miss you." The thought of him spooning her again made her smile.

He sighed, wishing he was with her. "I miss you too."

"I don't know if I can sleep without my new pillow."

"I think I've smiled more since I met you then I have since the accident."

"Good to know."

"I have to go. Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."

She decided that she loved how he said her name. "Good night, Jason." Liz put her phone on the night stand and fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the gang met for lunch at the penthouse. John snuck Elizabeth in and she was happy to see her friends.

She grabbed a piece of pizza and sat in a chair.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Emily said.

"Me too. I got to ride on the motorcycle though."

Nikolas chuckled. "I think you are an undercover adventure junkie."

Jason smirked.

"It was a blast. Jason goes so fast and I was scared, but loved it. I can't wait to go again."

Her eyes locked with Jason's and Emily pursed her lips, noting the look that they were giving each other.

"My grandmother is town," Nikolas announced.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Jason asked. Helena's reputation was something that he didn't disrespect.

"I don't think so. She has no idea what is going on and I'm not planning on telling her."

"We have to be really careful. She's nosy and can smell a lie a mile away." Emily got along with Helena, but a healthy distrust still existed on both sides.

There was a knock on the door and then Carly came barreling inside and immediately frowned.

Jason's eyes locked with hers. "What are you doing here?"

"I—I needed to talk to you. Why are they here?"

Emily cleared her throat. "We're planning something for Lila. It's a secret."

"Oh. I'll come back later." She hastily retreated and Emily gave her brother a look.

"Does she have a key to get in here?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I used to watch Michael so it was easier for her to just get in here instead of her waking him up with knocking."

Emily rolled her eyes. "And let me guess, she never gave it back."

"No."

Jason shifted under everyone's gaze and Elizabeth reached out and put her hand on his arm, calming him and then he pushed a curl off her face in return.

Emily stood. "What was that?"

John smirked and put his plate down. This was going to be good.

"What?" Jason asked as Elizabeth pulled her arm back.

"The touch, the looks—oh my God! Are you together?"

Liz looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jason's face remained stoic.

"Emily…."

"No. She is my best friend and you are my brother. I think I deserve to know if you are together."

Liz sighed and Jason looked down.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I've had a crush on him for years and never said anything."

Emily slowly sat, surprised that she had never picked up on it. "How is that possible?"

Liz shrugged. "I just kept to it to myself, thinking that he would never want to be with someone like me."

Nikolas and John frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Nik said softly. He wasn't sure how he felt about her being with Jason, but there was no way that he was going to let that comment slide. He and Emily had worked hard to get Liz's confidence level up.

"We talked the last couple of days and decided that we wanted to try to have a relationship."

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Wow. I mean, I want you both to be happy, but I never thought about you being together," Emily said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't confide in you, I just thought it would be awkward and that it would never happen anyway."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me everything. I just need to wrap my brain around it." Liz was usually bubbly and no one would ever describe Jason as being that way. They just seemed so opposite. The main thing they had in common was their big hearts.

Liz reached out her hand and Jason took it. He wasn't used to being under a microscope and she knew he was very uncomfortable.

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy," Nikolas said.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I'm very happy."

Nikolas couldn't picture it in his head because usually Jason was abrasive and avoided people. He never saw a lot of Jason's other side.

Emily was aware of how Jason could be when his walls were down and besides, he was the bad boy and she got his appeal. "As long as you're happy, I'm good."

Liz stood and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"We'll talk more later."

Liz nodded and sat again.

Nikolas changed the subject and they finished eating and then cleaned up. Everyone needed to get back to work, so they went their separate ways.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A couple of hours later, Nikolas and Emily were unexpectedly called to John's loft.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as they walked inside.

"Have a seat."

Emily looked at Liz who just shrugged. She sat next to her and two minutes later, Johnny O. and Stan walked in and they knew it wasn't good. Something major had happened.

A solemn Stan placed a computer down.

"There's something you need to see," Johnny said. There was no easy way to lead into it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Sad that you would call a young victim pathetic. Clearly something really bad happened to Liz. Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt. And if someone is invested in someone, then they will help them heal. It's not like she's going to be like this forever.

Chapter 7

They huddled around the computer, adjusting their positions so that everyone could see the screen.

Jason was seen walking out of the warehouse and then suddenly he froze. Liz squeezed Emily's hand as they watched him draw his gun and return fire. Liz wasn't sure whether to be proud or scared to death of his fearlessness. They gasped as an unseen man crept up behind Jason, who seemed to sense him and started to turn and that is when his body recoiled and they could see a dart sticking out of his neck. He grabbed it and pulled it out and that is when you could see the fear in his eyes, but he kept shooting until he could no longer hold up his arm and then dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

Several men approached and one grabbed Jason's gun right before his body crashed to the docks.

Tears sprang into Elizabeth's eyes as her lip quivered.

He was then carried out of sight and no one said a word for a long moment. Emily and Liz were crying and John started to pace.

"Do you think it is mob related or our other problem?" Nikolas asked.

"We're not sure, but I'm leaning towards the other. We know our enemies well and the way this was orchestrated had definitely more of a military feel," Johnny said.

"I think they are mercenaries," Stan said.

"Were any of them killed?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes. We got rid of the bodies," Johnny said.

Emily wiped her face. "We have to help him."

"We're doing everything we can to find him. Stan is checking lights and we should at least know where they were headed."

Elizabeth was shaking, so Johnny sat on the other side of her and put her arm around her.

"Jason is tough. He'll make it until we can get to him."

"What if they hurt him? I can't lose him, not when I just got him," Liz said emotionally, stunning him.

Emily noted his expression and then cleared her throat. "They are together now."

Johnny nodded. It was good news and he would give anything to be able to rib Jason about it right now. Instead, they had no idea where he was or what was being done to him. Sonny was going to be a problem, and he really didn't want to tell him yet. He would wait twenty-four hours and if he couldn't find his friend, he'd have to let his boss know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry walked into his brother's office. "I just wanted to touch base before I headed to Germany."

Jax smiled. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together."

"Me too."

"Mom has been calling and threatening to visit."

Jerry chuckled. "I'll let you deal with that."

"Wus."

"When it comes to her I am. I'll call you in a few days."

"Have a safe flight."

Jax looked down at his phone and was surprised to see a text from John stating that Elizabeth would be out of touch for a while. Something had to of happened that wasn't good and he was very scared for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone had left and Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room. Jason had to be okay. She felt so guilty for even involving him and now he was gone.

John walked towards her. "Elizabeth…"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "If they kill him…"

John rushed towards her and hugged her. "I don't think they will do that." Jason is their leverage and while they might hurt him, they won't be stupid enough to end him.

"You don't know that."

"I know how the game is played…" His voice trailed off, causing Elizabeth to jerk back.

"What's wrong."

"We have to get out of here."

She didn't understand.

He grabbed her hand and they made a run for it, only stopping at the bathroom to grab two towels. "Put it over your mouth. They are gassing the loft."

She nodded and followed him out into the hallway as she held it over her mouth. Quickly, they descended down the stairs and then John led her to the second floor and they ran to a window. It was stuck, so he used a fire extinguisher to break the glass and then a towel to clear it away.

A scared Elizabeth watched as he climbed out the window and got onto the fire escape and she followed.

"If anything happens, you need to run and hide."

"I—where?"

John wanted to shoot himself for not having a better plan. "Two blocks from here is a graveyard. Hide there and I will find you."

She knew where he meant.

John dropped down to the sidewalk and then caught Elizabeth. It didn't surprise him that whoever was responsible for taking Jason would try something like this because it was actually smart to strike when they were off balance. He handed Elizabeth his phone and told her to dial Johnny.

She did and he quickly answered. "We're in trouble."

"Where are you?"

"In an alley near tenth street. They tried to gas us."

Johnny grabbed his keys. "Find someplace to hide. I'll be right there."

She handed John the phone and then bullets started flying around them. They ran out of the alley and Elizabeth screamed as a car barreled towards them.

John pushed her towards a building and it struck him with a sickening thud.

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, knowing if she stayed, they would get her. When she got to the graveyard, she hustled inside of it and looked around. In the back, there were some crypts, so she rushed over to the area and kept trying doors. The area was frequented by teens and she hoped that they had gotten inside one so she could hide. She took a deep breath and tried the last one and it opened. It wasn't large and very dark inside. After hearing a man yell in the distance, she shut the door and to her horror, she heard the lock engage.

"Shit." She was locked in. It smelled dirty and stale inside and she really hoped there weren't any rats. Then she got creeped out thinking about spiders. Sliding down the door, she started to cry as she praying for John and Jason. There wasn't any way for air to get in and she knew she didn't have a lot of time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Francis rushed to the area and drove down an alley. That is when they saw a body and got out. Francis covered as Johnny checked it out.

"It's John."

"There's no sign of Elizabeth."

"Help me get him into the car. We'll take him to the penthouse."

Francis lowered his gun and helped. Once he was safely inside, they drove around the neighborhood, but there was no sign of Liz so they called a doctor and headed to Harborview.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later, Johnny still had people combing the neighborhood for Elizabeth as they waited for John to wake up, but there was no sign of her and he feared the worst. John had a concussion and his body was battered and bruised from the impact.

"OB!" Stan yelled.

Johnny ran upstairs and was relieved to see John's eyes open. "Jesus. It's about time."

"What the fuck?" John said as he grimaced in pain.

"You were hit by a car. Do you remember anything?"

John struggled to get it together and after a long pause, he tried to get up again. "I have to go get her."

Johnny pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere! Slow your roll and tell me where she is and I'll go get her."

"I told her to run if anything happened and that there was a graveyard nearby she could hide in until I could get to her."

Johnny took off, calling Francis to meet him at the car. He had grabbed Milo and Enzo and they headed there, hoping that they would find her there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was a mess. Between flicking off spiders and feeling claustrophobic, she needed to get out of there. The air was getting thinner and she struggled to take a deep breath.

At the same time, Johnny and the guys descended on the graveyard and looked everywhere. The only thing they had left to search was the crypts. They each took one and tried to pick the lock. Johnny was at Liz's door, but due to damage caused by whoever had jimmied it before, it just wouldn't budge.

After seeing that there was nothing in other ones, he made a decision and took a couple of steps backwards and said, "Elizabeth, if you're in there, get down." He waited a few seconds and then shot at the lock.

The weight of Elizabeth's body pushed the door open and he watched her fall back onto the concrete.

"Elizabeth!"

He gathered her in his arms and then picked her up, running towards the car as the guys surrounded him. Milo drove back to the penthouse while Johnny and Francis tried to wake her up.

"She has a pulse, but it's weak. There probably wasn't a lot of air in there."

Elizabeth was dirty, but they couldn't find anything else wrong.

The doctor was still at the penthouse, so they parked and got upstairs as fast as they could.

Johnny laid her on the couch and Francis went to get a washcloth to clean her face and arms.

She was given some oxygen and finally started to come around and then tried to bolt up in a panic. Francis held her down. "Elizabeth, you're safe."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought I was going to die in there."

"John woke up and we came as soon as we could."

"Oh my God! Where is he?"

"Relax. He's upstairs. He's banged up, but he'll live."

She sucked in some more oxygen. "Thank God."

"And Jason?"

"There is no word. If we don't locate him soon, I'm going to have to tell Sonny in the morning."

"He's going to be so mad."

"I know. That is why you can't be here."

Liz understood. Sonny probably would want to hand her over. "Where am I going?"

There was a knock on the door and Nikolas strode in and then knelt in front of the couch. They hugged and he took a good look at her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little scared."

He attention went to Johnny. "I'm taking her home with me. She'll be safe there. Helena has guards and the house is so big that she won't even know Liz is there. I'm not taking another chance with her life."

Francis and Johnny stared at each other. At this point, it was their best bet. Sonny knew where all the safe houses were.

"How did you get here?"

"I took the helicopter. It's on top of the Metro Court. I figured that was the best way."

Johnny thought Nikolas was very pretentious, but at the moment, he was all they had. "Fine. Let's go."

Nikolas helped Liz stand. She was sore and exhausted, but at least she was still alive.

"I want to say goodbye to John."

Johnny moved forward and to Liz's surprise, he picked her up and carried her.

"Thanks for the lift."

"I have to take care of my best friend's girl. He would do the same for me."

"I'm trying to be strong."

"You're doing fine. "

He sat her on the bed and her eyes perused John's body.

"I'm going to be okay."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "You were hurt again because of me. I'm so sorry."

He slowly reached for her hand. "It's not your fault. I would do again. I'd just try to get out of the way faster. Listen to what Nikolas says okay? If things get bad, call us. As soon as I'm able, I'll join you."

"My phone is at your place."

"Enzo went to get it. He should be back any minute," Johnny said.

"I really don't want to leave you, but I'll trust the guys."

"You should. It's too dangerous for you here and Jason will kick our asses if something happens to you," John said.

"I'm so scared for him."

"He's strong and he has a very good incentive to come back," Johnny said.

"Don't let him get up or do anything stupid," she said as her gaze locked with Johnny's.

"It will be hard, but I won't."

She squeezed John's hand and Johnny picked her up and took her back downstairs. When Enzo showed up with her suitcase and phone, they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The helicopter ride was exciting. Nikolas insisted on carrying her into the house, using some back stairs, and then got her settled in a bedroom in an empty wing with Alfred's help.

"You'll be safe here."

"Are you nearby?"

"No, but all if you have to do is press eleven on the intercom and I will come running."

Alfred ran you a bath. Only he knows you are here. Once you are finished, he'll bring you some food.

"Okay." A bath sounded nice. "Will you check up on me before you go to bed?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The castle was a little foreboding and she was nervous staying there.

He left and she kicked off her shoes and went into the bathroom. The tub was huge and she was excited to get inside. There were bubbles everywhere and she sank into the hot and soothing liquid before sliding under it to wet her hair. She quickly washed up and then shampooed her hair before sliding back under. For twenty minutes, she closed her eyes and thought about Jason. Finally, she heard Alfred clear his throat in the other room.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must get out before you catch a cold. I left you some dinner. I remembered your favorites and if you need anything, press twelve on the intercom and speak."

"Thank you!" she called out.

Once she heard the outer door shut, she got out and dried off, putting her hair up in a towel and then slipped into some pajamas. She grinned when she saw the grilled cheese sandwich and bowl of chicken noodle soup. Alfred thought canned soup was a blasphemy, but he kept it there for when she would visit. Sometimes, she'd stay in a room with Emily and they would stay up late just being silly. Poor Alfred put up with them.

She bit into the sandwich and moaned. It was so good. He had left the television on and she turned it to the travel channel and watched. Alfred came back with something behind his back.

"I stole this from master Nikolas's room. I believe it's Emily's."

He pulled out a big bear and Liz laughed. "I didn't want you to be lonely."

"It's perfect. I'm grateful for the company."

Elizabeth and Emily always made his day. They just seemed to bring life to the mansion. He cleared the dishes and said goodnight.

She got into bed and put the bear next to her. About an hour later, Nikolas unlocked her door and slipped inside.

"Ahhh, that is where Beary went too. I was scared I was going to have to send out a search party or that he turned into Chucky."

Liz grinned. "Alfred let me borrow him, but I wouldn't put it past Helena to turn him into an evil minion."

He laughed. "I know Emily won't mind. Just don't drool on him."

"Oh like you don't."

"Who says I sleep with him?"

Liz chuckled. "You would feel a lot better if you just admitted it."

"Never. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Good night." He tussled her hair and then left.

Sleep didn't come easy to her, but eventually she fell into a restless one.

A/N – You won't find out the full story of what Liz has been through until she tells it to Jason, but you'll get some clues.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Kikimoo – Sucks they go the drop but also remember Jason is only 25 in this one, so less experience and it was like 5 against 1 and he was surrounded.

Remember, I'm posting tomorrow.

Chapter 8

Jason's eyes slowly flickered open. He could tell that he was in some kind of basement or warehouse. There were several cells and a walkway separating one side from the other.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

His eyes traveled to the sound and then locked with a man who seemed very familiar.

"You probably don't realize who I am, but I certainly know who you are Mr. Morgan."

"What do you want?"

"Imagine my surprise when I heard that you were caught on a motorcycle with Elizabeth Webber. That got me thinking that there was some kind of relationship there and what a better way to smoke her out then to use you as leverage. Besides, I'm quite certain that Sonny will be more than willing to deliver her in exchange for you. After all, it is your reputation that is making him a lot of money."

Jason struggled to shake off the fog of the drugs. He tried to move and realized he was chained down.

"You won't be going anywhere for quite a long time. The doctor put a catheter in so you won't have to get up. I call him doctor because he is a specialist in torture. Rest up. He'll be in later so you can entertain him and then I will finally make contact with the people who care about you. I'm sure the pictures will be enough to get your friends to do anything I want."

He walked away and Jason soon heard a door shut. He wondered what the man would do if no one complied. Hopefully, Elizabeth was safe and would remain so.

A few hours later, Jason watched an older man unlock the cell door and pull a cart inside.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan. You can call me Frank." When he got no response, he put the cart in place and then held up a few tools as if he was considering them before finally settling on a taser.

Jason's body tensed in anticipation before it finally made contact and he clenched his jaw as his body shook.

"They told me that you can handle more pain than most. I intend to test your limitations to the fullest. When you think you can bear no more, you will. I want to hear you scream, begging for mercy when there is none. The next few days are going to be the worst days of your life."

Jason sucked in a deep breath before his body was shocked again. Frank tased him on and off for an hour and then got out a cattle prod.

It seemed like the torture went on forever before it stopped. The lights went out and a single tear ran down Jason's face as his tired body twitched. The sedative the man had given him was starting to take effect. They wanted him well rested so they could break him again in the morning. The last thought he had was Elizabeth's face, hoping to draw some strength from it. He couldn't let them get to her. She wouldn't be able to handle the pain. If that meant that he had to suffer, then he would. It was the first time he had ever been tortured and he was certain it wouldn't be his last due to his line of work. He will have to summon all of his strength to get through this and get back to her and his family. His eyes fluttered shut as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up screaming Jason's name. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. They had to find him before it was too late. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. As she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror, she noted how tired she looked. "Hang in there, Jason," she said before turning on the shower. Once she was done, she waited for Nikolas to visit, wondering what their next step would be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax watched the video he was sent in shock. It was completely disturbing. Frank had narrated it and disclosed the terms required for Jason's release. When it was finished, Jax dialed Elizabeth's phone which happened to be at the bottom of the lake. Nikolas had gotten her a new one and only a few people knew the number. When Jax couldn't reach her, he dialed John.

"Hello?"

"It's Jax. I need to find Elizabeth."

"What's wrong?"

"They sent a message—a video, and you all need to see it."

"I'm going to text you an email address. Forward it there and then I promise we'll make sure that she sees it."

"Okay." Jax waited and then sent the video along, hoping that they would be able to find Jason and help him before it was too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas took a deep breath before entering Elizabeth's room. She could tell something bad had happened the moment she saw his eyes.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

She breathed a sigh of relief before Nikolas sat next to her and opened his laptop computer.

"This is going to be hard to watch."

She nodded and gripped the comforter.

Jason was on a table strapped down and a man was cutting into his skin. Her hand went to her mouth as she noticed the burns on his torso. Jason was eerily quiet and then the man poured some alcohol into the wounds and all the muscles in his body tensed as they screamed in pain. Still, Jason refused to cry out and just clenched his jaw.

Off camera, a man started to speak. "I can do this forever, until he dies a shattered man. It's your choice, Elizabeth. Turn yourself in and Jason lives. We'll let him go. We just need what you took. We'll be in touch."

Tears were streaming down her face as Jason yelled, "No, Elizabeth. Don't do it," right before the video stopped.

She thought she was going to be sick.

Nikolas watched her skin grow paler and put down the computer and pulled her into him. "We'll figure something out, but if you agree to go with them, they will kill you. I can't let that happen."

Angrily, she tore away from him and stood. "How can I just sit here when he's in so much pain?"

"He doesn't want you to turn yourself in. You heard him."

"They'll kill him!"

Nikolas's shoulders slumped, "I know that you think you are expendable, that you don't matter, but you do. Emily and I love you. Felicia does and other people care about you too. Just because your family is complete idiots doesn't mean that you aren't worthy of love and acceptance."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "My life isn't worth more than his. People care and love him too, me included." While she fell for him from afar, now it was real. There are levels of love and while it might be in the beginning stages, it was love none the less.

Nikolas wasn't surprised by her admission. Elizabeth had a huge heart, despite the fact that her family had abandoned her.

"Jason wants to be with me," she said as she patted her chest. "Me—do you understand how big that is?"

"Maybe you were attracted to him because of everything that happened. It was someone who understood pain and would always protect you. I would love to think that you could save each other and live out some nice dream, but due to Jason's career choice, that might be a difficult goal."

"I understand that, but I don't care, I want to be with him. I need to save him because this is all my fault. He is being tortured because of me. How can I live with that?"

She was shaking and Nikolas steadied her before giving her a hug.

"We need some time to deal with this and figure out how to make them think you are turning yourself in, but Elizabeth, you can't just go off and do something rash. Do you understand?"

She wearily nodded as she clutched his shirt. The door slightly opened and Emily rushed inside. Nikolas hadn't shown her the video, but he told her what was on it and she knew Liz would be just as distraught as her. Liz let out a sob as Emily's arms encircled her. They cried together as a morose Nikolas tried to come up with a plan. They needed to meet John and Johnny, so he texted them and set something up for the next morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena watched Nikolas approach her.

"Are you here to tell me why you've stashed Elizabeth Webber in the east wing?"

He sighed. Somehow, she always knew everything that he did and it was a bit unnerving.

"She's in trouble."

"A little waif like her?"

He opened his laptop and she watched.

"The doctor is German, but that doesn't mean anything. What is this information they want?"

"We don't know. Elizabeth doesn't have it."

Helena tapped her finger on her lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, maybe you can use your connections to see if they've heard anything. I can't turn her over. I don't care if I have to lock her in that room. She has been through enough."

Helena understood that it had taken a lot for Nikolas to confide in her and figured that maybe if she did this for me, he wouldn't fear her so much. "I will ask around." She was intrigued about what they were looking for. Knowledge was power and if they were willing to go to the lengths they had, then whatever they were trying to retrieve would be worth lots of money. If Helena could get to it first, then she could cash in on it.

"Thank you."

"You can bring her to dinner. I promise that I won't bite."

Nikolas smirked and left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was in bad shape. He was cut all over his torso and the burns made it painful to breathe. Mentally, he was exhausted. They were breaking him down and he was running out of strength.

A man walked into the room. "Hello Jason. I'm surprised you still don't recognize me."

Jason wracked his brain, trying to remember and then it hit him. "Jerry Jax."

Jerry grinned. "I knew you'd remember."

"Why?"

"I'm not willing to reveal all my secrets at once. Let's just say that I need to keep what is on that disk undercover."

"Jax won't let you hurt her."

"My brother won't know."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain overcame him.

Jerry pulled out his phone and called the doctor who appeared a minute later. "Treat his wounds. He'll be no good to me dead."

"Whatever you want."

He took out a syringe and injected Jason with some morphine and then got to work. The only plus side of having to undo all his hard work, was that he hopefully would get a chance to do it all over again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the boathouse and saw John and smiled. "You're doing better?"

"Yup. How are you holding up?" He was sore and bruised, but luckily nothing was broken.

"I'm scared for Jason, but I'm trying to be strong. Where is Johnny?"

"He's telling Sonny. He should be here in about five minutes."

Liz made a face. Hopefully, Sonny wouldn't go off the rails about it. She couldn't wait for Johnny to join them to find out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny listened to Johnny and then after viewing the video, he abruptly stood, shoving his chair backwards. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I was trying to get him back before that was necessary. The problem is that we don't have any leads. Stan is working hard on trying to trace them electronically."

"That's not good enough!"

"I'm sorry."

Sonny was livid. "He has never been tortured before. I'm scared that he won't come back from it." Getting shocked was one thing, but Jason was just starting to find his way after the accident and this could set him back.

"He's one of the strongest men I know and we taught him well. Have faith in him."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "With Lorenzo around, our men are tied up. Hire new people if you have to, but we need to find him fast."

"Okay."

Johnny left and Sonny paced back and forth. Jason had put his neck on the line for him time after time and that meant something. There was no way he was going to let Jason die and he'd do anything to get him back.

A few minutes later, Carly strode into the room. "Where is Jason? I can't find him anywhere." She was scared because all she could think of is the movie, Misery, and that Lisa had him stashed away somewhere.

Sonny's shoulder's dropped.

"Oh my God. Did she take him?"

His brow wrinkled. "Who?"

"Lisa Niles."

He was taken aback. "You think she took him?"

"Yeah. She has been stalking him."

"She doesn't have those kinds of connections. The truth is that there are people threatening Elizabeth. Jason was helping to protect her and they took him."

Her mouth dropped open. "What the hell was he thinking getting involved in something so dangerous?"

"Emily asked for his help."

Carly could barely contain her anger. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Carly, leave it alone."

She strode out of the room, determined to find Elizabeth Webber and give her a piece of her mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny strode into the boathouse. "Sonny is upset and I didn't let him know where Elizabeth is because I don't trust him. He'll want to get Jason back at any cost and I don't think he'll tell me his plans."

Nikolas sighed. "I let Helena know."

Emily gasped. "What!"

"She has contacts everywhere. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, Nikolas. We can use all the help we can get," Johnny said. At this point, they couldn't afford to be picky.

Edward cleared his throat and walked inside. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

When no one spoke he scowled. "I know something is going on. Don't you work with Jason?" In fact, he knew that he worked for Jason because he had caught the man talking to Lila here and then and figured she was keeping tabs on her grandson.

Johnny nodded. "Yes."

"Where is he?"

Again, he was met with silence. "I have more money than God. If you are in trouble, I can help. Emily! I demand to know what is going on."

Emily looked over at Johnny for guidance who simply nodded. "Jason has been kidnapped and is being tortured."

"What!"

"He was taken because of me," Elizabeth said.

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"They think I have some information that was hidden in my car, but I don't have it."

"Who knows about this?"

"Us, Helena, and Sonny."

Edward sat as he processed the information they had told him. 'How long?"

"Two days," John said.

"I don't know how much he can take," Edward said softly.

Liz wiped a tear away. "Maybe I should just turn myself in."

She was met with a sea of glares.

"You can't do that. They'll hurt you," Nikolas said.

"But it's the right thing to do. This isn't Jason's fault."

"Elizabeth, Jason cares about you and he wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself," Johnny said.

Edward was surprised, but he liked Elizabeth and if she was with Jason, then he agreed with Johnny. "You will do no such thing. I'll handle this." He stood and then handed Johnny his phone. "Program your numbers and then drop it off in the house. It's safe. My techs have blocking software."

Johnny took it from him.

"I'll call you later."

He left and then Johnny addressed the group. "For now, Liz should stay with Nikolas. It will be harder for them to breech the island."

Emily hugged her arms around herself. "We need a break."

"We're doing everything we can."

"I know. I just—I'm scared."

Nikolas rubbed her back as he watched Johnny leave. Hopefully, Helena would find a lead.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate the feedback. It makes it a lot more fun when I get to read what you're thinking. * Guest – Why would Jason hate Liz? He's a grown man who wanted to be involved. He knew the risks. It wasn't her fault and he cares about her and wants to protect her. She didn't do anything wrong. Do you just hate Liz?

Chapter 9

Sonny opened the door for an amused Helena.

"Frankly, I never thought I'd step foot into this building," she said as they strode down a hallway inside ELQ headquarters.

"And you think I would?"

Helena chuckled. "Touche. You are pretty much persona non grata in the Quartermaine world. After all, you did steal their precious spawn away."

"Whatever."

"Now I know where Jason gets his chattiness from."

They were directed into a conference room.

"Please have a seat," Edward said. He was trying to be cordial, even if it killed him.

The secretary poured some water into several glasses and handed them out before leaving.

"So, what is this all about?" Helena asked.

"Jason."

"Ah, so you know."

"I do and if we're going to resolve this, we need to work together. I will do anything to get my grandson back."

Helena smugly replied. "And why would I work with you?"

"Because Nikolas is a part of this and he could easily be used as a pawn once they find out that you are hiding Elizabeth."

She pursed her lips.

"I take it that you have a plan?" Sonny asked.

"Helena, do you have voice recognition software so that we can try and get a name for that doctor?"

"No, but I know who does. I have contacts in the military. If the doctor has been rogue, they will know about it. I'll get a copy of the video from Nikolas."

"Is that all?" Sonny asked.

Edward glared at him. "And what are you doing besides twiddling your fingers?"

"This could be easily resolved if we just hand over Elizabeth."

"That will never happen. I'm not throwing my grandson's girlfriend to the wolves."

"Girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

Helena smirked. "I guess Jason is not as far under your thumb as you thought."

Sonny knew that Jason would kill him if something happened to Elizabeth so he changed his tune. "We could always make them think she's giving up so we could get his location."

"Playing games will get him killed. We use the software and then hopefully, something else will come up soon," Edward said.

Sonny stood. "Fine, but if Jason doesn't make it and you have the means to stop this, then his death is on you." He left and Edward and Helena's eyes locked.

"He's used to getting his way."

Edward slightly smiled. "I'm quite aware of that. You are too for that matter as am I."

"I agree."

"Well, I do appreciate your help."

"You owe me one."

Edward sat back in his chair. "Call me when you have anything." Being indebted to Helena was the last thing that he wanted, but he'd do anything for Jason.

"I will." She took a sip of the water and then walked out. The game was certainly getting interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zander walked into the library and quickly spotted Georgie.

"Hey," she whispered.

He slid her a USB drive. "I need your help."

"So you said." She took it and put it into her laptop and then watched her frown.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"A day or two."

"If you figure this out, I will pay for your college."

Georgie grinned. "Deal."

"Call me when you get something."

"Later." Mac always teased her about being a geek and now it looked like it was finally going to pay off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa watched as the trio left ELQ separately and took some notes. She had found out about Jason being missing because she was excellent at eavesdropping. She couldn't let Elizabeth win, so she had a plan that would hopefully get Jason back and as a result, she'd also win his heart.

There was a knock on her passenger window and her head jerked to the right and she was stunned to see Carly.

She sighed and unlocked the door.

Carly got inside. "I told you that I'm one step ahead of you. Now, what do you know about Elizabeth Webber?"

Lisa smirked. "So you found out about her and Jason?"

"Spill it. We don't have a lot of time. Jason is hurt and if I have to drag that little bitch to the center of town and yell, here she is, I will do it to get him back, but make no mistake. We are not friends. I don't like you, but I need your obsessive tendencies to find her."

"Well, well, this is very unexpected. Suppose I don't want to tell you?"

Carly grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. "Jason's life is on the line. This is not a game. Now tell me what you know of I swear to God, I will strangle your ass."

Lisa yanked her arm away. "Elizabeth and Jason have been spending time together. Apparently, they are an item. I can't see him not dying from boredom with her, so I think it's just an infatuation or pity. She is not woman enough to handle him."

"Well we do agree on that."

"Sonny, Helena, and Edward were just meeting. I suppose they have formed some unholy alliance to get him back. Edward will definitely protect her because of her connection to Emily and Elizabeth. Helena won't really care, but Sonny could go either way."

Carly sighed. "He'll probably protect her because he won't want to piss Jason off."

The wheels were turning in Lisa's head. Somehow, she would have to get through to Helena.

Carly opened the car door. She was going to hire someone to research Elizabeth's past. She needed some ammunition. "I'll be in touch."

Lisa couldn't wipe the smile off her face, knowing that now Carly had opened herself up for blackmailing and wouldn't be able to stand in her way, she happily drove away eager to start making plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alfred finished putting the last plate down. "Enjoy."

He strode away and Elizabeth had to admit, the food looked delicious.

Helena sipped some wine. "Why do you all look as though you haven't eaten in days?"

Nikolas smirked. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"I haven't been hungry lately," Liz said.

"I'm always hungry," Emily added.

"So, you and Jason Morgan. I wouldn't think you were each other's type."

Liz shrugged.

"He is handsome. I will give you that."

The thought of Helena leering at her brother almost made Emily lose her appetite.

Elizabeth took a bite of her chicken parmesan and then stabbed her fork into some potatoes. "This is really good."

"The cook is a renowned chef," Helena replied drolly. "What is your plan for tomorrow?"

Nikolas wiped his mouth. "I have to go into the office for some meetings. Emily is working with Lila at the foundation and Elizabeth will be here and work with Jax via Skype."

"Well, I'll make sure you have extra guards just in case."

"Do you think they'd come after us?" Emily asked.

"It doesn't hurt to play it safe. Men who go to these lengths usually like to strike when your guard is down."

They finished eating and Alfred brought them some dessert. Helena declined and went to her room.

"She didn't seem as scary today," Liz said.

"That frightens me even more," Nikolas said.

"Sometimes I have nightmares where she pushes me off the parapet, then smooths down her skirt and asks Alfred for some wine," Emily said.

Liz snorted.

"What?" Emily said.

"That was very dramatic," Nikolas said.

"Fine. If you want to pretend she's sweet as can be, go for it, but I know better."

"As long as she's civil, I'll deal. I'm trying to stay on her good side," Liz said.

"Want to play a game?" Emily asked. She thought maybe it would take their minds off things for a while.

"Sure."

Nikolas stood and followed them to the study.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly watched Sonny walk towards the small bar in the living room and pour himself a drink. She had been waiting for hours for him to come home.

He took a swig of the dark liquid and then closed his eyes as it burned his throat. "Say what you want to say."

She stood and approached him. "What are you going to do to get Jason back?"

"I can't discuss that with you."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "Dammit Sonny, tell me. I need to know that you are doing everything that you can."

"I am doing what needs to be done."

"Sonny…"

"Enough!" he yelled.

She crossed her arms in defiance. "You think that is going to stop me? Jason is in danger because of that little waif Elizabeth, and I want to know if you are willing to trade her for him."

"That's not going to happen. Jason would never forgive me."

"He will forgive you because it will put an end to whatever they are doing to hurt him. He will forgive you because he'll be able to come home to the people that he loves."

"Jason is with Elizabeth whether you like it or not. I owe him-."

"Because of me, right? He forgave us."

"Not entirely and you are a fool if you pretend otherwise. There would be no returning if I put her in danger. Besides, I have no idea where she is."

"Make Johnny tell you!"

His eyes darken as he leaned forward, the anger evident on his face. "You don't tell me what to do. I have a company to think about. I'm not going to destroy my relationship with Jason to please you. Don't ask me again. We are done."

She waited for him to disappear upstairs before growling loudly. Something had to be done about Elizabeth, and if she played her cards right, it couldn't be traced back to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Helena took a call. "What did you find out?"

"There's a warehouse in New Jersey that we think he's in."

"We'll take the plane. I'll be ready in a half hour. I'm at the Metro Court. I had a breakfast meeting.

"As you wish."

She needed to be the first one to access the information so she could to turn this situation into a profit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and looked around the room. He was still the only one occupying a cell. His body ached, but at least it was tolerable now.

Jerry strode towards him. "Well, it would seem that no one is willing to trade you with Elizabeth, so I'm going to have to step up my game plan." Even though he had given then more time, he hadn't heard a peep from anyone and wanted to teach them a lesson.

Jason didn't say a word and just gave Jerry his trademark glare.

"You're going to have a cellmate soon. Maybe watching you being tortured will get me what I want."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"Rest up. You'll need all your strength for what Frank has prepared for you."

Jason watched him leave. He didn't think anyone would find him. Unfortunately, Jerry held all the cards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas walked to his car in the parking garage at Cassadine Industries and had just stepped out of his car when he heard the click of a gun and a tingle went down his spine. Bullets rang out as he ducked for cover, hoping that he could slip away. His guards engaged and Nikolas tried to crawl near the trunk, but a gun was placed at his temple.

"Don't even think about it."

"Do you know who I am?"

A man laughed. "Of course." The shooting ended and a car stopped next to them. "Get in if you want to live."

Nikolas rose to his feet. "My aunt will kill you for this."

"She'll have to find us first and we'll be long gone before she is alerted."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena was in route back to town, New Jersey was a bust. The facility was empty and there were no clues to be found. If they had been there, they were long gone. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Yes."

"It's about Nikolas. Everyone else is dead and I'm bleeding out."

Helena took a deep breath. "Where are you?"

"The parking structure." The man was struggling to stay conscious.

"Did you get a good luck at them?"

"No, but some of them spoke Russian. They took him in a black car."

The line went dead, so she called someone she trusted. "I need a cleanup crew in the garage at CI as well as someone to go over the surveillance in the garage. They have Nikolas. Sound the alert and lock down the castle. I should be landing in a half hour." She tossed her phone to the side. "I need a drink."

Her assistance fetched her one as Helena looked out the window. Someone was going to die for this and it would be slow and painful. She called Edward to let him know. If someone took Nikolas, then they'd be just as bold enough to take Emily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth paced inside her room. Alfred had escorted her there and she knew that something bad must have happened, because his expression was grim. It was storming outside and the thunder was deafening. She screamed when the lights went out and a few minutes later, there was a knock at her door and Alfred walked in with some candles and a flashlight.

"Unfortunately, the lightening has struck our transformer."

"is Nikolas coming home?"

Alfred sighed. "I'm afraid not. You see, he has been kidnapped."

Liz gasped.

"Helena is on the way and she is bringing some guards with her. They will watch over you. It's too dangerous to fly the helicopter, so they are taking the yacht."

Liz couldn't believe that they would be so bold as to go against Helena.

The door creaked open and Lucinda, the live-in maid, entered the room.

"She hates storms," Alfred explained.

Liz was glad for the company. She patted the bed next to her and Lucinda sat. They were familiar with each other from when Liz would sleep there with Emily.

A few minutes later, the house shook when lightning struck nearby making the women scoot closer together.

"I think the storm will be with us for some time."

Liz counted in her head to measure the distance between the thunder, hoping that he was wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena crossed her legs and sipped some wine. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

John shook his head no. "I'm working."

She shrugged before sipping some more.

Marco was in the next room with one of Helena's men so he could get a feel for the island.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked.

"Good question. You see, Nikolas's money clip is chipped. They are blocking it right now, but hopefully it will fail at some point and we'll be able to find him. Besides, unlike Sonny, people fear me. They know that if they harm one hair on Nikolas's head, I will find them and torture them endlessly."

John didn't reply. Helena was an interesting woman and he had no plans on getting on her bad side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia's guard saw a light on the side of the house and went to investigate. When he rounded the corner, he was immediately struck with a butt of a gun and knocked out.

Another man dragged him back further and took his weapon and then they went to the back door and jimmied the lock. Once inside, they crept upstairs and snuck into Felicia's bedroom who was in the shower. They took her phone and hooked a machine to it in order to figure out her password and once they got it open, they copied all of her contacts and put her phone where they found. Their boss would be pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This one is twisty. People asking about Georgie's fate will just have to stay tuned…

I'm making Alfred more likable then what was portrayed on the show.

Chapter 10

Helena led John to the study while Marco stayed outside on the porch and one of her men went to get Alfred.

John thought the house was really creepy and hoped that they wouldn't have to stay for long.

"How may I assist you," Alfred asked dutifully.

"You can keep me company while Gregory takes John to Elizabeth."

"As you wish."

John was led to another wing and then they finally approached the door. When Elizabeth saw him, she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"If you keep doing that, Jason is going to kill me."

Liz grinned. "How is your noggin?"

"My head is fine. I'm just a little sore. How are you?"

"A little frazzled, but Lucinda is keeping me company."

Another man entered the room and left John a small radio. They turned it on and listened raptly to the weather report.

John walked to the window and thought he saw some men dart between trees. "Lucinda, is there a place we can hide."

Both woman's head jerked up as they heard gunfire.

"Follow me."

She grabbed a candle and they headed down the hallway to another room and she locked the door and then took a book off the shelf and pressed a button before returning it. The wall slid to the left of it and she went first, flicking on a light which revealed a small room.

John made sure that he enabled an extra lock that only they could release.

"There's water on the counter over there. I clean up once a month, so everything should be relatively clean."

"Thank you, Lucinda," John said. "I think we'll be here for a while."

Liz pulled John over to the bed and he sat in between them, making them feeling a little safer. He could tell that they were both shaken up.

"Is it true that people used to bury their dead on this island?" John asked.

Liz rolled her eyes and Lucinda laughed.

"Who told you that?" the maid asked.

"My sister. Of course, she could have been trying to scare me. I hear there are hundreds of tunnels."

"Now that is true," Liz said.

"Well, how do you know that the rest of the stories aren't?"

Liz turned to look at him. "Are you trying to scare us?"

"No."

"Uh-huh."

Someone banged on the door and they jumped.

Liz smirked when she realized John had too.

John stood and drew his gun.

"It's Alfred."

"What's the secret word?" John asked.

"Open the damn door or I'll eat your first born," Helen said.

"Good enough."

John unlocked it and they entered. "What's going on out there?"

"It's almost secure," Alfred said before placing a tray on the table. "I thought that you might be hungry."

Liz grinned. "You always think of everything."

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth. I made sure to include the grapes you like and some chocolate."

She popped one into her mouth. "You really should give him a raise."

"Alfred is well taken care of."

Lucinda rose and went into a cabinet. "For you, my Queen."

Helena smiled. "That is going to get you a nice bonus."

Lucinda nodded and brought the bottle over to Alfred who opened it and poured. Helen was a hard woman to please, but Lucinda was quite aware of what she liked and how to stay on her good side. For all her over the top demands and intolerance for anything less than excellence, the woman did pay very well.

Helena's walkie talkie went off.

"My Queen."

"I'm here."

"The island is secured."

"Did you manage to get any of them alive?"

There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Did they have any identification?"

"No."

Helena sighed. "I'll meet you in the den." She cut off his response by turning the device off. "There will be an extra guard in the various wings tonight in order to make sure we are alerted if there is any trouble."

Alfred opened the door and they left. It was still raining, but not as hard as before. When daylight finally comes, they will have more visibility and it will be safer.

John followed Liz into the room. "I'll be in here all night. No one will get through that door."

"Don't shoot Alfred by accident."

John smiled. "I'll try not to, but Helena is off the table."

Liz chuckled. "She has been surprisingly nice."

"That is true. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

She nodded and crawled into bed and then watched him look out the window until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason inhaled as deeply as possible and then started to choke. His lungs burned and he didn't know how much more he could take. They had held his head under water over and over for the last hour. He could hear a cell door opening at one point, but figured it was just his.

"Enough!" Jerry said.

Jason had to be held up and then dragged over to his bed.

Nikolas gasped when he saw the condition of Jason's body.

"Don't worry. We don't plan on torturing you. We're only using you as a means to an end."

Nikolas ignored him.

"Perhaps torturing Jason some more will show you just how serious I am."

"No! Does your brother know what you've done?"

Jerry laughed. "My brother is clueless as usual and his feelings are not on my radar."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out in time. Be a good boy or Jason will suffer the consequences."

Jerry left and Nikolas pressed himself against the bar and reached for Jason. He wasn't moving and he was scared that he was dead. He pressed his finger against the other man's throat and Jason grabbed his arm.

"It's Nikolas."

The battered enforcer lessened his grip. "Elizabeth?"

"He didn't get her. She's at Windemere and Helena is protecting her."

Jason's brow furrowed making Nikolas smirk.

"I know it's not what you would have chosen, but we had to improvise. John will be with her."

"Emily?"

"She's with your family, but they are protected."

"How did they get you?"

Nikolas sat back onto the bed. "They ambushed me and shot me with a dart."

"Same here."

"I saw the video. You look like you're a mess."

Jason ached in places he didn't know existed. "Yeah." He actually was surprised that he felt grateful for the company. "Don't do anything to make them hurt me more."

The vulnerability in his voice wasn't lost on Nik. "I won't."

"I mean it. If they do something else to me, you have to remain quiet. If they want command you to look, you look. My life could depend on it."

Nikolas shut his eyes. "Okay."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Not really, but I suspect Australia." It was hard to tell because he didn't know how long he had been out, but he figured that they must be in the Land of Oz because of the accents of several guards.

Jason sighed. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it. Helena will find us. If not for me, she'll do it for the sheer curiosity. Jerry is playing a dangerous game and for my grandmother, it's like coming upon an accident and slowing down to look because you just can't help it. She'll find us because she doesn't like to lose and she's very curious."

"I really hope that you're right."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's blinked a few times and shot up into a sitting position.

John glanced over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He strode to the bed and sat next to her. "It didn't look like nothing."

"I was just having a bad dream."

"Jason?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

John understood that the more time that passed, the worse it could get.

She drew her legs up and rested against them. "And now they have Nikolas, it just has to stop. I could stop this."

He touched her face. "No. You're not turning yourself in. That would be suicide."

A tear ran down her cheek. She knew she couldn't speak honestly because John would object and she simply didn't feel like arguing. Inside of her, a war was waging and she didn't know how long she could stand it. Staring into his eyes, she decided that she would give it a little while longer and then she would do whatever she needed to in order to get Jason and Nikolas back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo cockily strode into Sonny's office.

"What are you doing here?" It was bold even for Alcazar.

"I have deal for you."

Sonny sighed as he tossed his pen aside. "You don't have anything I want."

"Jason Morgan."

Sonny's jaw clenched. Lorenzo definitely had his attention. "Did you take him?"

"No, but I know who has him. If you agree to my terms, I will tell you who took him."

"And why would I trust you?"

Lorenzo smirked and then slowly lowered himself into a chair. "Can you afford not too?"

"What are you terms?"

"I have two shipments that I need to empty into your warehouse on separate dates. We can do it at night and in the morning, the merchandise will be gone."

"And?"

"You can't tell anyone about this deal."

"I'm sure you have heard that Nikolas was taken too."

"He's not my concern. Do we have a deal or not?"

Sonny thought for a moment and then stood. "Deal."

Lorenzo smiled and handed Sonny some photos. "I've been watching from afar and just happened to catch this."

Sonny looked at the photos of Jason being put on a plane and then Jerry getting on it. "Son of a bitch."

"The interesting thing is that this man has completely flown under the radar. There isn't a peep about him doing anything bad anywhere. Makes you wonder what caused him to break. Doesn't it?"

Sonny nodded. "Do you know where they went?"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Sonny glared at him. "Then make it part of the deal." He needed Jason back and he would bargain with whatever he could.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't look. The first shipment is next Tuesday," Lorenzo said as he strode into the hallway.

Sonny picked up the phone and called Stan. They needed to find out where Jerry was headed as soon as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena exited the car in front of the Metro Court. She wanted to make a statement that whoever had taken her grandson wasn't intimidating her at all. A young woman stepped in front of her, preventing her from entering.

"Get out of my way."

"Mrs. Cassadine, there is something that you need to know."

"I don't know who you are and I don't have time for this."

Her tone was harsh and intimidating. "I have the disk," she said a little too loudly.

Helena grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "What did you say?"

"I have it, so we can save Jason and…"

Helena leaned in closer. "Do you have it on you?"

"No but.."

"You are lying."

"No, I—I wouldn't do that."

"Let me tell you something, if you are lying I will slit you from navel to neck. Is that clear?"

Lisa nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Lisa Niles."

"Meet me at warehouse seven on fifth street in a half hour. If you don't show up, you're dead. If you show up and don't have the disk, then I will make you suffer before I kill you. Don't keep me waiting."

Lisa let out the breath she was holding and hurried back to her car where she was intercepted by Jerry's men and forced into a car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward was extremely angry. Helena told him about Lisa and the fact that she hadn't shown up. It was their only lead thus far. If they could just find out who they were dealing with, they could move forward.

Lila touched his hand gently. "You need to calm down."

"I feel like I owe him."

"I know, but he doesn't think like that. We'll get him back. I will accept no other alternative."

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Tears welled in his eyes. "I feel so out of control, just like I did when he woke up from the accident. This time, we could lose him for good."

She did her best to embrace him, slowly rubbing his back. "Do you remember a time when you thought he'd never speak to us again?"

He gazed at her sheepishly. "Yes, and then I blackmailed him."

Lila grinned. "I usually don't approve of your methods, but it got him back and I was so happy. He has been really getting used to us. Do whatever you have to do, Edward. I have a feeling he's going to need our love and support when he returns."

He perused his wife's face. It didn't matter how many years past or, for that matter, how many wrinkles were etched into her face. She was still radiantly beautiful. Her eyes sparkled when she was happy and he hated when she wasn't. Lila was born to smile. She was everything and he would do anything to make her happy. "We'll get him back."

Satisfied that the defeated look was gone, nicely replaced with determination, she slightly smiled.

"I believe in you."

He gently kissed her. "I love you so much, Lila Morgan Quartermaine. You have my heart forever."

"I love you too—forever. Now, get back to work."

He winked at her and then made a few phone calls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When John found out the guard situation with Felicia, he was livid and to make matters worse, she wasn't answering her phone. He left a message that she needed to call him as soon as possible and then sent a message to her new guards to keep him posted on her whereabouts.

Helena received a telegram which she quickly opened and then read aloud. "You have forty-eight hours to produce Elizabeth Webber at the following address. Failure to do so will result in Nikolas suffering. I will send him to you piece by piece if necessary." She growled and turned towards John. "I'm going to have so much fun killing whomever did this."

John sighed. It had been too quiet, so he wasn't surprised by the communication. "I was thinking that maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Clearly, someone intercepted the disc. We need to compile a list of whoever would have taken it. I don't think it's anyone related to the mob or you. For the person to sit on it for so long, they'd have to be pretty good at hacking. Maybe we should get a computer geek list together and ask around."

"You might be onto something."

They made a few phone calls and then John wracked his brain, thinking of anyone he knew that fit the profile and then he emailed Johnny to inform him of the new plan. Stan might know some people who could help.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! We get a little closer to finding out the truth today.

Chapter 11

The next day, Elizabeth was so tired that she had slept in quite late, but she woke up with a lot on her mind; her responsibilities waking her from her fitful slumber. Thank God her rent would be automatically withdrawn from her account, as well as her electric bill. She really missed her place and hadn't seen it since the night they had found it ripped apart. Knowing she had all the time in the world, she ran a bath and then soaked as the smell of lavender soothed her anxiety. "Jason, where are you?" she whispered.

Later, her phone rang and she grabbed it off the table. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Emily! Why do you sound so far away?"

"It's because my grandfather basically kidnapped me and I'm somewhere remote. I swear there is an axe killer nearby."

"You do realize I'm stuck in a bad, gothic scary mansion, right?"

Emily chuckled. "Yeah."

"I miss you."

"Me too. We have to get them back."

"I know. I keep hoping that John is going to bust into my room and tell me that he's got a lead, but it never happens."

John ran into the room and Liz's mouth dropped open.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Emily."

"Put her on speaker."

Liz did and they waited for him to speak.

"Helena has been arrested."

"What for?"

"Apparently, Lisa Niles has disappeared and Helena was one of the last people who spoke to her."

Liz rolled her eyes. "If Helena did do something to her, it was probably warranted."

"What does that mean for Liz?"

"I'm not sure. It might be safer to leave if she's not here."

"We do have the panic room here though."

"That won't help us if someone blows us up. I just don't want to take the launch back."

Emily interjected. "You can take the tunnels. It's gross down there, and it's a long walk, but it's doable."

"Then what?"

"Sneak onto the property at the mansion and stay in the boathouse."

"I don't know…. I don't want to put your family in any danger."

There was silence for a long moment. "Why don't you sneak her into the penthouse? No one is using it and there is a lot of security there. Johnny and Siobhan live on that floor."

John texted Johnny and waited for his response.

"It might work for a short time period. We will probably have to move around to throw them off," Johnny said. He also asked John to let him know when they were close, so that he could let them in. He had heard about Helena too. "You need to move fast."

"We're on it," he typed back.

"Emily, we have to go. Stay safe," Liz said as she got up and quickly packed.

"Love you. You be safe too."

"We will."

John ended the call for her and then helped her get ready. Alfred knocked on the door and John explained what they were going to do and he showed them to the tunnels.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly read the report on Elizabeth. While disturbing, she was trying to figure out a way to use it against the younger woman. Clearly she must have some issues after what she went through and that would be a weakness. If her confidence was down, then she'd probably shy away from Jason, especially if things got violent. There was no way Elizabeth could handle it, not after what had happened to her. Carly was convinced of it and knew Jason would get his heart broken again and she wanted to prevent that from happening. She sighed and poured herself some wine. First, she needed to get rid of Elizabeth and get Jason back and then Lisa Niles was next on her list.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A drowsy Lisa was pushed in front of Jason's cell, waking him up. He was so messed up from the time change that he had no idea what time of day it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's an interesting question," Jerry said. "You see, Lisa announced to Helena that she had the disc and luckily, my men heard her."

Nikolas sighed. "You don't have it, do you?"

Lisa stared at Jason who obviously had endured a lot of pain. "I'm so sorry that they hurt you. I had to do everything I could to save you. Elizabeth wasn't willing to come forward and do the right thing, so I took matters into my own hands. I tried to get Helena on my side because I didn't think she'd protect Elizabeth and would be willing to trade her for you. It just didn't go the way I planned."

The look on Jason's face was priceless. Lisa was forced onto her knees.

"Where is the disk?" Jerry said angrily.

When she didn't answer, a gun was pressed at her temple.

"I don't know what games you think you're playing, but you have two seconds to hand it to me, or you die."

Lisa's lip quivered. "I'm sorry. I don't have it. I was bluffing."

"Is that your final answer?" He had no qualms about killing her. She meant nothing to him and maybe seeing him end her life would help keep the other prisoners in line.

Tears streamed down her face as she realized her mistake. "I love you," she said staring into Jason's eyes. When he said nothing, she started to get desperate. "I'm about to die, please admit that you love me back."

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." He just wasn't willing to lie.

"I'm the only one around you that truly has your back. I've never hurt you."

"Lisa…"

"No, if you make it back, you better watch your back where Carly is concerned. She doesn't have your best interests at heart and she wants you all to herself."

"You don't know her like I do."

"I know enough and I'm aware at what she's capable of. Elizabeth..."

"Enough!" Jerry yelled.

Jason and Lisa's eyes were locked.

"I love you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not," Jerry said before pulling the trigger.

Lisa's body slumped to the floor.

"What an imbecile, please don't tell me that you had sex with that idiot."

Jason shook his head.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet." He turned to his guard. "Get her out of here."

Her body was dragged away and then someone came in and cleaned up.

"I gave them an ultimatum. If I don't get Elizabeth back in a day, then you die. Maybe you should prepare yourself because I can guarantee you that it won't be as easy as what you just saw."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena was livid. Her lawyer strode into the room. "Can you get me out?"

"They do have a right to hold you for seventy-two hours. We might have to make a compromise to get that down to twenty-four."

"What the hell do I pay you for? If I am not at Windemere, then my enemies will attack. I'm sure whoever took Nikolas is just waiting to strike again. Elizabeth probably has a bounty out on her head."

"There is a video of you grabbing Lisa's arm and tugging her to the side."

"And what does it show after that?"

"You going inside."

"And her?"

The lawyer sighed. "She disappears out of frame."

"There are witnesses that saw me inside the restaurant. This is ludicrous."

"They think you hired someone to take care of her."

"There is absolutely no proof of that."

The lawyer was quiet for a moment.

"Spit it out! What do they have?"

"They say that they got a picture of the car at a stop light and it was one of ours."

Helena groaned. "How is that even possible?"

"Don't worry. It turns out, that it was reported stolen earlier that day. I'll get you out of the charges, but you may have to stay here overnight."

Helena was so angry she could spit nails. "Do what you have to. I will not risk Nikolas's freedom for that insipid little girl that I don't even know."

He nodded as he stood. "Just cooperate with whatever they want. Unfortunately, you have to get fingerprinted."

She rolled her eyes. Stupid PCPD, they all needed to be fired. "Fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz shuddered as the nine millionth cobweb brushed against her skin. Then her flashlight hit John's back and she yelped.

"What?" John asked, still moving forward.

"There's a huge spider on your back."

John stopped. "Get it off."

"You want me to touch it?"

"Elizabeth!"

She looked around and found a branch. "It has beady eyes and hairy legs."

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay."

She let out a squeal as she flicked it away and it disappeared into the darkness. "It will probably plot revenge and bring back some of its buddies to eat me."

He grinned and then let it slowly fade as his eyes grew wide.

Liz licked her lips and then started to pant. "What? Is it on me?"

He started to point and she dropped her flashlight and started to jump around wildly as she swiped her body with her hands. John busted out laughing.

She stopped and her brow shot up. "Were you just messing with me?"

He nodded as he tried stifle his laughing.

She grabbed the flashlight and then punched him in the arm.

"Owww."

"I may never forgive you for that."

"You almost let him bite me."

"That's beside the point." She pushed him so he started to move forward again. All she wanted to do was get out of there and then she could throttle him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie scrunched up her nose. She couldn't break the code and it was driving her nuts. Slamming the laptop shut, she took a look at her surroundings. It was a beautiful day and she had tucked herself into the far corner of the park, far away from everyone, when she heard two men talking, she ducked down and hid behind a bush.

"Did you get a lead on who might have stolen the disc?"

"Not yet."

"They have to be local."

"I agree. If we don't find that disc then Jason might die and Elizabeth…"

Georgie almost gasped and for a long moment there was silence and she was sure they knew she was there and kept silently praying she wouldn't be discovered.

"I need to get back to my post."

"Me too."

She waited five minutes before she got up and then she quickly made her way down a path and headed to Kelly's. She needed to tell her mother what she heard.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the penthouse and took off the wig she was wearing. John ran upstairs and checked out all the rooms and then came back down.

"Johnny already had it swept for bugs and it was clean."

She plopped onto the couch, wishing that Jason would walk through the door. It had taken forever to walk through the tunnels and she was tired. After they had gotten out, they were snuck into a warehouse and changed clothes and put on disguises and then were driven t the towers by Francis.

"Siobhan is bringing us some pizza for dinner." His phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Felicia."

John smiled. "Did you decide that you want to date me?"

Despite herself, she smiled. "This isn't a social call. I'm still thinking about that, but I need to see you immediately. I don't trust saying it over the phone."

"Where are you? I've been calling you since yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I don't always pay attention to my phone. I'm at the diner with Georgie. She's involved."

John frowned. "Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be there in a half hour."

"Come as soon as you can."

John ended the call. "I need to go to the diner."

"Why?"

"Something is going on and Felicia says it's involving Georgie and she sounded stressed."

"That's odd."

"Yes, but I need to make sure they are okay. Francis is outside. He won't let anyone get to you."

"I know."

John left and explained to Francis what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck as he read the latest ransom letter. "Edward?" he said picking up his phone.

"You got one too?"

"Yes."

"Helena is in jail, so she will be of no help. I don't know what we can do in twenty-four hours."

"Me either." Sonny couldn't find Jerry Jacks. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth. His contacts had even scoured Australia and were currently keeping an eye on the Jax compound there. He wondered if he should just tell Edward, but he didn't want to renege on his agreement with Lorenzo who would retaliate.

"I have contacts in most major countries and nothing has come up. The plane hasn't been seen again and didn't file a log."

Sonny could hear the stress in Edward's voice. "I don't know how, but we'll find him."

Edward swallowed hard. "Just do everything you can to get my grandson back." He hung up the phone and then sent Johnny a text letter him know the time constraints.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John snuck in from the back of the diner and then ran upstairs and knocked on the bedroom where he had been before. Felicia opened the door and he darted inside.

"What's going on?"

"Georgie has something she needs to tell you."

He gave her a soft smile. "Go ahead."

"Someone came to me several days ago and ask me to help them decode some information they had. I was given a USB with the code on it, but I've been having problems breaking it."

John's mouth dropped open. "Who gave it to you?"

She glanced at her mom who nodded and then back at John. "Zander Smith."

John didn't know that name. "Hold on." He dialed Johnny's number.

"What's going on?"

He explained and was met with silence. "Johnny?"

"I know who that is, the little punk. I can't believe that shit had what could free Jason all this time. I'm going to kill him."

John could hear the anger in Johnny's voice and was glad that he wasn't in Zander's shoes.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in room 202 above the diner."

"I'm sending Stan over there. He can work with Georgie."

"Okay. Francis is with Elizabeth. I'll let him know that I'll be here a while longer."

Johnny ended the call and told Stan to haul ass to the diner. They needed a big break or Jason would lose his life. Elizabeth didn't know yet, and he wasn't sure if he should tell her because he didn't trust her. He was convinced that she would sacrifice herself and that was just unacceptable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Marco crept down an alley and then used the fire escape to get to Zander's apartment. They climbed through an open bedroom window and then stood on either side of the door. They could hear him rummaging around in the living room and then suddenly, he bolted into the room and Johnny put the gun to his head. "Move and you die."

Zander dropped the bag in his hand. "Who are you?"

"You're worst fucking nightmare, you little shit. You stole something from a friend, and unfortunately for you, Jason Morgan got kidnapped because of it."

Bile rose up in Zander's stomach as he realized that he was fucked.

"We're going downstairs to the car. If you try anything, I will put you down. Understood?"

Zander nodded his head.

Micah moved back to the fire escape and started to descend.

"You go first," Johnny said shoving him forward. "Go down the ladder."

Zander carefully climbed out and started to descend.

Johnny followed and when Zander got to the bottom, Micah grabbed him and then shoved him into the backseat before sliding in himself.

Johnny started the car, but not before glaring at Zander and then headed for a warehouse where Sonny was waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Zander love is so sweet lol. More secrets revealed this chapter.

Chapter 12

Siobhan walked into the penthouse with a pizza. "Where is John and Johnny?"

"I don't know. John got a call from Felicia and had to go. I never saw Johnny."

Siobhan shrugged and sat the box down. "More pizza for us."

Liz smiled. "So, how did you meet Johnny?"

"Incredibly enough, we were set up."

"Here or in Ireland?"

"Here. Our mothers had somehow befriended each other and decided that we were meant to be. Initially, we passed, but the more time I spent around him, the more I liked to put him in his place and it just grew from there."

Liz went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and came back. "And you don't mind the violence?"

"I'm not in love with it, but Johnny is very good at his job. I trust him to come home to me. There have been some times where he got hurt, but thank God it was never really serious." She took a slice from one of the boxes and Liz did the same. "He told me that you and Jason are together. Are you scared?"

Liz wiped her mouth. "Yeah, but I think he's worth it."

"Jason is complicated, but he has a good heart and I trust him to watch Johnny's back. They make a great team."

"I really miss him," Liz said wistfully.

"Well, when you stalk your prey for so long, it kind of gets to be an addiction."

Liz laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I would stalk Johnny to the ends of this earth. The man just does for me."

"When are you going to make an honest man of him?"

"That will probably never happen due to his line of work, but I do plan on making him pledge his undying love."

"I would really like to be there when you do."

"I need to get his best man back first."

"Anything else?"

Siobhan grinned. "As a matter of fact, there is. I also need Jason to take a course in Gaelic so Johnny and I don't have to keep repeating ourselves when he is around. It's maddening, really."

Liz laughed. "I think I'm going to like hanging around you."

"Well, I think I'm going to be quite fond of you too. Just remember, us girls have to stick together. If Johnny gets his way too much, his head will grow so large it might fall off."

"We can't have that."

"No we can't, because it would be a waste of such a gorgeous face. This pizza is good."

Liz nodded as she took another bite, wondering what was going on with Felicia.

Francis poked his head inside. "We have a security issue, so don't leave the apartment, I just need to go down the hallway. Enzo is on his way, but it will take a few minutes."

"Okay," Siobhan said.

Elizabeth let the slice slip from her hands. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling hungry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's head fell to the right and his gaze connected with Nikolas's. "If I don't make it and you do, will you tell my family that I love them?"

"I will and I hope that if the opposite happens, you'll tell my mother the same as well as Emily."

"I will."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Elizabeth that I fought to come back to her and I don't want her to feel guilty. It's not her fault."

Nikolas nodded. "She already thinks it is. I tried to tell her it wasn't."

Jason was silent. It was ironic that he finally met someone that he could envision a future with and now it might not happen. Usually, fear wasn't something that he felt because he had disconnected from his family and his feelings, but now that he was talking to them again and he had found a woman he really wanted to get to know, it was almost overwhelming when he recognized the importance of what they meant to him and the fact that he might not get the chance to see them again.

Nikolas wasn't sure what to make of the change in Jason's demeanor, so he remained quiet.

"If you have the chance, run. I'm in no condition to move fast, so I'll just slow you down."

"I don't know if I can honor your request. Emily would never forgive me."

"You'll make her understand. If you hesitate, it could mean your life."

Nikolas stared at the ceiling. He isn't used to being so powerless and lying there, seeing how broken Jason is makes the situation seem even worse. "Are you giving up?"

Jason glanced at him. "No. I never will."

"I just needed to hear you say that."

"I don't know how much more my body can take though." Mentally, he knew he could last a bit longer, but he had cuts and burns all over him and had bled quite a bit too.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Both men remained silent as they thought about how they could possibly escape when no one had an inkling where they were.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny wiped some blood off of his hands. "You little shit. If Jason dies because of you, I will make sure that you suffer for months before I put you down."

A trickle of blood ran down the side of Zander's face. "And what if he makes it?"

"Then it will be up to him what happens to you."

Zander swallowed hard as he started to shake. Johnny was standing behind Sonny sharpening a knife for effect. "Please. I don't know anything else. I took the disc and don't know what is on it."

"Why did you take it?"

"At first, I curious. I saw it dangling from under her car because it had partially come loose, so I took it and then I tried to decode it."

"Did you know that Elizabeth was being hunted for it?" Johnny asked, never taking his eyes off the blade.

An unnerved Zander started to panic. "Yes, but that was later."

"Why didn't you say something? You were going to let her die?"

"I didn't think they'd kill her."

"You're either an idiot or a selfish bastard," Johnny growled.

"Maybe a little of both," Sonny added.

"I'm sorry."

Johnny finally locked gazes with him and Zander shuddered due to his lethal glare. "You were going to find out what was on the disc and sell it. Am I right?"

Zander nodded as a tear ran down his cheek.

"So money was more important than her life?"

"I'm sorry."

Johnny's chest was heaving. "I'll make sure Jason gets that bit of information right before he rips your head off." With that, he purposefully threw the knife which whizzed so close to Zander that he cried out, anticipating the pain and then it clattered to the floor after hitting the wall behind him.

Johnny strode away as Sonny laughed at Zander who had clearly wet himself.

"I'll have someone hose you off later."

After Sonny left, Zander wept openly knowing that they were probably going to kill him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward entered the room upstairs at Kelly's as Stan and Georgie worked together.

"How's it coming?"

"We're almost there."

Sonny walked in. He decided that he was going to come clean. They were running out of time. He'd face the consequences with Lorenzo later.

Edward turned to face him. "Did you find out anything?"

"No. He doesn't know anything. However, I did come across the name of the person responsible."

"Who?"

"Jerry Jacks."

Edward frowned.

Felicia stood. "He's a good man. He would never do anything like this."

"You would be surprised what men would do for money. I can't find him. I have men watching the family compound in Australia and so far he hasn't surfaced."

"Who is speaking on behalf of Helena?"

Alfred stood. "That would be me."

"Does she have contacts in Australia?"

"Yes. I texted them while he was speaking."

"Good."

Stan clapped. "We've got it."

Everyone moved closer.

"Wow! Jerry Jacks is not Jerry Jacks," Stan said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"The person impersonating him is James Craig. He must be holding Jerry too."

"This is insane," Felicia said.

"Notify Jax as soon as possible," Sonny said to John who immediately stepped into the hallway.

Edward made a phone call as Stan researched James.

"He's very dangerous and a wanted man. There are several agencies, including the WSB, who are looking for him. Apparently, Jax raided his company and dissolved it and there is a trail of dead bodies that lead back to James."

Felicia left a message for Frisco. They needed all the help they could get.

"I'm going to Australia," Edward said. "Everything within me is telling me he is there."

"It could get really dangerous," Sonny said.

"So be it. My jet is ready. We can make up some time in the air."

"We'll take Johnny. Francis will be in charge and Micah, Marco, Milo, and John will watch Elizabeth," Sonny said before they headed to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John said hello to Francis and entered the penthouse. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Siobhan wiped a tear away. "I just came downstairs and she had left this."

He took the letter from her. "Siobhan, I'm sorry, but the person who has Jason called me and told me that he had given us twenty-four hours or Jason dies. I didn't know. I have to do the right thing because there is no way I could ever live with Jason dying on my behalf. Please tell Emily that I'm sorry and I love her. Elizabeth."

"Fuck!" John yelled before dialing Johnny.

Sonny and Edward watched Johnny's fist clench.

"Where the hell was Francis?"

The guard explained that they had a security issue in the building and Francis was trying to deal with it when Elizabeth must had slipped out behind him just missing Enzo.

"How did they get her number?"

John sighed. "Only a few people have it. I'm thinking that maybe they broke into Felicia's house to get it."

"Shit."

Edward's phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Alfred?" He had just left.

"Yes. We got a brief reading on Nikolas's whereabouts from the chip. He's in Australia. I'm texting you the coordinates."

"Excellent! We're on our way there."

"I will make sure Helena knows." He continued to the launch.

Johnny ended the call.

"We know where they are, now what happened?" Sonny said.

"Elizabeth snuck out and turned herself in."

No one spoke. This was very bad. They just hoped that they could get there in time to save everyone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth gazed out at the sunset from the plane. It was going to be a long flight, but she felt good that she had bought Jason some time. Her gaze traveled to the cabin where three men with guns chatted among themselves. They had been respectful of her and had asked if she wanted anything. Of course, she didn't trust nor feel safe with them, but she knew they probably wouldn't be stupid enough to inflict any damage. What would happen when they realized that she didn't have the disk or anything to bargain with? Her stomach turned and she undid her seat belt, covered her mouth, and then ran for the bathroom as one of the men followed. When she was finished he was standing there with some water and she took it from him.

"You okay?"

She nodded and went back to her seat, realizing that she probably would never see Port Charles again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry walked into the cell area. "Good morning."

"You're awfully chipper," Nikolas said before throwing his legs off the side of the bed.

"It's a great day. You'll be getting two visitors. The first is here now."

The doors flew opened and the real Jerry Jax was thrown into the cell next to Nikolas.

"What the hell?" Nikolas said.

"You see, this all started as a way to pay Jax back for stealing my family's company. Not only did we lose our business, but my father killed himself over the shame of it all. So, I decided that I would pose as Jax's brother and take down his business. I want to leave him penniless, begging for his life as he loses everything he loved. Unfortunately, a disgruntled employee informed me that he had created a disc and hid it somewhere which not only detailed my transformation, but also some illegal activities I was involved with in order to make things go my way. I spent a month hunting him before finally tracking him to New York. After some persuading, he broke and told me where it was hidden which was apparently in a compartment under a neighbor's car. Imagine my surprise when it led us to Port Charles. We found part of the compartment was still there, but nothing was inside which led us to Elizabeth."

"Did it ever dawn on you that it could have fallen out so she doesn't have it?"

"Of course, but I have to cover all of my bases. If not, my plan would fall apart. By next month, Jacks industries will be mine and I will burn it to the ground. Elizabeth has turned herself in so, for her sake, she'll hopefully have the disc with her. After I teach Jax a lesson, I'll set you free and be on my way. However, I must caution that if you try to escape, I will blow this compound to kingdom come. There is enough dynamite planted to make it an easy task."

"Elizabeth doesn't have the disk. I think on some level you know that," Nikolas said.

"If that is true, then I will throw her into the last cell and if no one turns up to blackmail me, then I won't kill her. By the way, Helena is in a jail cell right now for kidnapping Lisa Niles. I thought it was only appropriate since she wouldn't give up her hunt for you. Check and mate."

Nikolas didn't react, but he knew Helena would really be out for blood now.

James left and Nikolas walked over to the other cell. "Are you alright?"

Jerry nodded. "Yes. Do you guys have a plan?"

"Jason was badly tortured and isn't in very good condition."

"Great..."

"Where were they keeping you and for how long?" Jason asked.

"I was in a house not too far from here for the last six months." James liked to taunt him, but he never harmed him.

Jason had longed to see Elizabeth again, but this certainly wasn't the place he wanted it to happen. "Did you manage to smuggle anything out that will be helpful?"

Jerry leaned closer to Nikolas and told him that he had a pin and a couple of paperclips. It was the only thing he could get his hands on that could potentially help him escape. Nik let Jason know.

"Can you pick the lock with that?" Nikolas asked.

"I think so."

The doctor came in and Jason sucked in a breath, preparing for the worse.

"I'm here to check your wounds," he said before entering the cell.

He unbuttoned Jason's top and swabbed some alcohol on his cuts and put some medicine on his burns. It pained him to undo all his work, but Jerry wanted to make sure Jason was still alive for now. Sensing that something was amiss, he took Jason's temperature. "I think you have a slight infection. I'm going to inject you."

Jason's jaw clenched as the needle pierced his skin and then the doctor pulled out. He turned onto his side and Frank cleaned up his back.

Jerry could see the damage from where he was and cringed. The younger man also had a slight black eye and his cheek was bruised too.

Once the doctor left, Jerry spoke up. "What do you want us to do if the infection gets worse and we have a chance to escape?"

"Run!"

"No! I will not leave him behind. We'll figure it out," Nikolas yelled.

Jerry sighed. "When Elizabeth gets here, we're going to have to do something. It might be our only chance. It's better to strike quickly."

Nikolas agreed.

"If you can get a hold of the guard, slam his head into the bars," Jason said. "It's our lives or theirs, so don't feel bad."

"I'll try to remember that," Jerry said.

Nikolas would do anything at this point, his inner Cassadine taking over.

"We just need enough time to get the lock picked."

"I'll do what I have to do."

Jerry was really worried about Jason. His color didn't look right and it was clear that he was suffering from all the stress. He didn't think that he would have made it through whatever they had done to Jason's body. It was quite impressive that he was still alive. "We will do what we have to in order to get you out."

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the twists and turns. More excitement to come!

And in case you missed it. I did post yesterday (Thursday). The site looks like it's having some issues with reviews. I can see them through my email but not on the story itself. Hopefully, the issues won't get worse.

Chapter 13

It was a long flight and Elizabeth was thankful to get off the plane. She was led into a building and then to a room.

"Jerry?"

James smiled. "No. Have a seat."

A visibly confused Elizabeth was directed to a chair and then food was placed in front of her and she looked at him curiously. He certainly looked like Jerry.

"I figured we could share a meal before we go downstairs. I hope you like pasta."

"Is it poisoned?"

He smirked. "No. Killing you at this juncture would be a bore."

"Who are you?"

"My name is James Craig. From what I hear, Jax is really going to miss you."

"When you visited last time, was that you?"

"Yes." He hadn't paid attention to her at all because he was focused on his brother.

Liz took a small bite. She needed to keep her strength up.

"No wonder you're so small. You're barely eating. Is the food not up to your standards?"

"It's fine. Getting kidnapped kind of makes you lose your appetite."

"I wouldn't know. I just realized that you have a lot of insider information you can give me regarding Jack's Industries. Maybe keeping you alive will actually be profitable."

Liz shot him a look and then sipped some water. "I won't betray Jax."

"Oh, I think I could persuade you otherwise. Jason is not in very good condition right now. I'm sure you wouldn't want him to suffer more than he already has."

She wiped her mouth and sat back in the chair. "You sit there playing games with people's lives like you're God or something and then you expect me to chat with you like all of this isn't wrong?"

He took a sip of wine. "Contempt, now there is an emotion that has teeth. You hate me. I get it, but I just don't care. All of you are a means to an end and nothing you say will change that. You can either finish eating or face the consequences of your actions. Which will it be?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. The longer she hung out with James, the more time she was buying for Jason. "I'll eat."

He smiled. "Good choice."

About an hour later, he escorted her down some stairs to the basement. Her eyes first connected with Nikolas and then she was pushed towards the center of the room.

When she saw Jason, she called out his name.

"Elizabeth," he whispered painfully.

Her eyes darted back to Nikolas as she searched his for answers.

"Where is the disc?"

After taking a languid breath has azure eyes flickered towards the man she hated with a passion. "I don't know!"

James's grip tightened on her arm. "Try again with a little less attitude."

"Look, I don't have your stupid disc. I never did."

"You really don't expect me to believe that?" His eyes bore into her like he was trying to force the truth out of her.

She glared right back. "At this point, I don't care what you believe. I don't have it, so you can stop this sick game and let us go home"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You have just sealed Jason's fate."

"No!" she yelled.

"I'll give you an hour alone with him to say goodbye. I have something to take care of and I'll be back soon. The doctor is really looking forward to ending Jason's life and I won't deny him anymore."

He opened Jason's cell door and then shoved her inside before locking it again.

She rushed to the injured enforcer's side and brushed his hair out of his face. "He's so warm."

"He has an infection."

She fought an urge to cry as she looked at his bruised face. "I missed you."

"Me too." He was upset that she was there because he never wanted her to be in this position and he didn't trust Jerry not to hurt her, but her touch felt so damn good.

As if reading his mind, her voice and touch gently soothed him. "Don't be mad. I'm fine. What did they do to you?"

He remained silent as she gently caressed his face. "When it's time to go, listen to Nikolas okay?"

"Why can't I listen to you?"

"If he kills me or I can't go because I'm too ill, I want you to go with them and get out of here."

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you."

He saw the conviction in her eyes and knew she wouldn't give up, no matter what he said. "I'm sorry."

She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm not leaving you. I can't."

Liz stepped away from and grabbed a tray and started hitting the cell doors.

"What are you doing?" Nikolas asked.

"Get ready."

A guard came into the room. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked as he strode to Jason's cell.

"He's ill and needs medicine."

"He's fine and already had his shot for today. Now, don't make me come in here again."

Nikolas was standing at the door of his cell and when the guard walked by, he grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked as hard as he could, dazing the man.

"Again!" Jerry yelled.

Nikolas tightened his grip and banged the other man's head against the metal until the man collapsed on the floor. He wished it was the guard who had harassed him earlier and taken his prized watch, a gift from his mom.

Jerry handed Nikolas the paper clips and pin and he walked over to Jason's cell where Liz was trying to help him stand.

"Can you do it?"

Jason sucked in a deep breath and gripped a bar and hoisted himself up. He was breathing heavily, trying not think about the pain. As quickly as he could, he made it to the door.

"Stand in front of me."

She knew what he wanted and let him lean against her as he tried to jimmy the lock. The guard started to come around and Nikolas got on his knees, put his arm in between the bars, and then pummeled him with his fist until he was out again. He tried to pull the lower half of the man's body closer so he could check his pockets, but it wasn't working.

Sweat rolled down the side of Jason's face as he continued to try and free them. He couldn't see what he was doing, so it made the task more difficult. Finally, the lock gave way and the door opened.

"You did good, Jason." Liz said as she helped him sit down and then ran out and frisked the unconscious guard. "I got it." She undid the other locks and Jerry ran into Jason's cell and helped him stand.

Nikolas grabbed the guard's cellphone and used his thumb to unlock the phone. There was some kind of program running and it looked like a detonator to the bomb. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

At the same time, James had received word that Edward was on his way to the compound.

"It will take them about ten more minutes to arrive. Blow it up then."

"You got it boss. I'll clear everyone out."

He was almost sad to see the object of his torture die, but he was doing to teach Edward and Sonny a lesson on who was really boss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Besides Jason, Nikolas was the only other person who had taken shooting lessons, so he wielded the guard's gun in his right hand while he helped support Jason.

"The guards were talking about a tunnel."

They were now at the other end of the building.

"Try that door," Nikolas said.

Elizabeth peeked inside. "Server room."

"What about that one?" Jerry asked as he pointed.

She made her way to the other door and it looked down a dimly lit hallway. "I think this is it."

They moved inside and walked as quickly as possible. After a few minutes, the corridor bent and they could see that there was still some distance to cover.

Jason was dragging. "I can't make it."

"Yes you can!" Elizabeth growled. "You can do this. I promise that you can rest later. Right now, we have to get out of here. If they discover we are gone, they could blow up the place."

"She's right. We have to keep moving," Nikolas said.

Jason gritted his teeth and tried to suck it up. He was quickly running out of stamina.

About five minutes later, they reached the outside door and pried it open. They practically dragged Jason up the stairs and realized they were still on the property.

"A helicopter. What luck, I'm a pilot," Jerry said.

They moved towards it and that is when the ground shook and the sky filled with fire and smoke, throwing them off balance. They crashed to their knees as a series of explosions shook everything within reach.

"Everyone okay?" Liz asked.

Nikolas surveyed the group. "Yes."

"Shit," Jerry said as he watched the plume of smoke rise. "We need to get out of here." He got up and with Nikolas's help hauled Jason to his feet. "Just a little further, Jason."

He grunted as they moved forward and hurried as fast as they could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward, Sonny, and Johnny stared at the building. The damage was so extensive that there was no way anyone could have survived it. Johnny looked at his phone and a text message popped up confirming that the signal from Nikolas's watch, which had been steady for hours, had stopped working.

A grief stricken Edward walked back to the car as he silently cried. How in the world was he going to tell his family? He felt like an utter failure.

Sonny was beside himself. "James Craig is a dead man if he isn't already."

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and then tried to focus. "We can't stay here."

"I know."

They saw the helicopter lift off.

"Son of a bitch!" Sonny yelled, thinking it was James.

Johnny took out his gun, but unfortunately, it was too far away.

"We need to get out of here before the cops come," Sonny said.

They ran back to the car and filled Edward in as Johnny took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry looked at his gas tank. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Nikolas asked.

"We don't have a lot of gas."

"You know the area?"

"Yes. I think I can make it an hour north. I'll find a place to set it down and then we're on our own."

Nikolas sighed. None of them had phones and the one they had taken to the guard was now locked.

"I have an old friend out that way. I'll get as close to the property as possible and then I can go get him and we'll bring his truck back. It's nothing glamorous, but we can hide out until I can arrange for some fake ID's and get us back home. We'll have to fly. A cargo ship is our only other option and that will be boarded by customs. It would probably be easier to go through Asia."

"Can we maybe call Edward or Sonny for help?" Liz asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Nikolas said. "James would probably be able to trace our movements and I don't want to give him the option of re-capturing us."

"How are we going to get enough money to fly home?"

"I have ways," Nikolas said. Helena always made sure they had other funds available. He knew one of his credit cards by heart and it wasn't under his legal name so James would be none the wiser. "Your friend will have a phone, right?"

"Yes. It's not that remote."

"I can have some funds wired to secure a jet."

Elizabeth smoothed down Jason's hair. "He'll need a couple of days to recuperate."

"That's fine," Nikolas said. It would give him time to secure everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena sat down at her desk at Windemere. It was ridiculously early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. While she was glad that she wasn't in a jail cell anymore, the lack of contact with Edward was unnerving and she was waiting anxiously to hear any word from him. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's Edward."

She could already hear the sorrow in his voice. "What happened?"

"The compound blew up just as we arrived. There is no way they could have survived."

Helena took a languid breath. "How can you be sure that they were in there?"

"It was the last GPS location for Nikolas and it stopped after the building exploded. A helicopter took off afterwards, but we think it was James."

"I refuse to believe that my grandson is dead. I'll have my people monitoring the airports over the next few days."

"Okay."

She ended the call and tears momentarily sprang into her eyes. James Craig was going to die a horrible death, if she had anything to say about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward was somber on the way to the hotel. They would stay there overnight and then fly back in the morning. He didn't know how he was going to break it to Lila, but it wasn't something that he wanted to do over the phone.

Sonny closed his eyes, Jason couldn't be gone. There were so many things that he had wished he had done differently where Jason was concerned and now, he'd never have the opportunity to fix it.

Johnny stared at the floor. He felt like he had failed his friend and his mind was all over the place. It was the first time that the Corinthos organization had lost someone vital to its existence and it was a huge blow. He only hoped that Jason was finally at peace after struggling so much. Losing him and Elizabeth made his heart ache.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry hopped out of the helicopter. "Stay here. The gun is on the seat."

Nikolas grabbed it just in case. "How is he?"

"He passed out again," Liz said as she held Jason's head in her lap.

"I hope Jerry's friend knows a doctor."

"He needs more antibiotics." His forehead was hot to the touch and his face felt clammy.

The thought they could end up losing Jason when they had finally escaped filtered through Nikolas's head. Shaking it off, their gaze locked and it was as if she had read his mind.

"That can't happen," she said emotionally.

"We'll do everything we can."

She choked back her tears, trying to stay strong, but she held her future in her arms and he was slowly slipping away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Jerry approached the helicopter. "Help has arrived."

"Thank God!"

"How is he?"

"He is burning up," Nikolas said.

"A doctor is on the way."

Another man appeared.

"This is Ben."

"Hello there," he said with smile as Jerry introduced him to everyone. He was a tall, blonde man with a dark tan and corded muscles. The ranch required that he be outside all day and he was strong because of it. He studied Jason who didn't look so good and then his eyes met Jerry's. "Let's get him in the truck."

Jerry nodded and they pulled Jason out and then the man grabbed him under the arms and lifted as Jerry and Nikolas grabbed Jason's legs and they carried him about fifty feet before laying him in the truck bed. Nikolas helped Elizabeth get in and then followed her and they got situated while Jerry and Ben got in the front. The temperature was around seventy degrees, so it was mild there and it would definitely get cooler at night.

"He looks like shit," Ben said.

"I know. I hope he makes it."

"If he doesn't, Liz is not going to handle it very well."

"Well, hopefully, it's not his turn to die. I wouldn't be here without him. He picked the lock and freed us."

"Dr. Jake won't say anything. I've known him since I was a little tyke. Vivian went shopping."

Jerry smiled. "How is V?"

"She's good."

"And the kids?"

"They aren't kids anymore. Shelby is away at college and Jaime is in Sidney taking some courses so he can help run the ranch. I'm sure V will bore you with pictures."

"I won't be bored. They were always good kids."

"I just need to get Shelby married off before she bleeds us dry."

Jerry laughed. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the ranch house.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you enjoyed the escape. I didn't want to drag it out forever.

Chapter 14

"I'm putting Jason in the outer house." They used it for guests, but it was originally his foreman's place, but now he lived on some property about fifteen minutes away. "I assume that Liz will want to be with him, so we have a cot we can put in there. It's basically just a small cabin," Ben said.

"That will be fine."

"You and Nikolas can have the kid's rooms."

Jerry smirked. "I'll take Jaimie's and Nik can have the girlie one."

Ben grinned. As he parked, his wife ran out of the house towards him. She had a head full of thick blonde hair and wore jeans, a t-shirt, and alight jacket.

Jerry exited the truck and was immediately swallowed up in a hug.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," she said pulling back with a smile.

"And you're still beautiful."

She frowned. "What did you expect?"

He laughed and then they went to the back of the truck to help get Jason out.

"I made up the bed for him and Calvin is setting the cot up," V said.

"Everyone, this is my wife Vivian, but we all call her V."

"I'm Elizabeth or you can call me Liz."

Ben helped her out of the truck and V shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya."

Nikolas introduced himself and then guys hauled Jason to the cabin as Liz and V followed.

"Thank you for helping us," Liz said.

"No worries. Doc will be here any minute now. Jason will be alright. You'll see."

"I really hope so."

"Do you love him?"

Liz nodded. "We just got together before all of this happened, but I have had a crush on him for three years."

V frowned. "Why did you wait so long?" From the glimpse she got of Jason, he was definitely a looker.

"I didn't think he'd like me."

"Do you have something wrong with you?"

Liz slightly smiled. "I don't think so. He's just gorgeous and edgy and I'm mousy and people call me sweet."

V laughed. "Oh honey, you are not mousy and it's good you have some opposite traits. It will balance you out."

"True."

After Jason was situated, an older man walked into the room.

"Doc! He's right here."

The man's brow furrowed. "Let me alone with him for a while."

"Come on, I'll get you some bevvies," V said.

They went into the main house and she headed for the kitchen. "You guys want a tinny?" she yelled.

"Yeah! Bring three," Ben said.

"Elizabeth, do you want some iced tea?"

Liz nodded. "That sounds delicious."

"Good. I'll have that too. It was a busy week. One of our mares gave birth a few days ago."

Liz smiled. "Really?" V's back was towards her, so she couldn't see what the older woman was doing.

"Yes. It was a long labor, but she came through it. You want to see them later?"

Liz's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

V smiled. "You got it. Help me carry these out there."

Liz grabbed the beers and V grabbed the rest of the drinks and they joined the guys.

"This is just what I needed," Jerry said.

Nikolas agreed. He wasn't normally a beer drinker and would kill for some brandy, but the cool liquid was definitely hitting the spot.

Liz sipped some tea and then made a face.

V grinned. "It will put hair on your chest, but you looked like you could use a drink."

Nikolas smirked.

Liz pretended to fan herself. "That is strong."

Ben chuckled. "Do you drink?" He isn't sure how about Elizabeth's age.

"No. To be honest, I won't be twenty-one until November. I've had wine though."

"The drinking age here is eighteen."

"Really?"

V smiled. "Drink up."

Liz took another gulp and they chuckled at her expression as the burning liquid caught in her throat and she coughed.

"You'll get used to it," Ben said.

Dr. Jake appeared and V grabbed another glass of tea and handed it to him and then he took a sip.

"That's really good. Thank you."

"Have a seat. How is he?" Ben asked.

"Well, they really did a number on him. There are lots of little cuts all over his torso which means there are plenty of places for infection. Thankfully, they weren't deep so there probably won't be a lot of scarring. The ones on his chest are relatively clean, but I discovered a slice on his leg when I cut his jeans off. Unfortunately, I think that is the source of infection. I stitched it to keep it closed. The burns are healing and they aren't too severe. He might have some broken ribs as well. His body has been through a lot. I'm pretty sure he has lost a lot of blood."

It wasn't lost on them that if Dr. Jake hadn't of found that cut, they could have lost Jason.

"They held him under water too," Nikolas added.

"He's going to be mentally and physically drained for a while. There might be nightmares."

"Jason doesn't dream," Liz said softly.

Jake turned towards her. "Why not?"

"He was in a car accident and almost died. He has some brain damage which causes him not to be able to process things like maps or pictures and he doesn't dream."

"What else?"

"Um, he was really enraged for a long time, but that has died down. He can kind of turn off his emotions and endure more pain than most people. Oh, he only feels extreme temperature one way or the other."

"Well, oxygen deprivation could do more brain damage. Other than being in pain, did he seem fine when he was conscious?"

"Yes. He was just really tired," Nikolas said.

"Well, I'll be back in the morning to check on him. I gave him a shot of antibiotics. Get him to take some aspirin when he wakes up, that will help the fever. His body needs rest."

"How long before he can withstand a plane ride?" Jerry asked.

"I wouldn't do if for a couple of days. He should be more stable by then."

James was still out there, and Jerry was worried that he would find them. It was important that they didn't stay at the ranch too long. Besides, he really didn't want to endanger his friends.

"I'm going to take the helicopter to an airport tomorrow and then I'll drive back here."

Ben had already given him a fake ID and a passport.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ben asked.

"Well, we can't leave it here. If we do, James can find us."

"It has a locator box," Ben warned.

"I'll take it out and we'll destroy it."

The mood in the room turned serious. Jerry wasn't going to lead James to the ranch so he could hurt his friends. It was important that no trace of their visit could be found.

"How do you know he hasn't already tracked it?" the doctor asked.

Jerry stood. "He's on the run, so it's unlikely that he even knows the helicopter is missing. Most of his men died in the blast."

The guys went outside to walk the doctor out, while Liz and V went to check on Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

V wrung a washcloth out over a basin and then wiped off Jason's face. They laid some towels down and then she put a basin on the bed and held up Jason's head so Liz could quickly wash his hair which was already wet from sweat. They towel dried it and then cleaned up.

"I'm going to go pour this out," V said before leaving.

Elizabeth lightly traced his face with her finger tips. "Hang in there Jason. I love you."

He murmured something and then sighed.

"So you said you weren't together long?"

"No. Like I said, I stalked him in silence and we connected in the last month."

"He must be really strong to survive all he has." V slid a chair closer so she could sit.

Liz climbed onto the bed. "He is. I think he's the strongest person that I know. And he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"In that case, I can't wait until he wakes up."

Liz grinned.

"Fight for love. It's worth it if it's right. I got lucky with Ben. We just fit."

"I feel the same way about Jason. He has a dangerous job, but I trust him to protect me. He's so calm and strong. I don't know. We just get each other."

V studied Elizabeth for a moment. She was young, but she didn't seem immature. "Your family is probably really worried about you."

"No. I don't think so."

V frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, I haven't seen them since I was fifteen."

"Really? Why?"

Liz was solemn and V regretted asking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to pry."

"It's okay. My parents and siblings are doctors. Three out of four are in Africa working. They made a decision to leave me with my grandmother when I was fifteen and never looked back."

"Well that's horrible."

Liz shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it. I have really good friends and Felicia is like a mom to me."

"I'm glad that you have good people around you. No one should have to navigate life alone. I really hope it works out with Jason."

"Me too."

Jason's body jerked and his eyes flickered open. "Elizabeth."

"I'm right here."

"Thirsty."

V went over to the small refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and put it into a cup and added a straw. "Small sips," she said holding it in front of him. Liz helped him lift his head and then Jason drank some.

"Thanks."

V smiled. "No problem. I'm V and you're staying at my ranch. How are you feeling?"

"Warm."

"You have a fever still," Liz said softly as she gripped his hand.

V wiped his forehead and then put her palm on it. "It doesn't feel any worse."

"Tired."

"Sleep Jason."

His eyes closed and soon his breathing evened out.

V smiled. "You were right about his eyes."

"Told you."

"We can move the cot closer to the bed if you want. I grabbed an outfit from my daughter's room so you'd have something to wear."

"Thank you."

"Want to go see the foals?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

They went into the house and asked the guys to check on Jason and then went to the barn.

Liz gazed at the foals as their mom kept an eye on them. They had nodded off and looked so cute.

"They are doing well. The first seven days they drink a lot and sleep."

The mare walked over to them and V gave her a loving stroke and a treat.

"May I touch her."

"Yup. Just do what I do and be confident."

Liz pushed aside her nervousness and duplicated V's movements. "She's beautiful."

"I'm quite fond of her. Have you ridden before?"

"When I was little at a fair."

"Well, maybe we can get on one tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

They stayed a bit longer and then went back to check on Jason.

Ben gave his wife a peck and then went back to the main house.

Liz filled up the basin and then wiped Jason's brow.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm right here."

His eyes flickered open. "Beautiful."

"You're hallucinating."

"No I'm not."

V grinned at his cute but serious tone.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh-huh. Perfect."

Liz blushed. "Thank you."

"I always noticed you. There's just something about you."

Liz was surprised. She rang out the wash cloth and wiped his brow again as his eyes fixed on her. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" She was alarmed as she waited for his response.

"My lips."

Liz giggled. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Uh-huh."

V laughed as she turned away. They were so cute.

Liz carefully leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Better?"

"Still hurts."

She shook her head, but gave him a second kiss.

"Much better." His eyes slowly shut and Liz looked up at V.

"Take his temperature," V said before handing her the thermometer.

"Jason, open your mouth."

He groaned.

"Come on. You can do it. You were just talking to me."

He frowned.

"I'll give you a kiss afterwards."

"Two."

"Okay, it's a deal."

Jason opened his mouth and she slipped it under his tongue. After a few minutes, she pulled it out. "One hundred and one point nine."

"He was at one hundred and three. That's good."

"You get three kisses for being an overachiever."

Jason slightly smiled and Liz leaned over and gave him his reward, pausing in between them. He sighed contently and then quickly fell asleep.

"Tomorrow, we'll need to get him up and moving."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John walked into Kelly's and plopped into a chair. It was early and he hadn't slept at all.

"You look like shit," Felicia said. "What can I get you?" There was no smile or witty remark which made her think the situation with Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Jason must be dire. She sunk into the chair across from him waiting for him to speak.

Tears welled up in John's eyes and she grabbed his hand. "I'll be right back." She told her staff she was taking a break and she motioned for John to follow her. They went upstairs to a room and sat on the bed.

"Talk to me."

"She's gone. They all are. The compound blew up."

Felicia's jaw dropped and her face contorted. "Are you sure?"

"Nikolas's GPS signal came from there. Stan hacked in and we do have some footage of them bringing Elizabeth in before they shut him down." A tear streamed down his face as he watched Felicia start to lose it.

He reached over and pulled her into his chest and lightly rubbed her back as her body shook. "I feel like I failed her."

"It's not your fault."

"Edward will leave in the morning so we'll see him tomorrow around lunch time and he'll announce what happened. We'll probably have a memorial in a few days."

"I can provide food."

"I'll let him know."

They pulled apart and she got up and went into the bathroom, not knowing how she was going to get through the rest of the day without breaking down. There were so many things at the diner that reminded her of Liz. Slowly she made her way back to John and stood in front of him. His hands slid up the side of her legs and then pulled her closer. Their gazes were locked as she stroked the side of this face. "After the memorial service is over, we need to talk."

"Okay."

He was growing on her, but taking the next step when she had two teenage girls wasn't something she took lightly. Of course she was attracted to him, but her girls were her world and she had put her needs aside to be there for them. Mac was their male role model and she wasn't sure that John was up for that challenge.

"Thank you for telling me. I loved her and my heart hurts right now."

He stood and held her again. "If you need to talk later, I'll be here." He'd do whatever it took to be with her. There was something about her that just drew him in and her eyes were so beautiful.

"I appreciate that. The girls are going to want to know that something is wrong with me. I'm going to have to tell them."

"I'm sure he'll tell the family first and then make the announcement publically later. Just hold off as long as you can. They'll be upset and that will be hard to cover."

She pulled back. "Elizabeth had a way of getting to you. She was a good person and had a big heart."

"True. I was very fond of her."

"Jason had a big heart too and Nikolas… Emily is going to be so distraught."

"She'll be back here the day of the memorial. We're trying to time it with the plane landing."

She walked over to a desk and wrote down her address. "I have tomorrow off. Why don't you come by later? I think we will need a drink. I forgot that the girls won't be home. They are staying with friends so that will buy me some time until the morning."

"I would like that." He had a feeling he was going to need several drinks.

"Come on," she said holding out her hand.

He grasped it and then they went back downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Sorry I'm late. Work was crazy today. You get to find out most of what Elizabeth went through in this chapter and then the rest in the next one.

Chapter 15

Lila couldn't wait to see Edward and Jason walk through the door. She missed her husband greatly, not used to being separated from him. Edward always doted on her and she so enjoyed their time together.

"You okay?" Tracy asked as she handed her mother some water.

"Yes. I just can't wait for them to arrive."

Tracy just hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed. It wasn't like Edward to not call. He had texted her that he'd be home the next day and that worried her since he didn't elaborate.

Lila could read her daughter like a book. "You're worried."

Tracy nodded and sat next to her.

"I can't let my mind go there. We already lost him once, twice would be unbearable."

"We just have to hope that they got there in time."

"I want to have a dinner for them when they return, a celebration."

"Do you need help planning?"

Lila shook her head. "No. Alice and I will put our heads together and come up with a menu. Nikolas is usually not picky and I know what Jason and Elizabeth like."

"As long as you have chocolate for dessert, she'll be game." Tracy had an affection for Elizabeth from the start because she is a survivor.

"That is very true. I've grown to love her and the fact that she is with Jason now makes me very happy."

Tracy frowned. "How do you know that?"

Lila grinned. "I have my ways." Johnny had proven to be a valuable source in tracking her distant grandson.

"He deserves some happiness. We all do."

"Amen! Now, how is Bernie?"

Tracy smirked. "I still haven't accepted a date."

Lila laughed. It was so ironic that Sonny Corinthos's accountant had a crush on Tracy considering how much the family disliked the mob boss. She thought Bernie had a great sense of humor and would be an interesting match for her daughter who usually had horrible taste in men.

"You taught me to play hard to get."

Lila glanced over at the table at a beautiful flower arrangement. "Are those from him?"

"Yeah."

Lila chuckled at the expression on her daughter's face. "Maybe you should try dating someone nice for a change who wants to spoil you."

"I'll eat him alive."

"Oh Tracy, I think you're wrong. Live a little and say yes. What do you have to lose?"

"My sanity. With Bernie comes Sonny which means that loud mouth Carly isn't far behind."

"She is Michael's mother."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Leave it to AJ to sleep with the likes of her."

"Jason slept with her too."

"But he got smart and walked away—thank God!"

"Carly wasn't suitable for either man, but I won't regret her union with AJ because I love Michael."

"You're better than me."

"How did we get on this subject anyway? You're deflecting."

Tracy grinned. She loved it when Lila scowled.

"Don't laugh at me. I'll have Alice pour out your wine bottles."

"You wouldn't."

Lila's eyes narrowed. "I will unless of course you agree to go out on a date with Bernie."

Tracy's mouth dropped open. "You would blackmail me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Tracy stood. "Fine, but only because you're making me."

Lila listened to her mutter as she walked away and grinned proudly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena had an army of men looking for her grandson and so far, there was no sign of him, but that didn't mean she was willing to give up.

Alfred sighed. "You need to eat," he said before placing a plate on the table in front of him.

Helena was rarely ever in this kind of position and she didn't like it at all. "I know I was hard on him, but I just didn't want him to be weak."

"And you think Emily weakens him?"

She made a motion for him to sit. "I do. He doesn't think straight when she's around."

"Weren't you ever in love?"

"My love was always focused on my children and grandchildren, power, and money. I use men to meet my needs only. It's far less complicated that way."

Alfred sighed.

"What? Did I disappoint you? Do you have some deep seeded need to marry me off and be done with me?"

Alfred smirked. "You are so dramatic, Madame."

Helena grinned. "That is why I love you, Alfred. You're not afraid to tease me."

"And I respect your right to meet your needs in any way you see fit, but we all get lonely at times."

"Ah, that's true, but I never linger there."

"Nikolas is young and in love and Emily is fierce in her love and protection of him. She has his back and strengthens him. While I know you will never see her as an equal, he could have done far worse. Just think, it could have been that dreadful Benson girl."

Helena laughed heartily. "I would sooner see Carly dead than let that happen. Alfred, I may need your help soon."

"For the most part, my loyalty has no bounds."

"Good. I want you to help me find the man that did this and punish him. You might need to go undercover."

Alfred was intrigued. It had been quite a while since he had been on an adventure. "I will gladly go on a road trip with you."

Helena laughed. "Only in style of course."

"Of course." Most people didn't get Helena, but Alfred did and she had always treated him quite well and had never hurt Nikolas, so she had earned his loyalty and never asked him to do something against his principles. It was like an unspoken pact.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia opened her door to find John standing there. "Come in."

He entered the moderate sized house, perusing his surroundings. "I like it." It just looked comfortable and unpretentious.

"Thanks. Have a seat."

She disappeared into the kitchen as he plopped onto the couch.

"You look tense," she said before handing him a glass with a dark liquid and ice.

He sniffed it and then took a gulp. "Nice."

"I cried a lot today. Every time I had a minute to stop, something would run through my mind like when she dropped her piece of chocolate cake on the floor and I heard her curse for the first time." She ruefully smiled. "When she first came to work for me she was broken, so crushed that I don't think she thought she'd ever be whole again. I befriended her and watched out for her until she trusted me enough to tell me what happened to her. I was her greatest defender until she met Emily. I was so glad that she found someone around her age to do silly things with. She has such a big heart and I tried to be like a mother figure to her and help her heal. When I think about how fragile she was and compare it to how strong she is now, I am like a proud parent. The girls are going to be so heartbroken." She started to break down and John sat his glass on the coffee table and then took hers and did the same.

He pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her until she calmed. "Better?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He held her gaze as he wiped at the wetness on her cheekbone. "I know you think that I'm young, but I've been through a lot. My dad was pretty crazy and mentally broke me down. He killed my mother in front of me."

"Was?"

"He's dead. I can't tell you how, but someone took offense to his kind of crazy and then the business was dismantled. Claudia, my sister, wanted to go be a decorator and I just wanted to burn down the house until I stumbled upon Port Charles and Sonny already knew who I was and my background. I think he felt bad for me and offered me a job. Francis trained me and I've been doing guard duty ever since."

"Is that what you want to do with your life?"

"I honestly haven't stopped to think about it. If I could play the piano for a living, I would."

Her eyes grew big. "You play?"

"Yeah."

She pushed off of him and stood, holding out her hand which John eagerly took. He let her pull him to another room and smiled when he saw the piano against the far wall.

"Georgie fiddled with it for a while, but then she decided she liked a computer keyboard better. Will you play me something?"

He pulled out the bench and did a sound check to see if it was in tune and it was good enough. His eyes closed and he began to play. Felicia sat in a chair and watched him as the passion in his heart flowed from his fingers which effortlessly skipped across the keys. Tears came to her eyes it was so beautiful. She realized that while John liked to joke, there was a deepness about him that made him seem older than his years. He had layers and she was glad that she hadn't judged him outright, because not only was he a good person, he was a good soul. When he finally lifted his hands as the last note hung in the air, their eyes connected and it was obvious that she had enjoyed it.

"That was so beautiful. Thank you."

"Any time. I don't get to play as much as I used too."

"Well, now I know the reason we bought it. I think it was waiting for you."

He slightly smiled and stood, his arms immediately filled by her warm curvy body. Her hand touched his face and John gently kissed her. "Was that okay?"

It was perfect. "Yes."

"Will you let me take you out on a date after everything settles?"

"Yes and I will look forward to it."

They were gently swaying with no music playing when they heard a gasp from the doorway. Felicia's attention snapped to it, finding her daughter with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Georgianna! What are you doing home?"

"I forgot something." Slowly a smile edged onto her face. "Hi."

John smiled. "Hello."

"See you in the morning." She took off and half a beat later Felicia ran after her, but Georgie was too fast and had already slipped into Mac's car which started to ease down the street.

John's laughter filled the air. "I think I'm going to like her."

Felicia sighed and turned towards him and then pulled him back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth finally awoke, she was met by a sea of blue. "Hi."

"Hi," Jason said softly.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Did I drool?"

"No."

"Then it's fine."

His smile widened as he remembered the crazy position she was in five minutes before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

She walked over to the bed. "Are you just saying that because you're tired of laying down?"

"No. I went to the bathroom already."

Her eyes grew big. "By yourself?"

"That's usually how I do it."

Her hands found her hips as she shot him a look, making him chuckle.

"Ben helped me."

"Good."

She went and used the bathroom and came back, sitting on his left side.

"V is making breakfast."

"Okay."

"I washed up. Will you lie next to me?"

She nodded and carefully laid at his side.

"Better."

Reaching up, she felt his head and was surprised to feel that it was only slightly warm.

"Do I get more kisses for that?"

She smiled against his chest. "Yes, if you eat all of your breakfast."

"Deal. Elizabeth, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"When you're ready, I'd like to know about your past. Johnny ran a background check—"

She gasped and started to get up in protest, but Jason tightened his grip.

"Wait. I didn't read it. He ran it to make sure that it couldn't be someone in your past that was following you. It's standard in the business. Anyway, I told him that I wanted to hear it from you instead."

Her body settled down and she took a languid breath. "When I was in high school, my parents left me in Colorado with my grandmother, Audrey, to go off and join Doctors Without Borders. My brother Steven joined them a year later while my sister Sarah was in med school. They never looked back. My parents never contacted me after that." She paused to collect her thoughts.

Jason reached out and put his hand on her leg.

"I graduated a year early, but decided to continue living with my Grams. I worked at a local restaurant and took some art classes until I figured out what I wanted to do. I came home one night and I saw the light go out and figured she had just gone upstairs. When I got inside, I flicked it back on and walked into the living room and there were two men, one on either side of her. My heart felt like it dropped out of my body I was so scared and I could see the fear in her eyes. They told me to freeze or they'd kill her and asked me where the money was in the house. I lied, because I figured that since she hadn't told them, that she wouldn't want me to either. So, I told them that we always go to the bank and that I had twenty dollars in my wallet. They laughed."

Jason could feel her tense.

"Grams slightly nodded at me like she was pleased with my answer and then it took a turn for the worse. The taller one grabbed her by the hair and told me that was the wrong answer. Another man came up behind me and threw me to the floor and tried to rip my shirt off. I fought him with everything I had."

Jason watched her stare off in space, wishing he could get up and kill every last one of them.

Her lip quivered. "He was so strong. I can still hear the fabric rip as he tore it away from skin. I was mortified as he groped me in front of everyone. My Grams started to sob and they took her gag out and she begged them not to hurt me, that she would give them anything they wanted. He ignored her and crashed on top of me and started to thrust against me and I lost it, knowing that if he got my jeans off, he would rape me. I started scratching and trying to gouge his eyes and he kept punching me to get me to stop. Grams was screaming and suddenly everyone was quiet. They had heard a car. It was my neighbor delivering some mail he had accidentally received. I could barely see and was a bloody mess. The one holding my Grams was pissed and put the gun to her head and said, "You should have told the truth from the start." Our eyes locked and she mouthed, "I love you," and then he pulled the trigger and I screamed over and over as I watched her body fall to the floor. They ran and I crawled to her as my neighbor rushed into the house. He let me know that he called the police and tried to assess my injuries, but I wouldn't let him touch me. I didn't think I'd ever let a man touch me again. She died. I watched her die and they got away. They never found them."

Their eyes locked and she watched tears well up and could tell he was pissed. "They took me to the hospital and when it was time for me to leave, my neighbor's wife insisted that I stay with them so I could heal and I agreed. About a week later, I asked if I could go to the house so I could find some closure. They had already retrieved practically everything in my room. I asked him to stay back while I walked around. It was one of the hardest things that I had ever done. The rug that had her blood on it was gone and the color was faded where they had scrubbed at the hardwood floors. I went to her room and cried before taking a few pictures and grabbing a photo album on my way out. Then I went to all her hiding places and took the money that in the end was the reason she was dead and I stuffed it into a container, determined to use it for good and make her proud of me. I grabbed a few things that I knew she loved and her favorite baking pans that she had lovingly showed me how to bake with and I left."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know that was sad, but it will allow for Liz to heal completely.

Chapter 16

Liz continued. "A month later, I told them that I wanted to move to Port Charles because my Grams used to live there. They were worried about me and tried to give me money, but I had some so I declined it. A realtor showed up the next day and told me that her parents were selling the house and giving everything to good will. The community pitched in for a funeral. Everyone was horrified by what happened, but my family didn't come to it or say anything to me. That is when I knew they were dead to me. Felicia helped me when I got to town. She was a lifesaver and gave me a room and watched over me. I was an emotional wreck and I owe her so much. I had lost everyone and she decided I deserved to be loved and helped me heal."

"You do. Come here."

He opened his arms and she carefully laid between them as she cried. Jason's attention went to the door where V stood crying too. She slowly turned and left.

"Baby, V was here."

Liz jerked to a sitting position.

"She left. I think she heard you."

Liz sighed. "That's fine. I think it's time I stop shoving down everything and let it go. I can't bring Grams back."  
"I will hunt down those assholes and make sure that she gets justice."

Her beautiful blue eyes filled up again. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes." Stan could hack into the police records and hopefully get some clues to their identities.

She blew out a long breath. "Okay."

He was surprised and his look didn't go unnoticed.

"They deserve to suffer. I want them to be scared, so scared that they have to wait for days to die. Make them suffer, Jason." It was something she had thought of often.

"I will." If there was one thing he was good at, it was pain infliction. When they got home, he'd had a conversation with her again and see if she remembered any details.

She got up and used the bathroom and V walked inside and put a tray down.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Take care of her, Jason. If you are in, be all the way in. That girl doesn't deserve anything less than the best. Don't abandon her like her family. She needs people in her life that will stand up for her so she can lean on them."

"I want to be that person."

"Good, because that girl is in love with you and is willing to give you the power to her hurt. Do you even realize how big that is for her?"

"I didn't before, but I do now."

Liz came out of the bathroom. "Hi."

"You hungry?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"There are enough pancakes in there to feed a horse."

Liz helped her get everything together and then dug in. "So good."

"I'm glad you like it. After you're finished, take a shower and then we'll get Jason up and take him into the house. You have to be tired of being in that bed."

"I am."

"Well when you're ready, Ben will come in and help you change." She figured that would be easier than having his friends do it.

"Thanks." His body still hurt, but he'd suck up the embarrassment for a change of scenery.

She left and Elizabeth sat next to Jason again. "Thank you for listening."

"Always. I'm here whenever you need me."

"I wanted you to like me before you knew."

"You thought I'd pity you?"

She nodded.

"What you went through was horrible, but I don't feel pity for you. Elizabeth, you are so strong and if anything, I admire you even more. When they tried to hurt you, instead of cowering, you fought and so did your Grams. If there is one thing that I'm sure of is that she is very proud of you."

Liz smiled through her tears. "I miss her so much."

"I've been thinking about Lila and her health and it's hard to accept that she might not be around for long and what it will be like without her. I think Audrey was your Lila, someone who fought for you and loved you unconditionally."

"She was. Lila had me follow her to her rose garden one day and she told me that she would like to be my honorary grandmother. I laughed and cried. She is very special and when it's time for her to join my Grams, I'll be there for you."

"Come closer. You get a million kisses for that."

She smiled and then wiped her face and they kissed. "I think your lips will fall off if you kiss me that long."

"I'll buy new ones."

She bit her lip as she stared at his. "I think I'm partial to those."

God she looked so sexy. "Show me."

She leaned forward again and kissed him thoroughly.

"Were you practicing without me?"

He could feel her grin, making him smile.

"Yeah, with my hand."

He chuckled. "Emily used to do that." He, AJ, and Emily had a raucous conversation where AJ and Emily shared secrets about one another.

"I know. It's because she's crazy."

"She said she learned it from you."

Her mouth dropped open. "She didn't really say that. Did she?"

His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm getting into the shower. You still owe me like nine gazillion kisses and I will collect everyone."

"I'll count on it."

Jason watched the door shut and sighed. She trusted him with her heart and he silently vowed not to let her down. No one would ever hurt her like that again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry breezed into the living room. "Hello."

Liz smiled. "Hey."

"How did it go?" Nikolas asked.

"It was good. I got in and out. How is the plane ride coming?"

"Good. Everything is set. The fake passports will be dropped off tomorrow by someone that I trust."

Jerry rubbed his hands together.

"V went to get some groceries and Ben is working," Liz said. "Will we leave tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. The faster we get home, the better. Jason, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'll hold up."

Jerry stood and then got him some water. "It's best that you're hydrated before we leave and we'll make sure you drink enough on the plane."

Jason gulped it down. "I'll do anything to get back home."

Nikolas nodded in agreement. "I wish we could let our families know we're safe." He knew that Helena was probably freaking.

"We need to get back home first. I don't want to tip James off," Jerry said.

"I agree," Jason added. It was for the best.

Nikolas stood. "Jason, if you need to go back to the cabin, let Jerry know and I'll help you."

"Okay."

Nikolas went to his bedroom and Liz chatted with Jerry as Jason closed his eyes and listened. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Port Charles

The plane touched down and the three men each felt sick to their stomachs, knowing that the rest of the day is going to be extremely hard. Somberly, they debarked and headed their separate ways.

When Edward got to the mansion, he paused before entering and took a deep breath. Gathering his courage, he finally walked into the house and then to the living room where he was met with a very loud, "Surprise."

Alan, Tracy, Ned, Lila, Emily, Monica, and Cook saw the look on his face and were stunned as Edward started to drop to his knees as Alice grabbed him to break his fall. Monica let out a heart wrenching sob as Emily stood there, chest heaving in denial.

"Tell me they are alive!" she said emotionally.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Alan grabbed his daughter as she passed out. The stress of losing her best friend, brother, and boyfriend was just too much for her to bear. He went to the floor with her as he openly wept.

Lila broke. Her cry pierced the air as she gave in to her grief. Tracy got on her knees and held her the best she could.

Ned hugged Monica against his chest as she cried uncontrollably, leaving Cook to stare at the devastation around him. He stepped over a body and walked over to the booze sitting on the table and downed a shot. It was going to be a long, horrible night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia told the girls and they were inconsolable. Mac held Maxie as Felicia tended to a distraught Georgie.

"I should have said something faster."

"Georgie, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

Maxie couldn't believe that Elizabeth was gone. While she wasn't as close with her as Georgie, they treated her like a sister and the loss was hitting her hard.

There was banging on the door and Felicia got up to get it.

Frisco was out of breath. "I got here as soon as I could."

The girls were shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie asked. Her father didn't visit them very often. They would get a letter here and there, but it was rare that he could make contact.

"Your mother called me."

The girl's eyes rested on their mother as they silently demanded an explanation.

"I called him to find Liz, but it's too late."

Frisco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's gone. The building blew up taking Jason, Nikolas, and the real Jerry Jacks with it too."

"I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

A look of determination grew on Felicia's face that turned to anger. "You can find James Craig and bring him down. They think he got away."

Frisco's jaw clenched. "I'll call it in."

"Thank you." She went back to her daughter, knowing that she wouldn't rest until Elizabeth and the others got some justice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, every Quartermaine had a drink in their hand and the mood was very grim.

"I can't believe he's gone," Monica said.

Losing him again was just unfathomable.

AJ rushed into the room. Edward had called him from Australia and told him to get home. When Alice saw Michael, she distracted him and her and Cook took him to the kitchen for a snack.

AJ embraced his mother and then hugged Lila. "I'm so sorry."

Lila patted his face. "It's so unfair."

"I wish…" His voice tapered off as a sea of regret washed over him.

Alan put his hand on his shoulder. "You need to hold it together for Michael. Carly is going to be a wreck."

"Bobby is going to be here any minute to get him. We figured it was best to not tell him until Carly is stable."

There was a loud knock and Alan went to answer it. Bobbie hugged him and then gripped his arms. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. He's in the kitchen."

She hurried past him to retrieve her grandson.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly stared at Sonny like he had two heads. "What did you say?"

"Jason is gone."

"No—no! Take it back," she yelled as she started to pound on his chest. "You take it back right now!"

Sonny gripped her arms. "Carly. I'm sorry."

She wailed as she collapsed, bringing Sonny with her and all he could do is hold her until she had no more tears left.

"I need proof."

"Carly…"

"We've thought he was dead before. I need proof or I'm going to always expect him to walk through that door." Her tone was harsher than she meant it, knowing it wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry."

He gripped her tighter. "You loved him, so did I. There's no need to apologize."

"I just want him back. Oh my God, Lila!"

"Edward is telling them now. And by the way, AJ is here with Michael."

She sat up. "Where is he?"

"Your mom has him. We thought it was better to wait to tell him."

The thought of that made her break again. Michael loved Jason and would be heartbroken.

"I don't know how to tell him."

"We both will. Edward is going to have a ceremony in a few days. He just wants to get it over with. They will have the memorial at the mansion."

Carly just couldn't process it. "I don't know how to say goodbye."

He kissed her on the forehead, not having an answer as a tear ran down his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax started to sob and Olivia held him aa Johnny broke the news.

It was brutal and Johnny was glad that Francis had agreed to tell the men. He just didn't have it in him. Slowly he walked out, needing his girl.

"I can't believe they're gone," Jax said softly as Olivia lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Me either."

"And I didn't even know that imposter wasn't my brother."

Olivia shut her eyes. "There's no way you could have known. He looked exactly like him."

"I should have picked up on the subtleties, but I didn't.

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"And Elizabeth…"

Olivia's eyes burned as makeup mixed with her tears. "She was so beautiful inside and out." Her voice cracked and Jax fully sat up and hugged her.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my mom."

"She needs to know. I'll be right there beside you."

He nuzzled into her neck. The world would be less bright without Elizabeth and he just wasn't prepared to let her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan had rushed home when Johnny called her. She could tell that he was stressed and assumed the worse. When he walked in the door, she was waiting with his favorite drink. He downed it and then pulled her body into him and held on for dear life, finally able to let out his emotions.

"He's gone." His voice cracked as he started to cry.

Siobhan stroked his back. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

He gripped her at he let out what he had been holding in since the moment he realized his best friend was gone.

Siobhan directed him to the couch and then straddled him as she hugged him and whispered soothing words in his ear. She cared about Jason too. He was a fixture in their life and now nothing would be the same.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the word spread around town, the victims were openly mourned. It was a dark day and the night time brought no comfort. Across the world, the Webber family would get notification of Elizabeth's death and they decided they needed to say goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up with a smile on her face, one Jason amusingly witnessed. She was going home and couldn't wait to tell Emily everything that happened. "Rise and shine."

"I've been up for an hour."

She felt his forehead. "Much better. I need you in top kissing shape."

"There was nothing ever wrong with my mouth."

"You can say that again." Her hand closed over her mouth. "Did I just say that aloud?"

He nodded as she blushed.

"I always want to know how you feel. You don't have to be shy. There certainly is nothing wrong with yours."

"You're biased."

"I can't deny that, but it doesn't change anything."

They were interrupted with a knock. Nikolas poked his head through the doorway. "Need any help?"

"I think I'm okay," Jason said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Nikolas handed him some underwear, sweat pants, and a t-shirt. "V went clothes shopping too." He handed Liz a pile.

"I'll go first," Liz said before disappearing into the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I am so glad you guys are embracing this story. I've written so many fics and I really don't want to be redundant and keep the same exact theme. It gets tougher, but I thought of a couple of new scenarios last night. My plan is to do a couple of short ficlets during the holidays.

Chapter 17

Nik sat in a chair. "We'll be home around 1:00 P.M. We'll go to the mansion first."

"Okay."

"I'll have a car waiting and then I'll call Helena."

"When James finds out we're alive, he's going to come after us."

"He might not right away considering he likes to play games. Since we ruined his, he's going to want revenge."

"He still looks like Jerry. I'm scared that he'll be able to get into Jax's office with no problem."

Nikolas rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll figure out something. Maybe we can do a retina scan on Jerry so we know it's him."

"That might not be such a bad idea. We can throw in a thumb print too."

"Helena is going to be out for blood."

"So am I. Liz told me about her life in Colorado."

"And you want revenge?"

Jason didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

"I figured you would. If you need anything, let me know." He had no problem with Jason taking the men down, but understood that the enforcer couldn't say anything.

Liz came out of the bathroom. "Come on slacker, put a pep in your step."

The guys smiled. "I can't believe you're conscious this early. Emily will never believe it either."

"I can't wait to give her a big hug."

"You and me both," Nikolas said.

Jason shot him a look.

"Come on old man," Liz said helping him stand.

"I'm not that old."

"Edward walks faster than you," Nikolas said.

"You don't need to walk fast when you're firing a gun."

Nikolas grinned.

"Good thing you don't have one right now," Liz said before letting go of his waist.

"If you fall and can't get up, just yell. We'll be your medi-alert."

"You're just hilarious this morning," Jason said before shutting the door.

Liz shook her head. "He's going to put a hit out on you."

"Now that would be really lazy," Nikolas said.

"Go pack."

He messed up her hair and then went outside. She chuckled. Nikolas wasn't usually so light, but he had a pep in his step and his fuel was knowing that he was going to see his girl soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

V gave Elizabeth a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Thank you for everything. Maybe we can visit or you can come see us one day."

"I would love that. You've been through a lot and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. I think I'm proud of me too."

"You should be." She stepped in front of Jason. "Take care of my girl for me."

He smiled. "I will. Thank you for taking care of us."

She gave him a gentle hug. "You are always welcome here."

Jerry picked her up and spun her around. "Until next time."

She grinned. "Until next time."

Ben reached out his hand to shake Elizabeth's and was swallowed up in a hug. "You take care of that big lug. He looks like he gets in trouble a lot."

Liz laughed. "I will do my best."

Jason's brow raised and then he shook Ben's hand. "We can't thank you enough."

"Have a safe trip."

They got in the car and the driver glanced at Jerry as he pulled off. "Someone has been looking for your doppelganger."

That got everyone's attention.

"Do you know who?"

"No, but I believe they are some type of government agency. They been asking around. Besides them, there are others."

"It could be Helena," Nikolas said.

"I had them turn the plane so that the steps are away from prying eyes. There are some small blankets on the seat. You need to hide your faces."

Liz nervously ran her hands over the top of her jeans and Jason reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll feel better once we level off."

"Understood."

She leaned her head on his arm. They just needed to make it to the plane and then she could breathe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked at Elizabeth whose head was on his leg. The rest of her was curled up in such a crazy position that he wondered how she was going to get out of it. He is falling for her and while that would normally give him pause, he finds himself feeling less fearful and more hopeful, looking forward to finding out everything about her.

Nikolas observed him, wondering how Jason could turn his emotions on and off like a switch. The way he looked at Elizabeth would throw anyone off who had previously met him. It was the complete opposite of his normal countenance and a bit jarring. Just when you think you knew him, Jason would throw you a curveball. Most felt he was one dimensional, but that was far from the truth. When he first found out about their union, he couldn't see how it would work and thought they were the complete opposite, but now he realized his error. Elizabeth needs someone she can trust and that will make her feel safe. She also needs someone who will love her unconditionally and Jason fit that description in spades. And on the opposite side, Jason needs someone to soften his hard edges and accept him for who he is and provide an escape. Elizabeth could do that. He got them now, but he knew there were going to be plenty of people who wouldn't. There is definitely going to be a reaction when their relationship is exposed and he wonders if Carly is going to be a problem.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward finished with the arrangements and joined his wife who was still in bed. He was worried. Lila was fragile at best and she had been so quiet. "Lila. You need to eat something."

Her eyes flickered open. "I'm not hungry."

"Jason wouldn't want this. You have to keep your strength up."

Tears flooded her eyes. "My heart is broken."

He put the tray down and sat next to her, pulling her forward as he hugged her tightly. "You're a fighter. You don't give up. Please tell me that you won't. I'm not ready to let you go."

Lila softly cried and then squeezed his arms and he gently moved her until her back rested on the pillows again. "I'm sorry. I'll try."

Edward shakily exhaled and then grabbed a grape and put it against her lips. Their eyes communicated silently as she slowly chewed it. "Good."

The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes. He was not looking forward to the next day. It would be hard on all of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie studied her mom. Maxie had gone to her room, so they were all alone. "So…"

Felicia broke out of her reverie. "Huh?"

Georgie smirked. "Were you thinking about John?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she gave her teasing daughter a look. "Very funny."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Alright, how much is this going to cost me?"

Georgie snorted and then her giggles filtered through the room. "Nothing."

"Now I know that you're up to something."

"Do you like him?"

Felicia sighed. "Yes."

"Good." Georgie laughed again at her mother's expression. "What? Did you think I'd throw a fit?"

"I wasn't sure. I haven't ever brought a man around you."

Georgie looked down. "I just want you to be happy. I know you and dad don't work, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

"I wanted to be there for you girls and focus on making sure you were okay."

"We are fine. He's cute."

Felicia smiled. "He's growing on me."

"Was he playing the piano?"

"Yes. He's very good."

"At least someone is using that hunk of wood. Maybe he could give me lessons. I hated my old teacher."

"Georgie! Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged. "Do we have to go to the memorial?" It had felt good to laugh for a few minutes, but her heart was still heavy.

"No. Look, I know it will be hard on you, but it's just a way to say goodbye."

"But what if I don't want to?"

Felicia reached over and touched Georgie's hand. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't like—"

"—because it's the right thing to do."

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'll go. We'll just have to bring lots of tissues."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaine family was spent. There were no more tears, just an eerie silence filled the room as they all sat lost in their memories. All the planning was done and friends and family were invited and would start to arrive that evening.

Lila was numb as she stared out the back window, feeling like she aged years overnight.

"What about Elizabeth's parents?" Ned asked.

That got her attention. A scowl took over her beautiful face and she said, "What parents?"

"Look, I know they were estranged, but I would think they would care that their child died."

"I don't think she would want them there. In fact, I know that she wouldn't."

"Alright, I'll let it go."

Lila didn't think Jeff and Andrea would have the nerve to show up anyway.

"Brooklyn and Lois will be here around six," Ned said.

"Is she going to sing?" Alan asked.

"Yes."

Lila looked back out the window and sighed wishing that a miracle would happen and Jason would sneak through the door like he always did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sat on the couch as she stared at a picture of Jason. Telling Michael had been one of the hardest things she had ever done and she didn't know if she could make it through the ceremony with her mind intact.

Sonny cleared his throat. "Carly, it's time."

Her red eyes met his and he softened them as she slowly stood.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

Sonny slightly smiled. "I told the guards not to let you jump on his picture."

She laughed which turned into a pitiful sob and he held her, wishing she would stop before she pulled the tears out of him.

"Carly."

She pulled back and dabbed at her face. "I know—I know. I'll get it together. Bobbie is bringing Michael, right?"

"Yes."

She took a deep cleansing breath. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grinned when she felt the plane skid to a halt and felt like clapping. They had made it home and she couldn't wait to see everyone.

When they finally came to a stop again and the stairs were in place, she stood and was a steady arm for Jason. The ride had been a little uncomfortable. It was less painful to lay down, but he sucked it up and pressed forward, knowing everyone was itching to see their loved ones.

A black SUV pulled up and everyone piled in and they headed for the estate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the mansion, the mood was somber and reverent. Brooklyn was singing and several people had to wipe tears away as they stared at the pictures of their fallen friends and family.

When the music stopped there was some noise at the back and Monica turned and gasped, standing abruptly as she glared at some unwanted guests. "What are you doing here?"

"She's our daughter,"

"When it's convenient for you..." Monica quipped.

Lila turned around. "How dare you show up and disrupt everything."

"We just want to pay our respects. I promise that we'll be quiet. You won't know that we're here," Andrea said.

Most of the people there had no idea why there was a conflict and sat raptly watching.

Lila fist clenched and Edward stood.

"Sit down and when it's over, please leave."

Jeff nodded and he grabbed his wife's hand and led her to a chair along with Sarah and Steven.

Father Coates began to speak and then he visibly paled and then wobbled. Ned jumped up to steady him and when he followed the man's gaze, he cursed under his breath, immediately apologizing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few minutes earlier.

Jason frowned when he saw all the cars.

"I wonder what is going on," Liz said.

"I don't know," Jason said.

They all got out and Jason knocked on the door and when no one answered, he turned the knob and walked inside. There was a sign directing everyone to the rose garden, so they went out the back. Father Coates was speaking and that's what made Jason's heart stop, thinking Lila had passed away. Jerry steadied him and then they soldiered on. When they started walking towards the back row and saw their pictures, they were stunned.

Michael looked up and saw Jason and yelled. "Uncle Jason!"

He wiggled down and ran towards them and at the last second, before he jumped onto the injured man, Nikolas grabbed him and lifted it up. "He's hurt. You have to be careful."

Michael studied him as everyone else looked at the group like they were ghosts.

Monica started to sob and Georgie got up and ran to Elizabeth and hugged her as she cried.

"You're alive."

"You thought we were dead?"

Everyone started to talk at once and then Jason wobbled again and Monica and Alan ran towards him.

Johnny pulled a seat over and made him sit.

Monica knelt in front of him. "What hurts?"

Jason was still too shocked to speak. He looked at his mother's face, splotched with tears and couldn't believe they had done all of this.

"You came back to us."

Edward strode towards them. "We saw the building blow up and then helicopter took off. We thought it was James."

"No, we escaped right before it blew and Jerry knows how to fly," Elizabeth said. "James had already left."

Jax pushed through the crowd and embraced his brother then Elizabeth. "We thought we lost you."

She watched a tear roll down his cheek and lifted her hand and touched it, making Jax close his eyes and savor the fact that she was really standing in front of him.

The crowd parted and Emily and Nikolas's eyes locked. He put Michael down and then his arms were filled with love.

"I almost went out of my mind," she said softly.

"I told you that I would never leave you."

"Did they hurt you?"

The thought of him enduring what her brother had was horrifying.

"No."

"Thank God."

Helena gave him a soft smile. "It's good to see you in one piece."

"It's good to see you too."

When Monica stood, Carly took her place. She couldn't even speak and just started to cry.

"It's okay. I'll live."

"I don't want to let you out of my sight," she whimpered.

"Carly, I'm not sleeping with you and Sonny tonight."

Everyone chuckled.

"Sleep with me," Michael yelled.

"Coming through," Alice said.

Lila appeared and for a long moment, she perused Jason and then Elizabeth as tears ran down her face.

Elizabeth gave her a hug and kiss. "It's okay."

"Thinking you died broke my heart. I didn't even want to eat. Thank God that your alive."

Jason's eyes were filled with tears as he realized how devastated Lila had been. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He struggled to his feet and ignored the pain as he gave her a kiss.

"Please stay here tonight. I don't want to let you go. I need you nearby."

He couldn't deny her. "Okay. Can Elizabeth stay too?"

Lila smiled. "Yes."

"Are you with him?" Sarah asked loudly.

Lila clucked her tongue and Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat as she took a few steps backwards until Johnny's chest stopped her retreat.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying this one.

Chapter 18

Liz's eyes were wide as she struggled to process who was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Her family stepped forward and Liz's hand settled over her chest.

"Where else would we be?"

Felicia took a position next to Elizabeth and Jason allowed himself to be directed back onto the chair.

"Everyone, there's food in the tent. Please follow me," Alice said. Mostly everyone left, giving them some privacy.

Carly stayed, but Jason didn't want her there. It was Elizabeth's private business, so she reluctantly left.

"You haven't spoken to me since high school. Even when Audrey died you didn't come home or call. You left me alone and didn't give a crap what happened to me. How did you find out anyway?" Liz's fear was gone, replaced with bottled up anger she had shoved down for years.

"We're sorry. We were working."

"I'm sorry that my life and well being interfered with all your plans."

"You were always so dramatic," Sarah sneered. "I don't even get why Jason would even be interested in you."

Jason glared at her.

"Just because I'm not a glorified slut like you, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me."

Steven grabbed his sister's arm to keep her from lunging.

"There is no need to be crass," Andrea said.

"You know what? You can shove your proper etiquette straight up your entitled, snooty ass."

Tracy smirked. "You tell em', Elizabeth!"

"I don't want you here. You are dead to me. "

"Elizabeth! Enough!" Jeff yelled. "I understand that you are upset, but there is no need—"

"Do you know what it's like for someone to rip your clothes off your body and then watch as someone you love, the one person who stood by you is shot in the head? I could barely see he beat me so bad, but I will never forget the fear in her eyes and all the blood. I am living my life. I am finally happy and have friends around me that are more of family then we've ever been. Go back to wherever you came from and save the world, because you failed the one person you should have been there for and you can't go back and fix that."

Sarah had a smirk on her face and Elizabeth rushed her, knocking her to the ground and then her hands closed around her sister's throat.

"You are such a nasty bitch! I hate you!"

John pulled Elizabeth off of her and took several steps backwards.

Sarah choked and after a minute, she slowly stood with her father's help. "I want to press charges."

Lila cleared her throat. "Sarah, you and I both know that you deserved that thrashing. I have enough dirt on you to ruin your reputation for life."

Sarah's eyes grew big.

"I will not sit here and let you hurt her anymore than you already have. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Jeff and Andrea you abandoned your child. She is one of the most wonderful and delightful women I know and you're too stupid to care. You'd rather invest in that whiny, self-centered brat then a daughter who deserves your love and focus. That is your loss and my gain. Now get off of my property before I have Alice throw you out on your pretentious ass."

Every Quartermaine's mouth dropped open. Lila rarely ever cursed or raised her voice, so they knew she was upset.

Liz's legs started to wobble as the emotion of the confrontation took a toll on her body and John scooped her up and brought her into the house with the rest of the family on his heels. Alice and Johnny got rid of the Webbers and then she went to get Liz a glass of water.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little light headed."

Jason was now sitting next to her, gripping her tiny hand.

Lila was wheeled closer. "I hope I didn't overstep."

Liz slightly smiled. "Not at all. Thanks for the back up."

"Any time dear, I told you that I would always be there for you."

"Thanks."

She took the water from Alice and sipped and then gave the rest to Jason.

Monica sat next to him and rubbed his back. "I want to check your injuries."

"Okay. I had a doctor look at me. I had an infection so I've been on antibiotics."

"Have you taken them today?"

"Yes."

"Should we go in the tent?" Liz asked. All these people had come to say goodbye and she didn't want to be rude.

"Are you up for it?" Tracy asked.

"I'm fine. We don't have to stay long."

Felicia pulled Liz up. "I didn't get a proper hug."

They embraced warmly.

"Me and the girls were so upset. I'm so glad that you're back."

"I missed you guys too."

AJ shook his brother's hand. "I'm glad that you're doing okay."

"Thanks."

Slowly they made their way to the tent. Liz knew that Jason would need to rest soon. He looked exhausted. They sat and Alan walked up to a man and took a mic from him.

"What started out as mourning has turned into a celebration of life, family, and friends. We are so happy to have everyone back. The last twenty-four hours have been an emotional roller coaster and I know Jason has been through a lot physically, so he won't be staying long. He needs his rest. However, you can stay as long as you like. There is plenty of food and refreshments and enjoy the music."

Johnny sat next to his friend. "You were missed."

"Did you cry?" Jason asked playfully.

Johnny didn't answer and looked away and it took Jason aback.

"Thank you caring," he said softly, knowing that it wasn't customary for them to show emotion.

"You're like a brother to me."

Jason tapped Johnny's leg and then looked up to find Sonny standing there. "How bad?"

"Oh, on the Carly scale it was definitely up there."

"I'm sorry I put everyone through this."

"We're just glad that you're okay. Rest for a few days, and then we'll talk."

"Okay."

He walked away and then Emily planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I will admit that I might have lost it a little bit."

Everyone around them groaned, making Jason smile.

"I love you and I feel like I'm the one that dragged you into this. I'm so sorry."

"I would do it all over again."

Tears spilled out and Jason hugged her as he thought about how much he had missed her.

Liz knows her and Emily are due for a long talk once she detaches herself from Nikolas.

"Did you miss me?" she asked John.

He grinned. "Yes."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

He looked at Jason and then back at her. "No."

Liz laughed. "How's it going with you know who?"

John winked.

"That good?"

Georgie ran over to them and grabbed John's hand and then pulled him over to her mother.

"Those girls are going to eat him alive," Jason said.

Lila chuckled.

"He can handle it," Liz said confidently. "It's time for you to take a nap."

Carly approached them. "You think I could come see you in a few days?" She was trying not to hover even though it was killing her.

"I'll call you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and after she walked away, Tracy made a face.

"I think her head almost imploded."

Johnny cracked up.

Siobhan gave Liz a hug and then Jason. "You want me to distract everyone so you can slip away?"

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I really want to mess up Sonny's hair."

Jason grinned. "I'd like to see that."

"I'm surprised that Lisa hasn't come around."

Liz and Jason looked at each other and then back at her.

"She's dead."

"Really?"

"James brought her to Australia and when she didn't give him what he wanted, he killed her."

She didn't even know what to say to that.

Liz stood and then Johnny helped Jason make his way back to the house and up the stairs. They got him situated and then Monica and Alan started their exam.

It was all Monica could do not to cry. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was difficult looking at all the wounds that were inflicted on her son.

They checked his leg wound and it was healing nicely and Alan replaced the bandage.

"Am I doing okay?" Jason couldn't get a read on them because they were trying so hard to not show any emotions.

"Yes," Monica said as she re-packed her bag.

He reached out to still her hands. "Look at me."

She shook head no and Jason held his father's gaze, searching his face for answers.

"Mom…"

Her head jerked up as her façade started to break. "I'm just so mad that someone hurt you like this. I want to hurt them right back. You could have died."

He felt really bad that everyone was so upset. "It's going to be okay. I'll heal."

She stood. "I'll come check on you later."

They watched her leave and then Alan spoke.

"Jason, it was unbearable the first time we almost lost you, but we got you back. When you were taken, we thought we were going to lose you again and it was just too much. We all broke down. Just give her some time to process everything. We love you and we hurt when you hurt. I know you're not used to that, but it's what family does."

Alan left and Liz moved from her perch near the window.

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Yes."

Jason only had his underwear on, so she kicked off her shoes and climbed on top of the covers.

"Are you scared to get under here with me?"

"Maybe a little."

"I don't bite usually. You can trust me. I just don't want you to get cold."

She re-situated herself and then snuggled next to him. "Better?"

"Much better."

She listened to his heart beat for a while before she pushed up to study him. The bruises on his face were starting to fade, but his chest was still littered with bandages.

"Making sure I'm breathing?"

His eyes were still sealed shut.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"You can use the rest too."

She laid her head back down. It was hard for her to voice what she was feeling. It was combination of relief, fear, and thankfulness, with a twist of pain because he was in pain.

"Stop thinking so loud."

"Sorry."

"Do you need to talk?"

"Do you mind if I find Emily?"

"No, as long as you come back."

"I won't be long. Sleep, Jason."

She slid out of the bed and went a few doors down and knocked.

"Come in," Emily called out.

"Is it safe?" Liz asked as she pushed the door open.

Emily grinned. "He had to go take a call."

Liz laid next to her. "When I first saw him, it was horrible. It's a hard picture to get out of my mind."

Emily shifted so she could move closer. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just feel emotional."

"There's a lot of that going around. Your parents… I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe that they came here. Maybe they just needed to see that I was dead."

"Elizabeth…"

"It's true. They only came because it was the right thing to do, not because they wanted to. I'm so done with them."

Emily reached out and rubbed her arm.

"I hate that they still make me feel so small. I have to stop giving them that power."

"You stood up to them. That is a start."

"Yeah."

"Does Jason know?"

"I told him while we were in Australia. I was scared to at first because I didn't want him to be with me out of pity."

"Is that why you kept your past hidden?"

"Partly."

"You know, since we've become friends, you've grown so much. You have a career you love and people all around you who love you. I have to believe that everything is going to be okay because you deserve that."

"Thank you. I'm so crazy about your brother."

Emily grinned. "Good, because he deserves some happiness too."

"Will you come to the apartment with me and John tomorrow? I need to see it. We don't have to stay long." Since she was facing everything else, she figured she'd get that out of the way.

"Of course I will."

Nikolas walked in. "Can I join the party?"

"Yes," they said.

He laid behind Emily and threw his arm over her and held Liz's hand. "You okay?"

"I will be. It was just an emotional day."

"Group hug?" Emily asked.

Liz moved closer and hugged them tight as Nikolas rubbed her back. "Thanks for being such good friends."

"Always," Nikolas said.

"Ditto. I love you,"

"I love you guys."

They pretended to cry and then laughed.

She went back to the room and slipped next to Jason and then let herself fall asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jerked away a few hours later, bringing Jason out of his slumber.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was dreaming."

He reached over and rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"Emily and Nikolas are going to go with me to the apartment tomorrow. I think I'm just a little nervous."

"Do you want me to go too?"

"No. Do you really think that Monica would let you out of this bed?"

Jason smirked. "Then you're taking John."

"I'm sure he has better things to do, but John will do."

"I'll make it happen."

"Thanks. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

There was a soft knock on the door and then Alice came inside with a tray. "I hope you're hungry."

Liz smiled. "I am." She helped Jason sit up higher and then Alice put the tray over his lap.

"Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Jason bit into the steak and slightly moaned. "So good."

Liz grinned and ate some. "It is good." She stabbed her fork into some mashed potatoes and took a bite. "Yummy."

"I don't think I've ever used that word."

"No? Your kisses are yummy."

He smiled. "You're not expecting me to say that back right?"

"Uh huh."

He took a few more bites. "How about your kisses are the best ever."

She chuckled. "Nope, not good enough."

"I'm addicted to your mouth?"

"Smooth, but I kind of need to hear the words."

She took another bite of potatoes and moaned. "So yummy."

He tried not to laugh at her silly expression. "I'll take your word for it."

She pouted.

"If I say that word, then you can't tell another soul and you owe me two kisses."

She pretended to think about it. "Deal."

Jason blew out a big breath and finally said, "Your kisses are yummy."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"That hurt."

"You're so dramatic."

His brow raised. "Me? I am the least dramatic person I know. Have you met Carly? Emily is right up there too along with Tracy and Edward."

Liz laughed. "Don't try to deflect."

"Next thing you know, you're going to say I'm high maintenance."

"I was getting to that."

He groaned. "You're killing me."

"Well I did have to fly all the way to Australia to save you and nurse you back to health."

"I am—"

"I know-the lowest maintenance person you know. Just how many people do you know?"

He shook his head. "I might have to punish you later."

"I'll look forward to it."

"You're too cute for your own good." He leaned over and kissed her and much to her delight, he said, "Yummy."

Her head tilted back as she let out a loud laugh. "That is my new favorite Jason word."

"What was your old one?"

"The way you say my name."

"Elizabeth…"

She bit her lip for a few seconds. "Yeah, I might have to go back to that one."

Jason finished eating his steak silently affirming that Elizabeth was his new favorite everything.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thank you so much for the comments! So glad you like our couple and that you like Liz standing up to her "family".

Chapter 19

The next morning, Johnny entered Jason's room. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Downstairs eating breakfast with Emily. What's up?"

"Listen, Zander Smith was the one who took the disk. He knew that Elizabeth was in trouble and did nothing."

Jason's jaw ticked. "That little punk. Is he on ice?"

"Yeah. We stashed him in an old building. He's scared shitless, which he should be. What do you want to do with him?"

"Let him sit until I can face him. I figure I'll be resting for a few more days."

Johnny gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"What? I never stay down long."

"I don't think Elizabeth is going to be okay with that. When are you going back to the penthouse?"

"I'm not sure. My family is pretty messed up about this and I feel like I should stay here just a little bit longer."

"From what I hear, Lila was inconsolable."

"Can you do me a favor and go get her?"

"Sure." He disappeared and about five minutes later, he pushed Lila into the room.

Her usual smile that would greet him was replaced with a set frown.

Johnny went into the hallway to give them some privacy.

Jason reached out his hand and Lila took it. "I'm okay now. I missed your smile."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I keep making Alice check on you to make sure you're still alive. I'm afraid I'm a little traumatized."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. Jason, I don't think my heart could take you getting hurt again. Can you take a break? Please?" She was scared because Jason always pushed his emotions down and he had been through a lot and it could make him distracted.

"Grandmother…"

"I rarely ask you for anything. Your head is not in the game. You were tortured and emotionally and physically there are consequences for that. I know you won't talk to a professional, but at least talk to Johnny or someone you trust."

Johnny heard her from the hallway and hoped that Jason would choose him. He wanted to help.

"The last thing I want is for you to shut down and bury it, because that never works. It will catch up with you. Your body has been through the ringer and you have to take care of yourself. If you don't want to stay here until you're better, then that's fine as long as you are resting, but I won't have you taken from me because you're distracted."

Jason's eyes started to well. The love Lila had for him almost overwhelmed him. "You're right."

"Then you'll take some time off?"

"I'll talk to Sonny about it."

"Thank you. This family means everything to me."

"Can I see your smile now?"

Slowly, her mouth turned up and Jason smiled too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth came back, he explained what happened.

"Do you mind if I stay here too? I'm not ready to leave your side yet."

"I would love that."

"Good."

"When I go back to the penthouse, I have extra rooms."

"At some point, I'm going to have to stand on my own two feet," Liz said solemnly. She liked being around him and sleeping in his arms.

"Well, only when you're ready. You'll have a guard now, so you'll have some protection."

"John?"

"If that's alright with you. You'll have more than one though. I'm not putting John in the position again to be overtaken. I was thinking that Micah will work."

"Okay."

"I'm surprised that you're not going to fight me on that."

She shrugged. "I think after all that has happened, it will be nice to feel safe and it will also make you feel better."

"It will."

"Then I'll trust you."

"Thank you," he said before leaning over and kissing her. "I was thinking about several safe places to set up where if something happens, you know you can run there and be okay."

"Okay." She would do whatever he told her to do, understanding that safety was paramount.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax walked into the mansion and asked to speak to Liz.

"Hey boss," she said before giving him a hug.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I just needed to check on you and make sure that you're behaving."

"Never!"

Emily chuckled. "Come in and take a load off."

He followed them into the sitting room. "How's Jason?"

"He's okay. He just needs some time to rest and heal."

"Are you going to be staying here for a while?"

"I'm not sure. I've just been playing it by ear. I'm going to visit the apartment today, though."

"Do you have someone to go with you?"

She smiled. "Yes. You're being a worry wart."

"That's because you give me gray hairs."

"I thought you said they were blonde."

Emily cracked up.

Jax was happy that Elizabeth seemed like herself. "I want you to take your time coming back."

"I won't need much longer. I think it will help to keep busy."

"Just let me know when you're ready."

"Jasper Jacks," Felicia said, grinning when he shot her a look.

"I must think of a way to get back at you."

"You can try."

Liz gave her a hug.

John entered the room and his eyes locked with Felicia in a smoldering gaze and Jax grinned.

"I think I just got some ammunition."

Felicia tore her eyes away. "Don't even think about it."

"Later John," Jax said as he left.

"Your timing sucks," Felicia said.

Liz laughed at the dejected look on John's face. "Now you're going to have to kiss and makeup."

John smiled.

Felicia pouted and John leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"I guess it's official?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Felicia said much to John's delight. "I haven't broken the news to Maxie yet. Georgie kind of caught us dancing."

"Did she try to score something good out of that information?"

"No, she actually gave me her blessing."

"Well, if Maxie gives you a hard time, just threaten to take away her cell phone."

Felicia's brows rose. "I think you'd hear her scream from here."

"You ready to go?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'm coming too," Felicia added. She wanted to support Liz anyway she could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kept checking his phone. Elizabeth had been gone for an hour and he had no idea what was going on and felt like he was losing his mind.

Johnny handed him some water. "Drink."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I never left. I was talking to Lila."

Jason's head tilted. "You're the snitch aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me, Johnny. I know you too well."

Johnny remained silent.

"So you're going to lie to my face now?"

Johnny grinned. "Why do you care?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Take it however you want to. If I want to sit with your lovely grandmother and plan something for my girl, then that's my business."

Jason stared at him for a minute.

"You know that doesn't work on me."

"What are you planning?"

"It's a secret."

"And I'm your best friend."

Johnny tried not to smile. Lila had asked him to distract Jason so he wouldn't fret and it was working perfectly.

"Well, if you must know—nosy, I swear you are worse than a girl, then I'll tell you."

"Stop stalling."

"I'm going to ask Siobhan to marry me."

Jason's mouth curved upward. "It's about time."

"I'm just planning the perfect way to do it," he said. Lila actually had a great idea for which he was very thankful for.

"You know she'll say yes."

"I do, but she puts up with a lot because of this job. I really want it to be special and your grandmother is very romantic."

"You think you could help me out with something?"

"Sure."

"I want to have dinner set up at the penthouse in three days. That will give my parents a few more days to have me around and hopefully, I won't be insane by then."

"Mr. Romance. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I can be romantic."

"Uh-huh. Can I tell Siobhan? She'll want to help."

"I don't care. I don't want to go overboard though, that's not my style."

"I'm well aware of that. I'll skip the rose petals."

Jason's face scrunched up. "Flowers are okay though."

"And maybe some chocolate too, after all, Elizabeth is an addict."

Jason smiled fondly. "Yeah. She likes pasta."

"I'll have Olivia cater it."

"That will work."

Johnny's phone buzzed. "I've got to go oversee Alcazar's shipment. Apparently, Sonny made a side deal with him in order to get you back."

"Really?"

"Lorenzo knew it was Jerry, but not James Craig. That's all the information he gave us."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I know. Sonny isn't the best negotiator. He kind of does stupid things when he's desperate."

"You think?"

Johnny smirked. "But he loves him some Jason…"

"You know there is nothing wrong with my trigger finger, right?"

"Who taught you to use that finger?"

"Didn't you have some place to go?"

"I missed arguing with you."

Jason mumbled something under this breath and when a laughing Johnny disappeared into the hallway, he finally let himself smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth walked through the doorway of her studio, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Holy crap."

"What?" Felicia said before gently pushing her forward so she could see. "Wow."

Nikolas was impressed. "It looks great."

There was a bed near the far wall with a curtain that could be closed to give her privacy. There was a small couch and a coffee table with a throw rug under it. A television hung from the wall and there. There were some easels and a cart with art supplies on it.

"Wow." They were top of the line, something Elizabeth would have never allowed herself the luxury of. The kitchen had newer appliances and storage.

Tears sprang into her eyes and she started to cry. Felicia embraced her, understanding why she was so emotional.

"I was dreading coming here, but it's so nice. They did a wonderful job and I'm so happy."

Nikolas sat on the couch. "It's comfortable too." The bed was a full size. "I can't believe they fit everything and it still looks like you have space."

Liz wiped her face and then went into the bathroom which had all new towels and bath stuff. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jason's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Jason. I'm going to give you a million kisses when I get back."

He smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

"Seriously, I can't believe how much you must have spent."

"Don't worry about it. We all pitched in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How long are you going to be?"

"Why? Do you miss me?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Jason?"

"I'm here. Yes."

"We won't be too long. Do you want anything?"

"Just you."

They ended the call and she joined her friends in the living. John was laying on the bed.

"Don't you get too comfortable."

John grinned. "I was just making sure it was good enough for you."

"Uh huh."

There was a knock on the door, surprising them. John sprang to his feet and made them step back. "Who is it?"

"Elizabeth, it's your father."

Her jaw clenched as she slowly moved to the door. "What do you want?"

"Can you please open the door?"

Nikolas moved beside her as she pulled it open.

The rest of the family was standing beside him.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know we were here?"

They ignored the questions. "We need to talk," Jeff said.

She pushed some hair off her face. "We already said all we need to say."

Andrea pushed by her and into the apartment, leaving Elizabeth sputtering as she started to protest.

"You couldn't afford something bigger?" Sarah asked.

"This is perfect for me. If you don't like it, then leave."

"There is no need to be petulant," Andrea said.

"This is my apartment and I don't want you in it. John," Liz said tersely.

He stepped forward. "You heard her."

"We've been trying to find you for two years," Jeff said.

"Why? Did you miss treating me like crap and thought you could get a few more digs in?"

"Your grandmother had a will."

A slow smile eased onto Liz's face. "And you can't get your grubby hands on her money unless I'm involved in some way. Am I close?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out where I was?"

Jeff nodded as his wife gave him an uneasy look.

"We received a letter saying that you were in Port Charles and were in trouble and needed your family," Andrea explained.

"Did they sign it?" She knew none of her inner circle would ever do that.

"No."

"Do you have it?"

Andrea took the letter out of her purse and handed it to her.

"I'm sure that you ignored it at first. When did you find out I was dead?"

"It was online," Jeff said.

"I see, so you decided to come home and make sure that I was dead so that you could move forward in getting your hands on the money."

Her family remained quiet, but shifted under her scrutiny.

"No."

"What!" Sarah said loudly.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing? I said no. Whatever it is that you want, I refuse to have anything to do with it."

Andrea was growing impatient. "Be reasonable."

"You already sold her house, not caring where I was or what I wanted and took the money."

"It's a considerable amount of insurance money at stake here."

"Do I look like I care?" she said crossing her arms across her chest. Felicia couldn't be more proud.

"You'd get a cut of it," Steven added, not even recognizing his sister due to her current behavior.

"Is this what happens when you date a thug?" Sarah asked nastily. "You become a hateful bitch."

Liz lunged and John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"You need to leave now!" Nikolas said.

Jeff threw some paperwork on the counter. "Sign it. We'll be in town for a few more days. If you sign it, you'll never have to see us again."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll make your life a living hell," Sarah said.

They left, leaving Elizabeth stewing.

"Don't let them get to you," Felicia said.

Defiance filled Liz's eyes. "I will never give them what they want, and when I tell Lila that they threatened me, I know she'll bring them to their knees."

Felicia smiled. "Now that, I'd pay to see.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Such good ones! Glad you are loving all the positive family dynamics and J & Lila * fundays – Liz is trying to make Jason rest, so that is why she is going to Lila. * arcoiris0502 – lol I love J& J * guest re: Jason not answering. He's realizing just how deep his feelings are for her.

Chapter 20

When Elizabeth finally walked into the bedroom, Jason was beside himself.

"Where were you?"

In her current mood, it would have been easy to snap at him because of his tone, but she could see the desperateness in his eyes and it strangely calmed her. "My family dropped by."

"For what?"

"To get me to sign some paperwork, probably relinquishing my rights to Audrey's will. Apparently, they need me in order to access the insurance money."

"Did you sign it?"

"Hell no. I'm going to sic your grandmother on them." It had occurred to her that he might want that honor, but he was supposed to be resting and she wasn't going to budge on that.

Jason smirked. "Come here."

"I'm all wound up. I don't think I'll be good company." She put her purse on the desk.

"Trust me."

She kicked off her shoes and moved next to him. "Happy?"

"Not yet." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her breath away. The more passion he unleashed on her, the more the stress that had been niggling her seemed to fade. When he finally pulled back, she was panting and couldn't even remember her name. "You okay."

"Uh huh," she managed to utter.

"Do you remember what you were talking about?"

She shook her head.

"Good." His head dipped down again and he tasted her, licking her lips before diving in.

"Jason…" She wanted more, so much more, but she knew he wasn't in shape to go a little further.

"Do I need to put a hit out on your family?"

She laughed. "And take away all of Lila's fun?"

"I don't like anyone bullying you."

"Neither do I, but I stood up for myself again. I won't let them win."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Alan cleared his throat from the doorway. "I can come back."

Liz flushed bright red and sat up. "It's okay. We were just chatting."

"I just need to check the stitches in Jason's leg."

She slipped off the bed and then grabbed her purse. "I'll go talk to Lila while you're doing that."

After she left, Alan got to work.

"What was that all about?"

"Elizabeth is going to unleash Lila on her family."

Alan smirked. "I'm sure Lila will thoroughly enjoy that. It will give her something to do."

"I almost feel sorry for them."

Alan chuckled. 'Me too, but they'll deserve everything that she does."

"I agree."

Alan cleaned around the wound area. "It's actually looking a little better. You're a star patient. Would that have anything to do with the little spitfire who just left?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're happy, Jason. It suits you."

"I just get scared that something will take it away, seems like it always does."

"Maybe this is a new beginning for you."

"That would be nice."

"By the way, Edward wanted to come up, but he didn't want to crowd you."

Jason shook his head. "I'm surprised that he stayed away this long."

"Me too. Can I send him up?"

"Sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila waited for Liz to finish and then thought for a moment. "I don't want you think about this again. I will handle it. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. I mean—it's just hard when the people who should love you don't."

"I understand, but sometimes parents fall short and don't love their children like they should. That is their problem, not yours."

"I put them out of my mind and now they are here and it hurts. I'm not unlovable."

"You are very lovable, Elizabeth. I never want you to doubt that. I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Jason have found each other. Your family only has the power that you give them. Don't let them affect your decision making or how you feel about yourself. Since you've come into my life, I've watched you grow. You have a great job and your art skills are developing. Your confidence is through the roof at this point and you stood up to them instead of cowering. Your grandmother would be very proud."

"Thank you for saying that." She took the letter out of her purse and handed it to the matron.

"What's this?"

"Someone tipped them off that I was in town. Of course they ignored it until they found out I was supposedly dead. I thought maybe you can trace it since it's hand written."

Lila studied the envelope. "It was mailed in New York City. I will gather all the usual suspects. Is there anyone you have in mind?"

"Well, it could have been Lisa Niles or James Craig. Getting them to Port Charles would be a huge distraction and give James the opportunity to take me."

"True. Now, from here on out, I will handle your family. They won't get near you again." She would see to that.

"Thank you," Liz said before giving her a hug.

"You are very welcome."

Liz left and Lila dialed her phone.

"Johnny?"

"Hello Lila. Did you miss me already?"

Lila chuckled at his flirting. "I always do. Listen, I need you to tell your guards that Elizabeth's family are not allowed anywhere near her. They are staying at the Metro Court and trying to hound her into signing some papers."

"Done."

"I knew I could depend on you."

"Always. Is there anything else?"

"No. That will do it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Lila smiled and then dialed again. A new lawyer had just moved to town and ELQ had snagged her to handle their legal affairs. "Diane?"

"Lila?"

"Yes. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure, let me just shut my door."

Lila waited for her to finish.

"Now, how can I help you."

"Well, I have a friend who is in a bit of a pickle."

"My favorite kind of quandary. How can I help?"

"Her estranged parents are in town trying to get her to sign some paperwork so they can claim her grandmother's insurance money."

Diane's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"Well, I need you to read the documentation and find out what the bottom line is and if there is any way of cutting out her parents. They've already sold the house and left Elizabeth out, in fact, they abandoned her after she and her grandmother were attacked inside."

"What kind of people are they?"

"The worst kind. Elizabeth's grandmother was killed in front of her and they never even called her."

That really got Diane's blood pressure rising.

"I will do everything I can to make sure they don't get their grubby little hands on any money."

"Elizabeth is willing to walk away from it if necessary."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that."

"Edward is home. I'll have him drop it off."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks!"

Now, she just had to figure out who sent the letter and that would be a little more difficult.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward entered Jason's room. "How are you feeling."

"I'm feeling a little better."

"Good. You had us all so worried."

"Sorry."

Edward sat on a chair. "It's not your fault. There are a lot of regrets I have regarding you, and all I could think of when I watched that building explode, was that I'd never get a chance to tell how sorry I am. I know things have been better between us, but I forced your hand and I don't want to do that anymore."

"I appreciate that. I don't hate you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I did everything I could to try and get you back safely. I wish I could have spared you all the pain you endured."

"It was bad, but I just kept thinking about everything I had to lose. Maybe seeing how horrible Elizabeth's family is has made me see that you guys aren't so bad after all."

Edward slowly smiled. "We're glad that you're in our lives and Elizabeth is family too. We've always treated her as such."

"She's a good person."

"That she is. There are certain aspects of her personality that remind me of Lila. She's a very caring person and loyal to a fault. I'm glad you have her in your corner."

"Me too."

Edward patted him on the leg. "I have to get back to the office, but I'm glad you're here even if it's just for a few days."

Jason nodded and Edward left as Liz came in.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good. Lila is handling it."

"Now do you think you can let it go."

"I'll try?"

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Ewwww."

Liz jerked backwards as Jason grinned.

Michael ran towards them. "Hi, Uncle Jason."

"Hey buddy."

Liz helped him get up on the bed as AJ moved closer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm having fun with my son."

Michael started laughing as Jason tickled him.

"Be careful," AJ warned.

"Okay."

"What are you up to today?" Jason asked.

"We're going to the park and then Carly and Sonny are joining us at Chucky Cheese."

Jason chuckled. "That sounds like a blast."

"I know…."

"To bad you can't go," Liz said.

"That's definitely a bummer," Jason said. He enjoyed spending time with Michael.

"But you can go," AJ said mischievously to Liz.

Her mouth dropped open.

Michael smiled. "Want to go?"

She gave AJ a playful glare. "Well, then who is going to stay with Jason?"

"Alice."

"You should go," Jason said. He wanted her to get her mind off of her family. "You'll have fun and I wouldn't want to disappoint Alice."

"I promise I don't bite," AJ said.

"Mommy said biting is bad," Michael said, making them all smile.

"Did you bite someone?" Jason asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Who?"

"Max."

Jason fought a smile. "Your mommy is right."

AJ pretended to choke.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Liz asked.

"No. I just want you go relax a little."

She understood. "Alright, I guess I'm going to the park."

"And Chucky Cheese!" Michael yelled.

"That too."

He slid off the bed and took his dad's hand before holding out his other one.

Liz took it and was immediately pulled away. "Bye!"

"See you later."

Jason texted John to warn him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There were more guards than kids at the park. Michael was having a great time playing with Liz and AJ.

They took a break from pushing him on the swing and Milo took over.

"So, you and my brother, huh?"

Liz smiled. "Yup."

"I would have never expected it."

"I hid my crush pretty well."

"You should try poker."

She chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little, but don't tell my girlfriend."

"You have one?"

"Yes. Her name is Bridget Forrester."

"Wait, of Forrester Creations?"

AJ smiled. "Yeah. I've been with her for a year."

"Well I'm happy for you. Do you think she's the one?"

"I think so."

"How do you know?"

AJ sighed. "It's just a feeling like you just fit with someone and they totally get you. There's not a lot of drama between us, although the family is crazy. It's hard to put it into words, but she makes me feel really good about life and myself."

"Sounds like she's a keeper."

"Definitely. Do you think my brother is the one for you?"

Liz slightly blushed. "Even though I haven't really dated a lot, I know he is."

"Jason is a good person."

"What was he like before everything changed?"

AJ heard Michael scream and looked up to see him being tossed into the air. "He was always concerned about me and my drinking. I wasn't that nice to him because I was jealous of his status in the family. I was the screw up and he was the golden boy. He had a dorky sense of humor and was a jock. His hair was long and the girls loved him. Also, he was loyal to a fault. So, even though he thinks he's the complete opposite now, there are some things that remain true."

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes, but I think it's more so that I could make amends. Even now, he came back to the family to protect my sobriety and I don't think I could ever thank him enough. Things aren't perfect between us, but it's improving and frankly, it's probably better than I deserve."

Emily came bounding towards them. "I can't believe you didn't invite me." She kissed her brother and then sat next to them on the bench.

"I figured you were off playing footsies with Nikolas."

Emily rolled her eyes at the way AJ said her boyfriend's name. "We don't play footsies."

"Uh huh."

Emily playfully smacked him on the leg. "Behave."

"Are you coming with us to the restaurant?"

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss Carly's reaction of you being there for the world."

"You're really bad," Liz said.

"She'll probably start twitching," AJ said, making his sister laugh.

"Seriously though, watch your back with her," Emily warned.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea how jealous she can get of Jason," AJ said. "Maybe you shouldn't go. I don't want to put a target on your back."

"It's too late for that," Emily said. "I'm sure she already is planning on your demise."

"Great…," Liz muttered.

"I have your back," Emily said before standing and running towards her nephew who squealed and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked into Jason's room. "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here? Isn't it almost time to go to Chucky Cheese?"

She grinned. "Yeah, but I have time. They are still at the park."

"I know. Elizabeth is with them."

Carly frowned. "Why?"

"AJ and Michael asked her. It will be good to help her take her mind off of things."

"Why? Is something else going on?"

Jason didn't really want to get into it. "Things just need to settle. I take it you've been behaving?"

Carly made a face, making him smile.

"So, why doesn't Liz get along with her family?"

He thought he saw her wheels turning and decided to squash any conflicts. "Carly, that's Elizabeth's business. Why do you really want to know?"

"You can't fault me for being curious. She came out of nowhere. We all have secrets."

"Do you have a problem with me being with Elizabeth?"

Carly sighed. "I'm just worried and you were almost killed because of her. Can she even handle your lifestyle?"

"Elizabeth is strong and it wasn't her fault that James Craig targeted her."

"Always the victim...," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

She stood. "Look Jase, you deserve someone in your life who is strong and will defend you, not some waif who needs you to make her feel protected because of her own inadequacies."

He temporarily ignored the slight. "Just how much do you already know about her?"

Carly looked away. "It's not like she's that hard to read."

Lisa Niles's words filtered through his head and he stared her down.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with bringing her parents here, you are dead to me."

Carly gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "Wow. She's been around for five seconds and you're already siding with her over me?"

He wasn't going to tip his hand. "I know how you operate. I'm serious, Carly. You better not do anything to hurt her or I'll make your life a living hell."

The venom in his voice wasn't lost on her and she shakily wiped her hands on the sides of her thighs.

Her lip quivered. "I can't believe you just said that to me." She stormed out of the room and Jason sighed and then pounded his fist on the bed. After a few minutes, he dialed Johnny. "Listen, I think Carly is after Elizabeth. I can't prove anything, but I need an extra guard on her that will report back to you." He wanted to make sure he could track Carly's whereabouts.

"I understand," he said as he watched Sonny sign a contract.

"Lisa Niles warned me that Carly didn't have my best interest in mind and she started to say something about Elizabeth, but James cut her off. I think she may have had something to do with Liz's parents coming to town."

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks."

He ended the call and closed his eyes. He still had some love for Carly, but if she did try to hurt Elizabeth, then all bets were off. In order to not piss Sonny off in the process, he'd have to be very underhanded in unleashing his revenge which is not his usual style, but he'll do what he needs to do. A few minutes later, Johnny let him know that he put Paulie on Carly and that he was to report back if anything suspicious went down.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for all the comments. Loved reading them! * Kcke2pen – lol like your 2x4 idea with Carly.

Chapter 21

Carly grinned when she saw her son walk in, but that soon dissipated when Elizabeth came into view.

Michael threw his arm around his mom's legs.

"Hey, little man."

"Hi mom. Go play?"

"Yup. Your friends are waiting for you over there."

He followed her finger and took off.

"Carly. You know Elizabeth," AJ said.

"Hi."

Liz smiled. "Hello."

Sonny patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat."

Liz sat next to him and AJ sat on the other side of Carly.

"So, how's the patient?" Sonny asked.

"He's doing a lot better. His cuts and burns are healing nicely. He just has to work on his stamina."

Carly rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw so she would say what was on her mind. He wouldn't be hurt at all if hadn't of been dragged into her mess.

AJ stood and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go take some pictures of Michael."

Carly took his hand and let him pull her up and they walked away.

"She hates me."

Sonny's head turned in Carly's direction. "I don't think it's anything personal. She's just very protective of Jason."

"Who got hurt because of me."

"Jason is a big boy. He doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. Carly just wants his world to revolve around her."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"She chose me and Jason doesn't want her. Their bond is just something that I live with. Besides, I'm pretty territorial about him too, so I have no room to criticize."

"Do you think that she'll give me any problems?"

"I'd like to say no, but she probably will. Just hold your ground and don't let her bully you."

"Sonny, I spent a long time cowering. I'm not doing that anymore. If Carly does something, I'm going to fight back."

Sonny nodded. "I can't really argue with it, but she is my wife. For the most part, I do have her back."

"You should, but I do hope that if she were to do something unforgivable that you wouldn't just excuse it. I think Michael needs a better example than that."

Sonny watched her walked towards the others and fought a smile. It had taken a lot of guts to say what she did to him and he had to admit, he respected her for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John walked into Felicia's and she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Where are the girls?"

"In their rooms."

"Good." Without pretense, his pushed her up against the wall and playfully nipped at her lips before kissing her torridly, making her slightly moan.

She suddenly slipped away and then ran to the oven and pulled out the chicken she was baking. "Maybe I shouldn't invite you into the kitchen."

He sat at a small table and watched her whip up some potatoes. "You're very sexy when you cook."

She smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Georgie ran into the kitchen. "Mom!" she yelled as Maxie skidded to a halt behind her.

"Girls, we have company."

They turned to look at their guest.

"Hi John," they said in a sing-songy voice, making him chuckle.

"Hi girls."

Maxie pulled a shirt from under her sister's arm and ran away.

"She is such a brat," Georgie said before pouting and sitting across from John. "Are you good at math?"

"I did pretty well in it. Why?"

"I'm stuck on my homework."

"I'll help you out."

"Dinner is almost ready. He can help you afterwards. Did you set the table?"

"Yup."

"Help me take the plates out."

Georgie jumped up and assisted.

"You want me to carry something?" John asked.

"Just yourself."

He followed them and sat where a beer bottle had been placed.

Maxie sat across from him. "I tasted beer once. It's disgusting. Wine is better."

John frowned. "Where did you get it from?"

"A party I snuck into."

Felicia and Georgie placed two more dishes on the table and then took their places.

John couldn't help feeling that Felicia was definitely going to have her hands full with Maxie.

"Mom, can I take a bus to Rochester on Saturday?" Georgie asked.

"For what?"

"There's a comic con."

"Really?" John asked.

Maxie's fork clattered to her plate. "Seriously? Not you too."

Georgie and John started talking about comic book characters and Felicia had to fight a chuckle.

"Maxie, you are spending the night at your girlfriend's house on Saturday, so I'll drop you off early and the rest of us can go," Felicia suggested.

"The tickets are on me," John said.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want too. You sure you don't want to go, Maxie?"

"Oh I'm positive, but there is a fashion convention coming up. I'm sure you'll love to join me."

John almost choked on his beer as Maxie grinned and took another bite of her food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Liz walk into the room with a stuffed animal. "Did you win that?"

"Nope. Micah helped Michael win it for me."

Jason smiled. "Did you have fun."

"Yup. I had an interesting talk with Sonny."

"About?"

"Carly."

Jason frowned. "Do I even want to know?"

She climbed on the bed and sat facing him. "I just let him know that if Carly got in my face, then I was going to fight back."

Jason remained silent so she kept going.

"I think he respected me for it."

"Elizabeth, I spoke to Carly about you and warned her not to go there. I'm not going put up with that."  
"I just don't want to make you choose between us."

"If I have to, then it's on her and if Sonny has problem with that then I'll deal."

"Okay. He did say that she is his wife and that he mostly has her back, but I got the feeling that if she went too far, that he wouldn't like it. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why did you forgive them?"

He knew she was going to ask that. "I was so messed up after the accident. I think it was partially loyalty and also being afraid to be alone. I kill people for a living. How can I judge other people for their mistakes when all my job does is hurt people regardless of whether they deserve it or not?"

"I understand."

"And while I do love Carly, I wasn't in love with her. It hurt, don't get me wrong, but we never would have made it. We want different things."

"Just know that you deserve loyalty too. People like Carly and Sonny will always have an excuse because their worlds revolve around what they need. I've thought about forgiveness a lot. Could I forgive my family? Yes, if they really were sorry, but they are not."

"Sonny and Carly apologized."

"But were they really sorry? They were probably sorry they got caught, but if they were worried about hurting you instead of what they wanted in the moment, they wouldn't have gone there. And yes, I understand that people make mistakes, but from what I've seen and know, Carly doesn't listen to you and repeatedly puts you in bad situations. She is not learning from her mistakes. I really hope that I never do anything really bad, but I know people are human. I'm not trying to tell you to break off your friendship, I just hope that you're honest with yourself about it and don't let them hurt you again."

He totally got what she was saying. "I've backed off from them a lot for that reason. I need to tell you something. I don't know if it's true or not, it's just a hunch."

"Go ahead."

"Lisa said something to me before James killed her. She said Carly didn't have my back and that I need to be careful and then she started to say something about you and he stopped her."

"So you think Carly did something?"

He closed his eyes, hating that it could be true. "Yes."

She reached out and touched his arm. "It's not your fault."

"I just hate that she's so selfish that she would hurt me like that." Carly was complicated, but he was tired of making excuses for her.

She moved closer so she could hug him. "I'm used to having people against me and can handle it, but I don't like anyone hurting you."

"That's my line."

Pulling back, she gently brushed her hand against his cheek. "I care about you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

"Ditto."

She leaned forward until their lips connected and then tilted her head to kiss him more fully.

"Ewwww."

Liz chuckled against his lips. "Did you get them?"

"Uh—huh," Michael said before running forward with a bag.

Liz grinned. "You are the best!"

"You had him steal cookies for you?"

"No. He asked. Right?"

Michael nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Thank you!"

Michael ran out and Jason tried not to smile.

"Go ahead and laugh at me."

"I'm not. You ready for our date tomorrow night?"

"Definitely."

"Will you stay there with me for a while?"

"If you want me too."

"I do. I'm not ready to give you up yet."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"I hope you're not disappointed."

"I can't imagine how I would be. You know, Grams would do little things for me, like write messages on my zip lock bags, telling me she loved me or wrote something positive. That meant more to me than any huge gift because it was from her heart. I don't want you to think that you have to go overboard or not be yourself. Just spending time with you is enough."

Jason slightly smiled. "I don't think any has ever said that to me."

"Well, get used to it."

"Thank you."

They kissed languidly as their mouths merged over and over and their tongues mated.

"You make my head fuzzy."

Jason grinned. "I don't think anyone has ever told me that before."

Her face flushed red.

"Come closer," he whispered.

He used his left hand to tilt her head and then slowly kissed and nipped at her neck and ear.

"Jason," she breathed out as she gripped his shoulders.

That only spurred him on more as his hand slipped under the back of her shirt sending shivers throughout her body. He was driving her crazy.

She pulled back and then dove at his throat, completely throwing him off guard as she duplicated what he had down.

Jason hissed as she found his sensitive spot and her tongue darted out. He cursed under his breath and then she started to giggle and couldn't stop.

"Elizabeth…"

She pulled back. "Sorry."

"Are you going to tell me what was so funny?"

"I have no idea what I am doing."

He moved her chin so she'd look at him. "You were doing just fine."

She bit her lip and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut the door and lock it."

She drew a shaky breath and did what he asked and then stood in front of him.

"Straddle me."

"I don't want to hurt your leg."

"You won't. Trust me."

Carefully, she climbed onto his lap.

"I don't know what to do with my hands."

"You can touch me. Do whatever you want."

He closed his eyes as she lightly traced his face with her fingertips and then ran her digits through his hair. When her finger lightly touched his lips he sucked it into his mouth as his eyes slightly opened to watch her reaction. Leaning forward, she peppered his face with light kisses and then he captured her chin between his lips and sucked and nipped it. Their eyes locked for a long moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"The way you make me feel, I just never thought it would be like this."

"Are you scared?"

"You don't scare me, Jason."

"Even when I make demands?"

She shook her head.

"Good. I need you to know that you can always say no. Okay?"

"Okay. So, you learned from practicing?"

He nodded.

"Is there anything you don't like?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you scared of anything?"

His eyes smoldered as he gave her question some thought. "To be honest, I'm not used to taking it slow and I'm scared of hurting you more than anything."

A sly smile crept onto her face, making his head tilt.

"What's that for?"

"So I'm going to drive you just as crazy as you are going to drive me?"

"Probably."

"I'm looking forward to the day when you don't have to hold back."

He swore and then crushed her mouth with his, taking what he wanted as Liz struggled to keep up.

There was a knock on the door and their heads jerked apart.

Liz climbed off the bed and straightened her clothes and then opened the door.

Emily was standing there pretending to be mad. "Were you making out with my brother?"

Liz's face turned beat red.

"That's what I thought. Do I need Edward to give you the safe sex talk?"

Liz's mouth dropped open and Emily burst into a fit of laughter.

"You are just so wrong."

"I need to talk to Jason. You can go to my room and talk to Nikolas."

"Okay bossy. He's not naked, right?"

Emily laughed again as she walked away. "Hey," she said before sitting next to Jason.

"You have crappy timing."

"She'll be right back. Now, I got her a pretty dress and you an outfit too."

His brow rose.

"Relax. It's a button down black shirt and black dress paints. It killed me to buy it, but I did it for you."

Jason cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Siobhan and I are decorating."

"Nothing crazy please."

"I do know you and I won't go overboard. We put a small table in front of the fire place. I put clothes for Elizabeth in the room on the right and she likes bubble baths so I put some products under your sink."

"I owe you one."

"Nah. You've done a lot for me, so I enjoy returning the favor." It wasn't often that Jason included her in this way. "Besides, Elizabeth deserves some spoiling. You're like her Richard Gere."

"Richard Gere?"

"The movie Pretty Woman."

He still looked perplexed.

"Okay, so there was a hooker played by Julia Roberts and Richard Gere hires her and they end up falling for each other and he changes her life."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Elizabeth is not a hooker."

Emily busted up laughing. "I'm aware of that Captain Obvious. Don't you get it?"

"No."

"He was her knight in shining armor."

"Now I'm a knight?"

"Yes, except you have a motorcycle and a glock instead of a horse and jost thingy. Really Jason, you are so literal," she said as she walked towards the door.

He started to chuckle and she spun around.

"Were you just messing with me?"

"Maybe."

She gave him a playful glare. "Just for that, I'm taking your outfit back and getting a Hawaiian shirt."

"You wouldn't…"

She ran out of the room, leaving her brother with a big smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 22

Monica and Alan came to check up on him.

"The cuts are healing nicely. The burns will take longer, but you're on the mend," Alan said.

"Good."

"It's killing you to stay in bed most of the day. Isn't it?" Monica asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going home tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm surprising Elizabeth with a nice dinner."

Monica smiled. "I'm sure she'll like it. We'll miss you."

"I'll try to visit more."

"We'll definitely like that," Alan said.

"Can I take a shower?"

"The bandages should keep the water out. They have to be changed every two days and I'll check on you in a week. Just don't take a bath and don't forget to take your antibiotics."

"Okay."

"Do you want to come downstairs and eat with everyone tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll let cook know," Monica left.

Jason sat up. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I'm good."

Alan walked over to the dresser and pulled out some underwear and some sweatpants. "I'll leave these inside," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jason heard the shower turn on and then his father reappeared. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Once he left, Jason made his way to the bathroom and then got in the shower. At first, it felt good, but once he got his hair shampooed and was rinsing it, he got a flash of being held under water and he couldn't shake it. His breathing became erratic and then next thing he knew, he was on his knees.

Alan heard a bang and rushed towards the bedroom. "Jason!"

Hearing him yell, Emily, Liz, and Nikolas ran to the room.

Alan pulled back the corner of the shower curtain and found Jason, scrunched up, breathing heavily. He spun on his heal and looked at Emily. "Go get AJ and everyone else please wait for me in Emily's room."

Liz was scared, but did what she was told. A minute later, AJ ran inside as Alan was turning off the water.

"What happened?"

"I think he might have PTSD."

Alan grabbed a towel to throw over his son and then picked up another one to dry him off with. "Jason, I'm going to touch you."

It was like he was looking through them and his teeth was chattering. When Alan first tried to touch his arm, Jason's body flinched and he yelled, "No!"

"Jason, please. I need to help you. Look at me. It's your dad."

"Don't hurt me."

His whimper nearly pierced Alan in the heart. "I won't. I promise."

AJ couldn't believe Jason was so messed up. "He seemed like he was fine."

"I don't think anything had happened so far to trigger him."

Alan dried off his son as much as he could.

AJ handed him Jason's underwear and between the two of them, they lifted him up and slid them on. Slowly they got him to the bed and laid him down.

"Get that blanket over there," Alan said.

AJ grabbed it and then they piled it on him.

Jason was shaking and Alan kicked off his shoes and climbed in bed behind him.

"It's okay. I'm just going to hold you. We need to warm you up."

Jason's eyes were squeezed shut as AJ covered his father and brother with another blanket.

Monica rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"Dad thinks he had a PTSD attack."

"What triggered it?"

"I think it was the water," Alan said.

Monica knelt in front of the bed. "His hair is too wet. It's making him colder."

AJ grabbed a dry towel and Monica did the best she could to dry it.

Alan's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't held Jason like this since he was younger. Monica touched his arm knowingly.

AJ left and went into Emily's room.

"How is he?"

AJ sat on a chair. "I don't even know what to say. He fell apart. Dad thinks the water triggered a PTSD attack."

"They kept holding him under. I don't know how his lungs didn't burst," Nikolas said.

"We got him out of the shower and he's in bed with dad who is trying to warm him up. His teeth were chattering."

Liz brushed a tear away prompting Emily to put her arm around her.

"We'll just have to be there for him," she said.

"He's been through a lot. I don't think even he realized what affect it had on him," Nikolas said.

"I thought he was fine," Liz said.

"I have a friend who has it. The attacks can't be predicted. I think it helps that he doesn't dream," AJ said.

Monica walked in and Emily got up and hugged him.

"How is he doing?"

"He's sleeping. Your father is going to stay with him for a while in case he has another flashback."

She pulled back and then kissed AJ on the head. "Thank you for helping."

"Maybe I shouldn't leave." He was scheduled to fly out the next day.

"I don't think Jason would want that. We'll take care of him."

"I feel like I owe him."

Emily let out a harsh breath. "He forgave you. Look, why don't you talk to him later and see how he feels."

AJ nodded and stood. "I'm going to go call Bridget."

"Okay."

There was a time that he would have gone straight for a bottle, but now, that didn't even cross his mind. After he got off the phone, he was going to read up on PTSD.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About a half hour later, Jason turned onto his back and his eyes blinked open.

Alan reached over and pushed his hair off his face. "When you were little, you used to climb into bed with me and your mom because you said the monsters were trying to grab you. We knew that we probably shouldn't baby you, but you were so damned cute."

Jason's features softened.

"So you'd snuggle in between us and it always put a smile on my face. Holding you today, took me back there. I just wanted to make all your pain go away and chase away the monsters, but I can't."

"Thank you."

"You're my son and I love you. I wish that I could fix this for you."

Jason pushed out a deep breath. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine and then I just got stuck back in the cell, being held under water. Why now?"

"I just think the shower triggered it."

Jason was frustrated because he was so use to be in complete control.

"You're going to have to deal with it. Shoving it down isn't going to work. Anything can set an episode off if it reminds you of something they did."

AJ stepped into the room and sat on the other side of Alan. "Maybe the water is an issue because you had no control at all. When you were getting cut, you were still controlling your reactions. Being held under water is different," AJ explained.

"I didn't think about the water. I figured if I was going to have a problem, it would be the next time I'm arrested and thrown into a cell."

"It could still happen, but if you don't deal with it, the frequency can become worse. I was just reading up on it."

"Thank you," Jason said. He was surprised that AJ was going out of his way.

"Listen, I was supposed to go home, but maybe I should stay for a while to make sure that you are okay."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. I have people around who will help."

AJ nodded. "I just want you to know that I am willing and if you do need me for anything, just call."

"I will."

"Get some rest," he said before leaving.

Alan couldn't help it and smiled.

"What?"

"It's just nice that you are getting along with him."

"Elizabeth said something to me about forgiveness. AJ apologized and he has changed his life around and learned from his mistakes. He deserves to be given another chance. I don't know that we'll ever be best friends, but it's nice not fighting. Michael should have better relationship examples in his life and maybe AJ and I can be a united front."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Even though I work with Sonny?"

"I might not like that you do, but I'm learning to deal with it. I want to be a part of your life and while I might not accept every decision you make, I can still love and support you."

"Thanks. Maybe if things get rough I can call you." In the beginning, they butted heads frequently, but he could tell that his father was a good listener and that he had really taken the time to think about their relationship and make some changes. Now, it was Jason's turn.

"I would love that. I'm here for you and so is your mom for that matter."

"I know. It's just, she tends to get more emotional then you and that makes me feel awkward."

"Well, I have a feeling you'll learn to get used to that. Elizabeth is very demonstrative."

Jason smirked.

"You want me to go get her?"

"Yeah." He was sure she was probably going out of her mind.

Alan got up and grabbed his shoes and then went to fetch her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason waited until Liz was closer and then pulled her into his body and hugged her tightly. And when her head snuggled into the crook of his neck and he felt her lips kiss his neck twice, he contently sighed. "Missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay. You couldn't help it. I just don't know what do if it happens again."

"If we're at the apartment, there will be a guard at the door, someone I trust. You'll have to get them."

"I can do that."

"This also means I'll need someone to stay with me for a while." He felt her smile.

"Smooth…"

"Are you game?"

She pulled back. "Yes, but what about during the day?"

"I'll have them check on me and or I can send a code every hour. We'll figure it out."

"I'm glad that you let Alan and AJ help you. I think it really meant a lot to them."

"I didn't have a choice in the beginning, but I'm glad too. I thought about our forgiveness talk."

"Are you still going to want to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes." There was no way he was changing his dinner plans.

"Okay." She settled back on his chest. "Sometimes I think maybe bad things happen because it's preparing you for something really good. I just wish my grandmother didn't have to die and I feel like I need to be happy and accomplish something good so that she can rest in peace. I want to honor her memory."

"And maybe because of the torture, it's bringing me close to my family so that when it's Lila's time, she'll rest in peace too."

"They just wanted us to love, be loved, and stay safe."

"She was always the reason that I came back, now I have a lot more reasons."

"I think Grams would have liked you."

"Really?"

"She wouldn't have liked your job, but she always saw people's hearts and true motivations. Now she was tough, but there was so much love. Maybe she was trying to make up for all the years before."

"You deserved it," he said as he rubbed her back.

"So do you."

As they lay safely ensconced, they both thought about how grateful they were for the people who loved them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice rolled Lila into the Webber's hotel room with Diane leading the way.

"Lila, can I get you anything?" Andrea asked.

"No thank you."

Diane sat in a chair and clasped her hands together. "Well, you have been very busy haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"The document that you gave to your daughter wasn't exactly on the up and up."

Sarah clenched her jaw.

"I'll take it by your silence that you already knew that."

Andrea wanted rip Diane's hair out.

"You will not get any of the insurance money."

"That's outrageous," Jeff yelled.

"Clearly Audrey didn't want you to get your grubby little hands on it. You stole the house from under Liz, so consider that a gift. You'll get no more."

Sarah stood, her hands clenched into fists. "You can't do this. We'll contest."

Lila cleared her throat. "No you won't. Now sit down."

Andrea tugged on her daughter's pants, who finally relented and plopped down onto the couch in a huff.

"You will not do a damn thing or I will ruin you. I'm almost tempted to do it anyway. I have enough dirt on you that I could send you to jail. And furthermore, you will have no more contact with Elizabeth."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jeff asked.

"A person, who unlike you, loves your daughter. She wants no part of you. In fact, in a few more weeks, she will no longer be a Webber."

Andrea's mouth dropped open.

"Instead, she chooses to be a Hardy. Of course, I can't wait for the day when her last name is Morgan," Lila said.

"You won't get away with this," Jeff said.

"Insurance fraud is a felony in Colorado. Not only that, but sources say that Audrey left a will and the house was supposed to go to Elizabeth. You could be bought up on charges. Elizabeth has decided that she just wants you out of her life instead of prosecuting you. So, you can either go back to whatever rock you slithered out from under, or you go to jail. And believe me, I have more dirt on you than that. I know about your debt and what you did to get out of it. I have always kept an eye on you because I didn't trust that you would ever do the right thing by Elizabeth. I have her back."

Diane smiled. "Well, what is going to be folks? I would love to make sure you're wearing oranges for years to come, and I'm just the woman to make that happen." The looks on their faces were priceless. No one messes with Lila Quartermaine.

Jeff and Andrea stared at each other for a long moment. "We'll leave, but we want to see our daughter first."

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Again, she wants nothing to do with you and there is no way you'll change her mind. Give it up." Diane stood. "We have people watching and know your every move. If you don't leave by tomorrow morning, then I will start filing paperwork with the courts."

When Diane and Lila were safely in the hallway, they heard the sound of shattering glass.

Lila grinned. "Music to my ears."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for all the comments! Glad you're still enjoying this one. Lots more to come.

Just a reminder since I've received a few posts asking for the next chapter. My posting schedule is technically MWF. I add Thursdays when I can, but it's not guaranteed. I had an accident over the weekend, so I'm a little behind in writing. I'll probably only post MW this week. Sorry. I need some time to get back in the right frame of mind. I really thought I fractured my knee, but luckily I didn't, just in a lot of pain and have to use crutches for a while. So, will resume normal schedule next week. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 23

Lila made it back just in time for dinner.

"Hello grandmother."

She grinned. "Jason. I'm so happy you joined us."

"It feels good to get out of that room."

"How was your errand?" Edward asked his wife before squeezing her hand.

"It was very profitable."

Tracy's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just putting a few people in their place."

That got Liz's attention.

"That's right dear, your ex-family will be leaving town tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "Awesome."

"We need to go over a few things, but you are now officially free."

"You're a miracle worker."

"I had very good incentive to make it happen and they were particularly angry about the name change."

Jason frowned. "You're changing your name?"

"Yeah. My Gram's last name was Hardy, so Diane submitted some paperwork to have it legally changed."

"Hardy was a very well respected name in this town," Edward said.

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"A new name and lots of money, must be nice," Tracy said.

Her fork clattered against her plate. "What money?"

"Well, I was going to tell you in private, but I guess I'll just spill. Diane found out that the paperwork they gave you was a forgery. You see, Audrey solely put you as the beneficiary."

"Wow."

"Elizabeth, you are now a millionaire."

Her eyes blinked a few times as she looked at Lila disbelievingly. "What?"

"That's right. I have some very good investment managers if you need help managing it," Edward said.

Elizabeth was dumbfounded.

Tracy started to laugh and then took Liz's picture. "That expression might be my next screensaver."

"Tracy…," Alan said.

"What? It's priceless."

Liz stood. "Excuse me." She hurried upstairs to the room, completely overwhelmed.

Jason got up and he and Emily followed.

"Talk to us," Jason said when he finally made it upstairs.

Liz was pacing back and forth. "I think I'm having an anxiety attack."

Emily was confused. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"I don't know—I—it's just so much. Audrey never had a lot of money. I'm just surprised that she would take out such a huge policy."

"Maybe she wanted to make sure that you were taken care of," Emily said.

"It also puts a big target on my back. My parents might be acting like they are going to give up, but I'm not convinced."

Jason sat on the bed. "I think Lila probably has covered all the bases. Let yourself be happy, Elizabeth. I know you have been taking care of yourself, but now you have a nice savings to fall back on and you don't have to cut corners with your art supplies."

She had been so used to being independent.

Emily kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs. Cook made a special dessert for you, so don't be too long."

Jason motioned for Liz to come closer, so Elizabeth stood between his legs.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know why having so much money makes me nervous. Do you have a lot of money?"

"I have some from working for Sonny. It's not a million dollars though. But to be honest, Edward gave my trust back to me. It's worth a lot of money, but I don't touch it."

"Why?"

"I just don't tend to spend a lot."

"Does having it bother you?"

Jason shrugged. "It's just money. I'd rather have you."

A smile crept onto her face as she brushed some hair off his forehead. "Thank you."

"It's the truth."

He always made things sound so simple and matter of fact.

She lovingly gazed into his eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I always imagined what it would be like if you liked me," she said.

"And?"

"You are worth the wait."

He laid his head on her chest and his arms circled her waist as her fingers lightly raked his hair. When he heard a noise, his eyes snapped open only to find Emily snapping a picture.

"Very cute. I'll send it to you." It was nice seeing her brother looking so peaceful.

"Dessert time?" Liz asked.

"Yup."

Liz kissed the top of Jason's head then pulled him up and they went back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason was surprised to find everyone sitting at the table waiting for him. He figured they had already gone to work.

"We thought that we'd have breakfast with you one last time," Alan explained.

"Thanks."

"We've enjoyed having you both around," Lila asked.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Liz said before sipping her juice.

"You're always welcome here, dear."

Liz smiled.

"I left a bag in the sitting room. It has all the bandages you will need in it," Monica said.

"I'll make sure that they get changed."

"Do you need any help today?" Alan asked.

"We're good. A couple of the guards will assist us. We don't have a lot of stuff," Jason said.

It got really quiet and Jason looked up at his very somber family and almost felt guilty for leaving. "I'm coming back."

Monica got up and left the room, making him sigh.

"She'll be fine. Just give her a minute," Alan said.

"I don't think you realize how much you're loved," Lila said with a sweet smile. "I know we're a pain, but was it so bad staying here with us?"

"Not at all." That made her smile even more brightly and Jason couldn't help it and returned it.

Emily breezed into the room. "Did you save me some bacon?"

"Hell no," Jason said, making her laugh.

She plopped next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

Liz watched the family interact and couldn't help but feel a little sad about her own. That only lasted for a second before Edward pulled her into the conversation.

"Elizabeth, I wondered if I could hire you for something."

Her head tilted as she tried to fathom what she could possibly do for him. "Okay."

"I wanted a picture for my office and Emily says you are a good painter."

Liz blushed. "Oh—I don't know."

"I'm sure Jason has told you that I don't take no for an answer."

She grinned.

"I want something that reminds me of my wife. I was thinking a picture of her garden. In fact, I want a series, maybe one for each season."

Elizabeth started to think about how she could transition them to hang them side by side.

Edward chuckled, seeing that he had her interest.

"Okay." It had been a while since she had a project.

Edward was so happy. "Now, you have to let me pay you fair price."

She looked away awkwardly.

"Let him pay you. He has more money than God," Tracy said as she continued to read the paper.

She glanced at Jason who nodded his encouragement.

"It's a deal."

Edward rubbed his hands together. "Good."

She got up.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To take some pictures."

When she was gone, Jason cleared his throat.

"Thank you."

Edward was surprised. "No need to thank me, my boy. Emily says she's good and I trust your sister. Having Lila's garden on the wall will remind me of why I need to go home when it's late."

Lila smiled. "I don't mind you working, but I do miss you terribly when you're gone."

Jason watched Edward completely turn to mush and then he and Tracy exchanged amused expression.

"You are so whipped," Tracy said.

Edward harrumphed and they laughed.

Monica slipped back into her chair.

"You okay?" Alan asked.

"Yes. I just had something in my eye."

"Yeah, their called tears."

"Shut it, Tracy."

"Make me."

They glared at each other as Jason chuckled. It was starting to be business as usual at the Q house and he actually didn't mind which surprised him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie fought a snort as she watched her sister use one of her makeup brushes to mess with John who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Felicia stopped at the foot of the stairs, shaking her head. "Girls! Knock it off," she said through clenched teeth.

With their attention diverted, John used it as a chance to grab a shocked Maxie and throw her over his shoulder. Georgie was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Her sister's face was priceless. John dumped her on the front step and then shut the door.

"Ah, that's better," he said as Felicia grinned.

"Open this door now!" Maxie yelled as she pounded.

"We could ignore her for like an hour," Georgie said.

John grinned and went down the hallway to use the bathroom.

Felicia opened the door. "Could you keep it down? You're going to wake the dead."

"I am so going to get him back."

"I think you're crazy to try. I don't think he has an off button," Felicia said.

"He's just never met anyone like me before," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's your funeral."

Georgie wiped her eyes. "I'm going to kick back and enjoy your downfall."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Puhlease…"

John walked back into the room with his trademark grin fully in place. "Good morning girls."

He received a glare from Maxie and Georgie returned the sentiment.

They watched a frustrated Maxie go into the kitchen.

"Watch your back, she's relentless," Georgie said.

His cheshire grin grew even wider. "I can't wait to torture her then."

Felicia frowned. "You don't mean in a mob sense right?"

"That depends on what she does."

Georgie laughed. Her mom was so cute when she looked perplexed.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt. I don't want my insurance premium to go up."

"I promise that only her pride will be damaged."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was ushered into the penthouse across from Jason's. John was close behind with her suitcase. Dinner was almost ready and she just needed to get dressed.

"I'll put your outfit in the room on the right," John said.

"Thank you," Liz said. She couldn't wait to see what Jason had planned. Just the fact that he wanted to do something special for her made her so happy.

John fought a chuckle as he watched her daydream. He couldn't help but be happy for her. It hadn't taken very long to grow attach to his pretty charge. She had a way of getting under your skin and making you want to protect her. Too many times violent and desperate situations led to death, so he felt lucky that Liz hadn't gotten hurt. It was a miracle that Jason had survived too. As long as she had a smile on her face and Jason was alive and kicking, all would be right in his world.

Her eyes suddenly fixed on him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You can say whatever is on your mind."

He closed the distance between them. "You wear happiness well."

A warm smile lit up her face. "I could say the same about you."

"You could."

"Maybe we can double date one night."

John laughed. "I can't really see Jason doing that." While he had heard stories from the guys about when they went out to Jake's from time to time, the double date situation didn't seem like it was in Jason's comfort zone.

"When you're happy, anything is possible."

"You're one of a kind, Webber."

She smiled and then went into the bedroom to change, excited to see what Emily had picked out for her to wear.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly knocked on penthouse door. Slowly, Jason got up and opened it. "Can I come in."

He moved into the hallway, making her take a couple of steps back. "I'm sorry, but now is not a good time."

Her face contorted. "Why?"

"Carly. Look, I'll call you tomorrow."

Her right hand found her hip and he recognized the all too familiar signs that she was about to explode.

He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, further exasperating her. "I'm not doing this right now. I don't have the strength. I will call you. I promise."

She pouted. "It's just that I thought you were gone and I just need to be around you a little."

He studied her for a moment. She could turn her tears on so fast that it was almost comical. Over the years, he would just do what she wanted to stop her from being upset, but things were about to change. His every instinct told him that Lisa wasn't lying when she implicated Carly. There was one thing he was good at and that was having patience. If Carly was guilty, he wanted to play with her, watching her spiral until he had her just where he wanted her. He understood about keeping your enemies close. "Please."

She wiped the tears off her cheek. "Okay, but if you don't call me…."

"I know. I will."

She reluctantly got into the elevator and Jason walked back into the penthouse and sat on the couch. He needed to rest for a minute before he went upstairs to change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alfred knocked on Nikolas's door. A minute later, he stepped into the hallway.

"Is something wrong."

Alfred fought a smirk. "I brought Beary back for Miss Emily."

Nikolas looked at him like he was crazy, and then he was pushed forward and Emily's arm darted out the door and Alfred placed the bear in her hand.

"Thanks Alfred."

"You're most welcome."

"Is that all?" Nikolas asked with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"No."

Nikolas waited a few beats. "Alfred, I need to get back in that room because I never thought I'd ever see the woman I love again. Is there something that could even take precedence over that?"

This time Alfred didn't bother hiding his smile.

"Master Nikolas, I thought that you'd need a little sustenance."

Nikolas's brow quirked as he watched Lucinda come from around the corner and then push past him.

Emily giggled watching her blush. "Thank you!"

"It's good to see you again Miss Emily."

"I missed you too."

Lucinda left and Nikolas walked back inside.

"What are you doing?"

She quickly buttoned his shirt she had thrown on and ran towards the door and threw it open. "Thank you Alfred."

He smiled without turning around. "Enjoy."

She chuckled as she went back into the room, eager to munch on the snacks he had provided.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan breath caught in her throat when Johnny pushed her up against the door. "What has gotten into you?"

"My boy is back and all is right with the world."

Siobhan laughed. "I never knew that seeing Jason made you so amorous."

He frowned. "Ewwww."

She smirked. "Just don't call out his name."

"Now you're going to get spanked."

"I don't think you're man enough to do it."

"Those are fighting words."

He shot her a lethal look, making her burst into giggles.

"That's it!" he snarled before carrying her towards the bedroom.

"I've been a very bad girl."

He drew her into a punishing kiss. "Prepare for your punishment."

She pushed him backwards and then did a sexy striptease. "Should I bend over?"

His growl was the last thing she heard before they crashed onto the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments and well wishes. I'm still home bound, but the swelling is down a lot. Still painful to bend and using the crutches, but hopefully I'll be go to go by the weekend. I need to put up my tree :). Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter 24

Liz took one last look in the mirror before venturing out of the room, trying to ignore the butterflies causing her stomach to flutter in anticipation.

John had run across the hall to help Jason get ready and when that task was done, he came back to retrieve Liz.

His face lit up when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. How does Jason look?"

"Like Jason."

"Yum."

He chuckled. "Come on." He held the door open and then led her into the penthouse.

Her mouth dropped open as she walked towards Jason who was in the center of the room holding flowers. The living room had been transformed into an Italian café and she loved everything about it. "It's beautiful." There were plants hanging from the ceiling and candles everywhere.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled and gave him a light kiss before taking the flowers from him. "I can't believe you did all of this." Light, Italian music permeated the room and she didn't think it could be any more perfect.

"I had lots of help."

A smiling Alice walked towards her. "Please have a seat."

Liz returned the smile and then sat down at the small table after Alice took the flowers from her.

Jason sat across from her as he watched her look around in awe. "I'm glad you like it."

"You are just full of surprises."

"I was scared it was too much."

She grinned. "So what you are saying is that your friends went a little crazy with your idea?"

"Exactly, but seeing the look on your face made everything worth it."

They lovingly gazed at each other until Alice returned with the first course. Liz's eyes grew wide again.

"Is that Olivia's cooking?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands together making him chuckle.

"Allow me." He picked up her fork and lifted some food to her mouth. Liz opened wide and then moaned as he pulled it back.

"That is so good."

Jason drank some beer. "I missed this."

"I don't know how you will ever top this date."

He smiled. "I'd like to try."

"Just spending time with you is enough for me."

"Me too."

Over the course of the next hour, they ate and did lots of staring, unable to take their eyes off of each other.

Alice took away their dessert plates and then disappeared again.

"She's the best," Liz said savoring the last bite of chocolate.

"Don't try to steal her away from Edward and Lila. I don't think that would go over very well."

Liz chuckled. "So kidnapping is out of the question?"

"Pretty much. I think Lila had her chipped."

Liz laughed.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Are you sure that you're up to it?"

He nodded and then stood slowly and Liz got up and slipped her hands around his neck as they gently swayed. Alice snuck by and waved before she left.

Liz sighed as she laid her head against his chest. "Perfect."

The song finished and she looked up in time to meet Jason's lips as he made sure that he had plundered her mouth sufficiently before separating from her.

"That was beyond perfect."

She led him over to the couch and he pulled her onto his lap. "Be careful. I don't want to hurt your leg."

"You won't. That's my good leg."

She relaxed against him. "Thank you again. This was like a scene out of a movie."

He would do anything for her.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You want to go upstairs?"

"Not yet. This is fine. Someday, I hope to really take you to Italy."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

Jason's phone buzzed and he fished around for it, surprised that someone was interrupting him. He grinned when he saw the picture and Liz laughed.

"Her face is priceless," Liz said.

Jason had known about the date with Tracy because Bernie had texted him to ask permission. Jason had wanted to type back, "It's your funeral," but he had fought the urge and said it was okay. If Tracy floated his boat, who was he to complain? He studied the picture of Bernie looking at his aunt with a dreamy expression while her eyes were narrowed and chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Tracy can be a hurricane on a good day, but she has a softer side too. She actually was really nice to me."

"I'm glad. It's would be hard to kill family."

She shook her head. "You're bad."

"You have no idea."

Recognizing his lustful tone her head darted up and their gaze connected. "You are in no condition to go there."

"What if I was?"

She blushed, making him smile. "You just like seeing me turn red."

"True."

"Hopefully, I can return the favor someday." He was the only man that made her feel sexy.

"I'll look forward to that."

He closed his eyes and they sat there listening to music for quite a while before he started to nod off and Liz helped him upstairs and she changed. Together, they fell into a content sleep after a perfect evening.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan dragged Johnny over to the ferris wheel. They were at a carnival the next town over. The night had been a blast and she had so much fun going on all the rides. Her tongue was blue from cotton candy and she swore she had gained five pounds because of all the junk she had eaten, but she didn't care because her man loved all her curves.

Johnny knew what his woman liked and the towering monstrosity in front of them is her favorite ride. They got in and it started to go slightly fast and when they edged over the top towards the ground, there was a boy standing there with a sign with her name on it.

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

The next time around the word was, "Will".

She frowned.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Her mouth dropped open and she punched him in the arm. They went around again and she read, "you".

Her head tilted and she looked at Johnny whose face was unreadable.

The next sign said, "marry."

He watched her face contort as she started to process the moment as she cried. The wheel came to a stop and the boy held up two signs that said, "marry and me?"

The wheel stopped and Johnny got out and held out his hand which she eagerly took. There was a crowd now who were taking pictures. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "I love you more than life itself. You have always been there for me and I don't know what I would do without you. Siobhan McKenna, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

She was grinning through her tears, over the moon with happiness. "Yes!"

She laid a kiss on him as everyone cheered and Francis snapped a picture and sent it to Jason. When she pulled back, he opened the box and she gasped at the big diamond blinding her eyes. "Wow." It was princess cut, but the band was lined with smaller round diamonds while the center of the band had larger ones. There was major bling. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as he slipped it on. And when they stood, she pulled him into another kiss and the crowd cheered louder. They were met with a lot of congratulations and she decided that they needed to go home so she could thank him properly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, John woke up on Felicia's couch again, only to find himself with his shoes tied together and some shaving cream on his cheek. "Amateur," he said about Maxie before going to bathroom to wipe it off. He remained silent the entire breakfast, making her seethe.

"You guys want to go to a carnival tonight?" John asked.

"Heck yeah," Georgie said.

"I guess," Maxie said trying not act excited.

"Come eat at the diner with us and then we'll go."

"Sounds perfect." He got up and kissed Felicia on the top of the head and then left.

"I like him," Georgie said before taking another bite of her cereal.

"I'm glad."

There was a knock on the door and then Frisco entered the house after waiting for John to take off. He wasn't happy about the younger man, but it wasn't like he had the right to object.

"Hey dad," Georgie said before running upstairs.

He watched her disappear and his other daughter walk by him.

Without missing a beat, Maxie said, "Hello sperm donor."

Felicia's eyes grew big as she bit her lip.

"Ouch."

"Did you find out anything about Jerry?" she asked.

"No. I just wanted to see the girls."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

She motioned for him to follow her and she got him some coffee and a pastry.

"I saw your boyfriend leave."

Her head shot up and she glared at him defiantly.

"I know I don't have a right to say anything,"

"You don't, but when has that stopped you?"

Frisco smirked. "He's awful young isn't he?"

"Not as young as your last conquest."

His brow shot up. "How do you know about that?"

"I don't, but I was right."

He chuckled.

"John is sweet and watches out for us. He might be young, but he has had a rough life. I trust him and the girls like him."

"Even Maxie?"

"She does in her own way."

He was aware that she hadn't dated since they had split up and thought John was an interesting choice to start out with. "Well, if he floats your boat…"

"He does. Anything else?"

"Nope."

She gazed down at the paper, satisfied that she had put him in his place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grinned at the pictures Francis had sent. "They look so happy."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to take a Gaelic course now?"

Jason shook his head. "I'd rather just give them weird looks. They seem to like it."

She laughed. There was a knock on the door and then Johnny unlocked it and said, "It's me" before opening it.

"Good morning!" Liz said before giving Siobhan a hug. "And congratulations."

They gushed over the ring while Johnny sat next to his friend.

"Congratulations. Did you ask her in English or that other god awful language you two speak?"

Johnny grinned. "English."

The girls sat across from them.

"Tell me everything," Liz said.

Jason listened as Siobhan set the scene and then he looked over at Johnny. "You did good. Did Lila help?"

"A little bit. The cards were her idea."

"Did she make you tape it?"

"Of course. She's probably watching it right now."

"Probably."

"How did your date go?" Johnny asked.

"It was great. She liked it."

Liz glanced in their direction. "I loved it."

Jason smiled.

"What are you doing today?"

"I promised that I'd call Carly back."

Johnny made a face.

"I know."

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "I swear that her and Lisa were separated at birth."

They were intrigued by Jason's strange look.

"Okay, spill," Siobhan said.

He exchanged a knowing glance with Liz before continuing. "I think that maybe Carly did something or is planning to do something to Elizabeth."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Right now, Stan is researching and I will pretend to still be her friend until I get some proof."

"That sounds like torture," Siobhan said.

Jason smirked. "I'll live."

"And if it is her?"

"Then I'll ruin her."

Johnny cleared his throat. "And Sonny?"

"I'll deal with it." He had been thinking a lot about Sonny and thought that maybe he could use the Carly situation to get what he wanted from him.

"Now, back to you too, where is this shindig going to happen?"

Johnny grinned. "I would run away tonight, but she's too scared of our mothers."

Siobhan gave him a look. "You're the one shaking in your boots. They would hunt us to the ends of the earth."

"Do you want to get married in Ireland?" Liz asked.

"Not really. We have so many friends here. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but if I go there I will have no control over anything."

"I understand."

The girls started talking about more details and Jason stood and Johnny followed him into the kitchen.

"You're moving a little better."

"Yeah. I'm going nuts though."

Johnny smirked. "You'll be back to yourself in no time. Are you going to talk to someone, Jason?"

They sat at the table.

"I don't know. I haven't had another episode."

"I'm worried about the whole Zander situation and you being able to handle it."

Jason sighed. "He's mine, Johnny. I need to deal with that."

"No you don't. Let me do it for you. I don't want you to have a setback."

"No deal."

"Will you at least let me be there?"

"Yes."

"You know, we all admire you for surviving the torture. You're like a fucking machine."

Jason smirked. "You would have survived it too because you have something worth fighting for in that other room."

"Yeah. We're both turning into wusses."

"Speak for yourself."

Johnny smiled. "I need to get my ass to work."

"Slacker."

"You know it. You can't be the only one."

They rejoined the girls and then Siobhan and Johnny left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took about a week for Jason to really start feeling like he could walk around for a while. His wounds were healing nicely and there were only a couple of moments where he tensed up and struggled to control his breathing. He was ready to face Zander, or so he thought.

Zander's body shook as he watched Jason move in his direction. He knew the enforcer's reputation and probably would have made different decisions if he had known this would be the outcome of his actions.

Without a word, Jason allowed Johnny to help him put on a large white coat, never taking his eyes off of the scared younger man before him.

For five minutes he stared at Zander before finally speaking. "I was tortured, burned, and cut all because you had to be a greedy little shit."

"I—I'm sorry."

A sinister smirk crept onto the enforcer's face. "You're sorry?"

Zander nodded profusely.

"Well, that's not good enough. I'm going to make you fucking suffer just like I did."

Jason grabbed the cow prod and pressed it against Zander's stomach, making him scream over and over.

Johnny watched his best friend, who wasn't entirely on his game. Jason was affected by what he was doing and that wasn't normal.

After cutting Zander several times, squeezing his eyes shut occasionally, exhaustion was starting to set in. Jason suddenly dropped the knife and started to choke Zander, taking out all his frustrations and then he had a flashback and took a few steps backwards, bumping into Johnny who tried to steady him.

"Jason?"

Johnny caught him as he started to go down and dragged him out of the room and laid him in the hallway. "Jason!"

Jason couldn't hear him. He was back in the cell, fighting for his life.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad the food fest is over. My soon to be son-in-law's team won the Grey Cup in Canada and he had 2 interceptions. It was a crazy game and I thought I would lose my mind, but so happy for them. * Guest – Jason never claimed to be better than anyone else. He understands the necessity for torture in his business. And since he is in that mindset, he would want to hurt someone like they hurt him, to make them suffer. They are in the mafia and that is what they do and it's the world he knows. Does it suck being on the receiving end, yes, but that's a risk you're willing to take when you're in the business. I would find it strange if he didn't want the person who hurt him to suffer. He's having a flashback because of what happened to him, not because he doesn't want to hurt Zander. Let's be honest. Jason is a trained killer, but I try to deal with his PTSD differently because of the brain damage. For him to even be affected shows how deeply he was hurt. However, in the same breath, once he learns how to compartmentalize it, he'll be able to deal with it.

Chapter 25

Francis ran towards Elizabeth's desk.

"What is it?"

Jax stepped out of his office. "Is everything okay?" They were still on edge, wondering if James would be able to infiltrate the offices. Jerry was still in town and they had a series of secret words he had to say in order to get into the building and it changed daily.

"I need Elizabeth to come with me."

The color drained from her face. "Jason?"

"He needs you."

Jax stood by Elizabeth's side. "Do you need me to come with you?"

Something in Francis's eyes told her to say no. "That's alright. I'll be fine, but I have to go."

Jax gave her a reassuring hug and then watched her disappear into the elevators.

Francis hurried Liz to the car and once they were inside, he filled her in.

"He had an episode."

"How bad?"

"Johnny has him in a room and it took a while before he came out of it, but Jason was exhausted so he fell asleep. We thought it was best if you were there when he woke up."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Where I'm going is top secret."

"Okay. May I ask what he was doing there?"

"I don't know if that is for the best."

Liz wrung her hands together. "Okay."

After a half hour, Francis pulled up to a building and they got out. She looked down the whole way to the room they were going. At one point, Zander heard the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway and yelled for help.

She paused only for a second and didn't ask any questions.

Francis had to admit, she was going to make a great partner for Jason. He held the door open and Liz rushed to Jason's side.

"He's been sleeping for an hour," Johnny said quietly.

"Thank you for being there for him."

Johnny nodded and motioned for Francis to follow him.

About five minutes later, Jason stirred and then jerked to a sitting position.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Johnny sent Francis to get me. They were worried."

He seemed angry that she was there and that threw her a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I just—I never wanted you around where I was doing my job."

She understood. "I don't know why you are here and I'm not going to ask. I did hear someone yell for help and can make assumptions, but I figure whoever it is must deserve it."

Jason wanted to smile at her thought process, but he was still a little weirded out by her presence. Torturing people is a necessity at times and inflicting pain is something that he is good at.

"You need to understand that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what I see or hear. I judge you by how you treat me and who I know you are in here," she said pressing her small hand against his heart. "That's all I need to know. What you do on your job, while it might bleed into my life from time to time, stays at your job. When you come home to me, it's about us and I want it to be your escape. I want you to be free."

He reached up and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. "You're my home."

She launched herself at him, kissing him passionately as he pulled her closer, relishing the way she trusted him and gave herself completely. God he wanted her so badly. It was getting harder holding back, but he had already decided they were going to start moving forward. Physically, he could handle it now.

When she pulled back, she had a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"Just being around you makes me so happy."

"I feel the same way."

"Can you leave?"

Jason was definitely done for the night. "Yeah."

They went into the hallway and Francis pushed off the wall.

"Need a ride?"

"If you're not busy," Jason said.

Francis smirked. "I think I can squeeze you in. Come on."

Jason whispered something into Francis's ear.

"I'll meet you outside." He went back into the room Zander was in.

"Is he coming back in?" Johnny asked.

"He told me to ask you to handle it."

"Really?"

"Honestly, I think he got to inflict some pain and he's realizing what a toll it took on him. He's not ready and you can't really blame him. It hasn't been that long."

"I'm going to look forward to terrorizing Zander over the next few days."

"Do you want me to give your girl a message?"

"I already let her know that I'll be really late. If you're not busy, maybe you can swing by and eat with her. She hates eating alone."

Francis fought a smile. "I hate when you ask me to do horrible things like that, but since you're such a good friend, I'll take one for the team."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Just don't try and use your Italian charm on her."

"I just like hearing her curse when I'm beating her at Mario Brothers."

Johnny laughed. "Her accent does get pretty interesting."

Zander couldn't believe they were having such a casual conversation while he was sitting there bleeding.

It was like they both sensed his discomfort and their attention went to their hostage.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kid," Francis said with a smirk. Johnny and Jason were pretty interchangeable when it came to torture.

Johnny smiled. "Later."

"Call me if you need an assist."

"Will do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pulled Jason into the apartment. "Have a seat. I'll order some dinner."

She was just about to pick up the phone when there was a knock on the door and then John opened it.

"I hope you're hungry," Emily said as she carried in two bags followed by Nikolas with a larger one. "We bought Chinese."

Liz smiled. "I was just about to order."

"Well, I'm glad that I saved you the hassle."

"It's good to see you," Nikolas said before sitting across from Jason.

"You too. How's it going?"

"I've been trying to catch up at work. Helena and Alfred are freaking me out because they are working on something together."

Emily put some plates down. "I think she's going after James."

"I'm fine with that, but I want to know if she catches him."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Nikolas is having a party."

Liz smiled. "Really? When?"

"The night before Halloween."

"That's only about three weeks away."

"I know. We have a lot of planning to do."

"It's going to be a black and white ball," Nikolas explained.

"You're going to make me wear a tux?" Jason asked before taking a bite of his food.

Nikolas smirked. "I think you'll clean up nicely."

Jason made a face, making the girls laugh.

"We're going to have go gown shopping," Liz said.

Emily smiled. "I can't wait."

"Did you want to go shopping with me?" Nikolas asked Jason.

"Yeah. I'll get right on that."

Nikolas chuckled. He liked messing with Jason who at least now had more of a sense of humor.

There was another knock and Siobhan dragged Francis into the room. "We heard that you had food."

The guards gossiped like little girls.

Liz laughed. "Come on it."

Emily got up and retrieved some more silverware and a few more plates.

"Nikolas, do you know Francis?"

"I've seen him around."

Francis pulled up two more chairs.

"Are you Johnny 2.0?" Jason asked him, noting his other friend's absence.

Francis chuckled. "I'm the new and improved version."

Jason had heard a rumor that Francis was seeing someone and he was itching to tease him about it.

Siobhan laughed. "Jason would probably like that because he can understand you."

Francis rattled off some Italian and Liz grinned when Jason quickly retorted back. Nikolas laughed and then joined in.

"You know Italian?" Francis asked.

"Yeah and Greek, Russian, and French. I had a boring childhood, but it comes in handy."

"Nice."

Siobhan was a hoot and totally livened up any room. Her and Johnny together were a lot of fun.

Jason had bided his time and decided to go in for the kill. "So, Francis, how's Chloe?"

Francis stopped chewing and their gaze connected.

Emily's eyes grew big. "You're dating Chloe?"

He wiped his mouth. "How the hell?"

Jason grinned. "I know everything."

Siobhan was cracking up. "Busted."

"Chloe Morgan huh?" Nikolas said chiming in. "Does that mean we'll see you for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Francis groaned. "Only if Jason is there."

Emily laughed at the look on her brother's face. "Give it up, Jason. You know you have to come. We'll have the pizza place on speed dial."

Francis cracked up. "That's what you get for calling me out like that."

Liz smiled. "Actually, you'll be going to two Thanksgiving celebrations."

Jason's brow quirked. "How so?"

"Well, we have to celebrate with Felicia and the girls and they usually go to Mac's."

"You want me to eat dinner with Mac Scorpio?"

Emily snorted, throwing Siobhan into a fit of laughter.

"Are you scared of him?" Siobhan asked.

"No, but I don't think he likes me."

"He'll get over it," Liz said. "Besides, from what I know about the Q holidays, it might be our only good meal."

"She has a point," Nikolas said.

Jason shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"He won't fight it because he's whipped," Francis said.

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Now you've gone too far," Nikolas said.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed as Francis curiously watched. "Hey, it's Jason."

Chloe choked on her drink. "Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Well, first, I just called Francis out about your relationship."

Chloe laughed. "So you managed to catch him off guard?"

"Yup. And second, I was wondering if I could convince you to stop by in the next couple of weeks. My girlfriend needs a dress to Nikolas's ball which is the day before Halloween."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No way."

Siobhan grinned. "Smooth…"

"I would love to. Do me a favor and have her text me all her measurements and maybe I could have a face chat with her so I get a feel for her personality."

"I'll make it happen tomorrow."

"Perfect. And Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you're alive."

"Thanks. You want to talk to Francis?"

"Sure."

He handed his phone over and Francis got up and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Liz said softly.

He squeezed her hand.

"Who wants to play charades?" Siobhan asked.

They all laughed at Jason's perplexed look.

"Jason's on my team!"

He shook his head.

"You can take me out to the pinelands later."

They split up into teams and even Jason ended up having fun, mostly laughing at them because pop culture pretty much went over his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once everyone was gone, he pulled Liz into his arms.

"Jason, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Jax introduced me to an old friend. His name is Shawn."

"Go on."

"Well, he has PTSD and he was willing to talk to you about it. I know you don't like doing things like that, but he was a merc and I think he's someone you could talk to."

Jason grew quiet.

"I'm just worried about you. At some point, if you don't deal with this it could get worse and put you in danger."

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Their kiss started out slowly and then quickly got a little out of hand.

He pulled back. "I want to go slow with you."

"Jason, we don't have to."

"Yes, we do."

"Fine. Do you have a plan?"

He nodded and hoped to God he could stick with it. Slowly he pulled off his shirt. Most of his bandages were gone.

She reached out and ran her fingers over his chest and when they glanced against his nipple, he inhaled sharply. Her eyes snapped to his making sure he wasn't hurt.

He saw the question in her eyes and licked his lips. "It felt good, but it's a little sensitive."

She nodded and continued her exploration. Even with scars, Jason's body was beautiful. Tugging off her shirt, she shuddered under his intense stare as his eyes traveled to her cleavage and then back up. A little smirk graced his face and her eyes filled with amusement before she pressed herself up against him, liking the feel of their skin touching.

He rubbed her back and then fisted her hair and attacked her neck, making her moan as his tongue flitted to her sweet spot.

"Jason…," she breathed out.

He lightly moaned as he moved to the other side. When his thumb brushed against the side of her breast she jumped and then laughed, making him grin. "I see someone else is sensitive."

Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

Lightly, his lips brushed against either side of her face and then slipped back to her ear, nipping her lobe between his teeth before he suddenly collapsed back against the cushions.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just leaning forward and got a little sore."

She leaned against him as she played with his hair. "Thank you, Jason."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me."

"Always. I don't want you to feel any pressure."

"I don't. I feel safe with you."

His eyes twinkled. "Not too safe I hope."

She grinned. There was so many things she was curious about and she had a feeling that Jason wouldn't mind teaching her at all.

"What are you thinking about?"

She blushed and the gnawed on her lip.

"That's lip abuse you know. I could have you arrested."

She smiled. "You would do that to me?"

"I'm kind of partial to them and you didn't answer my question."

"I just like making out with you."

"That's a relief."

"Ha! You like teasing me, don't you?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

She thought for a minute. "Alright, I will give you lip visitation.

His eyes narrowed. "How much?"

She tapped her lip with the tip of her finger. "Hmmm. Twice a day."

His brow quirked and then he laid a kiss on her she wouldn't soon forget.

She gazed at him in a daze. "What was I saying?"

"That I get visitation any time I please."

"I said that?"

"That's what I heard."

"Then I guess I better keep my word."

He smiled and then his lips descended on hers again and he took his time savoring them.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like our couple. – Guest – lol I agree with how hard going slow will be!

Chapter 26

John parked his car at the library. Felicia was running late and asked him if he'd pick up the girls on his way to their house for dinner. After about five minutes of waiting out front and not getting an answer from them, he started run up the steps and thought he heard a whimper, so he went to the side of the building.

A tearful Georgie was holding Maxie against her chest and John felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me, but her shirts ripped."

John took a languid breath. "Do you want me to call your mom."

Maxie came to life. "No! You can't. I'll get in trouble. Please John. Please don't!"

Her makeup was all over her face and John saw that her shirt was ripped open and he cursed under his breath as he took his jacket off and put it over her.

"Do you have all your things?"

"No, my backpack is inside. Hers is right there." Georgie pointed.

He pulled out his phone. "Johnny, I need you right away. It's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" He could hear the stress in John's voice.

"I'm at the public library with the girls. Maxie was attacked. Can you bring Siobhan? Georgie needs to go back inside and I can't leave Maxie to go with her."

"We'll be right there."

Johnny explained the situation to Siobhan as they hurried to car. Five minutes later, they arrived and found them still on the side of the building.

Once Siobhan was situated with Maxie in her arms, John pulled Georgie up and took her hand and walked her back into the building and to the table they had been sitting with.

"So, you didn't see her leave with anyone?"

"No. She said she was going to the bathroom," Georgie whispered. "I was packing my stuff up and she didn't come back, so I left it to go look for her. I saw her from the bathroom window."

John ushered her back out. "You know I have to call your mom. Should I take you to the house first?"

"Yeah."

Johnny and Siobhan had coaxed Maxie into getting in the car. Georgie slipped into the back. Siobhan rode with John so she could fill him in.

"He didn't rape her. He just scared the crap out of her."

"He put his hands on her, so all bets are off. Did you get a name?"

"I think she said Kiefer."

John was glad it was an odd name. It would be easier to find the asshole and put the fear of God into him.

"John, he's the mayor's son."

"Son of a bitch." He didn't care. Kiefer Bauer was going to pay.

"Enzo's little brother goes to the opposing school and plays football. He's a bad ass. I'm sure that we can convince him into putting the little asshole in his place."

A slow smile eased onto John's face. "Good idea."

Siobhan smiled. Kiefer will deserve everything he has coming to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John decided it was best to tell Felicia in person. She was locking up the diner and had just turned around when she saw him. "John?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Should we go back inside?"

"No. I'll tell you in the car on the way home."

He took her hand and walked her a short distance and they got in.

"What's wrong? Did you find someone else? I mean it would suck, but I understand if you don't want to get involved with an older woman with kids."

He smirked. "I'm not leaving you Felicia and I happen to like your girls."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's Maxie."

Felicia rolled her eyes. "She didn't pull another prank on you, did she?"

"No. A boy scared her tonight. It got physical and he ripped her shirt—"

'What!" Felicia yelled. "Where is she?"

"Felicia, she's going to be alright. He didn't rape her. She's at the house and Johnny and Siobhan are there."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because she was freaked and got hysterical when I mentioned it. She was scared you'd be mad at her."

Felicia fought back her tears. "She's always talking to older boys and I keep warning her and she doesn't listen. I swear she's going to give me gray hair."

"I know what happened will scar her, but I think she has learned her lessons and realizes she needs to slow her roll."

"She's my baby and I almost lost her due to the heart surgery. I never wanted to see her hurt again."

"She's strong, just like her mom. She'll be okay, but she needs you right now, so I thought it best to come get you."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Thank you. I can't even express how much I appreciate the fact that you helped her. It means everything to me."

"I would do anything for you and the girls."

She leaned her head on his arm and closed her eyes, trying to think of what she was going to say to her daughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena buckled her seat belt and checked her messages one more time. They had a lead on the doctor that hurt Jason and she was hoping that with a little prodding, he would provide a clue to James's whereabouts. They had found Frank from voice recognition software. Her tech staff was top notch and they were lucky to find him through hacking into and international government site. Luckily, he was on the radar because of his sketchy medical practices. While he had hidden them pretty well, he clearly underestimated other people's need for revenge.

Alfred watched her intently, trying to read her expression. It would be a dangerous mission, but one he was aptly prepared for. When he was younger, he was in the military and was quite proficient with firearms and the like. Proudly, he could say that he was quite good at it and Helena had made it a requirement that anyone looking out for her grandson was fully trained.

The pilot announced that they were pulling out of the gate and Helena closed her eyes, trying to get some rest when she could. They would have a busy day ahead when they landed in Switzerland.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth sleep. He had a lot on his mind and just couldn't rest. She had asked him to speak to Shawn and he had to admit that he was a little nervous about it. While he didn't mind talking to his girl, talking to a complete stranger about his feelings was stressing him out a little.

A guard opened the door and Alice pushed Lila into the living room.

"We were on the way back from dinner and I just wanted to say goodnight and bring Elizabeth some chocolate dessert," she said as she looked adoringly at Elizabeth.

Jason smiled. "She fell asleep during the movie." It was only 8:00.

Lila's attention went to the television. "Ah, 'An Affair to remember', it's one of my favorites."

"I had never seen it before."

"What did you think?"

"It made me think that about destiny."

Lila smiled. "You think you were destined to be with Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"I feel the same way about Edward."

"We've had our differences, but you'd have to blind not to see how much he loves you."

"I'm a lucky woman, just like Elizabeth."

"I'm the lucky one."

Lila took his free hand. "So am I, because God blessed me with wonderful grandchildren."

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"I can't help it," Jason said softly.

Lila sighed. "I don't know how many good years I have left, but I do know that I'm going to spend them with my family, being as happy as I can be. And when it's time for me to go, you'll have such good memories and I'll always be in your heart."

"Always."

"It makes me worry less knowing that you will come to the family if anything goes wrong and that you have Elizabeth now. Just don't keep me waiting too long for a wedding. I'm not getting any younger you know."

She made sure to put on a sad face and Jason grinned.

Lila's eyes twinkled, knowing she was caught.

"I'm beginning to think that I underestimated you and that you taught Edward."

She put her finger up to her lips. "Shh. That will stay between us and I will deny that this conversation ever took place if asked. Now, you take care of Elizabeth for me and let her take care of you as well."

"I will."

"Good, my dear."

"Goodnight grandmother." He gave a pleased Alice a smile and she returned it before pushing Lila into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia rushed into the house to find John kneeling in front of Georgie who was sitting on the couch sipping some water.

"Where is she is?"

"Upstairs with Siobhan."

"Are you okay Georgie?"

"I'm fine mom."

She rushed upstairs. Johnny was standing in the doorway and stepped aside.

"Thank you so much," Felicia said.

Johnny nodded.

Siobhan was lying on the bed with her daughter curled up next to her.

Carefully, Felicia sat down next to her. "Maxie, look at me."

Maxie slowly turned over.

"I'm not mad at you baby. I'm just upset that someone hurt you. I love you Maxie."

Maxie dove into her mother's arms and Siobhan eased herself off the bed.

"If you need anything, please have John call us."

"I will. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

She went downstairs with Johnny to give them some privacy.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you."

"It's going to be okay. Did he hurt you or just scare you?"

"He scared me."

"Maxie, I don't tell you not to do things to be mean. I do it because I want you to be safe."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Can John stay tonight?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Felicia kissed the top of her daughter's head and when she finally fell asleep, she went downstairs. Georgie had gone to bed and John had already got the sheet and a pillow out of the closet.

"Are you okay?"

Felicia finally let her emotions spill over and John held her. "I'm so glad you were there. She asked if you could stay. I think you make her feel safe."

"I will protect all of you. Johnny already arranged for someone to take my shift. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks,"

When Felicia started to nod off, he laid her against his chest and covered her up. He didn't get that much sleep that night, because Maxie woke up screaming twice. Felicia and Georgie ended up sleeping in Maxie's bed and John sat on a chair in the corner. She would heal, but he hoped to God that it would be a while before Kiefer did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth knocked on the door at the Jones residence.

Georgie smiled and gave her a hug. "Come in." She led her into the living room and Maxie's eyes grew big.

"Elizabeth!"

Liz smiled and gave her a hug. "You guys don't get to play hooky without me."

She plopped down next to Maxie and put her feet up on the coffee table like the rest of them. Felicia gave her a kiss on the cheek and was glad that Liz could come over. Maxie needed people around her who loved her.

John appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Liz smiled. "I could eat." After he disappeared she said, "Is he cooking?"

"Waffles," Felicia said with a smile.

"Yum."

Maxie snuggled into Liz's side. Usually, they couldn't stay home unless they were coughing up a lung. She just couldn't face going to school today. There was a game afterwards and she didn't want to run into Kiefer. "Are you mad at me?"

Liz kissed the top of her head. "No. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have been talking to an older boy."

"You still didn't deserve what he did."

"Maybe I'm just a tease like he accuses me of."

Felicia was about to say something when John appeared.

"Maxie, look at me."

Her red eyes met his darker ones.

"Only an asshole manhandles a girl and takes away her choices. He isn't worthy of you and you're much better without him. If you want to change your behavior after this, then that's commendable, but people like Kiefer take what they want when they want it. You hold your head up high no matter what is said, because you know the truth and I can guarantee that if you do that, it will make him look like the big pile of poo he is."

A slow smirk emerged on her face as she wiped a tear away. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, get your school cutting butt in the dining room and let's eat."

Everyone cheered and Felicia gave him a quick peck as she passed him.

"Thank you."

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Anything for you."

"I might have to test that theory out very soon."

Noting her sexy expression, he grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into the penthouse and took a seat across from Jason. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better. Anything going on?"

Sonny knew Jason already knew the answer to that. "You tell me."

Jason smirked. "It's calm."

"When are you coming back?"

"Not for at least another week or so. Lila read me the riot act and thinks that I'm distracted."

"She's worried about you, especially because of the seizures."

"I'll admit that they worry me too. I don't know when they'll hit."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if you're not ready, I'm not going to force you. I might need your opinion here and there though."

"You got it." He was surprised that Sonny was being so gracious.

"How's Elizabeth."

"Good. She's with Felicia and the girls."

"John filled me in. Jason, I want to ask you one more time. Do you want more responsibility?"

"No. I want to travel. Elizabeth will be with me of course. I'll keep her safe."

"And suppose I say no?"

Jason shrugged. His expression was defiant and Sonny figured he knew the answer to that question.

"We're not talking about tomorrow, right?"

"No." He wasn't really planning on making a total move until Lila passed away and he hoped he had at least a year with her, but Sonny didn't need to know that.

"Lorenzo left town."

"Good. I heard about the deal you made."

"Yeah. I was desperate to find you. I didn't say anything at first and just tried to find you on my own because it was a part of the deal that I remained silent."

"I just don't think you should have made it."

"Everyone was losing their minds looking for you. I couldn't leave you out there to suffer."

"Sonny, nothing good comes out of dealing with men like Lorenzo, but it's your business."

"And it was your life on the line."

Jason sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.

Sonny's phone rang. "I need to take this. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

When the door closed, Jason closed his eyes. Everything had changed so drastically that he could barely process it. The experience in Australia had changed him and possibly the course he wanted to take with his life. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Thanks for the comments! So I want to clarify one thing. Jason's plan up to this point wasn't to leave the mob, he just likes his assignments where he travels and he wants to take Liz with him. He'd be basically handling outside assignments and of course if it was something dangerous, Liz wouldn't be anywhere near it. Now, that may change, but as of right now he doesn't want extra responsibility and wants to mostly do outside assignments.

Chapter 27

There was a knock on the door and Shawn entered the room.

"Hello Jason, I'm Shawn Butler."

Jason shook his hand. "Have a seat."

Shawn got comfortable. "I know this is probably not within your comfort zone, but I'd like to help, if you'll let me."

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, there was this situation I found myself in that basically changed my life forever. I was shot and had to rely on people who didn't even speak English. I never really felt fear like that before. Every time a door opened, I thought someone was going to walk in and kill me. Days turned into a week, I had a raging infection which they tried to treat the best they could. I was hallucinating and had lost a lot of weight and blood. Knowing that I didn't have much time left, they risked their lives to smuggle me out in the middle of the night, driving around until they located an army truck. They were almost shot before the soldier finally understood and called in the cavalry. I was airlifted and ultimately discharged. I didn't cope well when I got back and was diagnosed with PTSD. Basically, I have vivid flashbacks and lose control while I have them. They are so real, it smells like it did when I was in that room, like death. I sweat and have conversations. It's like a bad movie repeating over and over."

Jason swallowed languidly, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Shawn continued.

"I had to learn to realize that my body was trying to process what happened. The more I confronted what I went through and talked about it, the less it occurred."

"So, when you were stressed out or thrust into a tense situation, it triggered the PTSD?"

"You could say that. I learned how to calm myself and be centered. It was hard, but I like challenges."

Jason nodded. That was something he understood.

"What is the PTSD like for you?" Shawn asked.

"I was tortured…cut and burned. Sometimes, they held me under water. I had never felt such a lack of control before."

Shawn watched Jason carefully, realizing that the younger man was embarrassed. "You know, most people couldn't have handled all of that, me included. Clearly, you are a survivor. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I was in a car accident when I was twenty-one. I have brain damage because of it." Jason raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't read maps and I can compartmentalize my emotions. Also, I don't feel cold or pain like everyone else. They said I would never love, that I'd just mimic what I learned kind of like a child, but I proved them wrong. I might not react like everyone else does, but that doesn't mean I don't feel."

"You've been through a lot in a very short time. Your brain needs time to process it. Talking about it might seem tedious, but it helps to let it out. I don't want to assume anything, but if you compartmentalize this, it will just get worst."

Jason sighed he was frustrated.

"Say what is on your mind. I won't judge you."

"I just—I'm scared I'm going to flash back and hurt Elizabeth. She is my light and I can't hurt her."

"I understand. You don't have control when you have an episode. I can talk to her about what to do if you want."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"I was one of the most feared men on the East Coast and now, because of what happened, my life is at risk. An enemy could kill me while I'm not in my right mind and it pisses me off. I'm angry that I can't punish the people that did this to me. What if I never get over this? It makes me feel weak and vulnerable, two things that I never thought I'd ever feel."

"You know, my grandmother always told me that if you can have the right perspective, it's amazing what you can accomplish. Concentrate on the strength it took to survive your ordeal. Instead of thinking of it as a weakness, think of it like an achievement because it is. You fought and survived. Sometimes, the aftermath is an even bigger challenge. You have a lot of people around you who would do anything for you. Relish that."

"Do you have—people?"

"I have some friends. My parents passed away in a car accident and I was an only child, so my family is unconventional, but it works for me. In the end, that's how I live my life. I do what works for me and sometimes that changes."

"Yeah. I'm wondering if I want to continue doing what I used to. I think it's going to have to change."

Shawn nodded. "I'm sure that probably won't sit well with your boss?" He understood the nature of the business Jason was in and fear was a big part of its success. Without fear, you lose edge and people will attack you.

"He is set in his ways, but in the end I think that he'll concede." Jason really wasn't going to give him a choice.

"I know your business puts an extra caveat in how you view what happened, but you just need to remember that we can only control certain things in our life. Do what you need to do to get beyond this and heal emotionally. What other people want isn't really a factor. Just talking to me is a huge step. I'm going to be in town for several weeks. I hope that you'll agree to talk to me and if you have an episode, your guards will call me."

"Thank you. Do you have a place to stay?" Shawn was easy to talk to, so the conversation was less painful then he thought it would be.

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"If there's anything you need, you let me know."

Shawn stood and shook Jason's hand again. "Maybe we could have lunch in a few days."

"How about dinner? You can meet Elizabeth."

Shawn smiled. "I would really like that."

He left and Jason took a deep breath, realizing that he actually felt a little better about everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got out of the elevator and the guard opened the door to let her in. "Jason?" Usually he was on the couch, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Up here," he yelled.

She ran up the steps and slowly pushed open the bedroom door, grinning when she saw the state of undress he was in. "What are you doing?"

"I worked out a little and took a shower and I was stiff and couldn't get my t-shirt on, so I was looking for a button up shirt." He had definitely over done it.

He looked so miserable, but she couldn't help it and laughed at his semi-pout.

His eyes narrowed as she walked towards him and then her finger swiped at the trail of water which stopped at the bottom of his jeans. "You missed a spot."

He shook his head, his eyes reflecting his amusement.

"Why don't you sit down on the bed?"

He wasn't sure what she had in mind, but his expression made her blush. "Okay."

She slipped behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

Jason's head lopped forward and he slightly groaned.

"Too hard?"

"No, it's just stiff—feels good."

She massaged him for another five minutes before falling back onto the bed. "I'm really out of shape."

He crawled next to her. "Thank you. I might be able to help with that."

"Says the man who couldn't get his shirt on."

Jason chuckled.

"What did you have in mind, old man?"

"That's it!" Jason pulled her into a passionate kiss, assaulting her tempting, luscious lips as he plundered her mouth.

Elizabeth's hands wrapped around his body as her own shuddered, anticipating whatever he was going to do next. His fingertips brushed against the fleshy part of her breast and Elizabeth inhaled sharply. He pulled back, his eyes full of lust and concern.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you like that?"

She nodded as Jason's eyes smoldered, his fingers slowly moving to glance against her nipple. Elizabeth sucked in a breath as his thumbs continued their mission to drive her crazy and then his lips were on hers again, nipping and then sucking as he expertly worked her into a frenzy. Her body was vibrating as he completely turned her on. Wanting to make him feel good, her hand swiped up his side and then onto his chest, making him moan into her mouth. Feeling bold, she slowly moved it down and when she got to his happy trail, Jason pulled back and fixed her with a stare.

She bit her lip as she fiddled with the button to his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

His question caused her to blush a deep shade a red. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her hand and kissed her gently. "While I wouldn't mind you going there, I don't think you're ready for that."

"I'm just curious."

He had to keep reminding himself that all this was new to her. "I know, but not yet. Remember, we're taking it slow."

She wasn't sure she could go as slow as he wanted because he already made her feel so good and she trusted him. "So you're saying you can tease me, but I can't tease you?"

He smiled. "Pretty much."

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing below the waist yet."

She pouted. "Fine."

"I promise that I will be worth the wait."

He looked so hot in that moment.

Marco yelled up for Jason. Monica and Alan had arrived to check his wounds.

Jason moaned then let him know they'd be right down.

"While they do that, I'm gonna run over to see Siobhan really quick.

He was surprised by rolled onto his back and then sat up. "Have Marco walk you."

"I will."

She left and sent Alan and Monica upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened his door and was surprised to see Liz.

"Is Siobhan here?"

"Yup. Come in."

Siobhan was just finishing up in the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on."

Liz followed her into a bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"This is a hard conversation for me and it has to stay just between us."

"Okay."

They sat on the bed and Liz took a deep breath. "I don't have a lot of experience with men and Jason wants to take it slow."

Siobhan nodded. "That's good, right?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because he's so sweet and I'm enjoying our make out sessions, but no because he makes me feel so good," Liz said as her cheeks reddened.

Siobhan smiled. "I totally understand that."

"I just—I want to make him feel good and it has to be above the waist."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not. I think it's great you want to please him."

"So, what can I do above the waist?"

"Well, I'm sure you're already kissing. His neck area is probably sensitive. If you go for his nipples, just know it's very sensitive too, so less is more. His body reaction will tell you if you're just right. Rake your hands through his hair or pull on it a little when you kiss him and move your body against his."

"I can do that."

"The most important thing is that you relax and go with the flow."

"It seems like he just wants to please me, but I want to make sure that he's happy."

"I understand that, but let the man make you happy. He's trying to show you how good it can be."

Liz let out a frustrated groan. "It's just, I don't want to go slow and I never thought I'd ever say that. I hated even thinking about being that close with anyone because of what happened back in Colorado. But now…"

"Jason is changing all of that. That's good though. It gives you something to look forward to and it's even more special that he's the only one that your willing to experience sex with."

"Yeah. Thanks for answering my questions."

"No problem. I don't mind girl talk at all."

"Good because I might have more."

Siobhan smiled. "Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica smiled brightly at her son. "You are the best healer I know."

"So my leg isn't going to fall off?"

"Nope. You're stuck with it. You can submerge it in water now. I know you've been dying for a bubble bath."

The look on Jason's face made them both laugh.

"Did Elizabeth talk to Chloe?"

"Yeah. I think they chatted earlier. She was excited."

"Good. I can't wait for the ball. It will be fun dressing up and it is for charity."

Jason glanced at his father. "Are you excited to dress up too?"

He grinned. "I've been told that I look very handsome in a tuxedo."

"I can vouch for that," Monica said. "Did you know that Tracy is dating Bernie?"

Jason groaned.

"We'll take that as a yes," Alan said.

"So they went on another date?"

Alan nodded. "Yup. Tracy will never admit it, but I think she likes him."

"She should, the man spoils her with flowers and candy," Monica said.

Jason shook his head like he was trying to get an image out of his head, making his mom giggle.

"Well, I think you'll be too busy looking at Elizabeth to notice them making out in the corner."

"Uh. Now you're just trying to gross me out."

"Look at it this way, anything that shuts her up is a good thing," Alan said.

"How is Lila?"

"She has a little cold, but Alice is taking good care of her."

"Maybe you and Elizabeth can come over for dinner next week."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Monica gathered her things, not wanting to overstay her welcome. It was so good to be closer to her son again and neither wanted to overstep. "I'll talk it over with Cook and give you a day."

"Sounds good." He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Just because your mom gave you permission to have a bubble bath, doesn't mean you don't have to still take it easy," Alan quipped.

Jason smirked. "Very funny. I'll be mostly good." Thank goodness they didn't know about his work out.

"That's all I can ask," Alan said as his eyes flickered with amusement.

Jason watched them disappear into the hallway and sighed. They had come a long way and it was relief not to tense up when he saw them. He had to admit that he didn't mind them being around.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're pleased with Jason's progress. * Guest who keeps asking for next chapter. I only post 3 days a week MWF after 1 in the afternoon PST., so you don't have to keep posting for it, just be patient.

Chapter 28

Another week passed by. Elizabeth was back at work full time and Jason was getting a little stir crazy, so he went to the warehouse to see if Francis needed any help. Johnny was there and they couldn't help but tease Jason about his life of leisure.

"Did you find anything on Carly?"

"Nope. She's been pretty quiet," Johnny said.

"If she did do something, I don't think she has done anything else," Francis said.

Jason sighed. "I'm not sure what I'll do to her if she outed Elizabeth to her parents."

"I guess killing her would be too extreme," Johnny said half joking.

"Well, Elizabeth wasn't physically hurt and James didn't get her because of it, so I'll probably go with something else."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking about bringing someone into town that would turn her life upside down."

"And who would that be?"

"I know who her father is and he's a backstabbing asshole."

"That could work."

Jason almost broke out in a grin and Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"Are you holding back?"

"Maybe?"

"Seriously? You gave me shit about holding back, spewing all that best friends crap, and then you do it to me?"

"I swear O'Brien. You are worse than a girl."

"Please. Unless you want me to tell Elizabeth about some of your escapades, you better spill."

Jason's face contorted. "What happened to that man code you're always bitching about?"

"Whatever. Talk!"

"It's huge."

Johnny growled of frustration filled the room as Jason grinned.

"Fine you big baby, Brenda had Sonny's child."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "You can't just spit something out like that. You have to prepare—"

"You are being ridiculous. You wanted the truth, so I told you."

"Carly's head will implode. Does Brenda know that you know?"

"Nope."

"How did you find out?"

"Robin. I overheard her on the phone when she didn't know I was there."

Johnny scratched his head. "Brenda will have a cow too. You can take out Sonny and Carly in one swipe. She'll be mad at you though."

"First of all, I don't even like Brenda. Second, she won't hear it from me. I'll get your darling fiancé to give Carly enough rope to hang herself. She'll plant some clues. Carly will think that Sonny knows and plan revenge on him. They'll be fighting and hopefully that will pave the way for my brother to get full custody. Carly will eventually lose Sonny because he will always want Brenda."

"You're like a fucking genius savant."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"And yes, my girl will definitely be in on this. She hates Carly. I'll fill her in tonight, but Jason, what about the kid?"

Jason knew what he was thinking. "I think it's wrong that Brenda is keeping this secret. The kid is like three by now. Sonny deserves to know his child."

"Alright, but a kid doesn't pick his parents. After all, it's Sonny we're talking about."

"Sonny loves power over everything. I think he'll let Brenda stay in Italy after they hash it out."

"Well, I'm in."

"I'll meet with Siobhan and as soon as I know that Carly was responsible, we'll move on it."

Johnny really hoped that Jason wasn't dragged in the middle of all of the mayhem.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Shawn walked into the penthouse. "You must be Elizabeth."

She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Come on over and take a load off."

Shawn did just that and Jason appeared from around the corner.

"You want a beer?"

"That sounds good."

Jason handed him one. "I hope you like pasta."

"I do."

Liz plopped onto the couch. "I'd like to take credit for that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, but I'm afraid that is all Jason."

Shawn chuckled. "Cooking can be relaxing."

"Not when I'm doing it."

"I love to cook. Comfort food is my specialty."

Liz's brow quirked. "We might have to put you to work next time."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what?" Jason asked.

"Shawn is a great cook."

"That's good to know."

"Apparently," Shawn said. "So Elizabeth, I hear you are an artist."

She glanced over at Jason. "Have you been bragging about me?"

"Always."

"He's my biggest fan. Painting is like an escape for me. I love it."

"I wish I had some artistic talent."

"And Jason wishes I could cook."

Jason chuckled. "I like you just the way you are."

Shawn thought they were cute.

Johnny and Siobhan walked in. "Hello everyone."

Jason introduced them and then went to get another beer and Siobhan waited until he got back.

"So, Johnny told me about your plans."

"Are you in?"

"Hell yeah."

"I knew I could count on you."

Liz's brow shot up. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing yet. We'll let you know when we make a move," Siobhan said.

Shawn diverted Liz's attention by asking about what she was painting. Her easel was in the corner. She explained what she had been painting for Edward and that she was putting the finishing touches on it. Johnny entered the room and Shawn noted the change in tone. He decided that Jason was among a good group of people and that is why he knew that the younger man would probably be okay. He had good friends around him that seemed to really have his back. Just the faces Jason made at Johnny was making dinner worthwhile. Shawn is really happy that Jason is doing well and has been opening himself up more. He is healing and from the looks of it, he seems to be in love too.

Liz placed another beer in his hand and for the next hour, Johnny and Siobhan entertained everyone with their antics.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When everyone had cleared out, Jason pulled Liz into a scorching kiss, pushing her up against the wall and then lifting her so she could wrap around his body.

"Hold on," he said before walking up the stairs and then entering his room as they got lost in each other's eyes.

He gently lowered her to the floor before taking her mouth again in a fierce, demanding kiss. They fell onto the bed and Liz surprised him by flipping them over so she was in control. Curious as to her intentions, he let her do what she wanted. Her lips glanced against his throat, licking and sucking on his skin as Jason moaned his approval. Elizabeth got lost in pleasing him, kissing her way down to his chest and when her tongue glanced against his nipple, his breath caught in his throat. "Elizabeth…"

When her hand wandered towards his waist, he flipped her onto her back, pressing himself against her so she felt his full arousal. A gasp filtered from her mouth and then it was like a switch was flicked on and she started to struggle against him.

Sensing her panic, Jason rolled to his side and grabbed her face. "Elizabeth, you're okay."

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to process what had happened. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking of something so horrible when you were making feel so good."

He rested his forehead against hers immediately feeling regret. "I shouldn't have done that—"

"No. It was—incredible. This is all so new for me and I don't want you to think I'm some silly little girl who will fall apart when you touch me." They had mostly made out on the couch, so Jason hadn't laid on her like that and for a split second she remembered the man who attacked her doing the same thing and she lost it.

"I don't think of you like that. I understand. We were supposed to take it slow, but your mouth…" His eyes narrowed as his eyes filled with passion again. "I forgot to hold back."

"Why do I get the feeling you will from now on?"

He couldn't deny that he felt like he needed to.

"Please don't. I had one slip up and I know the difference between that coward and you. I know you would never hurt me like that. I'll do better next time."

He pulled her into him and held her. "Elizabeth…"

"Yes Jason."

"I need to tell you something important." Even though he was putting himself on the line, he felt like she needed to know.

"I'm listening."

"I never want you to feel bad when you're with me because you mean everything to me. All I want to do is make you happy because..." He closed his eyes and then he let out a harsh breath. "I love you."

Her body began to tremble as she began to fall apart.

"Shhhh. Don't cry, baby."

Her hands clutched at his shirt as she struggled to get a hold of her emotions. He loved her. The man that she had wanted for so long, loved her. She started to laugh and Jason pulled back to look at her.

"You love me?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

Her lips pressed against his, almost drowning him with their ferocity. She poured herself into it as their tongues mated and dueled. Gone were any insecurities, only their love for one another filled their thoughts and ruled their actions until they had to come up for air.

"That was some answer."

Liz blushed. "Thank you for loving me."

"Always."

Jason eased up against the pillows, pulling her body into him as they relished in knowing that their bond was further sealed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena watched Alfred walk into the clinic with a little trepidation. She valued him and the doctor was a dangerous man. His real name is Franz Brandt. He presided over the small clinic when he wasn't doing James's bidding. There wasn't much information on the work he did there or if it was above board. What she did know is that he was there and had no idea they were in town. They had the element of surprise in their favor if Alfred could get close enough.

A nurse directed Alfred to a seat. "How can we help you, Mr.?"

"Worrell. My name is James Worrell."

"Are you aware that this is a private clinic?"

"Yes. I was hoping—you see—I'm afraid I have a rare disease and was hoping there was a doctor here who would be willing to try and heal me."

The nurse paused to take him in and then replied. "I see. We really aren't taking on new patients."

"Please. I've come all the way from California." Alfred wiped his brow as if he was in duress.

She jumped up and then handed him some water. "Let me go see if the doctor is available."

Helena smiled. It was working. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived alone.

"Mr. Worrell, how can I help you?"

"I'm afraid, I'm…." His voice trailed off as he pretended to struggle for air.

The doctor moved forward and right when he put his hand on Alfred's cheek, he was stabbed with a needle.

"What the hell?" Frank said before stumbling backwards. "Who are you?"

Alfred smiled as he stood. "Jason Morgan sends his regards."

Frank's eyes grew and then he charged Alfred who adeptly punched him and shoved him to the floor and held him there until he passed out.

Helena sent an army of men inside the building. A handful of nurses had their phones taken away and then were put into a room. The surveillance was permanently disabled and then the women were given a substantial amount of money to keep their mouths shut. Frank's body was removed from the building and taken to the plane.

"Well, that went very well. You did a great job."

Alfred smiled. "It was quite fun getting in on the action."

"Let me see your hand."

He held it out.

She smirked. "You still know how to throw a punch." There was little damage.

"It felt damned good too.

She chuckled and then glanced over at Frank who was handcuffed to a chair with two rather large men on either side, pleased that she would get to interrogate him. When they got back, she would call Jason and see what he wanted to do. She was aware that the man probably wouldn't spill James's location, but she didn't care. Frank needed to be punished. While Jason technically would only be related to her by marriage if and when Nikolas and Emily tied the knot, what he had suffered could have been easily been her grandson's fate as well. She really wanted the ring leader, but the doctor would feed her thirst for revenge for now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Jason's phone rang. "Hello."

"Jason. It's Helena Cassadine."

"Hi." He had no idea why she was calling. "Is Emily okay?"

Helena smirked. "She's alive and well and having breakfast with my grandson."

"Okay."

"I would suggest you take a launch to the island in an hour. Emily will be gone by then and there is someone here that I'm quite sure you'll want to confront."

Jason's interest was piqued. "I'll be there."

"Oh, and bring clothes to change into. You'll need them."

The line went dead and Jason called Johnny.

"What's up slacker?"

"Helena called."

"And what did the harbinger of death want?"

"For me to come to the island with a change of clothes."

Johnny's face scrunched up. "Ewwww."

"Don't make me gag and get your head out of the gutter."

"I'm not the one who will need a change of clothes. Perhaps she plans on ripping yours off of you."

Jason smirked. "You're bringing a set of clothes too, smart ass."

Johnny groaned. "She's not getting anywhere near my body and I'm not doing that with you involved either."

"Will you focus! I think she has a hostage."

"James?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it's Frank."

Johnny could practically feel Jason's tension through the phone. "What do you want to do?"

"Confront him, but I'm worried about the PTSD."

"It's a good chance it will be triggered."

"I don't care. I need him to hurt."

"Alright, I'll pack our travel bag and meet you at the launch in an hour." He wasn't sure what kind of tools Helena had.

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry walked into the office and noticed Liz tense. "Relax. It's me."

Her eyes filled with suspicion making him smile.

"Scout."

V had named the foal Scout and it was something James wouldn't know.

"He's in his office."

"Thanks."

Jax hung up the phone just as Jerry entered.

"Listen, I invited V and Ben to the ball and I don't want the rest of the crew to know."

"I can put them up at the hotel."

"Thank you. They are going to be in New York City for a few days prior and then fly here the morning before. I told Nikolas I needed a few more tickets, but I didn't tell him who they were for. You'll have to have someone else make the travel arrangements."

"I can have my receptionist do it. What else?"

"I told them that once we smuggle them in, they have to order room service so they aren't seen. I'll get them to launch."

"I was going to take my yacht over. Why don't we all go on that?" Jax asked.

"Sounds good. From what I understand, Nikolas will be using a few smaller Ferry's to get people back and forth."

"That's probably more practical. It can get chilly out this time of year."

"I agree. After the ball, I'm leaving."

Jax couldn't hide his disappointment. "I hate to see you go."

"You know I don't stay in one place for long."

"Do you have a date?"

"Bobbie said yes."

Jax smirked. "I guess I better hang out with you as much as I can until then. How about dinner?"

"Sounds good. Olivia's?"

"Yup. We can go together. How's 6:30?"

"Perfect."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still hanging in there with me and like the new and improved Helena. It's fun writing her differently.

Chapter 29

Edward watched his mail guy enter his office with four packages. "What's that?" They were oddly shaped and he hadn't ordered anything.

"It's from Elizabeth Webber and you're not allowed to open them until she gets here. Maintenance is on their way up to put some screws on the wall to secure them."

Edward grinned. He knew exactly what they were. "Thank you, Darren."

"You're welcome Mr. Quartermaine."

An hour later, Elizabeth strode into the room.

"There you are? I've been waiting rather impatiently."

She smiled. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yes. Should I leave until you are done?"

"Um, yeah. Can you get someone tall to help me?"

"I'll summon Darren."

A minute later, he walked into the room and helped Liz hang the paintings.

"They are beautiful," he said as he stood back and admired them.

"Thank you."

"I'll go get Mr. Quartermaine."

Edward walked into the office and gasped. "Oh my."

She let him peruse them for a long moment.

He turned and hugged her, catching her by surprise. "Elizabeth, they are perfect."

"I'm so glad that you like them."

"I love them. You've captured the gardens perfectly."

"I have one more surprise for you."

She had taken a picture when they hadn't been looking.

Edward took the wrapped package from her hand and carefully opened it. His eyes filled with tears. "I can't even tell you how much this means to me."

It was a sketch of Edward kissing Lila's cheek and joy radiated from her face.

She watched him struggle with his emotions.

"I have to take this home and show her, but it will be on my desk front and center after that."

"That is no charge. It is my way of thanking you for treating me like family."

He hugged her. "No repayment was necessary, but you're not getting this back."

Liz laughed and then kissed him on the cheek. "I better get back to the office."

"Wait." He grabbed an envelope from his desk. "I checked with Jax and this is a fair price. You are not allowed to look at it until you get back to your desk and if you don't deposit it within two days, I'll double it and figure out a way to deposit it directly to your account."

She took it from his hand as she looked at him skeptically. "Okay."

"Good girl."

She left and Edward sat down, grasping the picture and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tracy entered the room and noted his demeanor. "Daddy?"

He looked up and hastily and wiped his face.

"What is that?" She took it from his hand and grinned. "Did Elizabeth do this?"

"Yes."

"I get it in the will."

His mouth opened and closed twice.

"What? It's my two favorite people in the world."

His eyes softened. "Thank you."

"Alright, enough mushy crap. Let's go over these numbers."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat at her desk and ripped the envelope open and made such a weird sound that Jax ran out of his office. "What's wrong?"

She stuttered as she looked at the check. Jax moved to her side and grinned.

"Nice."

She glared at him. "How could you?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't Elizabeth me. This is too much."

"No it's not. The paintings are awesome and I checked with someone first."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Another gallery owner. I had her take a look at them and give me a price."

"And then you marked it up?"

He grinned. "Elizabeth, don't you have any faith in me?"

She growled.

"Look, your work is valuable and Edward had no problem with it."

"Of course he doesn't, he wants me to marry his grandson."

Jax just couldn't hide his smile. "Marriage? Are you even officially his girlfriend yet?"

She stood and then grabbed her purse. "Don't you change the subject. I need to go fix this."

"No you're not."

She spun around and fixed her gaze on him. "What?"

"Edward will be offended if you do that. He wanted to pay you more and I had to talk him down."

"More? This is for five thousand dollars."

John smirked as he texted Jason from the couch in the waiting area.

"He wanted to pay you ten."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and then she sputtered.

He grabbed her shoulders. "You're going to have to get used to people paying top dollar for your paintings. You work hard and you deserve it. Please don't insult Edward by not allowing him to pay fair price. He texted me and was so happy with what you did and also sent me a picture of your sketch. It was beyond wonderful that you did that and besides that, it's incredible. What do you say?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I need to go deposit it. He said if I don't do it in two days, he'd double it."

Jax grinned.

"You and that darn smile."

He listened to her mutter all the way to the elevator where John gave him the thumbs up before they disappeared inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into Windemere with Johnny.

"Welcome. Follow me," Alfred said before leading them to the entrance of the tunnels.

"This place is beyond creepy," Johnny said, making Alfred smirk.

"I'll warn you. The room I'm taking you to is set up like a medieval torture chamber."

"Why am I not surprised," Jason mumbled.

"I assure you that you are both safe here. Madame would never hurt you."

Jason and Johnny glanced at each other and then followed him into a room.

"Dayum," Johnny said under his breath.

"I'm glad you like it," Helena said, stepping from the shadows.

The room was dark and foreboding and there were all sorts of crazy apparatuses hanging from the walls and lying on tables.

"I think I'm in heaven," Jason said making her chuckle.

"I know you have a reputation, but you have nothing on me."

Johnny smiled. He was starting to like the old broad.

She ripped a sheet off someone and Frank blinked a few times before his gaze locked with Jason's.

"Mr. Morgan. We never got to finish our conversation."

Johnny noted that Frank was naked, but had no marks as of yet.

Jason slammed his eyes shut as his body recoiled and Helena stood in front of him and grabbed his face.

"Look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to stay in the present.

"That man hurt you badly and you need to confront him right now. Show him all your fury by mutilating his body. He deserves it and you need closure. Fight the urge to flee. You are supposed to be cold and hard and that is the place you need to be if you're going to get your revenge. Do you hear me?"

He sucked in as much air as he could, trying to calm himself down before nodding.

She stared at him like she was willing him to be okay before she dropped her hands. "I have no problem finishing this, but I had the feeling you needed to inflict some pain on him. Was I right?"

"Yes."

"Then do what you do best."

Johnny breathed out a sigh of relief that Jason had held it together. That small victory gave his friend the courage he needed to continue.

"Well, well. Did someone find his balls again?" Frank said.

"They were never lost." Jason picked up a drill. "Now are you going to tell me where James is?"

"Never."

A cold smirk erupted on Jason's face. "We'll see about that."

Frank screamed as the drill pierced his side. Jason pulled it out roughly.

"I'm going to ask you again."

"Never, but I will tell you this."

"What?"

"I know who sent the letter to Elizabeth's parents."

Jason shrugged. "So do I."

"But you probably don't have proof. I do. Unlike you, I don't require such."

"Do you think that I'll let you go?"

Frank smirked. "Yes, because you'd do anything for her."

"While that is true, I would never let you get away with what you did. No deal."

"Interesting."

Jason put the drill to his head and pressed a button as the doctor began to scream. Helena watched as the enforcer methodically made the doctor suffer, thoroughly enjoying the show.

"You want to say something?"

Frank sucked in some air as he struggled to stay conscious. "Her attack…check out the parents."

Jason's body shook with anger. If the Webbers had anything to do with that attack, he didn't think he could hold back from killing them. For an hour more he took out his anger and frustration on Frank and then faced Helena. "He's yours."

Helena grabbed Jason's arm as he strode by. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

She held Johnny's gaze for a moment and then turned to one of her men. "Let us begin."

As Jason and Johnny went back upstairs, Frank's screams once again filled the air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Are you really okay?" Johnny asked as the launch pulled forward.

"Yeah."

Johnny wasn't convinced. "Jason…"

"I'm fine. It was hard, but I did it. It felt good to feel like I was in control again."

"And?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd be grateful to Helena for anything. I needed to confront him or I'd never get over what was done to me."

"What about what he said?"

"I'll research it. He could be lying, hoping I'd kill them and Liz would be upset. I'm not going to upset her unless I know. If it's true, it will hurt her so badly."

"Well, if it's true, I'm riding shotgun." Her family sucked, but he really hoped they hadn't done the unthinkable.

Neither said anything for the rest of the ride. Jason was a jumbled up ball of energy though and he really wanted to unwind before he saw his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's head jerked up when she heard the door. "Hey."

"Hi. Give me a minute to shower okay?"

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes later, he sat beside her.

"Is everything good?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me where you were?"

He shook his head.

Liz reached over and grabbed his hand. After a long moment, he sucked in a deep breath.

"I was at Windemere. Helen captured the doctor that tortured me."

Liz bit her lip.

"She wanted me to confront him. I started to panic, but she brought me back and I…"

His voice trailed off and he leaned forward and put his hands over his face.

Liz rubbed his back.

"I was hurting him when he tried to make a deal saying he had proof of who sent the letter to your parents. I'm sorry. I couldn't let him live just to get that. I'll find another way."

"Jason, I'm not worried about that. I'm more concerned about you."

"I let Helena finish him off. I just—it's hard for me to not have control."

"But you didn't lose control and I read that confronting what happened, in this case Frank, is actually a big part of you healing completely."

He flopped backwards and Liz climbed onto his lap and held his face.

"I love you and I know that you're going to get through this. I believe in you, Jason."

He pulled her closer before fisting her hair and devouring her lips, making her moan. Her whole body vibrated as every stroke of his tongue whipped her into a frenzy. Then she heard the sound of her shirt ripping open and his mouth was on her throat as her fingers raked against his scalp. She dropped her hands to remove what remained of her top and felt him undo her bra. She gasped as he pulled it away and stared at her for a moment. "Beautiful." The sound of his raspy voice hung in the air and then his lips curled around her nipple.

"Jason!" she moaned as he sucked and licked her now turgid nipple. A jolt went through her body as his mouth created all sorts of wonderful sensations in her body.

Suddenly, he stopped and kissed his way back up to her throat and then nestled his head into the crook of her neck as she struggled to calm herself.

"Why did you stop?"

"I ripped your shirt." He realized that the man who attacked her had done the same thing.

Liz understood why he was having regrets, but she pushed it aside, proud of herself for staying in the moment. "And? I can buy a new one."

A smile graced his face as he listened to her frustrated tone. He was proud of her. "Did you like how that felt?"

"You know I did. Take off your shirt."

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea."

There gaze was locked for several seconds before Jason conceded. When he had finally removed the offending material, she moved forward until she could press herself against him.

"Better," she said as she relaxed.

"Perfect."

They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Liz smirked and started kissing Jason's chest.

His eyes flicked opened as he watched her. "You're really bad."

"I'm learning from you," she said before laying another wet kiss on him.

She yelped when he grabbed her and conquered her mouth again. Slowly, her hand slipped downward until she brushed against his bulge and Jason gasped into her mouth. "Elizabeth."

"Yeah?"

She squeezed and he grabbed her hand, pulling towards his mouth.

"You're killing me," he said before kissing it.

"I want you to feel good too."

"I do. Soon okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her again and then stood with her in his arms. "Let's go upstairs."

She would go anywhere with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason went to visit Lila.

"What's wrong?" She could tell he was down due to his posture.

"I'm just hitting a dead end."

"About what?"

"I think Carly is the one that sent the note to Liz's parents."

"I've hit a dead end too. All I have is handwriting."

"May I see it?"

She called to Alice to bring her the envelope and then handed it to her grandson.

When Jason saw it, he closed his eyes. "That's her hand writing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'll take care of it."

"Jason, you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"I know, but I already have a plan."

"She was your best friend."

He sat next to her. "I'll be fine. I've suspected this for a while so I've had some time to process it."

"Well if you need anything, I hope you know that you can come to me."

"I do."

He stayed for a little while longer and then went to see Siobhan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John met Enzo about a half a block from the school. "How did it go?"

Enzo smirked. "He has a shiner and Brian said he peed his pants. A few of the kids saw it when he ran away, so I'm sure he'll get teased for quite a while."

John chuckled. "Your brother earned those tickets."

"And he'll gladly accept them."

Brian ran up to them. "Hey John."

They shook hands.

"He's not going to go near Maxie again, right?"

"Nope. I also let him know that if he talked shit about her I'd know and kick his ass."

"Good." John handed him an envelope.

"Thanks! I've got to go."

They watched him walk back to the building.

"You have someone keeping an eye out right?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah. We put one of the new guys on him. His name is Cooper. He's good."

John felt a lot better knowing that Kiefer was handled. Maxie was back in school and so far, she was doing fine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth squealed when she got a package that said, Chloe Morgan Originals on it. She carefully opened it and then pulled the dress out. "Wow."

John smiled. "That's beautiful."

Jax came out of his office. "You're going to knock Jason's socks off."

"That's the plan." She couldn't wait for the ball. Usually, she didn't like white gowns, but it was so beautiful.

"Do you have shoes to go with that?"

"No, but I will."

"Olivia would probably go shopping with you."

Liz smiled. "Sounds good to me."

If Jax had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to be paying for the shoes. He picked up his phone and called his girlfriend to make the arrangements.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked Jason/Alfred/Helena! * Naxie – lol regarding hero worship.

Chapter 30

Siobhan closed her office door. She owned a gym that all the guys worked out at. It kept her busy and fit and besides, she loved watching her man pump iron. Jason had looked really serious when he walked in. "What's going on?"

"I have proof. It was Carly."

"So, I can move forward?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Jason met her gaze. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because she is your self-declared best friend and you love Michael."

"I'm not killing her."

"I know, but this is going to destroy her and probably her marriage to Sonny."

"I'm good with that. How are you going to leak it?"

"Well, I thought a few pictures of Brenda and the child would peak her interest with an anonymous note with his age and name. She'll draw the lines. Sonny is listed as the father on the birth certificate. It wasn't like she was totally trying to hide that. She named him Del which is a play on Sonny's mom's name. All of it is easy to verify. Within twenty-four hours of the note, I'm sure she'll be thoroughly convinced that the child is Sonny's."

"Good."

"After that, it just depends on what she does. Do you think she'll confront him?"

His phone vibrated and he looked at the message and smiled. "Brenda will be here for the ball. Wait until the morning before to drop the bomb on Carly. She'll find out Brenda's travel plans by then and I'm sure she'll confront them during it. She likes the drama."

Siobhan smiled. "Perfect."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas walked into the penthouse. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk security with you. James is still missing and I don't want to take any chances. Do you need men?"

"How much security do you think I need?"

Jason thought for a moment. "How many guests did you invite?"

"One hundred and fifty. Some people have already declined."

"I would place men all around the island and at least ten in the house. It's huge. Have someone make sure the tunnels are cleared beforehand. You should have a photo of every guard and recognition software. If you don't have that, we do. I can supply the tech. They need to communicate and check in every so often. Pick a code word. The only way James could infiltrate is if his men come before the ball or by water during it. We'll have a special task team so that if he does come by water, everyone else will stay where they are and that team will deal with it. I don't want everyone running towards one area, leaving us vulnerable in another. There can be no new men allowed. We have to make sure that we can trust everyone."

Nikolas was staring at Jason like he had two heads.

"What?"

"I just—that's a lot to take in."

"Well, we have a lot of people that we want to protect."

"Could you have someone work with our men to make sure we cover everything?"

Jason had figured Nikolas would want that. "Yeah. We don't have a lot of time left." Everything needed to come together quickly and usually, that could mean trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two nights before the ball, Carly threw her remote next to her. Freaking Brenda Barrett was going to be at the ball and she already could feel the bile rise in her belly. That bitch always managed to worm her way into Sonny's heart and there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen this time.

There was a knock on the door and she frowned. She stood as Max opened the door.

"You have a package."

"This late?"

"Apparently it came earlier, but the guard at the gate forgot."

She took it from him. "Thanks Max." He shut the door behind him and she ripped it open and started to read the letter as her hand shook. "No fucking way," she muttered as she perused the accompanying pictures. She swallowed hard as she stared at the little boy who had Sonny's eyes and then started to cry. Sonny had a son with that banshee and she wondered if he knew and was hiding it so she wouldn't be upset. The more she looked, the more upset she became. "Damn them!" She got up and started pace, trying to formulate a plan. At this point, she had the element of surprise and while she hated the idea of acknowledging Sonny's son, the only way she could come between the former lovers was to strike first. If Sonny didn't know, then he would be furious with Brenda and would never forgive her. First, she needed to hire someone to check out the kid's birth certificate fast. Hopefully by morning, she'd have an answer and then if her suspicions were proven correct, she planned on announcing to everyone at the ball that Brenda was a vindictive bitch who kept Sonny's son from him. And the only problem she could foresee, would be if Sonny already knew and then he'd be furious with her. However, that was a chance she was willing to take.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan reported to Jason that the package had been delivered and then went to meet her man who had been so busy lately, that they weren't able to spend a lot of time with each other.

She walked into their penthouse and was immediately swept into his arms.

"Wow. That was some kiss."

He smiled proudly. "I was saving it up." He picked her up and sat on the couch with her in his lap. "So, what's going on?"

"I have some news that you're not going to like."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back home."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"My Uncle Patty is ill and they don't think he has much time. I want to be there for my mam."

"How long?"

"It might be two to three weeks."

His heart sunk and she took his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you either."

"I'll deal with it. I'm sorry that he's ill."

She cuddled into his body. "I have such great memories. I'm going to miss him. He was always the life of the party."

"Maybe you have some of his genes."

She smiled. "Maybe."

He rubbed her back. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

He was quiet for a long time, so she pulled back and was surprised to see his eyes tearing a little. "I don't think you know how much I love and depend on you." She was the one person that always had his back and it was rare that they were separated.

She didn't know what to say. Johnny rarely looked so vulnerable. Her eyes softened and she stroked the side of his face. "I love you more than anything. You are my everything, Johnny. Make love to me."

He pulled her into a searing kiss and then stood with her in his arms and quickly made it upstairs so he made love to her over and over before she left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The morning of the ball, Carly got her first report back. It was true. Del was Sonny's. A tear slid down her face as she realized what this meant. Now, Brenda would always be a part of her life and she hated the thought of that. The bitch's plane landed today and she was sure that she'd find a way to bump into Sonny because she always did. Hopefully, knowing that Brenda had betrayed him, would finally seal the model's fate and then, she decided that maybe it was time to get pregnant again so she could be bound to Sonny forever too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked over at Johnny who was moping and smirked.

Johnny glared. "Like you'd be any different if Elizabeth had to go away."

"Need someone to hold your hand? Francis is close by."

"Funny. I'm going to remember that."

"I did the best I could with security issues."

"There's no way to totally cover. If James wants in, there is always a way."

"At least we made it hard for him."

Johnny nodded.

"Did you get a monkey suit?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'll be in the ballroom."

"Good." He felt like Elizabeth was a lot safer with the both of them working together.

"Everything is in place. Why don't you go check in with your girl?"

Jason stood. "That is a great idea."

"It's why I get paid the big bucks."

"Make sure you wear your Kevlar."

"I will, dad."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like I'm old enough to be your dad."

"You're so literal."

"Later."

Johnny picked up his phone and called his girl while he had a few minutes. He really couldn't wait for this ball to be over with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had just come home from her spa day, courtesy of Jason. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and then kissed her. "Missed you."

Her lips curved up. "Thank you. I missed you too."

"How was your morning?"

"Wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." His thumb rubbed back and forth on her back as he nibbled at her lips.

"Have you been practicing your mambo skills?" The quizzical look on his face made her laugh. "I'll take that as a no. I guess I'll just have to do the mambo with Johnny or Francis."

His eyes darken. "Do you want them to live?"

She cracked up. "Yes."

"The only person you're doing the mambo with is me and that will be the horizontal one."

Her face flushed red making Jason grin.

"You started it."

She scolded him with a look. "I just wanted to know if you've been practicing your dance skills."

"They are good enough."

"So, you'll dance with me then?"

He kissed her languidly. "I'll do anything for you."

Her lips crashed onto his as they torridly kissed. "I feel the same way."

"Yet you were willing to do the mambo with the two crazies."

"Don't be jealous."

"Of those lugheads?"

She grinned. "Someone is being a green-eyed monster."

"I don't have green eyes."

"That's beside the point."

"I think I need to remind you what the point is."

She tilted her head and he pulled her into him and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as his tongue swiped across it. "Mine," he growled before taking her mouth. For Elizabeth, Jason's kisses were the best thing she had ever tasted in her life—even better than chocolate. She could kiss him and never tire. Jason just wanted to get lost inside her body, but he'd have to wait for that.

Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he said trying to draw her close again.

"I have to." She grabbed the phone and smiled. "Send them in."

"What?"

She grinned at the pout on his face. "We have company."

"Who?"

He cursed under his breath as he tried to calm his body. There was knock on the door and Liz ran to answer it.

Alice pushed Lila into the room and Jason smiled until it turned upside down when a screeching record sounded in his ears.

"What the hell?"

"Jason Quartermaine Morgan, behave," Lila said.

He put his hands on his hips as Brenda smirked.

"Hello. You must be Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "Yes and you are?"

"My worst nightmare," Jason muttered. Even though Brenda's presence was actually a good thing, he couldn't help but fall into old patterns.

"Oh hush. I'm Brenda Barrett."

Liz glanced at Jason and then back at her. "So, you're Brenda."

"I take it Mr. Personality told you all about me?"

At her harsher tone, Liz froze a little.

"You said your hello, now you can leave."

Lila clucked her tongue. "Will you two play nice? Honestly, I don't even understand why you can't get along."

"Have you spent more than five minutes with her?" Jason asked.

Alice put her hand over her mouth as she tried not laugh. Jason's expression was priceless.

"Yes I have and I enjoyed it."

Jason scowled at Brenda. "Did you drug her tea?"

"Jason!" Lila said trying not to smile.

"Grandmother, I love you, but Brenda drives me insane on a good day."

"If you weren't so brain damaged—"

Lila gasped as Brenda suddenly stumbled backwards after Liz shoved her.

"Don't you talk dare talk to him like that. There is nothing wrong with his brain and you shouldn't say mean things to people. What is wrong with you?"

Jason grinned. "Thank you honey."

Brenda's mouth snapped shut. "We argue. It's what we do."

Liz crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. Then you take your washed up, has been, wanna be a super model butt back into that hallway unless you agree to apologize."

Jason had pretended that he was texting, but he had just taped that and planned to listen to it over and over.

Brenda was stunned. "What the hell?"

"You did ask for that, my dear," Lila said.

"Wow Jase, you finally found someone that really has your back. Congratulations," Brenda said.

"That wasn't an apology," Liz pointed out. She was still livid that Brenda would make light of Jason's injury.

Brenda stammered and then stomped her foot. "Fine. I apologize." With that, she muttered as she strode to the door. "I'll wait downstairs."

Jason smiled. "That was awesome."

"Jason, why do you let her get away with talking to you like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't care what Brenda thinks or says."

Liz just couldn't understand it.

"I didn't bring her here to upset her," Lila said.

"Then why did you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Honestly, I wanted her to see that you are happy and thriving and found someone before the party so she wouldn't start anything. I figured if you got out all of your angst here, there would be less name calling later."

"Well, I can't guarantee that. We are talking about Brenda."

Lila smirked. "Now, for main reason for being here. Edward and I won't be attending tonight, but I wanted Elizabeth to wear something on my behalf."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes dear." Lila picked up the small box on her lap and handed to Elizabeth. "This has been passed down through my family and I thought that it would look beautiful on you."

"Oh Lila, I couldn't. What about Emily?"

"My dear, I have more jewelry than Edward has scowls. Emily is well taken care of. This I picked especially for you."

Liz hand shook at little as she removed the top and then gasped. "Oh Lila, they are beautiful."

It was a string of pearls with matching earrings. Liz started to cry as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

Jason rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"You are a part of our family and I never want you to forget it. Maybe someday, you can give that to your daughter."

Liz embraced her warmly. "This is the best gift ever."

Lila patted her face. "I'm glad you like them and by the way, I love the sketch. It's fabulous. I can't believe how talented you are."

Liz glowed under the praise and Jason just wanted to kiss his grandmother for making the night so special for her.

"Well, you best start getting ready. You have a big night."

Liz thanked her again and then Jason gave Lila a kiss on the cheek. When the door closed, he took the box from her hand and placed it on the table.

"Do you know how hot you were earlier?"

"I just can't believe her, Jason. I will not let anyone talk about you—" Her words were cut off by his mouth as he backed her into the couch. Soon her moan filled the room as Jason's tongue parted her lips as she submitted to him.

After several minutes, he slowly pulled back.

A flustered Liz stared at him with passion-filled eyes. "You are driving me crazy."

He smiled. "I was thinking the opposite."

"We are taking it a step further tonight."

"We are?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are your terms?"

She tapped her finger against her lips. "Only underwear."

His brow raised. "That's definitely raising the stakes."

"Are you game or are you afraid of me?"

He grinned and then his expression turned almost sinister. "You sure you can handle that?"

She swallowed languidly. "Yes."

"That wasn't very convincing."

Her left brow raised. "I'll show you convincing later."

His lips gently touched hers. "I'll look forward to it."

"Now, I need to start getting ready."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I have lots to do and I want to look perfect."

"You look perfect right now." Her cheeks had a pinch of red of in them from the conversation, her hair was disheveled, and slightly swollen lips topped off her sexy appearance.

Liz shivered at the intensity of his gaze and then darted to the stairs. "If you kiss me again, I'm going to lose my train of thought and we're going to be late. Now, you go take a shower."

He sighed. "Fine." He was really not looking forward to putting on his outfit, but he'd do it for her.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you're ready for some ball drama. * Guest – How is Liz being a "c" tease? They made out, which he initiated, and she needed to go get ready. Sometimes, I really feel like you don't like Liz. Jason is the one that has insisted on going slow, not Liz. She has only acted traumatized one time and has been trying to get him to move faster and he has insisted on the opposite, so all your accusations are completely inaccurate. Couples tease each other all the time. She's trying to show him that's she's ready and suggested the underwear because she knew he wouldn't agree to go further than that. I'm not writing her as traumatized, just inexperienced and showing that she's feeling more confident and feels safe with him.

I'm on call for jury duty this week so if I get called in, might have to post in the evenings on Wed and Friday. Stay tuned. If you can handle other couplings, I started posting an Evangeline/Jason fic today called, The Merger.

Chapter 31

Felicia put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"You look beautiful, mom," Georgie said from her perch on the counter.

"Thank you." It was rare she got a chance to dress up, so she had been looking forward to it.

Maxie walked in and placed a necklace on the counter. "I think you should wear this one."

"Okay."

"You didn't even look at it."

"Well, I trust you. Fashion is your passion, remember?"

Maxie smiled. "Yes."

The doorbell rang and Georgie jumped down and chased after Maxie to try to get there first. John chuckled as he listened to them bicker and then door flew open and he was met with two grins.

"Hi John," they said in unison.

"Hi girls."

"You look very nice," Georgie said.

"Yeah, you clean up nice," Maxie added.

He had a bouquet of flowers in his arms as he walked inside. "Am I early?"

"No. Mom will be down in a second," Georgie said.

"Is that code word for another hour?"

"Very funny…," Maxie said.

He heard the stair creak and turned just as Felicia was descending. Her full, tulle black skirt, billowed out and the netted corset with a black and white base that looked like curved lines, accentuated her curves beautifully. Blonde tendrils were swept up into a messy bun, making her neck look long which he really wanted to kiss.

"Wow."

She grinned. "You look very handsome." She strode towards him and took the flowers. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you."

The girls giggled.

"Georgie, will you put these in some water for me?" Her gaze hadn't left John's.

"Yes."

He was so glad she had agreed to go. It wouldn't be all fun and games for him because he was assigned to watch Emily for the evening, but he was hoping he'd at least get to dance with Felicia a little bit. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and he took her hand and led her to do the door as the girls happily watched them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason paced back and forth, wondering what in the world was taking Elizabeth so long. It's not like she needed extra time to look gorgeous. Finally, he heard the door open and turned to face the stairs as she appeared on the landing. He inhaled sharply as she carefully navigated each step. Her hair was pulled up into a high, neat bun and lipstick made her lips look even redder. Her arms and shoulders were exposed and a lacy corset hugged her thin torso as layers of soft, sheer, white material cascading down to the floor. He realizes that one day, she is going to make a stunning bride.

Her lips quirked upwards as she her eyes raked up and down his body. Her man is gorgeous and the tux fits him to a tee. Although his eyes were practically glued to her, she couldn't read the reaction on his face. It took her stopping in front of him to jerk him out of his haze.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing."

He made a slight face, making her grin.

"Sorry, but like it or not, you look great in a tux."

"The necklace looks great on you."

Her fingers lightly touched it as her other hand found its way into his. "It's perfect."

There was a knock on the door and then Johnny strode inside, making Elizabeth smile.

"Wow, don't you look handsome."

He grinned. "Thank you gorgeous. May I take a picture to send to Siobhan?"

"Yes, but I want you in it."

Jason groaned.

Johnny opened the door and motioned to Francis who was standing by the elevator.

"Hi Francis," Elizabeth said. "You look very nice."

"Thank you. That dress is almost as beautiful as you."

Jason rolled his eyes as Johnny chuckled.

Liz pulled Johnny next to her.

"Watch your hands," Jason said.

"You don't worry about my hands."

They glared at each other as Liz rolled her eyes, which was the first picture Francis took and forwarded to Siobhan. The second was after Johnny said, "Hey, Liz did you just grab my butt?" Liz's mouth was open and Jason looked like he was going to kill his friend. Finally, in the third, Johnny and Liz were smiling and Jason looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Francis did a quick selfie and then sent that too.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, Mr. Impatient."

Liz gripped Jason's hand. "I'm ready."

They headed to the limo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They picked up Sonny and Carly along the way. Jason noted that she looked a little nervous and wondered what she had planned for later. When they reached the dock to Jax's yacht, the men helped the women board and they all gathered inside.

"Olivia, you look beautiful," Elizabeth said, admiring her sleek, black gown that hugged her body and dipped low in the back.

"Thanks. I love your Chloe original."

She smiled. "Speaking of Chloe, isn't she coming?"

Francis sighed. "I'm afraid she had an emergency she had to tend to."

"Awww. I know you were looking forward to seeing her," Liz said. She also wanted to thank her personally.

"I'll probably fly to her over the weekend."

Jax gave Liz a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning."

She grinned. "Thank you."

They were interrupted when Jerry and Bobbie entered the room. She was decked out in a white dress that flattered her figure and her hair was swept up. They greeted each other and then it was announced that they were moving. John and Felicia would take the regular ferry because they wanted some eyes on the boat.

Jason sat next to Carly. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Of course she had on a couture white gown that was a little edgy that showed off her cleavage and hugged her body before it flared out and skimmed against the floor.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

She touched his arm. "No. I'm good."

He made a face and she cracked a smile. "Seriously, Jase. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Okay, then I won't."

Sonny was chatting with Bobbie and Liz was looking out the window, so Johnny joined her. It was a chilly night and even though she had a wrap on, he could tell she was a little cold.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just excited to get there." She couldn't wait to see Emily, knowing she would look fabulous.

"We were thinking about getting married in the spring."

Liz turned to face him. "Really?"

"She's going to see if March or April is good for her mam while she's there."

Liz clapped her hands. "Now I'm really excited."

"Trust me, no one will be more excited than me."

Jason cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Johnny said the same time as Liz said, "No." She playfully smacked his arm.

"We were just talking about the wedding."

"I just have to show up, right?"

Johnny shook his head. "You are the best man so you're supposed to arrange the bachelor party and keep me happy and calm for the wedding."

Jason frowned. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"Are you saying you can't handle it?"

Sonny chuckled.

"I thought I just had to dress in a monkey suit and hand you the ring."

"Well, you already agreed, so it's too late to back out."

"Can I hire someone?"

"For what?"

"To keep you happy."

Johnny sighed. "I don't want a hooker, Jason."

Liz grinned as she watched Jason's face contort at the thought of buying a hooker for his friend.

"Sometimes, I seriously think your mom dropped you on your head a few times."

"Look, if you can't handle it…"

Jason grumbled something about needing a drink and pulled Liz away.

"If you hire strippers, Siobhan might hurt you," Liz said.

Jason stopped in his tracks. "That's not my style."

"Well, it's not about you. It's about what Johnny would like."

"You really don't want to know what he likes."

She laughed. "Something tells me that you both have some interesting stories about each other."

"I plead the fifth."

Carly watched them interact. She was already losing Jason because of the petite little waif who hadn't stopped rambling in the last five minutes. Carly still couldn't understand her appeal, but she had bigger fish to fry. Somehow, she had to remain patient until the right moment and then, she was going to make Brenda regret the day she ever was in Sonny's life. That she would make sure of.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the long line of people waited to get into the house, Liz and Jason skirted past them and were escorted to the study.

"Wow!" Liz said when she saw Emily.

She grinned. "You look fabulous."

"So do you. That dress is other-worldly." Emily's dress made her look like Cinderella. Only thin straps held it up and it dipped in the front. A beaded sash circled her waist and the dress was backless. The tulle skirt was full and reminded Liz of romance. Even the way Emily's hair was swept up, allowing some tendrils to spill onto her shoulders made her look like a princess.

"Thanks."

Jason kissed on her on cheek. "She's right. You look beautiful."

"Well, thank you, but I know I'll have the most handsome brother and beautiful best friend here."

Nikolas cleared his throat. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Liz turned to face him. "Maybe pate?" she suggested as they exchanged a hug.

"You look very pretty," he said, "And Jason looks spiffy too."

"Spiffy?"

Emily laughed. "Never thought you'd be called that, huh?"

"Uh—no."

Helena walked in with a very elegant white gown on that sparkled. "I know everyone was expecting black, but I don't like to be predictable."

"You look lovely," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you. You do as well."

They chatted for a while and then headed to the ball room.

"Now, you remember all the panic room locations, right?" Helena asked the girls.

"Yes." They had been drilled with the information and just hoped their heads would be on straight if something did happen.

"Good."

Alfred appeared. "Shall we?"

Helena slightly nodded and then gripped the crook of his arm as they moved forward.

Emily smiled fondly at Nikolas and then they entered the room next, followed by Liz and Jason.

From the other entrance, Brenda had just arrived causing a flurry of activity. Jason's eyes searched the crowd until they landed on Carly who was already scowling as her husband's eyes found his ex.

Johnny rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be good." He was positioned near them and Francis was across the room.

A new wave of people entered the room and Liz gasped and the slightly squealed before rushing forward. "V!"

The middle aged woman grinned and then hugged her new friend. "You look stunning."

"Thank you. I love your dress."

Ben kissed Liz's hand. "You'll save me a dance, right?"

"Of course."

Jason held out his hand and Ben shook it. "This is a surprise."

"Jerry and Jax didn't want you to know," V said before hugging him.

Emily cleared her throat and Jason stepped back and introduced them.

"Thank you for attending," Nikolas said.

"Well, I couldn't turn down a vacation. This ballroom is spectacular."

Helena smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Nikolas's grandmother and from what I understand, you helped in his rescue."

Ben smiled back. "It was nothing and he was a great guest."

"Well thank you so much for watching over him. Family is the most important thing."

"I agree," V said.

Helena moved on and Jerry and Jax approached them.

"I take it you like the surprise?" Jerry asked Elizabeth.

"I loved it," she said before giving him a hug.

The orchestra was playing and people started to dance.

"Elizabeth, will you do me the honor?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

He took her hand and led him to the dance floor.

Jason had stealthily left to say hello to his parents.

"You look very handsome," Monica said as she received a kiss.

"Thanks. You look pretty."

"Thank you."

Alan gave him a quick hug. "Elizabeth looks beautiful and happy."

Jason smiled. "She does."

"Who is she dancing with?" Monica asked.

Jason explained and also pointed out V who was walking towards them.

"Dad, ask her to dance. I can see the look in her eye."

Alan chuckled and looked at his wife.

"I don't mind."

"V, these are my parents, Alan and Monica Quartemaine."

They shook hands.

"I love this song. Would you like to dance?"

V smiled and then looked to Monica.

"It's fine with me."

V started to move away and then turned and motioned for Jason to lean down so she could speak quietly. "I know that was you. Don't think you're off the hook."

He tried to look shocked and was met with a laugh as she allowed Alan to lead her away. Monica tried to hide her smile when he turned towards her, but wasn't quick enough.

"I saw that."

"Hmmm?"

He shook his head and then gazed around the room and snickered.

"What?"

He grabbed her arm and turned her slightly and she chuckled.

"He is a very brave man," Monica said as she watched Bernie and Tracy dancing.

"Braver than me."

They both laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Emily asked them before following their gaze. "Wow. I'm taking a picture." She grabbed her phone out of the wristlet purse she carried and snapped it. "Priceless. She's actually smiling."

"He has tamed the beast," Monica said.

"Maybe he used a tranquilizer," Jason said.

Emily snorted. "Good one."

"You should cut in," Monica said.

Jason's brow went up. "Why? She's quiet and happy."

"It would freak her out," Emily added.

"Later. I need a few more drinks for that. Besides, I haven't danced with Liz yet and she has to be the first."

"Are you getting all sweet now?" Emily asked.

Jason frowned.

"That's not a bad thing."

An hour went by and a bored Jason sat on the outskirts of the dance floor nursing another drink.

Nikolas plopped next to him. "I think my feet hurt."

"Don't be such a girl," Johnny quipped.

"I don't see you out there."

"That's because my woman isn't here, besides, I'm working."

Epiphany walked towards them.

"You look pretty," Jason said. She is wearing a black ball gown that has a beaded jacket and matching corset.

"Thank you. I was wondering if Johnny would like to dance."

Jason grinned.

A cocky Johnny stood and offered his hand. Epiphany and his girl occasionally closed Jake's together, so they were very familiar with each other.

"You better not get fresh," she said as he pulled her closer.

"You're no fun."

"You are taken."

"Don't I know it…"

She chuckled. "I just had to make sure that you were behaving."

"Are you keeping tabs on me?"

"Of course, your girl has to make sure that some fakerella doesn't sweep you off your feet."

He laughed. "She is my only Cinderella."

Liz approached Jason. "Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to."

He stood and led her to the center and they swayed slowly to the music. "It seems like I've been waiting to hold you for hours."

"Sorry. I guess I'm more popular than I thought." She had already danced with Jerry, Jax, Ben, Alan, and Sonny."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that, but as long as they know that you are mine."

She smiled. "Always."

He really liked the sound of that and slowly turned them.

"This isn't gonna be like one of those movies where you suddenly turn into Fred Astaire, right?"

He grinned. "Uh—no."

"A break dancer?"

"What is that exactly? I'm good at breaking things."

She laughed. "You kind of spin on the floor and kick your legs out."

He gave her a look, dissolving her into a fit of giggles which eventually made him laugh cause she couldn't stop as she imagined him spinning on the floor.

Alan and Monica watched them and held hands.

"He looks so happy," Alan said.

"She's good for him. He's lighter."

He dug out his phone and took a picture for Lila.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for comments! Glad you like the ball! More drama…by the end of this ball I get very soapy and dramatic. I just couldn't help it. It's probably so over the top lol.

Chapter 32

Carly watched Jason and Liz with her arms crossed over her chest and then something caught her eye. Brenda was approaching Sonny. "Bitch," she muttered before slowly standing.

"Oh shit," Johnny said.

"What?" Epiphany said.

"Let's just say it's about to hit the fan."

"Damn, I need some popcorn."

He moved towards Jason. "Direct hit," he whispered.

Jason perused the room until he saw Carly who was now in Brenda's face.

"You need to leave."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Honestly Carly, you're married to him. What is your problem?"

Sonny sighed. "Carly…"

"Don't Carly me, this woman is the worst thing that has ever happened to you."

"And I kind of thought that was you," Brenda said.

People had stopped dancing and turned to look.

"You are the worst kind of woman. I'm not the one lying to him."

Brenda's head tilted. "You are delusional."

"I am on point."

"Carly, what do you think she's lying to me about?" He was really tired of their ongoing feud.

Carly sucked in a languid breath. "Have you checked on her in the last three years?"

"You know I haven't."

"Well, maybe you should have."

"Would you just cut to the chase?" Sonny realized everyone was waiting on her every word.

Brenda had started to back up. "No, you couldn't know."

"Know what!"

Carly's smirked as Bobbie grabbed her arm. "No mom, I need to finish this."

"You are causing a scene," she said under her breath.

"I don't care. Brenda has a dirty little secret that everyone needs to know. It's about time that everyone sees her for the lying tramp she is."

Brenda moved forward. "Don't you dare!"

Carly grinned.

"Think about him. It will change everything."

"You should have thought of that before you took him away from Sonny."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny yelled.

Jason moved to his side. "Maybe we should take this into a private room."

"No! Everyone is going to know what perfect little Brenda has done."

Brenda's eyes were filled with tears. "You are a vile bitch!"

Helena took a sip of her drink. "Remind me not to invite the classless citizens next time."

Alfred chuckled.

Carly fixed her eyes on Sonny. "I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. Someone sent me some information that I couldn't believe at first and it's going to change everything. From the moment that I got confirmation, I knew I had to tell you."

Sonny stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sonny, Brenda had a little boy. His name is Del, named after your mom and he is three years old."

Sonny sucked in a harsh breath, shooting daggers at Carly and then his gaze shifted to Brenda. "I have a son?"

Brenda nodded as tears poured down her face. "Yes. I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because she's a manipulative bitch," Carly said.

"If I had a drink for every time I heard the word bitch tonight, I'd be happily intoxicated by now," Epiphany muttered making Johnny grin.

Brenda let out a guttural screen and charged Carly. They went flying to the floor while a stunned Sonny watched.

Nikolas and Jax tried to pry the two women apart who were now pulling each other's hair and clawing at each other. A few minutes later, they finally were separated.

Sonny stood in between them, first turning to Carly who was trying to fix her hair which was all over the place. "The fact that you would choose such a public way to hurt me is something I can never forgive. You could have come to me earlier and you didn't."

"But Sonny, she is the liar and the one who hurt you. I was just trying to right a wrong."

"That is bullshit. You wanted to hurt her and you did. Congratulations Carly. You finally got revenge on Brenda and now, you've lost me. We're done."

Carly tried to reach for him, but he deflected her arm.

He turned to face Brenda. "I will not let you keep my child away from me. I can't even look at you right now. Come to my house tomorrow at noon and you better be prepared to tell me everything."

Brenda tearfully nodded as Sonny headed towards the door.

"Go to him," Liz said.

Jason rushed towards the doorway Sonny had just walked through and as soon as he got to the hallway, the doors slammed shut behind him. He tried to open them, but it was like they were sealed.

Sonny realized something bad had just happened and turned back and called to Jason. They slipped into the coat room, motioning to the Lucinda and dragging her behind a rack where Sonny softly explained what had just occurred. She pointed to a door and they slipped through it and ended up in the kitchen.

He called Milo who was outside somewhere and let him know that they were on lock down and they were going to hide until they could coordinate a plan to get back inside.

In the ballroom, the orchestra had stopped playing and everyone exchanged hushed whispers as they wondered what the hell was going on.

Jax approached Helena and Alfred who were now standing near one of the entrances. "Can we get out of here?"

Alfred shook his head. "I'm afraid they have somehow changed the codes."

Sensing the urgency to get out, Johnny tried to rush to Liz's side, but a voice called out. "Freeze! Everyone stop where you are or I will blow this ballroom to kingdom come."

Johnny took a languid breath as his gaze locked with his best friend's girl who was standing with Ben and V. In his ear piece, he had heard Milo talking to someone and assumed it was Jason.

"This is all your fault," Carly hissed.

Brenda balled her fist. "You self-absorbed wench! If you hadn't done what you did, everyone wouldn't have been distracted."

"Ladies, I'm going to need you to separate."

All eyes went to the stage where a man was taking off a mask. Liz gasped when she saw it was James. Several guests did the same and then walked to the stage and opened an instrument case and pulled out guns. James had been pretending to be a musician.

"Son of a bitch," Francis muttered. He slipped behind Tracy. "Do you have pockets?"

"Yes."

"I'm going slide my backup gun into it."

Tracy nodded and then took his hand and placed it where the opening was as Benny blocked the movement with his body.

Francis flipped the safety on and then slipped the smaller gun into her pocket and stepped backwards.

"I will need all guards to make their way to the stage and put their weapons on it."

As the rest of the musicians fled, Johnny, Francis, John, and several others relinquished their weapons and were patted down.

"Now, where is Mr. Morgan?"

Everyone looked around as they whispered.

Nikolas stepped forward. "He left the ballroom right before the doors locked."

James was not happy about that news. He pulled out his phone. "I need you to find Jason Morgan and bring him to me—alive. He's somewhere on the grounds."

Liz was scared and knew that this was probably going to end badly. V grabbed her hand and squeezed.

One of James's men tugged on Carly's arm and pulled her across the room and then shoved her down into a chair.

"I'm not a completely cruel man, ladies can have a seat around the perimeter."

Ben kissed his wife and then watched as her and Elizabeth made their way to the chairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, Sonny, and Lucinda were now in a panic room. It was the only safe, hidden place where they could coordinate their attack.

"Stan, I need you to find a way to override the door lock. Also, have someone monitoring the cameras."

"I'm on it." His mom was in that room and there was no way in hell he was going to let James Craig hurt her. "Just so you know, before they took the ear pieces from the guys, I heard him mention blowing up the room. I had to make them inactive so he couldn't hear any of our communications."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "Great… Jason, even if we get the doors open, they probably have more ammo then us."

Lucinda slowly stood. "Mr. Morgan."

"Jason."

"Follow me."

She walked towards a blank wall and then said, "Queen." The door slid open revealing a small room. When the light flickered on, Jason grinned and then moved forward.

"Lucinda, this is just what we needed."

She slightly smiled, glad that she could help, and then went back to her seat.

Sonny whistled as he took everything in and watched as Jason put a knife into his pocket and then picked up a couple of guns.

Stan's voice echoed through the speaker phone. "Jason, your mom is not in the ballroom. She had gone to the bathroom with Olivia. They were discovered and are being held at gunpoint."

"Shit. Lucinda, how do I get there?"

"It's complicated, especially if you don't want to be seen. I'll have to take you there."

"You could get hurt."

She walked over to the weapon room and grabbed her gun of choice and then re-joined them. "Part of the requirement of my service is that I know how to protect myself. You see, usually Helena is doing battle with someone and she wants all of her employees to be safe. Loyalty is hard to come by."

"Alright, let's do this then."

"After you," Lucinda said.

Jason raised his gun and then pushed the button to open the door and he and Lucinda moved into the adjacent room and then made their way to the hallway as they quietly went to the other side of the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo crept up behind a man he knew was not one of their own due to the way he was dressed and his accent. Once he was done using his phone, the young guard made his move, stunning him with a blow to the head before choking him out. He pulled some handcuffs out of his pocket and secured them on the man's wrists and then gagged the man's mouth. He took his phone and walkie talkie and then slipped them into his pocket before dragging the guy into a shed. The only reason he didn't kill him was in case they needed to get some information out of him later. Seeing some rope, he hogtied the man and then left him and slipped back into the darkness.

"Milo, there is a man about fifty yards to your left. He has a machine gun," Stan's assistant said.

"Thanks big D."

Milo quickly made his way towards the man and shot him in the head. "I don't know how they got so many men on the island."

"There are several dead guards on the south end of the property. I think they came by boat and did some rock climbing," Stan said.

"Does Jason need me in the house?"

"Not yet. Sonny says to do as much damage as you can outside for now."

Milo smirked. "Will do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Inside the ballroom, James had let the men sit on the floor. The silence was almost deafening.

"Elizabeth Hardy? Perhaps you should join me up here."

Everyone sitting near her started to panic, but she seemed eerily calm as she bravely stood.

"I have some interesting news for you."

When she didn't move he smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you at this point. Come along, you wouldn't want me to get angry."

She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him, avoiding anyone sitting on the floor as she progressed.

"That's it."

When she got to the steps he ran down them and offered his hand which she took and they ascended them together.

"You look lovely."

He grabbed a chair. "Please, have a seat."

Elizabeth sat and folded her hands together.

"You my dear are going to help me lure Jason back here. All the other players aside from Edward are here, but I figure Alan will be a suitable fill in. After all, I believe that several people in this room contributed to the death of my dear friend Frank. Besides that, no one gets the best of me and lives. It wouldn't suit my reputation."

By this time, Stan was able to reprogram the remaining head piece and could hear James speak even though it was faint since the devices were sitting on the stage floor. James had unknowingly stepped on and crushed all but one of them, giving him a slight advantage. Sonny was already listening in.

"This brings me to some news that I thought you'd like to hear."

Liz met his gaze.

"I've done a lot of research on you and know about how disappointing your family is and about your name change. I like to know my targets intimately. I know what happened to you when you were in high school. It was such a violent crime that resulted in the death of your beloved grandmother."

Elizabeth eyes found Jax's and he tried to give her strength, feeling helpless that he could do nothing to help her.

"So, I did some research and found out how that all came about. It wasn't happenstance. In fact, it was well planned."

Liz tore her eyes from Jax and looked at her tormentor. "What do you know?"

James smiled. "Oh sweet Elizabeth, in ways I admire you. Instead of cowering and being the perpetual victim, you were scrappy and came to this hellhole of a city and started over, not knowing just how horrific your story really was."

His phone rang. "I must take this."

V grabbed Ben's hand, knowing that whatever information James knew was probably going to rock Elizabeth's world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason only had to take out one man on his way to the bathroom. He pulled the body into a room and then stepped back out into the hallway. When they rounded a corner, he could hear voices and they stopped.

"Why don't you just let us go. Don't you have enough hostages?" Olivia asked.

"That's not up to me. Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Carol and her name is Suzanne."

Monica wasn't sure why Olivia just lied, but she didn't say a word. Jason was glad that Olivia was a quick thinker because he didn't want the guard associating Monica with him.

Suddenly, they heard a struggle.

"Shit. Olivia just kicked him in the balls," Stan said.

"Get off of her you jerk," Monica said yanking at the man's hair.

Jason appeared and his mom took a few steps back. The man was choking Olivia, so Jason took the shot and he collapsed on top of her.

Olivia yelled out, but Jason was right there, pushing the body off her. He knelt down and checked her neck.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded tearfully.

"I'm going to help you stand."

He pulled her up and Monica put her arm around Olivia's waist to help steady her.

"Are you up to following me?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He turned to Lucinda who had her gun drawn and was making sure everything was clear. "You lead the way back."

The maid nodded and then they were on the move. It took several minutes, but soon they were back in the panic room.

Sonny moved to help Olivia sit down and Lucinda got her some water.

"Thank you."

Monica checked her neck. "You're starting to bruise."

"I'm alive. That's all that matters. Thank you, Jason."

He was just glad that he had gotten there in time. "What's going on in the ballroom?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Is it Elizabeth?"

Sonny nodded.

"What happened?"

"He has her up on the stage and is about to spill some secret."

"Has he hurt her?"

"No."

They raptly listened to the conversation.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you're enjoying the ball.

Chapter 33

"Now, where was I?" James asked.

"You were about to tell me your secret."

"Oh yes, now it's coming back to me. Your father and mother left when you were young because of money problems. They couldn't afford to take all the kids with them, so you were the expendable one. I would like to interject by saying that I think they made the wrong choice. You are far more scrappy then that vacuous sister of yours. Anyway, they needed money, so they took out an insurance policy on you and then did something rather scandalous."

Liz fought back the bile rising in her stomach and gripped the sides of her seat.

"They hired three men to go to the house and make it look like a robbery, only you weren't home, so they put the fear of God into your grandmother and waited patiently for your arrival. When you finally showed up, the show was on. Unfortunately, one of them got a little overzealous and tried to rape you before he finished you off wasting precious time."

Liz stood, pushing back the chair which slid backwards. "Which one were you!" she screamed.

James smiled. "Oh Elizabeth, you are too smart for your own good. When I figured out that you were the one in that house, I was quite astounded. It almost felt like fate had intervened to join us together again."

"Which one! You were there. I know you were because there is no way you would have all of the details if you weren't."

He sighed. "You are right, I'm afraid, but you need to sit down and I won't ask you nicely again."

When she paused, she was shoved down into the chair by a guard.

"I wasn't the person that hit you."

"Did you kill her?"

He shook his head. "No, but I would have if given the chance. We were paid handsomely for that day. Your father was rather pissed when he found out the wrong person was killed. Only Eric had the name of the person who was supposed to die. I'm not sure why he made the decision that he did and he died before I could ask. As for the man who attacked you, he was at the compound in Australia and was killed in the explosion. He was like a brother to me."

Liz was trying to process everything he had said. Knowing her parents wanted her dead for money was overwhelming her.

"Desperate people do desperate things and your father thought he could still get money from your grandmother's estate, but he was wrong because in the end, Mrs. Hardy had outsmarted him."

Her blank look surprised him.

"You're not going to cry?"

"Go—to—hell."

His laughter punctured the air, making several people jump. "You are just a delight."

"May I go back to my seat now?"

"No."

He grabbed her chair and then pulled her to the edge of the stage and spun her around.

Felicia wiped a tear away. No matter what she had to do, Liz's parents needed to suffer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was beyond furious. "Stan, have one your geeks track down Liz's parents."

"I'm already on it." He was disgusted with them too.

"She doesn't deserve that kind of hate," Lucinda said.

"You're right," Sonny said. He could tell Jason was about to explode. "Jason…."

"Don't speak to me." He stomped over to the door. "I'm going to get my girl." How anyone could treat her like the Webbers did was beyond his comprehension.

With that, he left the room and Sonny just hoped to God he would come back alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James eyes fixed on Carly. "Wait until Jason finds out that you were the one who wrote the letter to Elizabeth's parents."

"And you called me a bitch?" Brenda quipped.

"Shut up!"

James smiled. "Oh Carly. You were always your own worst enemy. Did you really think that you would get away with it? Never use your own handwriting when you are being nefarious unless you want to be caught."

"Go to hell."

"I'm going to leave that to you. I would love to see the look on Jason's face when he when he finds out what you did."

"She wasn't hurt."

"That's not the point. He loves her and you couldn't accept that. That is a not a very good best friend."

"I will make him understand."

Brenda snorted. "Yeah, cause Jason is the understanding type."

"Jason loves me."

"He just puts up with your tired ass."

Carly was fuming and James liked pushing her buttons.

"I guess he can't kill you now. Everyone would know."

"Jason wouldn't hurt me like that."

"I think you'd be surprised to find out what a man in love will do when someone hurts his woman."

Liz glared at Carly. She wanted to yell that Jason knows so badly, but she needed Carly to twist and Jason to have the satisfaction of laying in her.

"What are you looking at muffin?"

Liz looked at James. "Can I go kick her ass?"

He laughed. "I would love to say yes, but my time here is almost over."

He jumped down from the stage and started to walk around. "Tonight, you are all going to witness the death of Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, Alan and Tracy Quartermaine, and Helena Cassadine. I might in even throw in Jerry and Nikolas for good measure."

The matriarch rolled her eyes. She was letting James hang himself, but there was no way in hell she was going to die any time soon. That was for sure. In fact, she was quite sure that Jason would be back in the ballroom any minute now.

Carly's bottom lip began to quiver. Jason was probably losing his mind right now and he'd never forgive her for sending that letter to Elizabeth's parents. Sonny was mad at her and wouldn't protect her. She needed to get out of town for a while if they ever made it out of there alive and hopefully the men in her life would calm down after a few weeks and realize that she only had their best interest in mind.

Brenda was worried that Sonny would try to take her child away. Somehow, she needed to get out of here and find him and make him understand why she did what she did. Maybe she could get Mike to understand her position and help her plead her case.

Epiphany just trusted that her son was helping to clear up this mess and free everyone. Jason was out there somewhere and she had a feeling that he wouldn't stop until the people he cared about were free. That was the only thing giving her any hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was a man on a mission. "Talk to me Stan."

"Milo is in the stables. He said to meet him there."

"Which way?"

Stan could see him from one of the surveillance cameras. "Go right and then you'll see the building."

Jason ran as fast as he could in his dress shoes. He had long ago tossed the tie and jacket. Finally, he entered the stable and came to a screeching halt. "What the hell?"

Milo grinned. "This is what you're going to use to get back in there."

Jason frowned. "A horse?"

"Yeah. There's a big plank of wood right over there. You can use it liked a joust. The horse will be able to pick up some speed before you reach the doors and then you slam that into it."

The look on Jason's face was priceless.

"I've never been on a horse. Suppose it hates me?"

Milo patted the horse. "Come closer."

Jason did and the horse nudged him. "Don't we have any explosives lying around?"

"Sorry. This is the best I can do for now. I don't think we have time."

"What do I do?"

"Do what I'm doing."

Jason stroked the horse for a few seconds. "How do you know anything about horses?"

"My pops is a little out of there if you haven't noticed. We had a pony when I was younger."

Jason shook his head. "Now what?"

"Put your left foot in the stirrup and then swing the other one over."

"Why do I think that is easier said than done?"

Milo grinned. "If you can ride a Harley, you can ride this. Actually, this horse is worth more."

"How is that even possible?"

"You don't even want to know."

The first time he tried to mount the horse, it moved and he almost fell and Milo had to steady him, but the second time he moved quicker and found himself perched on top.

"Where are the brakes?"

Milo cracked up. "That would be you pulling back on the reins and squeezing a little with your legs."

The horse started getting a little antsy and pranced a little.

"What's his problem?"

The look on Jason's face was hysterical. "He wants to go fast."

Jason slowly smiled. "Maybe I like him after all."

"Put on this glove and then I'm going to hand you the plank. Hold onto it and I'll lead you back to the house. In a few minutes, the front should be secure. By the way, Frisco just landed on the south side with a bunch of agents."

"So I can't kill James?"

"Only if he tries to kill you first. Mac is in there."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's go." If you couldn't kill him now, he'd find away to end him later.

Milo pulled out his gun and then led the horse outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Stan, where is Jason?"

"You're not going to believe this, but he's on a horse on the way to the house."

"What the hell is he messing around with a horse for?"

"It might be our only way in."

"Milo?"

Stan grinned. "Yeah. Actually, we just had a breakthrough. I might be able to crack their code before he gets there."

"Hurry up before he hurts himself."

Monica and Olivia gave each other a blank look before focusing in on Sonny again. They would have all paid to see Jason in a tux on a horse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James was now back on the stage. "Alan Quartermaine, please stand."

Tracy wanted to rip James apart. She could see the fear and determination in her brother's eyes and she just hoped he wouldn't be hurt.

Alan slowly got to his feet.

"Move over there, please."

He did as he was told, taking a moment to lock his gaze with Tracy before moving.

She had always wondered how Jason said so much with a look and realized that maybe he got it from Alan whose expression almost seemed like goodbye. She mouthed that she loved him and he nodded and went to the center of the floor, next to where Johnny sat.

"Do you have any last words?"

"You are a vile, sick, and twisted asshole. I hope my son puts a bullet between your eyes."

Mac smirked. Alan would get no argument from him.

James raised his gun and Tracy called out. "It's okay Tracy, you're next. Say goodbye to your brother."

Alan felt his heart clench and then a bullet rang out and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Johnny half on top of him.

James cursed and moved forward just as all hell broke loose at the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo watched as Jason moved into position and then he took off down a long hallway, directing the horse around a corner and then the it was in a full gallop as Jason struggled to hold onto the long wood plank and control the beast beneath him. Suddenly, Enzo was waving his hands. "It's unlocked!" Two other guards pushed it open and Jason dropped the piece of wood and raced inside. Several people rolled to the right to get out of the way as Elizabeth stood and then Jason grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.

Bullets started to fly as his men started to take out James's men and everyone was ducking down. Nikolas yelled for Jason to go to the other doors which were now open, as Liz clung to him, burying her head against his chest as they galloped out of the room.

Jax and John had tackled James, while Tracy handed Francis his gun and he took out a few other men. And that's when the WSB ran into the room with more fire power. Felicia looked up to see Frisco and frowned. "It's about time."

He rolled his eyes and made his way over to John who had knocked James out.

"Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately, yes," John said.

"We will handle him from here."

John wasn't really happy about that, but at least everyone was safe. He ran over to where Felicia was dusting herself off and gave her a passionate kiss. "You okay?"

"I am now."

Meanwhile, Jason and Liz had made it back to the barn and slipped off the horse.

"I don't think I'll ever forget how hot you looked riding into that room on that."

Jason grabbed her and kissed the hell out of her before finally pulling back to peruse her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Jason, he shot at Alan and Johnny may have taken a hit."

"Shit." He got on his phone.

"Jason?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened with Alan and Johnny?"

"Johnny was shot. Alan, Epiphany, and Bobbie are working on him." Sonny was now in the ballroom. "Where are you?"

"I'm close."

"Frisco is here and they have arrested who they could, some are dead. Mac gave him a rundown, but I'm pretty sure they are going to want to talk to you."

"Give me ten minutes." He ended the call and hugged Elizabeth again, thankful she was in one piece.

"Jason, no more."

"What?"

"You are taking me home and making love to me. We could have died tonight."

"I know. Are you sure that you're ready? I mean—I didn't want to go slow to torture you. I just wanted you to experience everything and make sure that you are comfortable with me."

"I get it and thank you for respecting me, but I do trust you. I love you and I want to be with you in every way. I don't want to live in the past especially when my future is standing right in front of me, looking at me like he can't live without me."

"I can't."

"So tonight?"

He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Tonight, I make you mine in every way."

Her body shuddered and he pulled her into him, understanding that she felt just as much lust for him as he did for her. "We need to go back to the house. It shouldn't take long." If they tried to take him to the police station, he just might lose his mind.

"Okay." She took his hand and they made it back to the house, just as they were carting and unconscious Johnny out.

Liz leaned over and kissed him on forehead and then they took him away.

"Where are they taking him?" he asked Enzo.

"To General Hospital."

"Can you ride with him?"

"I'll try." The guard took off and Jason's phone rang.

A sleepy sounding Siobhan muttered something.

"Siobhan?"

"I've gotten like five phone calls from Francis. What happened?" The more awake she became the more frantic her voice was.

Jason sighed. "Johnny was shot."

She jerked into a sitting position. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. They are taking him to the hospital. I'm on my way back inside and I'll get an update from dad."

She wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry. He has nine lives."

She couldn't speak, the emotion of the situation overcoming her.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the Jason on a horse. Lol.

Tomorrow night I'm flying to the East Coast for my Christmas vacation and won't be back until next Thursday. I'll post if I can, but no promises. Happy Holidays everyone.

NC-17

Chapter 34

Jason quickly located Alan. "It's Johnny's girlfriend, Siobhan. She's in Ireland and wants to know how he is doing."

Alan nodded and took the phone. "This is Jason's father."

"Were you with him?"

"Yes. He was hit in the leg and lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be okay. He just needs a transfusion and the bullet exited. Before he passed out, he told us to tell you that he loves you."

With her hand over her heart, she said a silent prayer as she listened. "Thank you for saving him."

"I'm glad that I was there. I owed him. Here is Jason."

"Should I come home?"

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, but if he needs me…"

"We'll take care of him. Your mom needs you too. If it becomes serious, I'll let you know."

She hated not being able to take care of her man. The next few days were going to be hard on her mam and she knew she needed to be there for her. "Can you stay with him until I can get there?"

"Yes. I'll make sure that he is okay. I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"As soon as he is able to call you, he will. I'll head to the hospital to check on him before I go home. They'll probably keep him overnight as a precaution."

"Okay."

"He is crazy about you and there is no way he'll leave you willingly."

She nodded as she wiped her face again. "You're a great friend."

"He's like a brother to me and even though you can barely speak English, you are like family to me too."

She grinned. "I love you too."

"I have to go get harassed by the police and then I'll go check on Johnny."

"Okay. Bye." She figured Epiphany would probably be calling her soon and she'd get more details.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About two hours later, Jason and Elizabeth walked up to the nurse's station to find out if Johnny could have visitors.

"He just got finished getting a transfusion," Monica said. She had checked on him to make sure he was doing well.

"Can I see him?"

"Follow me."

They walked down a long hallway and then into a room. Johnny was awake and was glad to see them.

"Did you talk to Siobhan?"

"Yes. She was upset, but I let her know that you'd call as soon as you could."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Jason dialed the number and then handed it over. After a several seconds, Johnny spoke.

"Hey beautiful."

Siobhan cried and smiled at the same time. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

Jason motioned to Johnny and then kissed Elizabeth and then left the room to go find his dad.

"Don't cry. I'm going to be okay."

"You better be. We're getting married next year."

He slightly smiled. "I know. It's something that I'm really looking forward too." He heard a noise and what sounded like a scuffle. "Siobhan?"

"What are you doing trying to get yourself killed?" her mom scolded.

He grinned. "No mam. I love your daughter, there is no way I'm missing that wedding."

"You best not. I know a few hit men."

"Please tell me you're not talking about O'Malley and Reardon."

"You better believe it. They'll put a cap in your hide if I ask."

He rolled his eyes. "They couldn't hit the backside of a barn."

"Those are fighting words. "Now, if you get shot again, I'm moving into your penthouse and I'm taking care of ya."

"Promise? I love your cooking."

Her laughter filtered through the phone. "You know I love you like my own and you better call your mam. She'll be worried sick if not."

"I will as soon as I'm done."

"Alright. I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you too."

Siobhan took the phone back and they chatted for a while longer and then Johnny called his mom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pushed open the door to the office. His dad was sitting in a chair and Monica was hugging him. "Hey."

She turned and smiled. "How is the patient?"

"He's talking to his girl."

"I know she must have been worried sick."

"She is, but we'll take care of him until she gets back. How are you?"

Alan shrugged. "My ticker is okay and I'm alive thanks to Johnny."

"I hate that he got shot, but I'm really glad that you're okay."

Seeing his son look away as if he was kicking himself, he stood and then moved in front of him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. He was after me."

"And everyone else that tried to save you and no one regrets that they did."

Jason nodded and then was pulled into his father's arms. After a few seconds, he returned the hug much to Alan's delight.

When they had separated, Alan took a good look at his son. "You look exhausted."

"I am a little burnt."

"Seeing you ride in there on that horse was pretty dramatic."

"Yeah. I usually go for more subtle."

Alan chuckled. "True. I knew you would rescue us."

"I will always do whatever I can to protect you from my life."

"We know that," Monica said as she touched his forearm.

"I better get back to my girl."

They smiled. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Was anyone besides guards hurt?"

"Tracy twisted her ankle. Bernie is taking care of her."

Jason slightly shook his head.

"There were bruises mainly and scattered nerves."

"That's a relief. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

He left and went back to the room, nodding at Francis who was positioned outside the door until Marco could get there.

"Mom says hello," Johnny said.

"Tell her I said hi."

Johnny relayed the message and then Jason hugged Liz.

"He's doing well. We can take him home in the morning."

"Good. I think."

"Don't be mean."

"This is Johnny we're talking about."

He leaned forward so he could whisper. "Suppose I want you all to myself?"

She giggled, remembering their declarations in the barn. "Then we'll sneak away to my studio."

"That's a good option. I was actually going to suggest an overnight there."

"Once Siobhan is back we can."

Johnny ended the call and set the phone down beside him. "I'm exhausted."

"Wus."

"Not all of us heal in five minutes like you, superman."

"I prefer batman. He's moodier and has a motorcycle."

Johnny shut his eyes and pretended to sniff. "I'm scared I'm going to move in with you and it will ruin our relationship."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't annoy me."

"Impossible," Johnny his girl, it's what he lived for.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed and swiped her hand over his forehead. "Go to sleep and we'll come get you tomorrow."

"Love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Stop hitting on my girl and go to sleep already—drama queen."

"Takes one to know one."

Jason grabbed her hand. "Later. Thanks for saving my dad."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia led John to her bedroom. Thank God the girls had spent the night at Mac's with Robin who had come back to do some research in town. She had been too tired from her flight to attend the ball. He stood still as she removed his jacket and then threw it across a chair. His tie came next and then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. John wanted her so bad he had started to sweat a little. She peeled it off and then tossed it and then turned around.

He carefully unzipped her and then kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. When she stepped out of the dress and displayed her rocking body, he licked his lips and started to move forward. She shook her head and then motioned for his pants and he removed them as quickly as possible before she pushed him onto the bed and laid on top of him. Their lips crashed together and then John took over and started to ravish her body. It had been so long for her, that he really wanted to take it slow and drive her crazy. That's what he did until she screamed his name and he then he took her slowly until they both shattered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Liz and Jason finally were safe and sound inside the penthouse, they stared at each other before breaking into a smile.

"I want to shower. I smell like a horse."

She laughed. "You don't, but I understand. Maybe we could take one together."

His eyes smoldered as he thought about that. "Will you be embarrassed?"

"Maybe a little, but not for long."

He held out his hand and they went upstairs. Jason immediately started to strip and she was in awe of how unabashed he was about being naked in front of her. She turned and he undid her dress and she held it up with her hands. Only clad in his underwear, Jason looked like an Adonis and Liz couldn't take her eyes of him. Slowly, he approached her and moved her hands until the dress fell.

"You are so beautiful."

All the love shown in his eyes made her feel confident and she stepped away from it and then kicked her shoes off. They went into the bathroom and Jason started the shower and then stripped his underwear off and stepped inside. Elizabeth let her hair down and then took a deep breath and removed the rest of her clothing. Slowly she pushed the curtain back. Jason had already wet his hair and was rinsing it. His hands were flat against the wall in front of him and his eyes were closed.

She stepped behind him and was glad for the moment to adjust. Not being able to resist, she ran her hand down his back feeling the tautness of his muscles and the smoothness of his skin and then grabbed the soap and started to wash his back. Jason stilled and let her do whatever she wanted as the passion started to build inside of him. God, he wanted her so badly. He was already rock hard and as her fingertips skipped over his buttocks, he spun around and pulled her into him, effectively getting her wet inside and out. Changing their positions, he soaped up her back and then her breasts before moving down further, making her moan as he rubbed her mound. He reveled in the noises she was making, happy that he was pleasing her and then he turned her to face him and kissed her soundly as the water flowed over them. Elizabeth's body was quivering, anticipating what was to come next. There was nothing on her mind, but how crazy she was for the man currently nibbling on her lips. "I need you." His raspy voice nearly did her in.

"Then take me."

He growled before reaching behind her and shutting off the water. Quickly, he stepped out onto the carpet and swiped a towel over himself. Elizabeth was soon swallowed up in another one and lifted out of the tub. Placing her on the counter, he began to dry her off slowly, stopping in between her legs to rub as he plundered her mouth. After he had dried her off enough, he swept her into his arms and then laid her on the bed as her damp hair splayed across the comforter. Grabbing a condom out of the drawer, he tossed it onto the bed and then kissed his way up her body, making her shiver. When he got between her legs, he dove towards her center, taking her breath away as his tongue slid towards her clit and then swirled around it. She had never felt anything like it in her life and as her legs trembled, she screamed his name as he sucked her nub into his mouth and then his fingers slid into her tunnel. Her digits were tangled in his hair as she begged him incoherently to not stop. When he hummed, she just about lost her mind as her mouth opened in a silent scream and extreme pleasure pulsated through her nerve endings and she fell apart beneath him. Once Jason had his fill, he put on the condom and then slid up her body, watching her as she came down from her high. "You are so fucking hot," he said as he lined himself up. Her legs clamped around his hips as she held her breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Relax, baby. It will hurt a little at first, but I promise it will get better."

His head pushed into her and the feeling almost made him lose his mind. Cursing under his breath, he pushed a little further and then kissed her as tears sprang into her eyes. She held on for dear life as Jason went in a little more. It was exquisite torture, but he didn't want to hurt her. When her hips bucked, taking him in a little more, she whimpered. "I'm okay. Just do it."

He moaned as he pushed past her barrier and entered her to the hilt. She fit him like a glove and it felt so damned, good.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that he had fit inside of her, and while it was a little painful, she was starting to realize the worse was over and moved beneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Slowly, he began to pull out and she gasped at how sensitive she was and just how much she felt. It was indescribable and when he surged forward again and then began a slow rhythm, her breathing got shallow as her fingers dug into his back. "Oh Jason, don't stop."

He moved faster, unable to go slow any longer. His thrusts shook her body and her resolve.

"Harder."

He wanted to please her, not realizing that he probably shouldn't, so he started to jackhammer inside of her and felt like he was about to burst. "Elizabeth," he said as the felt his body signaled the end. "Oh God!"

Knowing that he was so turned on put her over the edge too and she screamed his name. Jason was done. After two loud pants and another thrust, he exploded, collapsing on top of her as his hips continued to buck. Her arms were like a vice around him as she felt him twitch and then settle before he finally rose onto his elbows. "That was so good."

"Incredible," she whimpered as he slid out of her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm a little sore."

His face fell and she quickly backpedalled. "Jason, that was—there are no words for how you made me feel. I don't regret a second of it."

When he had fully retreated, he kissed her and then pushed off the bed to go clean up. When he got back, he placed a warm wash cloth over her and wiped her off before tossing it and pulling her into him. "I love you."

She slightly smiled as exhaustion took over her body. "I love you more."

He smiled and then got them under the covers and fell asleep knowing that there was no way he'd ever let her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Waking up next to Elizabeth was heaven and he never wanted to get out of bed.

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled. "I didn't hurt you during the night, did I?"

"You kicked me a few times and I might have a concussion."

She grinned. "Tease."

"I was serious about the kicking."

"Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Maybe a kiss."

She got up. "Hold that thought."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying our couple. Merry Christmas!

Chapter - 35

He watched her as she gingerly walked to the bathroom and felt bad that he had lost control. Slightly smiling he acknowledged the fact that he was probably going to have to give up control when it came to her. Since he had let himself have feelings for her, everything had changed like going from black and white to color.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she climbed next to him.

"You and the affect you have on me."

"I still have to pinch myself that you're real."

He kissed her reverently. "Are you hurting?"

"I'm fine."

"You're walking funny."

She grinned and he gave her a quizzical look. "I've heard other people joke about walking funny the next morning and finally, it's me."

"I'd like to make you walk funny every morning."

A moan escaped from her lips as his tongue flickered against her neck. When her stomach growled, they laughed.

"I need to feed you."

"And then…?"

He caught the sultry look in her eyes. "Then I'm giving you a hot bath and we'll negotiate."

"Do I need to call Diane?"

He laughed. "No, but if Johnny sees you walking funny, he'll probably say something because he has no filter."

She blushed. "I'm not embarrassed that I slept with you, but I would probably turn bright red."

"You already are."

She licked her tongue out and then darted away from his grasp.

"By the way, this room is soundproof."

She grinned. "Then why did we have to go to my studio?"

"It would be a new place to make you mine in."

"True."

He jumped up and used the bathroom before going downstairs make her some food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason listened to Francis's plan to get to James. "You want me to wear a mask?"

"It would be funny to rip it off and then break his neck."

Jason had to admit, it would be taking one from James's playbook. "So, you have a mask made of one of the guards, drug him and then I go to work in his place and kill the asshole. I like it."

"I'll handle all the details. We know where they are hiding him. Stan would have to take out their surveillance which would be tricky, but doable."

"I'd have to be quiet."

"We could inject him with something. I'm sure Helena probably has drugs that could take him out fast."

"I'll talk to her."

Jason would feel a lot better when James was dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda walked into Sonny's living room. "I'm here."

"Where is my son?"

"Safe."

He shot her a look. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Brenda. Where is my son!"

Tears spilled from her eyes. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"How else should I be? You stole my son from me. Were you ever going to tell me?"

She slumped into a chair. "I don't know. I wanted to, but your profession scares me. I want Del to live a carefree life without worrying that someone is going to kidnap or shoot him. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. What makes you bad is that you deliberately took him away and didn't tell me the truth. I never thought I'd hate you, but this…"

Her bottom lip quivered. "Please don't say that."

"It's true. You broke my heart last night. I just want to see him and get to know him."

"And what about living arrangements?"

"I don't know. I know you have a life in Italy, but I've missed so much."

"You can't act like you hate me in front of him."

He nodded, but still wouldn't look her in the eye. "Is he close?"

"Yes. I'll bring him here if you promise you won't take him away from me."

His cold, dark eyes almost pierced through her. "I'm not like you, Brenda. He loves you and doesn't know me. I wouldn't traumatize him like that, but if you try to run or taint him against me, all deals are off."

She placed one hand over the other trying to contain her shaking. "Meet me at the Metro Court room twenty-two eleven in a half hour. We'll be there."

"Max will escort you back there."

"You think I'll run?"

"I don't trust you anymore, so I need to do what I need to in order to make sure that you don't."

"Okay. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for hurting you."

He noted that she didn't say she was sorry for her choice, especially since he knew that she wasn't.

When she left, he picked up a glass and threw it at the fireplace, feeling like he'd never trust a woman again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly knocked on Jason's office door.

"Come in." He knew it was her because the guard had sent him a message.

She tentatively opened the door. "Hey."

Jason made sure his face bore no hint of the hatred he now felt towards her. "What do you want?"

His voice was so officious that it threw her off her game.

"I—I'm leaving town for awhile."

"That's for the best."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Inside Jason could barely contain his anger and it took everything not to put her bullet in her head. "No and don't ask me. You are lucky I'm letting you live—for now."

She started to cry, which usually worked on the caring enforcer, but when she got no response she stomped her foot. "Dammit, Jason. I was just trying to make sure that she didn't take advantage of you. Because of her, you were tortured."

"Do you ever stop? Even after knowing about Elizabeth's family and what she went through, you still hate her for no good reason other than I love her?"

"I just wanted you to be happy with someone who is your equal."

"And just out of curious, who did you think that is? You?"

She almost growled. "Don't get mad because I'm the only one who gets you."

He laughed and her mouth dropped open.

"That is really funny, because I don't think you really know me at all or care what I want. It's always about you and your needs. You don't like Elizabeth, so you decided she wasn't good enough for me or couldn't handle my life. The truth is that we don't even need to speak to communicate. We respect each other and she cares about what I want and need. There is no one in my past that comes close to what I have with her. She is it for me. I'm going to tell you this, if you come back to town and try anything, I will ruin you. And Michael stays here with his family until you get yourself together."

"But Michael…"

"Carly, you're not taking him with you."

"You can't take away my son!"

He stood. "Fuck—you. Maybe you should have thought about your son before you decided to play this game."

"I will not let Elizabeth ruin my life!"

He practically hopped over his desk and pushed her against the door. "You are the only one who has ruined your life and if you go near her again or even think about it, no one will ever find the pieces. Is that clear?"

A sob erupted from deep within her as she realized that she was nothing to him. It was always her greatest fear that Jason would turn away from her and now, all because of that little bitch she had lost him.

"Before you leave town, go to Diane Miller and sign the papers for joint custody with AJ. He has more than proved that he can be a good father and stay away from the bottle. Michael needs that. I will not let you hurt my nephew because he doesn't come first with you. Go get some help. You seriously need it."

She crumbled to the floor, unable to believe that her life had come to this.

"And don't bother to go see Sonny. I can't guarantee that he won't hurt you right now. Max packed some clothes and stuff for you and Paulie is waiting to take you to a facility."

Her eyes locked with her. "You're putting me in an insane asylum?"

"No. It's a retreat. You'll be there for a month."

"I don't have a choice?"

"No."

After hearing the finality in his voice, she pushed herself off the ground.

"I thought long and hard about this and I decided it's the only way that Michael might get the mother that he deserves. Goodbye Carly."

She let out a harsh shriek and then Paulie was right there, pulling her out of the room as Carly fought him tooth and nail. "I love you!" she yelled. "Jason!"

And that was the last thing he heard before he headed to the hospital to get Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stood next to Johnny's good side. "Lean on me."

"I'll crush you."

"No you won't."

"Elizabeth, you do realize you are gnome size, right?'

She glared at him. "Just cause I'm not the jolly green giant doesn't mean I can't handle some of your weight."

Jason stood in the doorway listening to them.

Johnny stood as Epiphany moved to steady him. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

A huge smile graced his face when he slid into the chair.

"You're really proud of yourself aren't you?" Piph asked.

"I'm an overachiever."

"You're making my head hurt," Jason said before moving closer.

Liz jumped into his arms. "I missed you."

The moment her lips touched his, he was gone and no one else existed in the room.

"You think you guys can snog on your own time?" Johnny asked.

Jason took his time relishing her lips and then rested his forehead on hers. "I don't bitch when you're kissing the wee little fairy."

"Oh no he didn't," Johnny said to Epiphany who chuckled.

"Are you two going to survive the next few days?"

"It will be touch and go," Jason quipped.

"You'll be begging me to stay."

Jason's brow went up. "I don't know what kind of drugs they gave you, but they need to lower the dosage."

"I'm not on anything but penicillin."

"Maybe it went bad."

Epiphany pushed Johnny to the door and Jason took the opportunity to kiss his girl again.

"Can we drug him later?"

Liz laughed. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason growled and stood abruptly, waking a napping Elizabeth.

"What's wrong."

"Did you have to give him a bell?"

She grinned. "I'll go."

"No, it's my turn." He stomped up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. "What!"

"Don't be mean. I need some water to take my pill."

"Are your legs broken?"

"Do I need to call Elizabeth?"

She sauntered into the room and handed him a bottle. "I figured that was what you wanted."

"Thanks. Maybe you can talk to Double G about his bedside manner."

Jason frowned. "Double G?"

"Grumpy McGrumpy."

"Only you."

"If he throws you out, it's gonna be on you."

Johnny shook his head. "He wouldn't do that because he's scared of Siobhan.

"That's because she could sic her little evil leprechaun friends on me."

Liz grinned. "She has some of those?"

Jason nodded.

"I'm going to tell her that you said that."

"Traitor."

"You are supposed to be resting," Liz said as she grabbed Jason and pulled him from the room.

"If you wanted me all to yourself, you just had to ask," Jason said playfully.

"I was hoping that you liked kissing me more than you like fighting with him."

"Who?"

She grinned and then ran downstairs as Jason chased her towards the kitchen.

Three hours later.

"Siobhan? You have to come home," Jason said.

She left the room she was in and went into the hallway. "Is he okay?"

"He's driving me crazy. Elizabeth gave him a bell and I'm going to make him choke on it if you don't come home soon."

She shook her head. "Give him the phone."

Jason walked into the bedroom and shoved the phone into his hand.

"Hello?"

"Johnny O'Brien, why are you misbehaving?"

He grinned. "Hey baby. You know I can't help it. Jason practically asks for it."

"He's going to kick you out and then what will you do?"

"He's just blowing smoke."

"Only ring the bell if it's really important."

"But baby…"

"Don't make me call your mam. She'll be on the first plane ride out of here."

Johnny pouted. "I miss you."

"You don't even know how much I want to be with you right now."

Sensing the sadness in her voice, he tried to comfort her. "I love you and I know it's rough. Is she okay?"

"She's laying down. I'm a little worried about her."

"If you need me, I'll fly there."

"Johnny… You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I can send Jason."

She started to laugh. "Jason? I can just see his eyes glaze over as all of us are chatting. I think he'd put a gun to his head."

Johnny chuckled. "I can't even understand your Uncle Sean. Can you imagine him talking to Jason?"

Siobhan snorted. "Priceless."

He smiled at her laughter, glad that he had lightened her mood.

"I have to go, but I'll probably come home in a few days."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Jason stepped back into the room. "You know if she really needed me, I'd go."

"I know."

"Is she okay?"

"She's worried about her mom, but I made her laugh. She sounded normal."

Jason sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm going to have someone come over and sit with you tonight. I want to take Elizabeth out to dinner."

"That's fine."

"Thanks. We'll be back late."

"I'll try to live without you. It will be hard, but I'll deal."

"You're ridiculous." Jason stood. "And by the way, if you ring that bell in the next five minutes, I'm taking you out to the pine barrens."

"Why do you think that I'm scared of you? You're like a big fluffy teddy bear."

"I'm not fluffy," Jason mumbled as he stepped into the hallway.

Johnny laughed and then he realized that Jason hadn't mentioned who was babysitting him and he wondered if his friend was going to get his revenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That Evening

Liz grabbed her purse and Jason led the babysitter upstairs.

"Don't give her any trouble or else," Jason said before Epiphany strode into the room.

Johnny grinned. "Piph!"

"Do you really think I would have let you flirt with a different nurse?"

"I had options?"

She shot him a look. "No one else wanted to put up with you."

"That hurts."

"It should."

Jason smiled and left.

"You're way too happy right now," Liz said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Epiphany won't take his shit. If he keeps ringing that bell, he'll be eating it."

"You know, it kinds of make you look bad that he's more afraid of her than you."

Jason frowned. "I didn't think about it like that."

"I know. Where are we going?"

"Some place you'll like."

He had told her to dress comfortably.

When they got there, she had a big smile on her face.

"I did good?"

She nodded. "I love Eli's."

"Alright, let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments and your patience. Happy New Year!

Chapter 36

Jason opened her door and then led her inside where they were promptly seated

. "You want an appetizer?"

She shook her head. "No, because then I'll be too full to eat my ribs."

After a few minutes of perusing the menu, she chose her items and he did as well.

"This is definitely going to hit the spot."

They held hands while they waited. He never felt more relaxed than when she was around him. When she bit into her rib and got sauce on her face, he couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked.

"I have sauce everywhere, don't I?"

"Uh huh."

She bit into it again. "So good."

He smiled, thinking about how much she was going to need those carbs and proteins for what he had planned later.

When she licked her lips one more time and wiped her face, he was just about ready to take her on the table. How could eating ribs be so sexy unless of course it was just that she made him incredibly horny?

He asked for the check.

"No dessert?"

"You can have it at our next destination."

"Okay."

He paid and then grabbed a bag from the waitress and then led Liz back to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She laughed when she realized where they were. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah." He looked like a predator as his eyes raked up and down her body.

Quickly, she escaped the confines of the car, only to be roughly pushed against it as he fisted her hair and kissed her while he began to grind his hips into her.

"Jason," she moaned.

His lips lifted from her neck. "Let's go."

They rushed up the stairs and she quickly let them into the studio where she was shoved against the door. Her feet weren't even touching the floor as he wantonly sucked on her tongue. His hands were everywhere, squeezing, flicking, and pinching, making her moan his name as he got her hot and bothered.

Suddenly, he pulled back and her feet touched the floor as Jason began to remove her clothes, only stopping to briefly kiss her exposed skin before moving on.

When she was naked, shuddering in front of him, he took an extra, long moment to scan her creamy skin. "Beautiful."

"Jason..."

He put his finger to his mouth and then ripped off his shirt, prompting her to propel herself into his arms as she moved her lips and tongue over his muscles while she undid his zipper.

"Elizabeth…"

She ignored his whine as she shoved his pants down, only to abandon her quest when she saw the tent in his underwear. Reaching out, she freed him, causing Jason to moan as her hand tightened around him. Curiously, she traced his head with her fingertip before running it down his shaft, making him curse under his breath. When she suddenly flicked her tongue out and brushed against his ridge, his hand gripped her hair as he moaned. Not only was it empowering, knowing she could bring him to his knees, but she wanted to please him like he had pleased her their first time.

Even though she didn't' know what to do, she used her imagination as she slid it into her mouth noting the texture.

Jason hissed, overwhelmed by the sensations she was creating. When she pulled back again, he grabbed her and pulled her up so she was flush against him.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"Hell no. It felt so good."

She smiled. "You can teach me what you like."

He licked her bottom lip before nipping on it. "I liked everything"

She blushed as he began to touch her again. God, she wanted to feel like she had felt the first time again.

He lifted her, carrying her to the bed before carefully lowering her. "What do you want, baby?" She blushed and moved closer. "It turns me on when you tell me."

"Touch me," she said softly.

"Where?"

Her hips slightly bucked. "Everywhere."

His lips crushed hers and then his tongue swept across them and then dipped inside when she suddenly gasped because he pinched her nipple. His hips grinded against her center, making her groan and move against him. After kissing his way down her body, his mouth brought her almost to the edge before he suddenly pulled back as she protested.

Her eyes were half shut as she watched him put on a condom. "What do you want?"

His eyes were dark and full of passion as he hovered over her. "Tell me."

Her body jerked as she react to his intensity. "You—inside me."

"Slow or hard."

She took a languid breath almost coming on the spot. "Hard."

Before she could blink, he was fully encased as she stretched around him. "Jesus, Elizabeth," he groaned as he buried his head next to her. Her heels dug into his ass as she pulled him in further. Lightly, her finger traced down his back and he shuddered as he tried to maintain control. Finally, he started to move with long strokes as Liz arched her back. When he quickened his pace, she started to match his thrusts as he thundered inside of her, shaking her breasts with every pump. Jason watched as her mouth dropped open and her eyes fluttered shut. God, she was beautiful.

"Harder," she moaned.

He gritted his teeth and snapped his hips forward, bottoming out as her body trembled.

"Oh God, Jason!" she yelled. It was almost too much. "Make me come!"

He growled as she almost erased his resolve and he slammed into her with quick strokes as she screamed his name.

"Fuck!" he muttered as she tightened around his shaft right before she cried out again. That was it. He groaned out his release as he continued to thrust until he was spent.

Her legs dropped to the bed and he rolled onto his side. "That was incredible."

He kissed her brow. "I love you, baby."

She smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too."

The kissed languidly and then cuddled up for a long while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny threw down a card. "I swear you're cheating."

Epiphany smirked. "You are a sore loser."

A growl filled the room and Piph laughed as did Jason who was standing in the doorway.

Johnny's eyes narrowed as he took in the relaxed enforcer who was almost glowing, another reminder that his girl was gone—smug bastard.

"Face it, you suck," Jason said before walking into the room.

"Asshole."

Epiphany grinned. "You're kind of cute when you pout," she said as she stood.

Johnny's head tilted.

"You're not the only one who knows how to flirt."

Jason grinned.

"You're zippers undone."

Jason reached down as their gaze met and Piph laughed as he scoffed.

"Hmmm. You look pretty hot when you're pissed off too. Is that a requirement in your business?"

"Are you hitting on my man?" Liz asked, pretending to be mad.

"What? I can look and aren't you just glowing."

Liz turned red, making Johnny chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not."

Piph squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me too."

"I'll walk you out," Jason said.

"Oh, no you won't. I don't trust you," Liz said playfully.

"Damn."

She left and Jason sat next to the bed.

"You do look really happy Jason."

"I am."

"Good. Siobhan is having a hard time, but she'll be back late tomorrow night. You think you can pick her up at the airport?"

"Definitely. She can stay here and I'll make a big breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

Liz entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Siobhan comes back tomorrow night and we are picking her up at the airport."

Liz smiled. "Awesome."

"You just want to get rid of me."

"Never."

Jason muttered something and then left the room.

Johnny took her hand. "Thanks for making him so happy. I was beginning to give up hope that he'd find someone."

"There are no words for how I feel for him."

"When I got shot, all I could think of is how hurt Siobhan would be if I died and how much I would miss out on. I want everything with her."

Liz slightly smiled, loving that she got to see a side to these big tough men that most people didn't get to see. She squeezed his hand. "Does that mean you'll be starting a family sooner than later?"

Johnny grinned mischievously. "I plan on knocking her up on our wedding night."

Liz laughed. "That's a good plan."

Downstairs, Jason heard a loud knock on the door and got up, wondering who it could be this late.

"AJ?"

His brother pushed past him. "What—how did you do it?"

Jason studied him for a moment. The bags under his eyes were indication that he was stressed and tired. "Have a seat."

AJ sunk into a chair.

"Carly screwed up. She found out some information about Brenda, that she had Sonny's baby, and revealed it at the ball."

AJ's eyes grew big. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. Before that, that she went after Elizabeth and wrote to her parents and they came to town because of it. I was pissed, but I didn't tell her that I knew."

AJ thought for a moment. The Jason he knew wouldn't let that slide. Clearly, he probably had done something so Carly would hang herself. "And the papers?" Diane had faxed them to him and he was shocked.

"I made her sign them."

"Jason…"

"It's what you deserve. She has hung the fact that she had primary custody over your head for too long. You've proved yourself and you're way more stable than her."

"Wow." AJ was so bewildered that Jason actually smiled.

"Michael is at the mansion. Sonny is dealing with Brenda, so we thought it was better for him not to be around all that drama."

AJ's brow rose as he watched Jason chuckle since the Q's come with their fair share of drama too.

"Are you taking him home with you tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I have a big meeting in two days and then we're going to take him to Disney World."

"He'll love that."

"He's going to miss his mom. Is she still alive?"

Jason nodded. "She's at a ranch where she can get some therapy."

"I don't know if there are that much meds in the world that will change her."

"True, but she knows that if she doesn't get it together, she'll lose Michael."

AJ slowly stood. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of him and be a good dad."

AJ moved closer. "I don't deserve this, but I'm grateful." He would always feel guilty for the accident. The fact that Jason would do this for him was almost overwhelming.

Jason shifted as watched the emotions play out on his brother's face. He didn't hate AJ. They were past what happened and he was just glad that AJ had gotten his life together. His brother was thriving in New Jersey and had started a new life for himself. Without warning, AJ's arms were around him.

"I love you, Jason. You believing in me, means everything to me."

Liz watched with tears in her eyes.

Jason's arms lifted and he wrapped them around his brother. They had never hugged before and while that was sad in a way, he was just glad that they had come this far. As they pulled apart, he spoke. "I never thought that I'd care about you after the accident, but I do."

"I know we haven't been close, but I'd like to change that—on your terms of course."

"I would like that."

"I'll text you a picture of Michael from time to time."

Jason slightly smiled. "Sounds good."

AJ saw Liz and smiled. "Hey."

Liz moved closer. "Hey. It's good to see you." She gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks."

"How is Bridget?"

"As beautiful as ever. I told her that you were fan and she's looking forward to meeting you at Christmas."

Liz's eyes lit up. "She's coming for Christmas?"

"Yeah. I tried to warn her about the family, but she insisted."

"Make sure you feed her first," Jason said, making him chuckle.

"I will. Well, I'm going to go see my family. I'll keep him safe. I promise."

"I know you will."

He left and Liz snaked her arms around Jason. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He realized the importance of what had just happened and felt really at peace with it. "Are you okay?" No matter what she said, he knew that her situation with her family hurt her.

"I'm fine. I don't think about them much anymore. You're a good distraction."

He kissed the top of her head. "We found them." Her body jerked and she pushed off of him as her eyes searched his and her hands settled on his chest.

"Where?"

"Seattle. They were trying to lay low."

Their gazes were locked as Liz pondered the implications.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm fine. I knew this was coming."

"It doesn't make it any easier. I can't—"

"I know." She knew that he couldn't let it go and needed to deal with them. "I just don't want to be like them."

"You aren't."

Her eyes welled with tears. "I hate them for what they did. I lost my Grams because of their stupid greed and I know they need to pay."

"But?"

"I don't know. Part of me wishes that they would be put in prison, but I have no proof. So…"

"You don't have to decide tonight. We know where there are and I trust my guys."

"I'll agree to you dealing with them if you let me talk to them first."

The back of his hand brushed against her face.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I need to do it so I can let them go. Please. I'll be fine."

He wasn't sure she'd ever be fine, especially if she agreed that they needed to die. "I'm not going to tell you what I ultimately do. Will you be okay with that?"

She nodded. There was no way she wanted to know and the fact that he tried to protect her so much, really made her feel so loved. No matter what happened, Jason was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Elizabeth Hardy was finally healing and there was no way she would let the Webbers bring her down.

He sighed and then pulled her closer. "I hate that we even have to deal with this. I don't like it when you're sad."

They heard a crash from upstairs and Jason quickly ran up the steps and into Johnny's room. "What the hell?"

Johnny was on the floor on his knees. "Sorry."

"Dammit Johnny, why didn't you ring the bell?"

"You told me not too."

"Since when do you listen to me?" Jason pulled him up. "Lean on me. Did you already go?"

"Yeah."

Liz pulled back the sheets and Johnny sat back and closed his eyes. "What did you hurt?"

"My pride."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Pain pill."

"Wus," Jason said before going to get him some more water.

Liz fussed around him until Johnny grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Please don't get up again without ringing the bell."

"Okay."

Her eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong? I don't think those are for me."

She wiped at her face. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"Your family?" He had gotten the report.

She nodded. "You are my family now and I need you to be careful okay?"

"Okay."

Her lower lip quivered.

"Come here."

She sat on the bed next to him and Johnny pulled her towards him and gave her a hug.

Jason shook his head as he walked inside and put the water down. "Can't leave the room for five seconds and you're already hugging on my girl."

Johnny grinned. "She gives nice hugs."

Liz wiped her face. "You are bad."

Jason handed him the pill. "Did you get him to tell you how bad he just hurt himself?"

She shook her head and then checked the bandage. "You're bleeding."

Jason retrieved the first aid kit and Liz took off the bandage and cleaned the wound and then replaced it.

"Get some rest," she said softly.

She grabbed Jason's hand and led him out the room, feeling exhausted.

"I think you need to sleep too."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate all of them! * NaxieFan48 – Glad I could help with your heating bill lol!

Chapter 37

Jason stepped into Helena's study. Her eyes lifted from the paper she was reading and her forehead smoothed out as a smile crept onto her face.

"Hello."

"Hi," he said before sitting across from her. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"It's always a pleasure. Would you like something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine. I need your help."

The paper fluttered out of her hand as she gave him all her attention, knowing this was probably quite serious if Jason was seeking her out. "Go on."

"I need—Elizabeth's parents, I know where they are."

"I see."

"And I also know where James is being held."

Her legs crossed as she leaned back in the chair, contemplating how to reach Jason without offending him. "You want revenge, so do I." James needed to die and she really wanted to be a part of that. And considering what Elizabeth's parents did, she wouldn't mind seeing them six feet under too.

"We have an idea to infiltrate the facility. They are holding him for at least a few weeks until they transfer him overseas."

"Do you need a way to get in?"

He shook his head. "No. We have that covered. We're going to use a mask." He wasn't used to sharing this much information, but in a weird way, he trusted Helena. She had never given him a reason not to.

She chuckled. "That is poetic justice. I like the way you think."

"I was wondering if you have a drug we could use to end him."

"I do. In fact, they would think he died of some kind of heart ailment, but he wouldn't be dead just paralyzed."

It was Jason's turn to smirk. "So, he'd be buried alive?"

"Yes." Helena didn't even try to hide the glee in her eyes.

"Perfect."

"Jason, I'm not trying to offend you, but there's a lot to deal with in regards to Elizabeth's family."

"Helena…"

"You have a lot on your plate and I think emotionally, dealing with the Webbers will take its toll."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he considered her request. "I'll think about it."

"Regardless of your choice, you can have access to my tech staff. I don't want anything to go wrong. Now, what are you plans for the Webbers?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

Her finger tapped against her lips. "And what about her siblings? Did they have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know, but clearly they knew of the insurance fraud. I'm just not sure that they knew about Audrey."

"Does that make a difference to you?"

"No."

Helena couldn't help but wish that Nikolas was more like Jason. The coldness reflected in his eyes warmed her cold, dark heart. "Well, you could put them out of their misery faster and save the more intensive torture for her parents."

"True."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She doesn't want to know the details, but she has no illusions that I plan to end them."

"Maybe you're looking at this all wrong. If you end her family, it could affect your relationship down the line."

"It won't."

"I'm sure you know that most women are emotional and can change their mind. Elizabeth is not a killer, but she is basically putting out a hit on her family. That can eat away at you and I don't think their blood should be on your hands entirely."

Jason understood what she was inferring. "So, you're saying that you want to end them and I kill James?"

"Yes. Let's just say that I've grown fond of the little spitfire and would love to hear her parent's screams fill the hallways of my catacombs."

Jason smirked and then stood. "You have given me a lot to think about. I'll call you tomorrow with my decision."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Jason left and Alfred entered the room.

"Shall I prepare the rooms for torture?"

She nodded, already knowing that Jason would want to talk to Elizabeth about it, but her plan was hopefully still a probable end.

He filled her tea cup and then started to leave, knowing she had a lot to ponder.

"And Alfred…"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Open the rack room."

Alfred smiled. He loved when she got all medieval. "It would be my pleasure." Elizabeth's parents were of the worse sort and they deserved everything that was coming to them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put down her paint brush as the door to her studio swung open. "Hey."

Jason smiled, glad to see her beautiful face. "I bought you some lunch."

She wiped off her hands. "Thanks."

They sat on the couch and she handed him a burger.

"You're more quiet than usual," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"I'll wait until you finish your lunch."

Grimacing, she shoved down the uneasy feeling she had and took another bite of her sandwich.

"What are you painting?"

"I'm just experimenting with some colors right now."

He quickly polished off his burger and waited for her to finish.

Throwing the last few bites down, she wiped her mouth and searched his eyes.

"I just got back from speaking with Helena."

Her brow arched. "Really?"

"I asked her for some help with James and your parents."

She took in a harsh breath. "And?"

"She wants to be the one that deals with them because she doesn't want it to come between us."

Her heart sunk. It had been on her mind a lot. While she wanted them to pay, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be responsible for their deaths.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. Maybe Helena is right. I just—I don't know that I want them to die. That would be so easy and I don't think they deserve that. There is a big part of me that wants them to suffer and lose everything."

His finger nudged under her chin so she would look at him. What she saw when their gazes connected almost took her breath away. There was so much love and understanding that started to cry. "Jason…"

"I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

"But you don't agree?"

He sighed. "It's complicated. In my head, they are the enemy and yes, I want to eliminate them or anyone else who hurts you."

She understood how his brain worked.

"My need to protect you is…"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him within an inch of his life totally taking him off guard. When the need for air became paramount, their foreheads touched as they both realized just how strong their feelings were for each other.

"I want everything with you," Jason whispered.

"I feel the same way."

"I don't want to wait."

Their eyes were locked in battle as she tried to fathom what he was saying.

"I know we're moving fast, but I want everyone to know that you're mine forever."

A tear ran down her cheek. "What—what are saying?"

"I—I want you to know that I want to marry you after everything is settled. Life is too short and—"

He was cut off by her lips. She had waited so long to be with him and the fact that he loved her so much just made everything so perfect. Jason Morgan was the man of her dreams. "Yes. There is nothing I want more than to be your wife."

He was relieved that they were on the same page. This wasn't something he had planned, but it just felt right. "I didn't mean to propose, I mean—I don't have a ring."

She chuckled. "Well, how about we make that commitment to each other and then when the time is right, you can ask again."

Just when she thought he couldn't be any more wonderful, tears welled in his eyes, letting her see his vulnerability.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Making you happy is what I wake up for. I love you, Elizabeth Hardy." He needed her like he needed to breathe.

Her tears left a watery trail down her cheeks. "I want to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I want to spoil you and make love to you…You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. Everything is right in my world because you are in it. I love you, Jason Morgan."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Then it's settled. You are my first, last, and always—my home. Mine!"

She laughed through her tears. "I don't know how you'll possibly top this when you give me my ring."

He groaned. "You have a point."

She held his face. "Just know, that I don't need anything elaborate. We have never been all about that. You and your love for me is enough."

His eyes darkened and she grinned at the look on his face that she knew too well. "I want you."

"Then take me."

For the next hour, he made love to her as their passion consumed them. It sealed their commitment and they had never felt so loved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan rushed off the plane and down to the baggage carousel. And as she was watching random bags pass by, her mind was actually on Johnny, anxious to be by his side. She felt like someone was staring and turned around and grinned. "Jason!" she yelled, propelling herself into his arms.

He chuckled as he hugged her. "I am so damn glad that you are back."

She laughed. "Are you giving my babe a hard time?"

His face contorted. "Me?"

Elizabeth pushed by him and the girls embraced. "Don't mind him. The bromance is still alive."

Siobhan laughed. "I'm so happy to see you. We have so much catching up to do." She saw her bag out of the corner of her eye. "Jason! That one."

He quickly moved forward and grabbed it. "Is that the only one?"

She nodded as she tugged her carry on closer.

"This way."

The girls chatted as they followed him to the car. He was glad that they had become fast friends. Elizabeth needed people around her that truly cared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grinned the minute he saw her.

She hurried towards him and gave him a hug and a kiss as she stroked his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"He fell," Liz said before backing out of the room.

Her mouth dropped open. "How?"

"I went to the bathroom on my own and got dizzy on the way back."

"Johnny…"

"I'm fine."

She scowled and the studied the bandage on his thigh. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much."

"Liar."

He grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We're staying here tonight."

"Okay. Jason had to go see Sonny."

"That means we can make out for a bit."

She chuckled. "One track mind."

"I can't help it if you're hot."

"Well in that case, I think a kiss is in order."

He frowned. "Just a kiss?"

"You are in no condition for anything more."

She laughed at his pout. "Come here. I'll make it worth the while."

He sat up and she kissed him passionately, showing him just how much she had missed his mouth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's house, not knowing what to expect. Max had texted him that there was a lot of glass shattering and asked if Jason could come over and talk him. Frankly, the enforcer wasn't sure what to say, especially since he was basically responsible for bringing the secret to light.

"Sonny."

He spun on his heal, surprised to see Jason. "What are you doing here?"

Jason made a face when he saw all the glass. "Checking on you. What happened?"

Sonny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I saw him. He's beautiful. I'm just so pissed off at Brenda and don't even get me started on Carly."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just—I don't know what do. Everything is just so screwed up."

Jason nodded and then plopped into a chair. "How is Brenda acting?"

"Like Brenda. One minute she's apologizing and the next it's all my fault."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get to know my kid."

"Is Brenda going to stay for a while?"

"Yeah, but it's inevitable that she goes back and then I'm not sure what will happen. I could take her to court, but that is his home."

"You can visit him and video chat."

"Yeah. I guess it's for the best. It's dangerous here."

"Are you done with Brenda?"

Sonny groaned. "For now, yes, but you know we always find a way back to each other."

Jason shook his head. "Maybe you should pay attention to the fact that your relationships are truly dysfunctional."

"Don't be all judgmental because you got the perfect girl. We can't all have that."

"I think you could have it, but you don't like it."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"You're kind of drama whore."

Sonny's head tilted. "Did you just call—"

"You heard me. Brenda and Carly are two of the most dramatic and high maintenance women I have ever met in my life. What does that say?"

Sonny scratched his head. "I guess you have a point."

"It's up to you, but Brenda is never going to accept your life style and everyone deserves to have someone love them unconditionally. Just because you two have great sex doesn't mean she's the love of your life. If she was, you'd still be with her." Jason stood. "You're just going to hurt each other. That isn't a soul mate. And Carly…"

A groaned filled the room. "You don't even have to say it. This is the last go round with her. Diane is already preparing the divorce papers. I'm done and I know we're toxic. I love Michael like he is my own, but I won't deny him his father."

"Thank you. I'll send Max in to help you clean up."

"I'd like you to meet Del."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'd like that too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving

Liz grinned when she saw Jason appear in the kitchen. "You look nice." She wrapped up the last of the brownies and put them in a container.

"Thanks." He really hated not being in jeans, but for her, he had put on dress pants and a button down shirt.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late." Their first stop was Mac's house and then they'd go to the Q's.

Jason grunted. He wasn't sure he could survive today without alcohol and had actually considered filling up a flask.

She patted his cheek. "You'll be fine. I'll make it up to you later."

His brow quirked and she winked, making him smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, excited to see her friends.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for your reviews! Glad you like our couple and you're looking forward to the festivities!

I'm starting to wind things down on this one.

Chapter 38

Mac opened the door. "Hello Elizabeth," he said before they embraced.

"Hey Mac. Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. They are in the living room."

She hurried down the hallway.

"That better be brownies in that container."

The two men locked gazes.

"Jason…"

"Hi."

"Come in."

Jason sauntered past him, wondering if Mac could suppress his need to arrest him for the next few hours.

When he walked into the living room, Liz was hugging Maxie.

"Hey," Robin said before moving towards him. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

She gave him a hug. "You look happy."

"I am. How about you?"

"I'm great. I met someone in Paris and my research is going well."

"I'm glad."

"Hi Jason," Maxie said with a smirk.

"Hey."

Mac's eyes narrowed at the way Maxie was oogling Jason and he cleared his throat. "Why don't we going into the dining room?"

"I'm starving," Georgie said. "Hey Jason," she said as she ran by.

Felicia walked towards him. "You okay? You look a little tense."

"I'm in the police commissioner's house hoping that he won't poison me."

She laughed. "Mac wouldn't do that because he knows that all the females in this house would kick his ass."

Liz grabbed his hand. "Come on. It will be fine."

"Yeah, I'll protect you," John said.

Jason rolled his eyes and followed Elizabeth. They went into the dining room and got situated and started plating the food.

"Jason, I assume Thanksgiving must be a slow day for you," Mac said sarcastically.

"What do you mean? Everyone drinks coffee."

Georgie snickered and Mac gave her a look.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Robin said.

"Thank you."

Frisco entered the room. "Hope you have a spot for me." When Mac called and invited him, there was no way he was going to miss sticking it to John.

Felicia's mouth dropped open.

Frisco kissed her on the cheek and plopped into the chair next to her. "Happy to see me?"

"No."

He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

John squeezed Felicia's hand.

Robin decided to change the subject. "The potatoes are delicious."

"Thank you," Mac said.

"Everything is good," Jason added.

Mac nodded.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages," Frisco said.

"And whose fault is that?" Maxie asked.

"He's here now," Mac said trying to temper the situation.

"So John, what are you like twenty?" Frisco asked.

John wiped his mouth. "I'm pretty sure you know how old I am."

"Behave," Georgie said glaring at her dad.

"I'm just trying to get to know everyone."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Hello Jason. Killed anyone lately?"

Everyone dropped their forks, but the quiet enforcer.

"Only allegedly."

Even Mac smirked at his retort.

"Funny."

"Funnier than you."

Felicia chuckled.

Frisco pretended to shiver due to Liz's glare. "Cold room."

Loud music began to play outside the window.

"What the hell?"

Mac got up and Georgie and Maxie followed.

Outside, standing on the lawn, was Enzo's little brother, Brian with a boom box on his shoulder playing 'In Your Eyes".

Maxie grinned. "He is so hot."

Mac growled and went to the front door with Frisco on his heels.

"Turn that down!"

Brian turned it off. "I meant no disrespect."

Frisco already hated him, especially the Italian accent. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brian and I'm crazy about Maxie."

Felicia groaned.

Back inside, Jason laughed at the irony when John came back in and told him that it was Brian. It was like everyone around Mac was married to the mob in some way. Priceless.

"This is awesome. Go back out there in case Mac tries to arrest him."

John ran out of the room and Jason shoveled some more food into his mouth. "Can you pass the potatoes?"

Liz shook her head and handed him the bowl.

"What? This is the only food I'm going to get today and it's good."

She rolled her eyes even though she knew that was probably true.

The voices rose outside and Liz threw down her napkin and went outside and whistled.

Mac took a step back from Brian to look at her.

"Enough! It's Thanksgiving and I didn't come here to listen to this foolishness. Mac, you can't arrest someone for liking Maxie. I'm not saying it's okay for them to be alone, because it's not, but it's not up to you anyway. She is Felicia's daughter."

Maxie started to protest.

"I know Enzo and he's a stand up guy and I'm sure his brother is as well. Can you please come back inside and eat?"

Mac grumbled all the way back to the house.

"I'm not done with you," Frisco said before walking away.

Brian shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks."

"And you, Maxie is young and has been through a lot. She deserves respect and if you care about her, you won't push anything and wait for her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now say goodbye."

Maxie slowly approached him. "Thanks for stopping by. I hope my dad and Uncle Mac didn't scare you away."

"Never."

Maxie smiled. "Call me later?"

"Definitely, and Maxie, I have no problem waiting."

She smiled. "Thanks."

After he had left, Maxie squealed. "He's so hot."

Felicia sighed. "Dear God, help me."

John gave her a hug. "He's a good kid, but don't worry, I'll be having a little talk with him."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Let's go back inside."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward grinned as he watched Elizabeth and Jason enter the sitting room. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Liz gave him a hug as Jason shook his hand.

Ned approached them and held up a glass. "It helps if you're drinking."

Jason smiled. "I just got back from Mac's house. I think I could use one."

"Follow me."

Lila gave Liz a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I feel the same way."

Brooklyn and Lois joined them.

Jason took a sip of Cognac.

"I wish AJ and Michael could come, but I guess we get them on Christmas."

"Yeah. I'll call him later."

"Bernie is here."

Jason groaned. "They don't do any public displays of affection, right?"

Ned laughed. "Not yet, but after a few glasses of wine, anything is possible. Tracy starts to get frisky."

Francis walked up to them and patted Jason on the back. "Hey."

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's with Lila and Liz."

"I'm glad that you're here."

The house was brimming with people and Lila loved every minute of it. They made the mansion come alive.

Just as Jason and Liz's gaze met, an explosion rocked the house.

"Shit!" Jason said as he ran towards the kitchen with the other guys. They grabbed some fire extinguishers and fought the flames as Cook watched his dessert go up in smoke.

Edward coughed as he opened the back door and Ned opened some windows to air it out.

"Everything is ruined," Alice mumbled.

"I already called for the pizza," Ned said.

"Not helping…"

Jason made his way back to the living room.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as she rushed towards him.

"I'm fine, but dinner is fried."

Liz shook her head. "Do you always have to be right?" Thank God they had eaten at Mac's.

"Sorry.

Everyone funneled into the room looking dejected.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Cook, why do you look so full of yourself?"

The man grinned like a fool. "Look in the dining room."

Edward toweled off his hands and then rushed into the other room followed by the rest of the crowd. "Oh my God, it's a Christmas miracle."

Ned dialed his phone. "Cancel the pizza order for the Quartermaines."

Liz grinned from ear to ear. A turkey and all the fixings were on the table.

Cook cleared his throat. "I'm afraid my pies are not edible, but Elizabeth brought brownies."

Monica gave him a huge hug. "You are getting a raise."

"Everyone, please have a seat."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Jason said to Cook who patted him on the back.

"It's okay. We have a terrible track record."

"I'll say," Tracy said.

They got situated and Edward stood. "Today, I'm not only thankful for this wonderful meal and Cook, but all the people that matter the most to me, except AJ and Michael of course, are sitting in this room and I couldn't be more proud and happy that you chose to spend your holiday here. To Family!"

Everyone agreed with the sentiment and then they started passing food around. Jason and Elizabeth weren't hungry, so they didn't take much, just a few sides. The Quartermaines and friends were too busy eating to talk. An occasional moan filled the air, but that was about it. Jason figured it had to be one of the quietest Thanksgivings he had ever attended until about an hour later.

Tracy looked like she was turning green. "Oh God—bathroom."

Once she started, one by one, anyone who ate the turkey was dropping like flies.

Brooklyn, her mom, Jason, and Elizabeth were the only ones left standing.

"This has to be the most disgusting dinners I've ever had here," Jason said as the sound of someone throwing up filtered through the air.

"I agree."

They had put Lila and Edward to bed and practically every bedroom was filled with a family member who was too sick to move. The first meal in ages that was edible on a holiday and it had wiped everyone out. Go figure.

Lois brushed some hair out of her face. "I guess I'll go check on your dad."

"I'll be right here. Dillon isn't gonna believe this," Brooklyn said. "Thank god I'm a vegetarian."

"I don't believe it," Jason said. Francis was upstairs somewhere praying to the porcelain gods.

Jason stood. "You think you two can handle everyone?"

"Yeah. They are just gonna pass out anyway. I already delivered water."

"Alright, I'll check on everyone tomorrow."

"Call. If I had a chance to escape this place, there is no way I'd come back for at least a month."

Jason smiled. "Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena walked into Jason's office.

"Hi. Have a seat."

She sat across from him and folded her hands. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yeah. I'll handle James and you handle Liz's family, but there are some stipulations."

"Go on."

"Elizabeth doesn't want them to die. I think her heart is set on them suffering for the duration."

Helena pursed her lips. For a moment there, she thought Liz might have given up entirely. "All of them?"

"Look, I don't necessarily think like you, but I think you like the game. Mess up Steven and especially Sarah's life for good. Her parents were the main ones that orchestrated everything. You can definitely throw in some torture and mental games with them. As for the rest of their lives…"

"I already have something in mind."

"There's one more thing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I have a feeling I won't like this."

"It's a deal breaker."

"Okay."

"Liz wants to talk to them."

Helena growled. "Seriously? For what reason? They'll just say something to hurt her."

"I actually agree with you, but it's not my choice. Can you make it happen?"

She threw hands up. "Of course I can, but I think that it's a mistake."

"Siobhan says it's like having a guy break up with you and not give you a reason why and it eats at you because you want to know."

She stood. "That is exactly why I became a cold-blooded bitch."

Jason smirked. "I hate to tell you this, but you do have a soft spot for people you care about."

She made a noise and pointed her finger. "And if you tell anyone, I'll have you splayed and quartered."

"Fair enough…"

She smiled. "Are you sure that I can't adopt you?"

"I think Edward would have a heart attack and Nicholas might cry."

Her laughter filled the room. "And as far as that softy stuff goes, you are way worse than me. Elizabeth could bring you to your knees."

"I guess we better keep each other's secret then."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was two weeks before Christmas and Jason had left town. Elizabeth was miserable without him since it was the first time they had been separated and Jason wasn't fairing much better, but he needed to deal with James. It was also the first time that he had a butler as a wing man. He glanced over at the couch where the Alfred was having afternoon tea and shook his head. Tea? What kind of man drank tea unless it had some hard alcohol in it?

"Master Jason, are you sure you won't join me?"

"I'm positive."

Alfred chuckled. "Very well. We have one hour until the guard ventures to the bar. I will spike his drink and then we'll hide the body." They had chosen the guard because he was the same height as Jason and almost the same build. "You must miss Elizabeth."

"I do."

"I am very fond of her and your sister for that matter."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh heavens no. I don't really have time for that. Helena is very demanding, but I do have fond memories."

Jason smirked. "So you and Helena…"

Alfred's mouth dropped open a few times and closed. "There is nothing of the sort going on between us, just mutual admiration."

"That's how it all starts."

The look on Alfred's face was priceless.

"Actually, I think that you are more her speed."

Now it was time for Alfred to laugh at Jason's expression.

"I can assure you that she is quite a passionate woman."

Jason held up his hand. "Not another word."

Alfred chuckled. "As you wish."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena's henchman walked into the cell holding Sarah first.

"Why are you holding us?" Sarah demanded to know.

"I really don't think you're in any position to question me. Your host will now speak to you through the speakers. His voice will be disguised, of course."

Helena looked through the two way mirror. Sarah's eyes were swollen and red, a good indication that that she was miserable. The cell was going to be her home for the next few months. Of course she would lose everything because she won't be making any payments on her bills and Helena had already drained her bank accounts. Yes, Sarah's life was now going to take a turn for the worse. "Hello Sarah."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that. You are here to pay for your sins."

"Who the hell are you to judge me?"

"You know what you did and now, you're going to get what is coming to you. Your life will be ruined and then, you will spend the rest of your days in nothingness. You will never have status, a husband, or even a life. I will strip you of everything you hold dear. In fact, let's start now."

A man entered the room with a pair of clippers.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "No! You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I most certainly will. Enjoy your new look. You will never have hair again."

Another burly guard tied her up and she screamed and cried the entire time they shaved her.

"Tomorrow, your face will be tattooed. I hear it hurts. I can't wait to see the word slut etched into your forehead. I think it will suit you."

Sarah started sobbing and the men left. Helena was just getting started. In the end, Sarah will live with a man in Russia and be his slave, not sexually, although she won't know that. Helena wants to make sure that she fears getting raped so she knows what her sister felt. The village that the man lived in was remote. Even if she tried to run, she wouldn't get far. There was no internet or telephones. She would be under guard around the clock so that she couldn't kill herself. Sarah's life was going to be hell.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Alfred & Jason! I have some plans for the new and improved Alfred in a future story!

Chapter 39

With the guard taken care of, Alfred helped Jason on with the mask.

"He starts work in a half hour. Once inside, our tech will duplicate yesterday's feed so they won't see the murder take place. Get in, feign sickness, and get out. You have a half hour. There will be a minor disturbance outside which should distract a good portion of your new co-workers. If anything goes wrong, get out of there as fast as you can. Understood?"

Jason nodded as he looked into the mirror. "Wow."

Alfred grinned. The man standing in front of him looked a little older and nothing like the enforcer. He carefully glued around the edges and secured a dark brown wig. Jason had already put in contacts so his eyes were brown and had the proper uniform on. With that done, Alfred helped secure a thin material to all the tips of Jason's fingers so that his prints would be untraceable. "There."

Jason took a look at the finished product. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena prepared to mount her attack on Steven. Out of all them, he had been the least culpable and obnoxious, but he still was against his sister and that was all she needed to know. Steven was going to spend his life in prison. She saw to it that fake evidence was planted, implicating him for the deaths of several elderly patients. Looking up at the clock, she noted the time. In five minutes, Steven would be dragged out of the hospital in front of all his colleagues. They would all know that he was a murderer and a serial killer. He had been stupid enough to leave Seattle and go back to Rhode Island where he currently resided. Sometimes, they make it so easy for her to take them down. There was no death penalty there, so he would have to suffer in prison the rest of his life. That's what happens when you side with the evil you know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax was let into the penthouse. Elizabeth had called in sick and he was worried. "Elizabeth?" When she didn't answer, he followed the instructions from the guard and went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. Slowly, he pushed it open and found her painting, totally oblivious to anything around her.

"Elizabeth."

She jumped a mile, placing her hand over her heart. "Jax? What are you doing here?"

"You called in and you never do that, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I just—I was missing Jason and I started to paint and got lost in it."

"Can I see it?"

She nodded.

He moved closer and smirked when he saw the color blue that was a pretty good match to Jason's eyes color. The painting was an abstract and there were different shades of blues swirling around on the page.

"I like it."

"Thanks. Sorry I flaked on you."

"It's okay. Listen, I need your opinion on something."

She put her brush down. "I'm all yours. What's up?"

He pulled her over to the bed and they sat. "This one, or this one?"

She opened the first velvet box and gasped. "Oh my God! Are you going to ask Olivia to marry you?"

"Yes. I was thinking I'd do it on New Year's Eve."

"That is so romantic."

"Oh, I plan to bring it."

She grinned. "That is stunning." Quickly, she opened the second one. "Wow."

"Too much?"

"I'm not saying that, although you know she talks with her hands. She could hurt someone badly with this one."

Jax laughed. "Duly noted."

"I honestly like the first one. It's still flashy, but it's also classic. I think Olivia would really like it."

He kissed her on the side of her head. "Thank you. I know this is crazy, but I want you to be my best person."

Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously?" What about Jerry?"

"He would be a groomsman. What do you say? You're my favorite person aside from Olivia. I want you up there with me."

She hugged him tightly, almost making him fall backwards as he laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. I would love too."

"Then it's settled. I have no idea when she'll want to tie the knot. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Now I can't wait until New Years."

"Neither can I. And that painting is getting hung up at the gallery when you're finished."

"Yes, boss."

He grinned and went back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the facility and nodded at a man who addressed him. He had studied the guard's movements and luckily, he was a man of few words like himself and also had a cold, so people weren't expecting him to talk too much. After a few minutes, several people ran outside and his supervisor told him to stay put.

Jason waited until the coast was clear and then entered James's cell.

"What is going on?"

"There's a problem and we need to vacate the premises."

James stood and walked towards him and Jason immediately put him in a choke hold and pulled out the needle. "Your mistake was going after the people I love."

James's mouth dropped open as he recognized the voice. "Jason?"

"You like my mask? I thought it was ironic." He stabbed James with the needle.

"What did you do?"

"I wanted to torture you for weeks, but that was impossible due to you being jail. If I made you disappear, they would know I did it and I couldn't take that risk. In a minute, your legs will give out and you won't be able to talk." Jason shoved him to the floor. "Everyone will think you had a heart attack and died, but you will still be alive."

James stared at him. "You'll never get away with this."

"I already have. The person who is supposed to do your autopsy is paid off. They'll make sure that it doesn't take place and heart failure is the cause of your death so that you will basically be buried alive. It will take a while before your body starts to fail and you run out of oxygen. Imagine what it will be like, knowing that death is moments away. I want you to think about me and everyone you hurt; how you traumatized Elizabeth and had a hand in killing her grandmother."

James couldn't move or talk as his heart beat slowed to mimic death and he inwardly panicked.

"Goodbye James. Rot in hell."

Jason slipped out of the cell and waited at the desk outside, lying his head on it.

"You sick?" His supervisor asked as several guards scattered to check the prisoners.

He nodded.

"Go home. We got it covered for tonight."

Jason stood and slowly left the building. It was done. James was taken care of and now, Helena just had to keep up her end of the bargain. An hour later, his body was discovered and the WSB had no reason to believe that anything nefarious had occurred. Alfred had left a message for the guard spelling out how his life would be ruined if he came forward and the man was given a generous stipend. All was good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped into the penthouse and went upstairs. It was really late and he figured his girl would be asleep. Sure enough, he found her lying on his side of the bed, clutching one of his shirts.

He quickly took off his clothes and slipped into the bed behind her. She didn't even move, so he figured she was wiped out. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. After the sun rose, Liz realized that he was there and smiled. Jason was knocked out so she took advantage and raked her eyes over his body. Her lips skipped across his chest as Jason began to stir. She made it all the way to the band of his underwear before she felt his stare.

"Good morning."

"You are very bad and I really like it."

She chuckled. "I missed you terribly."

"I missed you too."

He pulled her up his body. "How about a hot shower?"

She grinned. "It's always hot when you're in it."

He growled and pressed his lips against hers. "Let's go." Making love to her was his favorite thing to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz opened the paper and her mouth dropped. "Holy shit."

Jason was by her side in an instant as he read the article. "Wow."

The story detailed Steven's arrest as well as a list of people he supposedly killed.

"Helena?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe."

She let the paper go and it settled on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know he had to pay…"

"But you feel guilty?"

"Yes and no. I guess it's normal to feel the way I do."

He pulled her up, sat in her place, and then arranged her on his lap. "I get it. You're a good person. Steven will be in jail for the rest of his life, something he deserves after what your family has put you through."

She snuggled into him more. "I still need to speak to them."

"I know. I'll take you see Steven if you want. Let's wait a little bit until things settle though."

"Okay."

"Helena has Sarah."

Liz pushed off of him so she could see his eyes. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes. You can see her today if you like."

Liz sucked in a deep breath. "I'll go get dressed."

Jason watched her and then called Helena to let her know that they'd be there soon. He was actually glad to get it over with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah watched her sister enter the room and noticed the look of horror on her face.

Elizabeth was stunned to see the word slut in huge letters were drawn on her face as well as other words that were scattered on her cheeks and jaw line.

"It's permanent. Is this your doing Lizzie?"

"I didn't know what she was going to do."

"But you're glad aren't you? I have no hair, my face is ruined. You couldn't stand that I was prettier than you and men wanted me and not you. I hate you so much. I always have."

"Why?"

Sarah refused to wipe the tear away that had fallen down her cheek. "You took the attention away from me. For some reason, Grams doted on you and you tried to follow me everywhere. You were always a total pain in my ass and such a crybaby."

"Is that all you got?"

"If you hadn't of come along, we would be better off financially, which means more for me."

Liz rolled her eyes. Sarah thought the world revolved around her.

"And then there was Nate…"

Liz frowned. "What?"

"He liked you and wouldn't go out with me and said he was waiting for you to grow up. His family had a lot of money and that was my ticket out of town, but you always had to ruin things for me."

Liz had no idea. Nate was a couple of years older than her, but younger than Sarah. "What? Are you telling me that someone thought I was prettier and better than you? I'm sure that must have killed you."

Sarah shot her a look.

"You probably cheered mom and dad on when they decided to kill me, didn't you?"

Sarah smirked. "I actually didn't find out about that until later when dad informed me that you were so selfish, you couldn't even die when you were supposed to. It left us in pretty bad shape financially. Just more ammunition to fuel our hatred of you."

Liz wasn't shocked by her words, but they did hurt to a degree. She had never wronged these people, so she just didn't get that they would put money before her. "I've never done anything to you."

"You existed, that was bad enough."

"Wow, maybe I should have let her kill you."

"I wish you had. Do you know what she has planned for me?"

"No."

"I'm going to be someone's slave in Russia. I won't have a life anymore and God knows what he'll do to my body."

Liz cringed.

"That's right Elizabeth, I'm probably going to be raped and it's all your fault."

Liz moved closer. "Now you listen to me you selfish, rotten bitch. You didn't blink an eye when you found out that someone had tried to rape me and beat me within an inch of my life and I'm not going to blink either. You put yourself in this position. You came after me and tried to hurt me over and over again. I hope you suffer and you are completely miserable and every day I want you to think about me, that if you just been human and not a hateful, self-centered bitch, then maybe your life would be different."

"Fuck you, Lizzie."

Liz laughed. "A bitter shrew to the end. Enjoy your life. I'm not giving yours another thought."

Once Liz cleared the doorway, Sarah became to scream her name, begging her to not leave her there.

Helena stepped out from the shadows. "Nicely done. I want you to know that the man won't rape her, but she doesn't know that. I wanted her to feel what you did that day and mark my words, she will." She didn't want Elizabeth to feel guilty about anything and she knew the rape part would have haunted her.

Liz surprisingly embraced the older woman who was shocked by the sentiment, but returned it.

"Your parents have been taken. Do you want to see them before Christmas or after?"

"Before. I just want it done with."

"Give me two days and I'll make your wish happen."

"Thank you."

Helena kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you. Stay strong."

"I will," she said before making her way upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The whole trip on the launch Liz was quiet. Jason just held her and let her process everything. He had heard every word that was said and truly hoped that Elizabeth would be able to leave everything in the past, but that was easier said than done. He was definitely a fan of Sarah's appearance.

When they got back to the penthouse, she went upstairs to take a bath and he let her be for a while before approaching her.

"You okay?"

Her eyes snapped open as she watched him turn on the hot water so she wouldn't catch a chill.

"I will be."

"It's hard when people hate you for no good reason."

"Yes, it is. It makes me angry. I was so pissed I almost told Helena to let that man do whatever he wants to that bitch, but I couldn't."

"Because you're a good person."

"Good people don't think like that."

"They do when someone tries to hurt them."

She sighed. "I know. Will you get in with me?"

He turned off the water and then started peeling off his clothes. "I'll never live this down," he said as he stared at the bubbles that surrounded her like they would hurt him.

Liz chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

He grumbled under his breath and then stepped inside. "Move forward."

She did and he slipped behind her. "This is so nice," she said as the heat of his body and the water soothed her.

"Any time you're naked it's nice."

She grinned. "You have a one track mind."

"I can't deny that. It's your fault that I'm always so distracted."

She felt him stir against her back and almost moaned.

His hand slipped between her legs and her body jerked when he found her clit.

"Jason…"

"Hmmmm."

Her hand slipped on top of his as her hips started to buck.

"Feels so good."

He moved another hand to her breast where he pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

"Yes," she breathed out.

This was just what she needed and she got louder as his talented fingers worked their magic on her.

"Come baby," he whispered right before she started yelling his name which always made him hard as a rock.

Right before she completely dissolved, he lifted her up and impaled her on his thick rod.

"Jason!" she screamed, almost losing her mind.

He began to thrust as water spilled onto the floor. His strong arms slamming her down onto his cock as he fucked her relentlessly. Her head tilted back as he moved impossibly fast and she screamed again as her body shattered around him. Jason powered through it, pumping a few more times until he shouted his release. Panting filled the room as they both came down from their highs. Still inside her, he realized that they hadn't used protection and she felt him flinch.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't use anything."

"It's okay. I went on the pill a few weeks ago. We should be fine."

He relaxed against the back of the tub as she lifted off of him and then snuggled against him.

"I don't think you'll look at bubble baths in the same way ever again."

He grinned. "You have a point."

"Thank you for being there for me. I meant what I said, I'm done with Sarah. There's no reasoning with her and if she's freed, I know she'd hurt me. So, she brought this on herself."

"I agree and I'll always be there for you."

They kissed languidly.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! They are always appreciated! Glad you like Helena/Jason and the Webber revenge.

Chapter 40

The next day, Jason flew Elizabeth to Rhode Island to see Steven. Diane had got them special permission to see him, since Steven's case was so high profile and he hadn't been sentenced yet.

She walked into the interrogation room and her shocked brother watched her sit across from him.

"Was this your doing?"

Liz sighed. "Oh Steven, did you do it?"

His jaw clenched and then he leaned forward. "Of course I didn't."

"Did you know that mom and dad sent those men to kill me?"

"Not until right after. We were starving and had no money. It was necessary."

"It was necessary to kill me?"

Steven sighed. "I—look, it wasn't personal per se."

"I was just expendable? Did you hate me that much?"

"You were an accident and mom and dad were struggling. I never got to do what I wanted after you came into the picture. Mom and dad were always blaming you for their situation. I think I learned to hate you through them."

"Well Steven, I've learned to hate you as well, but unlike you, I have very good reason. I want you to know that when I walk out of here, I'm not going to give you another thought. I'm done with you. I hope you like being someone's bitch, because I have a feeling the guys in jail are going to really like you."

Steven's face went pale.

"You'll know what it is like to have a stranger rip off your clothes and touch you inappropriately. I saw our grandmother die in front of me because I was such an inconvenience to my family—a bunch of assholes. Enjoy your new life. You deserve every minute of horror that is to come."

"Elizabeth…"

She knocked on the door and walked out as her brother yelled her name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia strode out of the car and knocked on the door. She felt like she was in fricken Mayberry and couldn't believe that John was happy living here.

Georgie opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Nice manners. Is John here?"

Georgie's eyes narrowed. "Who's asking?"

Claudia's head tilted as Maxie came barreling beside her sister. She looked Claudia up and down. "Nice shoes and that outfit is to die for."

"Thanks kid. I made it myself."

Recognizing the designer, she almost started hyperventilating. "Get out. Oh my God, are you Claudia Zacchara?" Her mind started making the connection. "Holy…"

"Maxie!" Felicia yelled. "Hello, Can I help you? I apologize for my daughters."

Claudia's eye brow slowly raised. "Daughters?" What the hell had John gotten himself into? Felicia was definitely older than him. "I'm looking for my brother."

"Hey babe, who is at the..." John's mouth dropped open.

"Hey little bro. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Claudia. How did you find me?"

"What, no hug or maybe a glad to see ya?"

Felicia stepped back and John picked up his sister and spun around. "I missed you," he said before kissing her on the head.

"That's much better. I missed you too."

Maxie tapped on John's back, making him turn around. "You have some serious explaining to do especially since you know how into fashion I am."

Claudia chuckled.

"I'm Maxie Jones and someday, I'm going to work for you."

"Really?" Before Claudia could continue, she was pulled into the house as Maxie rattled on about couture.

"I think Claudia has met her match."

"Do you think she liked me?"

"Frankly, I don't care if she does or not."

Felicia shoved him towards the house.

"What? Nothing and no one is keeping us apart."

"Should I worry?"

"No. She knows better."

They disappeared into the house as Maxie prattled on to an amused Claudia.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were a blur, Jason doted on Elizabeth to make sure she kept her spirits up and now, it was time for her to confront her parents and his girl was really nervous.

Helena had them in two separate cells. Once Elizabeth left, her plans were to torture them a little, get them well and then they would be sent overseas where a tribe in South American and another in Africa were waiting their arrival. Her contacts had made sure that the tribe leaders knew that they couldn't kill them, but they were allowed to make them suffer. Of course, the stories she had the translator tell were horrible and there was no way that Jeff or Andrea would be treated with anything but disgust. Aside from that, their bank accounts were drained and the story of the insurance fraud was leaked so everyone knew what they had done to Audrey. Their reputations were ruined and no one would question when they disappeared because that is what the Webber family always did.

Jeff watched as his daughter entered the room. "Elizabeth, how—what are you doing here?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood?" She sat across from him. He looked older and tired, not that she cared.

"This isn't funny. Did they take you too?"

"No. They are letting me talk to you before you disappear."

He swallowed hard. "You're going to let them kill me?"

Her laughter filled the room. "You mean like you were going to do to me?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh shut it. You hated me enough that you were actually going to kill me off for insurance money. Who does that? What did I do that was so wrong?"

Jeff rubbed his hands on his face as he realized the enormity of the situation. "You didn't. Things just got complicated." She gave him her best bitch face and then he continued. "I couldn't make ends meet and I got over my head with a loan. They were going to kill Andrea."

"So, you decided to kill me instead. Why exactly was I so expendable?"

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Why not Sarah or Steven?"

"I was closer to them. You were an accident and just made things worse for us."

Liz sighed. "Wow. At least you're honest about it." She stood. "I won't even ask if you ever loved me, because honestly, it doesn't matter anymore. When I walk out of that door, I'm done thinking about you. I don't have a father."

"Elizabeth, wait. Did you do this?"

She kept walking, feeling like she didn't owe him any explanations and it felt good knowing that he is going to pay for killing her grandmother.

Jason pushed up off the wall and gave her a hug. "You okay?"

"No, but I need to finish this."

"Do you want me to go inside with you?"

She shook her head. "Just be here when I'm done."

"Okay."

She opened another door and Andrea gasped.

"You bitch. I should have known you had your thug boyfriend kidnap us."

"Oh shut up, Andrea or I'll have you duct taped."

Andrea's mouth dropped open.

"Why did Jeff need to take a loan out? Was it your shopping expenses?"

"We need to have the appearance that we were successful."

"In other words, you were so set on keeping up with the joneses that you financially burdened your family which resulted in Jeff taking money from a loan shark and then trying to have me killed."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You have never been anything but a pathetic leech. I never wanted you. My entire pregnancy I tried to miscarry, but unfortunately you were stubborn. Your grandmother basically raised you, but we still had to give her money."

"I don't think I've ever met someone as cold and evil as you."

"Always the naïve victim…"

"I'm nobody's victim. I picked myself up and I have a great job and friends. They are my family now. You didn't destroy me or define who I am. Thank you for not loving me, because your love didn't do Steven or Sarah any favors. I feel like I'm the lucky one."

"If you call off your thug boyfriend, I'll do whatever you want."

"Will you kill Jeff for me?"

She scoffed. "Will you stop calling us by our first names?"

"I could have used bitch and asshole. Would that make you happier?"

A slow smile eased onto Andrea's face. "Maybe you have more spunk then I give you credit for. If you get me out of here, I'll do whatever you want."

Liz stood. It didn't surprise her that she had turned on Jeff so quickly. In fact, she was counting on it and knew that Helena would make sure that he knew it. "Oh Andrea, you're not leaving here anytime soon and once you do leave, you'll wish you were back. It really sucks to be you and every time you are taunted and abused, I want you to think about all the horrible things you did to me, how your choices have basically ruined Steven, Sarah's, and Jeff's lives. You are nothing now. The money and status are gone. Hell, say goodbye to your hair too, you won't need any where you are going. Although, having it infested with lice would be quite humorous. I'll have to double think that. Rot in hell mommy dearest. You are dead to me."

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you come back here right now!"

Liz slammed the door shut. "Bitch."

Jason was at her side and for a long moment, Liz said nothing and then everything that was said and done filtered through her head and her eyes started to swell with tears.

"Get me out here."

He swept her off her feet and carried her to the launch. She was distraught on and off for about two hours and then she calmed and they talked.

"I needed to let it all out. Thank you for holding me."

He kissed the top of her head. Her family members are monsters and he was glad that Helena was going to make sure that they paid for hurting his girl. "You didn't deserve anything that they did to you."

"I know that. I just needed to hear everything from their mouths. It's like a weight has been lifted. I don't feel an ounce of guilt."

"Good. You shouldn't."

"I am so thankful for all the good people in my life. Grams and all my friends showed me that I was lovable. This was never about me, it was all on them. They have the problems, not me. If I didn't have people like you in my life, I probably would have blamed myself." Facing her family sealed that for her. They were damaged and for once, she felt whole.

"You are the most lovable and compassionate person that I've ever met. I'm so lucky to be with you."

"I'm very lucky too. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It had to be hard for you not to strangle them."

He nodded. "In the last few hours, I've wanted to go back to Windemere and finish them off a gazillion times, so yes, this is really hard for me."

She kissed him reverently. "I love you so much."

"You are everything to me, Elizabeth. I hope you know that."

She slightly smiled. "I think I need some chocolate."

He smirked. "Addict."

"I'm just going to blame you since you buy it for me."

"You make me sound like a dealer, another thing for the PCPD to arrest me for."

She laughed as they headed downstairs. "How many years can you get for that?"

"They'll have to catch me first."

"Don't worry, I'll eat the evidence."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sighed as he stood at the bar at the Metro Court. He had just finished a dinner with some business associates and wanted a drink. His quickie divorce was complete, so Carly was completely out of his life. He was not looking forward to her coming home, but he knew that Michael missed her. AJ had let him call. All her things were put in storage. He didn't want them around. Brenda had agreed to stay until Christmas. It was awkward at first with Del, but he was warming up to his father.

Claudia sauntered towards. "Buy me a drink?"

He spun around and smiled. "Claudia Zacchara. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks for taking care of my brother?"

"He's a good guard."

"He'll be good at anything you give him to do. I heard you got rid of the ball and chain. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"And gained a son…"

"I did."

"Congratulations."

"What will you have?"

She thought for a moment. "A Kettle one Martini dirty."

He ordered one for her. "How long are you in town?"

"I don't know yet. John seems happy."

"He is. Felicia is a good woman."

"I hope so. I'd hate to put a hit out on her."

Sonny looked stunned which made her laugh.

"Just kidding."

He shook his head. "How's the design business?"

"It's good. I just had a very big show and the critics loved it."

"Then I guess we should toast to our success."

Their glasses touched and she took a sip.

"I never was one to beat around the bush."

"Go on."

She slid something into his pocket. "Room 3201—be there in ten minutes and I'll rock your world."

His head tilted as he watched her hips sway until she got into the elevator. He debated back and forth on the pros and cons of going upstairs and then said, "Fuck it," and hurried to the elevators. She was too hot to ignore and Jason was right, he's a drama whore and wouldn't have it any other way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Christmas was a few days away and Carly was back and was none too happy that Sonny had packed up all her things and basically dumped her. The divorce had hurt, but there was no stopping Sonny and Carly had heeded Jason's warnings and was scared to contest it—fucking Elizabeth.

She stormed into Sonny's house. "Sonny!" she yelled.

Sonny groaned and rolled away from Claudia who had decided to stay in town because she was enjoying their newfound relationship. He threw on some pants and made his way to the landing. "Carly, keep your voice down."

She put her hands on her hips. "Why? Have you replaced me already?"

"That's none of your business. Why are you here?"

"Max informed me that my things were moved. Why were you in such a rush to ditch me, like I meant nothing to you?"

"You know what you did. We are done. Just go stay with your mom or something. I gave you money."

Her eyes filled with tears. "It's not about the money and you know it."

He ran his hands through his hair. Claudia eased behind him, wrapping her around his waist and kissing his back.

Carly's mouth dropped open. "How could you?"

Claudia grinned and slipped around him. "Oh he can…over and over."

Sonny groaned.

"Tramp!"

"Jealous, lying bitch. Why don't you leave with some dignity, Carly?"

"You can't tell me what do."

"Oh, but I can. Maybe if you cared more about your marriage then scheming, you'd still have one. Your loss—my gain."

"Claudia…"

"What? She comes stomping in here like some petulant child. After what she did, you don't owe her shit. Come back to bed, you know you want to."

Sonny's eyes filled with passion. "Go get ready for me."

She laid a passionate kiss on him and then waved to Carly and disappeared from view.

A tear ran down Carly's face. "I can't believe you're with her."

"Just leave. I care about her and we're together. She's good for me."

"I thought I was good for you."

"You are your own worst enemy and believe it or not, I'm sick of youre drama. See yourself out. I don't think you want to stay here and listen. She's loud."

He turned her back on her and she let out a harsh shriek and then went back to the car. Reality is going to suck for Carly for a long, long time.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know Liz's parent's suck. The main reason they wouldn't consider adoption is because that would look bad and they were all about image etc. They are just horrible.

We have 1 more chapter after this and this one is really fluffy – like I gagged. Lol I'm so sorry for being late. I've been so sick and trying to catch up at work. Ugh! Blame it on my stuffy head.

Chapter 41

Jason smiled as he watched Elizabeth's sleep. Never before had he been in such a hurry to get up on Christmas morning. Michael was always up at the crack of dawn, but Jason kind of just went along with the festivities thinking it was kind of an obnoxiously cheery holiday. However, this Christmas was special and Elizabeth, forever the Christmas fanatic, was still slightly snoring because they had made love several times during the night. He had already gotten up and taken a shower and was hoping she would have gotten the hint, but when she didn't, he climbed back in and laid beside her.

"Elizabeth?"

She pushed out a harsh breath and snuggled into him more.

"Baby, it's time to get up."

She muttered a curse word and then whimpered.

Jason chuckled. "Someone might be on the naughty list for—"

Her eyes snapped open as she glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

"What? It's not like you didn't do very naughty things all night."

Her eyes smoldered with passion and then annoyance. "What the hell? You always let me sleep."

"It's Christmas."

Her brow furrowed. "Wait, you are excited to get up for Christmas?"

"Uh-huh."

Her eyes darted to the left and then their gazes locked once again before she jumped out of the bed amid his laughter. If he wanted to get up, then he got her something good. She rushed into the bathroom and handled her business as quickly as she could. "I'm ready," she said before her eyes crinkled. Jason was nowhere to be found. All she had on was his shirt, but she didn't care. She ran down the steps as quickly as her little feet could carry her.

Jason was standing in front of the tree with a bow on his head and she busted out laughing.

"What? Are you disappointed?"

Her arms curled around his waist. "Never. You look too cute." He was only clad in sweatpants.

"Do I get a Christmas kiss?"

She nodded and then they kissed passionately. "That never gets old," she said as she ran to the tree and pulled out a big box.

He got busy opening it and then grinned when he saw a leather jacket. "Nice."

"I figured your other one is a little worse for wear, so it was time to replace it."

"Good thinking." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Thanks! Now, grab that box over there."

She followed his finger and eagerly grabbed it as Jason stuffed the torn wrapping paper into a garbage bag. He chuckled at how fast she had ripped the paper off.

"Awesome!" she said as she pulled out her own leather jacket. "I can't wait to ride on your bike now." She gave him a kiss and then grabbed another box. "This isn't something big."

He opened the small box and pulled out a piece of paper and grinned. "Good for one lap dance. Nice! Have you been practicing?"

She broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I just want to know where you got your experience at."

"Oh, I went to the Oasis with—" She stopped her teasing when he looked like he was going to puke. "I'm kidding. I just thought I'd wing it."

He slowly smiled. "I might have to get you back for that."

"Well, you can give me one free lap dance too."

His confused expression made her laugh again.

"My turn."

They kept going through a few more boxes that contained clothes and a spa day.

"Maybe I should have gotten you a massage day."

He pulled her onto his lap. "I don't want anyone touching me except you and if you start massaging me, I don't think you'd get very far before you end up flat on your back."

She adjusted her position so she was straddling him. "I'm kind of liking that fantasy." Her tongue swiped across his mouth and they kissed torridly and when they broke part, she pretended to fan herself. "I think this is the hottest Christmas ever. You could melt the snow with your mouth."

He smirked. "I think we're out of boxes."

She pouted and he sucked on her bottom lip.

"I might have one more."

She leaned back and clapped.

"You'll have to get up."

He laughed at how fast she vacated his lap. Standing, he made his way over to the desk and pulled a box out of the drawer.

"Duh, I didn't check there."

His head tilted. "You looked?"

She slightly blushed. "Old habit."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Hardy?"

She grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Actually, I already have." He handed her the box and watched her rip the wrapping paper off and then pause, noting it was jewelry.

She gnawed on her lip before peeking inside and then gasped as tears flooded her eyes. "Oh, Jason."

"There are no words to describe how much I love you. I thought about doing some elaborate dinner, but then I thought it wasn't us. We're always the best when things are simple and we are just, loving each other. Nothing was right about my life before you were in it—nothing made sense. You are everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

"Oh, Jason. Yes! I love you so much."

The box shut as she threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards as her body molded to his. They got lost in the kiss for several minutes before Elizabeth slightly retreated. "Will you put it on me?"

He nodded and pulled himself up before opening the box. Taking her small hand into his, he slid the beautiful diamond onto her finger. "It's an infinity ring."

She eyes the ring which has a larger center stone with smaller diamonds flanking it. The band cinched and then slowly widened with a bunch of smaller diamonds on the top and side. It wasn't raised which she really liked so it didn't get caught on things. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

He was proud of himself for the way she was admiring it. When it had caught his eye, he liked that it was artistically esthetic and knew it was the one for her. She started to cry and he was alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just—I'm so lucky. You were my dream and now you're my reality. Thank you for loving me so much."

Her tears were swiped away by his thumb.

"Loving you is the best thing I've ever done."

He slightly moaned as her body wrapped around him and then she was kissing his neck, and it felt so damn good. "Elizabeth…"

"Sshh, let me love you, Jason."

Before he knew it, he was flat on his back and she was kissing her way down his chest. Her soft lips, brushing against his torso was almost excruciating. Quickly, she removed his sweatpants, only to find that he was naked underneath and she smirked. Her eyes were full of wickedness and he couldn't help but grin. Before he could comment, her hand encircled him and started to pump and Jason groaned as her tongue flicked against his ridge. She was getting really good at pleasing him this way and he was in heaven as she devoured him, almost instantly making him hard. "Elizabeth…ugh."

He couldn't take anymore, he was going to come and he had never let it get that far. "Baby, stop."

Surprising him, she opened wider and he slid down her throat and Jason saw stars. "Oh my God! Elizabeth! I can't—" He tried to grab her and that just forced him down further and he let out a long groan as he started to come.

Elizabeth could feel him twitching as she swallowed all he had to give and then sucked him twice more as he lay panting beneath her and then looked at him with a sultry air. "Did I do good?"

He growled and then kissed her within an inch of his life before placing her on her back and then diving between her legs. It was Elizabeth's turn to scream his name as he roughly brought her to a climax. As she came down from her orgasmic haze, he was between her legs and eagerly plunged into her wetness. The sexy way she groaned his name made him growl again and then soon, he was slamming into her body as Elizabeth struggled to keep up. "Harder!" she yelled, knowing he would never last at this pace. It will be quick and hard and she loves it when he loses control. The more he shook her body, the louder she got until they were both yelling obscenities. And suddenly, the room stilled as they both tensed and with one more pump of his hips, they were both coming and hopelessly lost in their passion.

Her slowly hand glided down his back, making him shiver. Making love with Jason always left them spent because they were so emotionally invested in each other. "Thank you, Santa," she muttered as she held him in place. Jason Morgan was the best Christmas present she had ever gotten and he felt the same way about her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, they walked into the Quartermaine mansion and greeted the family. It was Tracy who first noticed her ring.

"What is that on your hand?"

That got Emily's attention. Her mouth widened as she processed what she was seeing and then a squeal rose from her lips. "You're engaged?"

Jason smiled. "She said yes."

Emily threw her arms around her brother and then Liz as they laughed.

"Congratulations," Monica said before doing the same thing.

"Thanks."

"You're a lucky man," Alan said.

"I know."

Edward grinned and had Alice pass out some champagne. "To Jason and Elizabeth, may you be as happy as Lila has always made me."

Lila smiled. After they were done, she motioned for the couple to come to her. "I'm so very happy for you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and healthy. I couldn't have picked a more perfect wife for you."

Jason kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Never forget that."

Elizabeth embraced her. "I love you, grandmother."

Lila's smile grew bigger. "I love you, sweetie."

The women fawned over Elizabeth's ring and the men patted Jason on the back. Alan handed him an envelope. "This is from the famly."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, we did," Edward said.

Liz watched as he opened it and was surprised when Jason grew very quiet. "What is it?"

He handed it to her and she clapped and then started hugging everyone as an amused Jason watched.

"I can't believe you got us a trip to Italy."

"You could make it a honeymoon," Edward said.

Jason shook his head. Leave it to Edward to jump ahead. "We'll see." They hadn't discussed dates, but the truth is that he would marry her right now if he could.

"We haven't set a date."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger," Lila said unabashedly.

"We'll talk," Jason said. That was something they'd do in private.

"We have one more present. This is from Jax."

Jax entered the room with Olivia. "Let me see that ring." He had been in the foyer listening.

Liz gave them a hug and then showed it off.

"It's beautiful," Olivia said. "Jason, you did really good."

He smiled.

"Now, for your present, I know you didn't get to spend any time with them after the ball due to the circumstances and now I'm really glad they're here." Jax had ushered them home right after that to make sure they were okay.

V and Ben walked in with their kids.

"Oh my God!" Liz shouted before running into her arms.

V laughed. "Let me see it." She gushed over the ring while Ben shook hands with Jason.

"I'm glad you two are on the right track."

"Me too." He was pulled into V's embrace. "It's good seeing you."

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes. Come meet the kids," Ben said.

Everyone was introduced and then Brooklyn motioned for their children to follow her into the den where Michael and Dillon were hiding out.

AJ patted Jason on the back. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I guess it has been a long time coming."

"That's for sure."

The doorbell ring and AJ ran to get it and then returned a minute later. "Everyone, this is Bridget."

She smiled and was warmly embraced by the family.

Chloe and Francis arrived and she already knew Bridget, so they quickly got into a talk about fashion.

Lila sat back and watched with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect and my children and grandchildren are happy." She watched as Benny snuck a kiss from Tracy. "I don't think Santa could have brought me a better gift."

"You're always my gift. I love you Lila Morgan Quartermaine."

They kissed as Dillon took a picture, one they'd always have to treasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax had proposed on New Years and Olivia said yes. Elizabeth and Jason were happier than ever, although she was sad to see Ben and V leave. John and Felicia were getting more serious and Johnny and Siobhan were preparing for their wedding and finally had set a date, deciding they didn't want to wait, so they were getting married on Valentine's day.

It had been a feat to set it all up and get their families there, but the day had finally arrived and Elizabeth fixed Siobhan's veil.

"You look so beautiful," her mam said as she tried not to cry.

"She's right," Johnny's mom said.

It had been hysterical at the rehearsal dinner the night before. Johnny and Siobhan's families were loud and crazy and Jason was completely out of his element. At least he could understand the Q's. Siobhan explained that Jason was gaelically challenged and that seemed to spur her relatives on and they decided to try to confuse him more by using obscure references.

And now it was time for her to walk down the aisle and she was keeping a huge secret and was scared of how Johnny would react.

"Can I speak to Elizabeth alone for a minute?" she asked her family.

They filed out as Elizabeth wondered what was going on. "Siobhan?"

The bride's hand suddenly pressed against her stomach. "Bathroom."

Elizabeth held her veil as Siobhan finished getting sick and then watched as she brushed and gargled, making sure nothing got on her dress. She just figured it was nerves.

"Help me fix my lipstick?"

Liz ran and got it and then put it on her. "There."

"Thank you."

They fixed her makeup and then went into the other room.

"I'm pregnant."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit. Does Johnny know?"

She shook her head. "No. If my dad found out that Johnny knocked me up before the wedding…let's just say my man would be singing a few octaves higher." Her dad is very traditional.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm so scared to. We're just getting married, but I've been having morning sickness and lied to him and said it was just nerves."

"Oh, Siobhan. Johnny loves you and he wants everything with you."

"I thought we were being careful. This is all his fault. I was just getting over being sick and taking antibiotics and he just couldn't wait. Damn hot men."

Liz smirked.

"You're the only person that I've told." She had taken the test a few days prior.

Liz touched Siobhan's stomach. "You might have a little Johnny in there."

Siobhan smiled.

"What did you just say?" Siobhan's father asked as he stood in the doorway.

Her mouth dropped open twice and then her father growled and took off.

"Shit," she said trying to run after him with Liz in tow.

Everyone was in the church and Johnny was talking to guests when he caught a movement and then ducked when Siobhan's father took a swing at him.

Jason grabbed the older man to stop his momentum as Siobhan ran towards them.

"Dadai, stop!" she yelled.

Her father growled and lunged for a shell shocked Johnny again.

"Braden Mckenna! What are you doing?" her mother yelled.

Johnny and Siobhan's eyes locked.

"He knocked up my baby," Braden said emotionally.

"What!" several people yelled at once.

Siobhan swayed as she struggled to keep her eyes on her man who looked pale and completely stunned. "I'm sorry," she said softly before she lost consciousness.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate every one of them. Thank you as always for reading my fics. I know I don't have as much time to post as before, but I'll keep posting as long as I can. I need to finish up the other Jason fic, The Merger, I'm posting now and then I'll probably go with a smaller fic. I'm not sure yet. If not, then I'll post the longer one which is very angsty.

Chapter 42 - Epilogue

"Siobhan!" Johnny yelled, trying to rush to her side, but fell forward when he was tackled.

"Shit," Jason muttered as he grabbed the older man's arm before he could strike his best friend.

Francis had caught Siobhan and was placing her down on a pew.

Elizabeth and Claudia tried to get her to wake up and Sonny ran to get a bottle of water.

"Braden, if you harm one hair on his head, she will never forgive you," said Siobhan's mom.

He groaned and rolled onto his back and Johnny took the opportunity to get up and run to his girl. "Siobhan, wake up," he said softly.

After another minute, her eyes fluttered open and her eyes filled with tears. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I love you with all my heart. You're pregnant?"

She blushed a bright red. "Yes."

"I'm scared shitless, but we'll figure it out together." He did want to experience everything with her, he just had no idea it would be this soon.

"Is there still going to be a wedding?" the minister asked.

"There as sure hell better be," Braden said loudly.

Johnny cringed and looked up. "Of course."

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked.

Johnny helped his fiancé sit up.

"I just need a minute in the back and then we can start." Her emotions were all over the place and she was so embarrassed. Her gasp filled the room and she clasped her hand over her heart. "You saw me in my dress."

He grinned. "You look so gorgeous."

She slightly smiled and then kissed him. "I'm sorry that my dad tried to kill you." They had always gotten along.

"It was only a matter of time. We'll get him a few drinks later. He'll be fine."

She stood as Elizabeth helped steady her. When she moved back into the aisle she looked at her father with fire in her eyes. "That man means everything to me and if you ever want to see your grandchild, you'll apologize and then walk me down the aisle."

Her mother chuckled. "That's the lass I love and raised."

Jason was completely exasperated. This had to be the worst wedding he had ever attended. He is definitely bringing a gun to his. There will be no interruptions.

"I'm sorry," her father muttered.

"Say it like you mean it." With that she crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look, one he had seen many times before and it kind of made him proud.

"I apologize."

"Thank you." With that, she turned around and marched to the back with Elizabeth following and strode into the changing room. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she took the bouquet from her best friend's hands and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

Liz grinned and followed her into the vestibule and then straightened out her dress. Slowly, she made her way up the aisle, first smiling at Jason who looked completely uncomfortable and out of his element. When her eyes connected with Johnny's, he silently thanked her for taking care of his girl. When the music swelled, Johnny only had eyes for the love of his life. Her father gave her away and then the couple held hands. The whole time they said their vows, Jason and Elizabeth's eyes were locked, silently making the same commitment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason traced Elizabeth's arm as they lounged in bed. "That was some wedding."

Liz grinned. She was still slightly buzzed. The bride and grooms families were crazy which meant the reception had been priceless. Siobhan's father was drunk as a skunk by the end and singing on stage, much to Johnny's delight. "We'll make sure ours is a little more low-key."

"And that everyone speaks English."

She laughed.

"Do you think about having kids?" He had thought about it a lot since it was revealed at the church.

"Eventually I want to, but I think I want to travel first."

"I agree." They had plenty of time, but then there was Lila."

She felt the change in his demeanor and pushed herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong?"

"Lila."

"Oh."

She was frail and they didn't know how much longer she had. "Well, I may not be willing to rush a grandchild, but I would okay with getting married sooner than later."

"Really?"

"I want her to be there."

"Me too."

She laid back against him as she thought about details. "It would be a tribute to her to have next to her rose gardens."

"Yeah. I would like that unless you had your heart set on a church."

"That doesn't matter to me," she said as her eyes fluttered shut. "As long as you are standing across from me, I'm good."

He smiled as his eyes shut. "Late May? The flowers will be in bloom."

"Okay."

They both drifted off as they thought of all the possibilities.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone got in involved in the wedding plans. Elizabeth didn't want a lot of fuss. Being a bridezilla was just not her thing. Emily, Felicia, and Siobhan helped a lot. Olivia is set to cater it. Felicia is her maid of honor and Em and Siobhan are her bridesmaids. For Jason, Johnny is his best man and Jax and Francis are his groomsmen. Helena agreed to read a poem and Brooklyn will sing. Ned helped Alan become an ordained minister online so he could marry them which was a nice surprise. Jason still didn't get how that was possible, but long as it was legal, he was good. They had originally asked Edward, but he said he'd be too emotional, but he did agree to walk Liz down the aisle.

Jax and Olivia weren't scheduled to be married until October, so she was getting lots of ideas from helping out.

When the day finally came, it was a gorgeous outside and the rose garden looked stunning. There was tent set up with tables and a dance floor on the larger lawn and the chairs were set for the ceremony which the gardens hugged on either side.

Felicia tried not to cry as she adjusted Liz's veil. "You are so beautiful. I always thought so. I love you, Elizabeth and I'm so proud of the woman you have become. Your grandmother would be proud too."

Liz gave her a watery smile. "Thank you. Don't make me cry."

They both chuckled.

"Are you ready?"

Liz took one last look in the morning and nodded. "I'm more than ready."

As Jason listened to the music and finally caught sight of her, it was like everything stopped. Her lace bodice hugged her torso, perfectly accenting her cleavage. The skirt billowed out slightly and had a small train. Thank God the veil didn't cover her beautiful face. She is perfect. He swallowed hard as she got closer. Everyone grinned at the awestruck look on his face. Her creamy skin was begging his lips to caress it and he couldn't wait to see what was underneath all that material.

She chuckled when she realized what he must be thinking as she blinked back her tears. He looks devastatingly handsome and the day just couldn't be any more perfect.

Everything after that was a blur as their eyes locked, their love for each other clearly displayed in their blue orbs. There were no words to describe what he feels for her in that moment, but he had to blink back a few tears of his own when he thought about it.

When Alan finally said, "You may kiss your bride," Jason laid such a perfect kiss on her that everyone stood up and cheered. They grinned against each other's mouths as they savored the moment.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan," he whispered, making her grin.

"I love you too, husband."

He kissed her again to loud applause before they were whisked away for pictures.

After all the toasts were made and everyone started to dance, Lila motioned for Jason and he rushed to her side.

Her eyes were full with tears as she touched his face. "You just made me so happy. I'm so glad I got to see this. Cherish her forever."

"I will," he said before kissing her on the cheek. "You know this was all for you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Jason."

"We didn't want you to miss it."

She pulled him into a hug. If she didn't live another day, she didn't care because this one had been perfect and Jason was finally a happy man.

Lila lasted for another year before she quietly passed away in her sleep. Edward was devastated and so was the entire family. She was their heart.

Liz didn't know how Jason had even made it through the ceremony, he had been so distraught. She comforted him the best that she could as she struggled with her own emotions. There was no replacing the force that was Lila Quartermaine and there will always be a hole left, but they tried their best to not let it destroy them because they knew it wasn't what she wanted.

Six months later, Edward passed away too and was laid to rest beside her. That is when Jason made the decision it was time for them to leave. After Lila's death, he had spent more time with his grandfather, knowing that it gave Edward comfort. It was another hard passing and he just decided that it was a good time to move forward with their plans.

Everyone understood, but were heartbroken just the same. Sonny really wasn't taking it well, but he had no choice.

Jason had laid it all out. He'd do business several times a year and that was it. For the rest of the time, he'd be with his wife traveling all around the world and spending every moment together that they could.

Sonny had married Claudia and she relocated her business to Port Charles. Carly never tried to hurt Elizabeth again, but she went after Claudia, so Sonny had her committed for good. AJ married Bridgette and they raised Michael, but they visited Port Charles often so he could spend time with the family. Jax hated to lose Elizabeth, but understood that she was young and needed to explore the world, but made it known that he is expecting some paintings for the gallery. Olivia got pregnant six months later. Johnny and Siobhan had a baby boy, Tristan, and Elizabeth and Jason were the godparents. Jason happened to be with Siobhan when she went into labor and almost had to be admitted himself when her water broke and he slipped and fell as he rushed towards her. She would have laughed if she wasn't already screaming Johnny's name because a big contraction had hit her. Luckily, he managed to limp to the car and get her to General Hospital in one piece. No one would let him live it down. He tried to blame her, saying she was speaking in tongues and had scared him.

Elizabeth Morgan was happy. She had everything she ever dreamed up, a handsome husband who doted on her, a life of traveling and painting anywhere she wanted. There was another adventure that she was preparing herself for and that was being a mother. She planned on spending the next year with just the two of them and then she wanted to try and get pregnant and settle down in Italy.

Jason pulled her onto his lap as the fiery sky grew dark. Every day he grew more in love with his wife and their life together. He never realized it could be so good being away from all the drama. While he did miss his friends, they came to visit or joined them on a trek when they could. As the wind whispered across their bodies, he slightly grinned as he thought of the painting that was hanging up in their villa. "Wanna go for a ride?"

She bolted to her feet, making him laugh. "I'll race you."

After she took off, he chuckled and then was on his feet, quickly moving back inside to catch her.

"The pessimist complains about the wind; the optimist expects it to change; the realist adjusts the sails." William Arthur Ward

The End


End file.
